War onto Cena: The Authority's Everhating Fans
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Ever since The Authority is back in power, thanks to John Cena, fanfiction's NEWEST traitor, everyone in Miz-K's Universe is hazing The Authority's comeback, by going to war with them, and dropping the PG. This features a whole mess of WWE superstars, and an all-star cast of many. Rated M for harsh language, violence, and suggestive themes. Finished, for now.
1. Part 1

**_Previously…_**

* * *

**_The Authority was out of power, as everyone was celebrating… even Steven Nevins…_**

* * *

Steven N was in a huge living room, as he was with Dolph Ziggler, the sole survivor. He said, "Dolph, for bravery beyond reproach, for surviving all odds, for making the WWE and its fans a better community, and for showing the world that we cannot be in the chains of dictatorship, Steven Nevins proudly gives you this golden watch… that I had from my father, who has left my mother, when I was 8."

He gave him the watch and said, "Now, keep it safe, and treasure it well. Cena would be happy for you. That watch is a symbol for good luck. At first, it wasn't sheer luck. Dad didn't want it from evil people, including those from World War II. It was our birthright. He didn't want the Axis Powers to take it… so he shined it up real nice, turned it sideways, and he hid it… straight up, where it hurts the most, and the one place he knew where they _can't_ find it: his arse. After World War II ended, after a long five years, the doctors pulled out the watch, cleaned it off, and had it as a keepsake. Then, many years later, when I was only 3, and around the time Michelle was born, he gave it to me. But I never hid it up _my _arse, until Daddy left me, and Mom died, months later. Minutes after Mom died, I hid the watch up my arse, until I was married. And I removed it, myself; don't ask. I was gonna give it to _my _son. But I ended up with Junior and Bethany… which is okay by me, since they are adorable girls."

Dolph was disgusted, as Steven N finished, "And now… Lone Survivor… I'm giving the watch… to you. Plus, my wife hates it, since it was made from pyrite gold."

Dolph smiled and said, "Thanks, I guess. Authentic, but nice. What do _you _think, Julie?"

Julie Saunders, in her plaid vest and white blouse, was sitting on her couch. She huffed at the two men, "Get out of my house, eh."

* * *

**_But then…_**

* * *

The fans cheered on, as a lone woman in black hair and a Sailor Moon shirt was waving a sign that says "_Sailor Scouts 4-Life_". She approached the ringside area, holding her sign, as Sailor Moon was dizzy. Sailor Mars kneeled up and moaned, "Man… She's gotten better than I thought."

She crawled to Moon, as she said, "Now's my chance to win…"

As she crawled towards her fallen Sailor Guardian and Moon Princess, the fan with the sign dove into the ring and shoved Sailor Moon to the corner. D.L. tried to get her out, but she was chucked out of the ring. She approached a downed and tired Sailor Mars, ran to the ropes, and delivered a running stomp to the head, onto the floor.

(Cole): OH! And that fan of Sailor Moon just delivered a Curb Stomp to Sailor Mars! Someone get security in here!

(JBL): She's kind of big for a female fan!

The woman unmasked herself, pulling out her wig and removing her shirt, revealing to have long black hair with blonde hair on the side, a beard, and with black tights.

(Cole): I don't believe it! That's NO fan!

(JBL): That's Seth Rollins! The Future of WWE!

(Cole): I'll bet The Authority had sic their star player into the ring! Sailor Mars is out like a light! The referee is out cold, and Sailor Moon is still dizzy!

(JBL): This has got to be a dander in Steven Nevins' company! Serves him right!

Rollins held up his golden briefcase, which was his Money in the Bank title shot, and bashed Sailor Moon's head with it. He dropped the briefcase, as the fans were booing at Rollins. He called to the crowd, as the booing continued.

(Cole): Folks, this is despicable, pure and simple.

(JBL): Seth Rollins has destroyed BOTH Sailor Guardians. He has sent a message to the locker room.

(Cole): Folks, I'm sorry that this is happening. Seth Rollins has gone too far!

JBL laughs, as Seth Rollins raises his arms up, holding his dented briefcase up.

(JBL): There's your future, Michael. Whatcha gonna do, when _Mr. Money in the Bank_ punishes you? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(Cole): Sickening, even for this fanfic…

* * *

**_And it led to today…_**

* * *

Steven Nevins, in his suit, was reading the Daily Times, as he was furious. He then roared, seeing the front page.

"STUPID ARSEHOLES! THOSE SPASTIC MONGRELS, BORN IN **_NEW _**ENGLAND! SAILOR GUARDIAN DESTROYERS! HEARTLESS TWATS! ***bark, bark, woof* **AND ALL THAT SORT OF RUT! I'LL SEAR THEM IN J.R.'S BBQ SAUCE!"

He threw the newspaper down, as the headlines read: "_The Authority returns to power – fires 3 Top WWE Superstars_", "_All Hope has Faded AGAIN_", "_John Cena is to blame_!", "_Who can stop this nightmare?_", "_Outcome of Survivor Series now deemed POINTLESS_", "_Fans lose hope and faith, and unsubscribe to WWE Network_".

Steven Nevins stomped on the newspaper, and then ran to the carpet and bite on it, chewing it in a huge line, since it was connected and imprinted in a dotted line. He continued to chew, as he roared at the top of his lungs, "Those Greenwich-havin', _Best for Business _worshipping, power abusing, fire starting, JIVE-ARSE **MOTHERFUCK-AAAAAAAAAHS!**"

He called on the PA, "ATTENTION, MIZ-K TAKASE! Stop the publishing of fics and listen to MY ideas!"

He roared, at the top of his lungs, "DESTROY **THE AUTHORITY**!"

Michelle called on the phone, "Destroy The Authority!" and then hung up.

Up above a watchtower in Hounan High, Ran Kotobuki called out, "Destroy The Authority!"

At Crystal Tokyo, Usagi Tsukino cried out, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

Yui Hirasawa, running to school, called out to the neighborhoods, "Destroy The Authority!"

Holding up a megaphone, Tenma Tsukamoto called out, from atop Yagami High, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

Mikoto called back, "DESTROY THE AUTHORITY!"

At Promised Island, Rinrin called to her Mecha Rinrins, "Destroy The Authority!"

The robots called out, saluting, "DESTROY! DESTROY! **DESTROY!** THE AUTHORITY!"

In ACROSS, Il Palazzo was typing on a telegraph, sending his message in Morse Code.

**XXXXX**

And that's how it all began. The fanfic world heard news of Triple H &amp; Stephanie's return to WWE, as The Authority. It started on Dec. 29th, 2014. John Cena brought The Authority back in power, when Seth Rollins threatened to smash Edge's head in concrete bricks, paralyzing him in a wheelchair, for life. Cena agreed to bring them back, just to save his former rival and WWE Hall of Famer.

But their comeback would set fire towards some of Miz-K Takase's well-known regulars and stories.

* * *

**_January 6_****_th_****_, 2015 – a date that will live… in infamy…_**

* * *

Steven Nevins was on the podium, as he was calling out to the WWE Fans, and those who stopped watching, due to The Authority's recent comeback.

"And don't forget to pay $9.99, you dopes!" He bellowed, "It is all John Cena's fault, for bringing them back! If been rupture, and those to have been frank, in Boston! THE BUNNY IS DEAD! AND NO, NOT MESOUSA!  
Me Mater done told me… YOU'RE FIRED!  
It's the faults of John Cena, Seth Rollins, and Brock Lesnar, for ruining 2014! If not for Sting, our true savior, we'd be soiled in half, and there is NO sidekick!"

_Relax. They are NOT acting like those dictators from World War II… or I don't think they are. The Gang is mostly American, despite that there are two members from Japan, who were a part of the Axis Powers, long ago._

Farra Stevens, in her blue sweater and jeans, watched on, laughing in joy.

"That's-a right! That's the old pepper, old man!" She cheered on.

She said to the 4th wall, "He's a smart, full of brains, huh? Like me!"

She smirked evilly, as she, too, knew of The Authority's _sneaky _comeback. This was the start of many, around everyone's hatred towards The Authority. Even though they were out of power, it wasn't permanent… John Cena did that, only to rescue Hall of Famer, Edge.

If anyone was to blame for The Authority's hazing by our fanfics… it's Cena's fault, to begin with.

* * *

**_War onto Cena:  
"The Authority's Everhating Fans"_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_This is a series of short stories, each ending with something happening to The Authority. This will NOT end, until The Authority is out of WWE – NO exceptions. For this, everyone from Miz-K's pool of fandoms will each represent a genre, each featuring Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon, or to feature ANY member of The Authority, or anybody associated with them (Seth Rollins, J&amp;J Security, Kane, etc.).  
For those who haze at that idea, please don't. This is merely for fun and ventilation, after 2015 has been ruined IMMEDIATELY! And that is why it is ALSO uncensored. You can FORGET PG from WWE.  
OH, and also, this is purely coincidental, and may lampoon anything that people may find offensive. Any resemblance of these characters or The Authority is a lowdown dirty shame._

**_Acknowledged, Miz-K_**

* * *

**_Part 1  
Gang's Last Stand  
(The Gang war towards The Authority)_**

* * *

As time marched on, The Billionaire grew from beloved by all to heartless prick. For this man, he recruited some of The Gang's finest, in the war against the two corrupt powers…  
…but ended up _only _with a brush.

Michelle huffed away, in disgust, "They don't know art, when they see it."

Mr. Nevins recruited his sister, and even Farra Stevens, who had a simple hatred for Triple H, since she was a child.

Farra said to the interviewer, "Yeah, I hated Triple H. But that was back in the Attitude Era. There was this guy, long blonde hair, hooknose, and a very well-toned attitude of a classy gentleman. The thing is, I liked Hunter Hearst Helmsley, but you wouldn't believe what he has done to some of my favorite WWE Legends. He chased Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and British Bulldog all the way to _Dubya-C-Dubya_. And Owen Hart, before he died, never even got his big break. And it was ALL Triple H's fault! Owen Hart was NOT a nugget! He should've become a World Champion, like Bret! And unlike him, he's the King of Harts. All Triple H is now is the _King of Douchebags_."

**XXXXX**

Farra was at a local high school, as boys and girls were standing in attention, holding rifles up.

_These rifles are regulation Semi-Automated Bean Bag Rifles. The Gang didn't want the kill The Authority. They wanted to ruin their lives. They're not cold-blooded._

**_NOTE: _**_We wish to apologize to those who are WWE fans and are from High School – The Author_

Farra saluted, as a boy in brown hair saluted, "YES!"  
A boy in long hair saluted, "YES!"  
A girl in pink hair saluted, "YES!"  
A boy with short white hair saluted, "YES!"  
A girl in long blonde hair saluted, "YES!"  
A dark skinned boy saluted, "YES, boy! I'm from South Greenwich."

He winked, as a boy in orange hair called out, "YES!" While a weather vane called out "YES!", and even a car jack, lifting its metal bar up in salute.

Farra huffed, "Screwy, ain't it."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Chicago, a huge man was calling to his people, wearing a _"Cena Sucks_" shirt.

"You can't see me go dancing! SHIT, YOU ALL GOT SWOLLEN PEACHES! Tutti-frutti. Tutti-frutti and all kinds of whipped-up cream and a She-BOP BAM BOOM! SHUT UP!"

He stood in arrogance and in a brave manner, but he had no cheers. He was furious that he held up a sign in his hands. It said "_Applause_".

One lone applaud was made, as it was Asahi Sakurai, cheering on. She called to him, meekly, "Hooray! Hooray! Down with The Authority! Hail to Sting! Hooray!"

Peter marched off, as Asahi followed him.

_It appears that Peter Giese has joined the crusade of against the corruption of power. He has hated The Authority, since day one. However, it wasn't their fault, in the beginning._

Peter said to the interviewer, "Back then, in 2000, when I was in high school, I was watching WCW Nitro, behind my stepfather's back, since he always watches WWF Raw, which was called that, at the time before WWE. He loves Raw, but not SmackDown. Hate to ask why. Anyway, I didn't like how Eric Bischoff and Vince Russo let Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner win, since they always let the villain win. I mean, they let Goldberg retire, they forced Sid to be gone, after breaking his leg in two, they even fired Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and others. Plus, David Arquette? Don't get me started on _that_."

**XXXXX**

In a LIVE WWE Autograph signing, Peter, Farra, &amp; Michelle were by the table, as Seth Rollins was signing an autograph from a huge slip of paper. Steven Nevins, in his trenchcoat, opened the note and it said:  
"_Whereas we know now to make it a promise for neat importance, and seeing that it means so much to your existence, we promise to do what's best for business, mutually. OK?_"  
It was signed by Seth Rollins… and his autograph was forged as an Ironclad Contract, for anyone who hates Seth Rollins or The Authority, to do what they please, because it's what's _Best for Business_.

Well, that led to Steven Nevins exposing himself, as security surrounded the foursome. A brawl went on, as Steven Nevins grabbed Seth Rollins by the neck.

"You dirty motherfucker!" He roared, as he strangled Seth, while the others started to viciously pulverize the security guards.

Eventually, in a stunning effort, The Gang retreated, and was let go, scot-free, minus a $500 fine for assaulting officers. THAT was the first shot fired for this war.

* * *

Then from out of the overseas area… comes the female version of the Beast Incarnate, who made a silly _Paul Heyman Girl _of herself. She had long red hair, big breasts, and wearing a black shirt and skirt. She was riding a bicycle, singing to herself the theme of _The Freebirds_. She halted and saw a poster of Roman Reigns. She then stamped on the poster and said, "HERE!"

**STAMP!  
**The face of Roman Reigns had a huge sticker on it, labelled as "_Down with The Authority_". A man in a gingham shirt and slacks appeared, as he pelted her with daikon radishes and vegetables. Mizuki was struck with the veggies, as she was crying to stop his onslaught. However, she halted and said, "OH, just a minute, please! I am not _Daniel Bryan Son of Gun_."

She showed a spare black shirt, which said on the front "_I'm a Paul Heyman Girl"_. The man was amazed, as he nodded in agreement.

**WHACK!  
**The man shouted, sarcastically, as he pelted her with vegetables, again, "YEAH! And I'm mock The Miz!"

_Why is Mizuki Takase a Paul Heyman Girl?_

Mizuki said to the interviewer, "To be honest, I liked ECW, back when they aired it in Japan. Not the Extremely Crappy Wrestling that was on SyFy, out of a WWE Brand. I meant the original ECW. I mean, this was a show that Taishi and I loved to watch. Kazuki didn't mind… but he always says that wrestling's fake. Well, I showed him! I had to bust Taishi open with a steel chair, slammed him in a bed of barbed wire, and even stapled at his pelvis! Of course, I did _that_, because he wouldn't shut up about the women in ECW. I mean, for heaven's sake. Do you EVER shut up about the eye candy? I'm no chopped liver, you know."

* * *

With spreading clouds of war, once more, The Gang Movement, a subsidiary of the "YES! Movement", marched on in further conquest. Steven was marching behind everybody, with Farra in front of Peter, who was in front of Mizuki, who was in front of Michelle.

(Steven N): _ONE! TWO!  
_(Farra): Button up his shoe!  
(Steven N): _THREE! FOUR!  
_(Mizuki): Shut Corporate Kane's hole!  
(Steven N): _FIVE! SIX!  
_(Peter): Beat 'em up with the sticks!  
(Steven N): _SEVEN! EIGHT!  
_(Michelle): Lay them straight!  
(Steven N): _NINE! TEN!  
_(Heather): To HELL with them!

And eventually, Heather joined in on the crusade.

**XXXXX**

Then on RAW, that faithful night, The Authority, as a whole, was in the ring. Triple H had the mic, as he called to the fans, booing for him, "Welcome! Welcome to Monday Night RAW, and as always, tonight is a start of a NEW Era!"

The lights went out, as Steven N bellowed from the stage, "**STOP!**"

He and his entourage marched onto the ring, as J&amp;J Security, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, stood in front of them. Farra and Heather kicked them in the crotch, as Peter and Mizuki went in the ring. Peter stomped on Kane's foot, as Mizuki socked Rollins in the face, falling to the floor. Steven N shoved Stephanie to the corner, as he confronted Triple H. Triple H said, "Uh, hey… Can we have security, please?"

Steven N huffed, as he glared at him, "Triple H, this is your _only _chance, son. Get out of power, right now, or Steven Nevins is going to shove his boot up your corrupt arse!"

Triple H asked, "Uh… What? How can you-?"

**WHAM! POW! CRASH!  
**Steven N beat up Triple H, as he was down on the ring floor, face down, with Steven N's left Stetson boot up his butt. The fans cheered, as Big Show, Rusev, Luke Harper, Mark Henry, and other heels ran to the ring. However, the WWE Heroes, namely Dean Ambrose, The Usos, and others, intercepted them, as a brawl was going on, between everyone in and out the ring.

The crowd cheered on, as the Heroes had the advantage over The Authority.  
"HOORAY! GO GET THEM!"  
"SCREW THE AUTHORITY!"  
"GIVE 'EM ONE FOR DOLPH ZIGGLER!"  
"YEAH, COME ON, BOYS!"  
"Remember Erick Rowan! GET THEM!"

The brawl continued to escalate, as a lone figure was hiding in the ring, holding up a steel chair.

**WHAM!  
**He struck Cesaro with it.  
**WHAM!  
**He struck The Miz, next. And Damien Mizdow fell, after The Miz was struck.  
**POW!  
**He struck at Luke Harper, unaffected by the chair shot.

**BOINK!  
**The man poked his eyes, as Heather called to him, "Don't look at _me_!"

Steven C appeared from the apron and held the dented chair, "Busy little bee… ain't I?"  
_Apparently, Steven Cooke joined in, too_.

The Authority, battered and in pain, ran away from the ring, as the fans cheered on. Steven N dived off the top rope, and in huge velocity, delivered a swift roundhouse karate kick, into the skull of Seth Rollins. The fans were in awe, as the scene froze in place, pausing at Steven N, making impact to Rollins' cranium.

* * *

Steven N said to the interviewer, "I hated to do this to respectable people, such as Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon… Well, it was something that had to be done. I hate war, but when begun… I chose not to run and cower away. Now, every time I witness the event on Monday Night RAW, it'll be a memory to forget. Well, it didn't bring Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan back. But I made a warning to Triple H. You make my wife and my friends pissed off, one more time, saying you do what's _best for business_, again, then _next time, _I plan on retiring you, permanently.  
Of course, my family stopped watching WWE programming, for the moment. To be honest, I want to see them in a UK Tour again."

**XXXXX**

June Nevins was in the middle of the RAW ring, in an empty arena. She held up a slip of paper, as she recited to the audience.

"_Daddy hated The Authority  
but when his blood boil  
He chose NOT to tussle and toil_

_My daddy is a hero  
who always win  
It doesn't matter where to begin_

_I hated violence  
but when it's dishonest  
Well, I choose what's best_

_So I can point up  
high to the sky and say  
"There's THREE that DIDN'T get away"."_

June bowed, as the scene cuts to Triple H, Seth Rollins, and Stephanie McMahon, out cold, and in bruises and welts, outside the ring.

* * *

Michael Cole asked Steven N, "Mr. Nevins, any particular reason why you assaulted The Authority, and turned Monday Night RAW into bedlam? I mean, the world needs to know… What's your beef against Triple H?"

Steven N said, "Well, son, you should know by now. When you sent your _Future of WWE _to attack the Sailor Guardians, and fire three of the brightest young superstars, for John Cena's behalf, well, I had to. I wanted to make sure of it that Steven Nevins is BETTER than Triple H. Son, a McMahon talks, but a Nevins fight! You dig, son?"

Cole said, "Yeah, but, you severely beat up Seth Rollins, Kane, Rusev, Big Show, Luke Harper, J&amp;J Security, and more importantly, you literally shoved a huge cowboy boot up Triple H's rectum. It sounds to me like you don't care about WWE _or _The Authority!"

He added, "And also, Seth Rollins _did _suffer his punishment, after he Curb Stomped Sailor Mars, and plastered Sailor Moon with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Did that give you the right to assault Rollins?"

Steven N glared at him and said, "Son, you better watch your arse… just like JBL's arse. Make sure he doesn't become like _them_, before I get really angry."

He sat up and said, "And to answer, the Sailor Guardians don't hold a grudge… but I believe that they won't let this one go. You better say your words, correctly, before you end up like Triple H. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He sat up and left the interview room. Cole was timid, as he shook in fear, "Folks… … … Steven Nevins, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be back, next week, with our weekly forum, with Triple H… if, of course, the medics can get his shoe out of his butt."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the temple, Rei Hino, in her priestess uniform, was praying to a huge fire. She did a chant, as she said, "I'm still ringing from that headache from Seth Rollins. I need to know the ones responsible for sending Seth Rollins in, ruining my match with Usagi…"

She moved her hands and whispered, "_Rin… Pyo… Tou… Sha… Kai… Jin… Retsu… Zai… ZEN!_"

The flames increased, as it showed the image of Seth Rollins. It also showed two more images.

"No… It's… It can't be!"

* * *

**_Next time, The Sailor Guardians plot revenge on Seth Rollins, after he viciously assaulted Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, during "Night of Guardians 2014". What course of action will the Sailor Guardians give, giving repent to Mr. Money in the Bank?_**

* * *

**_Find out in two weeks…_**


	2. Part 2

At a temple in Crystal Tokyo, Rei was lying in bed, still with a headache in her skull. She still remembered Seth Rollins, and what happened to her, on New Year's Eve.

_Seth Rollins, in drag, delivered a Curb Stomp to Sailor Mars, which ire the crowd, booing at the now-disgraced WWE Superstar. And after that, Sailor Moon rushed in, but was leveled by Rollins' dented Money in the Bank Briefcase, knocking her out. After that, Rollins celebrated, as the fans booed._

Rei moaned, as Ami Mizuno entered her room. She said, "Hey, Rei. How's your head feeling?"

"I'm still pretty good." Rei said, "What happened a while back, my head is shaken up. But it didn't stop me from sensing disturbances. I have a feeling that Seth Rollins would ruin our match."

"I'm sorry that we didn't come in to rescue you. Mr. Nevins _did_ ban us from ringside."

"How's Usagi? Is she taking this moment? I mean, there was no clear-cut winner."

"True. But Usagi's feeling unhappy that she let this one go out… The great Sailor Moon – plastered by a man in black tights… and a weird hairstyle. That's what Minako said."

"Yeah… What'll we do, now?"

"Well, it's not easy, but I'm going to go see Usagi about this. You get some rest, okay?"

"Thanks."

Ami left the room, as Rei relaxed. She then thought, "Usagi… I hope you knew what was going on… Two people were responsible… and I hope you are right about them."

In her visions, she managed to learn of Seth Rollins' attack. In her visions, through the huge flames, she viewed _two _people that assisted Seth Rollins, ruining what was a stupendous wrestling match. And who would send Seth to destroy the Sailor Guardians? I'll give you _two _guesses.

* * *

**_Part 2  
The Guardians' Revenge  
(Sailor Moon Strikes Back)_**

* * *

At Usagi's home, she was crying lightly, still with a little lump on her head. She sobbed, as she straightened her long yellow hair, done up in long pigtails and ox horns, "This stinks… Me, Sailor Moon, humbled by a man in spandex…"

Luna, her black cat, said to her, "So what? He's _not _evil. Our problem is with _your _training. Besides, you _are _the Moon Princess and sole protector of the _Legendary Silver Crystal_. It's not like this Seth Rollins guy will take it. But I am a bit unhappy that you two suffered an assault."

She scolded, "And for the record, I warned you about a wrestling match! You and Rei are the guardians that will protect the Earth from Dark Forces! The Authority is nothing more than normal people, like you and I."

Usagi sighed, "I guess you're right… Plus, no one that bad and corrupt can ruin what was a great match. I almost beat Rei!"

"It didn't matter. Now that the match between the Princess and the Guardian is done with, it's time to move on. We got a lot to look forward to, since we're going to maintain peace and justice. What _happens_ in the ring, _stays _in the ring. You're a Sailor Guardian, not a WWE Diva."

Usagi then lied down, as she was upset, "Then, why do I feel like I wanna feel like I wanna crush someone, in malice and anger?"

Luna groaned, "Oh, brother. That's not even a proper sentence. I know you are angry, but you need to focus. You are the Moon Princess, and you cannot risk yourself out there. Believe me."

Usagi fell asleep, as Luna tried to wake her up, "HEY! WAKE UP! USAGI! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

She gave up and moaned, "She never learns…"

As Usagi slept, she heard the tune of a choir.

_God save our Queen…_

It was the theme of _Bad News Barrett_, and he was in a podium, above the clouds. Usagi was in the heavenly clouds, as she looked up. She gasped, "Huh? Who's that?"

BNB held his gavel up and pounded on the table. He roared, "Can I have some _decorum_, please?"

He held up his Intercontinental Championship and said, "Sailor Moon! You will _never _give up!"

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! How do you know who I am?"

"I have friends who watch you on TV, long ago. So, do you mind, little one?"

Usagi nodded and said, "Oh, I get it… But you look evil… Then…"

She gasped in fear, "Then, I must be in-!"

She held her hand out and started to shimmer in glittery rainbow colors.  
**_"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKEUP!"_**

She transformed into Sailor Moon, as she confronted Bad News Barrett. She called, "Okay, beardo! I don't know who you are, but NO ONE is sending Sailor Moon to Hell!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian for love and justice – Sailor Moon! And now, I'm afraid I got some **_bad news_**! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

BNB shouted, "LISTEN TO ME, LITTLE BIT! I'm on _your _side!"

"Eh?"

"You got a hit on the noggin by Seth Rollins, and you cannot retaliate! Well, young one, I'M AFRAID I GOT SOME **BAD NEWS**!"

Sailor Moon gasped, as Barrett continued, "You wouldn't let this one lie down, like that! The time to strike is NOW! And you, little one, must remember, The Authority is now _passé_! The only reason I have this title, is because I had no choice, and I was given by them! Whatever it takes, I want you to do something about it… even if it means soiling your reputation."

"Sure… But I can't, since I'm not much of a violent person."

"Well, DO IT! If you want, you can _THIS _plan. It made me and a few others famous. Here."

A huge book appeared from the heavens, as Sailor Moon caught it. She viewed it. It was a scrapbook, with the letters "_#BNB_" on the front. He explained that it was a scrapbook of Wade Barrett's accomplishments, including the birth of the Nexus and the Corre, his 5 Intercontinental Championships, his feuds with Randy Orton, John Cena, and Sheamus, and his persona of Bad News Barrett. He also mentioned that he brought Daniel Bryan, Justin Gabriel, Ryback, and Darren Young to superstardom. He also mentioned that he brought in Curtis Axel and Bray Wyatt, before they were even called that. She then said, "This is all well and good, but… How do I plan on this?"

Just then, a rose appeared from the clouds, as Tuxedo Mask appeared. He called out, "Sailor Moon! DO NOT use your wicked temptations on this man! The Authority is not your answer to solve!"

Sailor Moon asked, "Tuxedo Mask?"

BNB barked, "What's it going to be? Are you going to let that concussion get the best of you, you brat?"

Tuxedo Mask stated, "Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon! He wants to make you get back at that assault!"

"Can I have some decorum from YOU, you vaudevillian clown?"

"This is between ME and HER! You cannot use her for your wicked ways!"

"I'm not wicked! I'm a man who LOVES giving **_BAD NEWS_**! I'm Bad News Barrett!"

"Be that as it may, Sailor Moon refuses to fight!"

"What about the others?"

He explained, "Yes, you guessed, didn't you? What if it wasn't just Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars? Kane might appear and blast down Sailor Jupiter with a Chokeslam… And even a Curb Stomp to concrete bricks would silence Sailor Mercury and her brain… and what about Big Show, when he KO's Sailor Venus with _one punch_? What if it doesn't end? Where will your precious Sailor Guardians be, if they're severely and badly injured… or worse…"

He viewed the scenes of each Sailor Guardian, including Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Sailor Chibi-Moon was also lambasted by J&amp;J Security, as they laughed over her fallen body. Tuxedo Mask roared, "MONSTER!"

Sailor Moon sobbed, as she was furious, witnessing J&amp;J Security, bullying Chibiusa. She wept, "Chibiusa… No… Heartless fiends…"

BNB smirked, "So, Sailor Moon, you have my attention?"

Tuxedo Mask said, as he turned away, "If it's your decision, do whatever you want."

Sailor Moon called to him, "Just _once_! ONE attack to Seth Rollins! But _that's it_!"

Tuxedo Mask gasped, "NO!"

She said, "Don't worry. It's _one _attack! How bad can it be?"

She woke up, as Usagi felt a nervous jolt in her head. Luna asked, "You're awake?"

Usagi said, "Yeah… I, uh, better call Rei, and see how she's feeling."

Luna smiled, "Good thinking, Usagi. Nice to have a friend to help out-."

"_Alone_?"

"Oh, right. See you later."

She leapt away, as Usagi called Rei, on the phone. Rei answered it and said, "Hello?"

Usagi said, "Hello, Rei. This is Usagi. You remember the match?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Call the other Guardians. I think it's time we go to America… and give our friend, Seth Rollins, a visit."

She giggled evilly, as Rei nodded, "Whatever it is… … …Usagi, it's unadulterated, violent, and above all demeans our reputation as Heroes of Justice! It is sick and twisted… vile and evil… despicable…"

She concluded, "And I want in… Did YOU have that dream, too?"

"What dream?"

"Never mind. I'll call the others. Ami was just here, so I'll call her to call Haruka and Michiru. You can call Mako and Minako, and bring Setsuna with. Usagi… one more thing, any idea where and when the LIVE WWE Raw event will play?"

Usagi said, "Uh… … …What day is it?"

"It's Thursday."

"Oh, we got time. We'll find the next live event, and head over there."

"Good thinking."

They said goodbye, as Usagi smirked in evilness. She cackled in a demonic tone, "The Authority, I'm afraid I got some _bad news_. Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

* * *

That Monday Night, The Authority was ringside, with Big Show, Kane, and J&amp;J Security. They were watching Seth Rollins battling Dean Ambrose, in a one-on-one match. However, Seth was rolling his way to victory, since Big Show and Kane provided the interference. As Seth Rollins prepared for the Curb Stomp, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars appeared from the ramp, as Seth watched on.

(Cole): Wait a minute… Guys, who is this?

(JBL): That's Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars!

(Cole): Folks, we have visitors, here on RAW.

(Booker T): My god. We got real-life anime legends here.

(JBL): Isn't it obvious? They're helping The Authority!

The Guardians let out a smile, as Seth Rollins threw Dean Ambrose out of the ring, to them, beckoning them to finish him. However, Sailor Mercury and Pluto appeared from right of JBL, while Sailors Jupiter and Venus appeared from left of Booker T, through the crowd.

(Cole): Guys! Look! There are other Sailor Guardians!

(JBL): More for Triple H's bankroll! This is exciting!

(Booker T): Who are these women?

(Cole): They're all over the place! Sailor Moon… Mercury… Mars… Neptune… Venus…

Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared in the crowd, and leapt over the barricade. They looked around, as Triple H is confused, but let out a smile, saying that this is _their _night. However…

(JBL): I love this! The Authority has gotten _eight _new members!

**XXXXX**

Sailor Moon was interviewed, as she explained the actions, "Some people think they can defeat me… _Maybe. _But I've yet to meet the one that can pollute the air and wrestling world with the stench of dishonesty."

**XXXXX**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars attacked Dean Ambrose, but that wasn't enough. Sailor Uranus and Neptune attacked Big Show, while Sailor Pluto grabbed Corporate Kane and beat him up, with Mercury's help. J&amp;J Security was being beaten up and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Triple H &amp; Stephanie tried to leave ringside, but Sailor Neptune grabbed Stephanie by the hair, restraining her. Triple H tried to reason with her, but Sailor Jupiter landed a dropkick to the back of the neck. Triple H fell, as Sailor Moon held a pair of handcuffs. She handcuffed Stephanie McMahon to the turnbuckle and post, and was trapped. Sailor Mars yelled at her, as Seth Rollins was still in the ring, surrounded by a massive beatdown by the Sailor Guardians.

(Cole): My god! Are we seeing this? This is sickening!

(JBL): Why did they attack Triple H?

(Cole): John, Booker, the Sailor Guardians… they attacked Ambrose, Big Show… _everybody_.

(Booker T): Yes, everyone. This is a shocker.

(Cole): And guys, Seth Rollins is surrounded. The Guardians have the ring surrounded.

They leapt up on the apron, two on each side, and went in the ring, meeting with Seth Rollins. Sailor Moon huffed, as the fans cheered on, "Remember me?"

He said to her, "I don't know what's going on, but this is _my _ring!"

"Your ring?" Sailor Mars said, "You shouldn't have thought of that, before you gave me a Curb Stomp."

Sailor Mercury stated, "That's right. We have had it with corrupt power. The only people we trust are the good and justice of the world!"

Sailor Venus stated, "And you, Mr. Tyler Black, are of NO right to assault our Princess and one of her bodyguards!"

Sailor Moon roared out, "DOWN WITH THE AUTHORITY!"

Seth Rollins proclaimed, "Look, let's talk this over…"

(JBL): Big Show's down… Kane's down…

(Cole): Guys, this feels like it happened before… The Authority is helpless.

(JBL): Seth, you better make a break for it… Certainly that this is a way to help The Authority!

(Booker T): I don't think they're _with_ The Authority.

Seth roared, "THIS is MY RING! GET OUT OF MY RING! I'M THE FUTURE OF WWE! I'M MR. MONEY IN THE BANK! I'M THE FACE OF WWE, and these people know it!"

Sailor Moon smirked, "Try me."

After that, Sailor Pluto assaulted a WWE Referee, or an Official. The Guardians surrounded him, as Moon exclaimed, "Your move… Rollins…"

He growled, as he charged at Sailor Moon, punching her in the face. But that was a huge mistake, as the Sailor Guardians dogpiled on Seth Rollins, beating him senseless.

(Cole): Rollins strikes first, and the others attack! Ladies and gentlemen, it's 8-on-1! It's a mugging!

(Booker T): A mugging! You're right!

(Cole): It is 8-on-1!

(JBL): This is a savage beating!

(Cole): I don't know, but it might be from last week! Rollins calling for help! Serious situation, going on here!

(JBL): GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

(Booker T): Is this divine punishment?

(Cole): The Sailor Guardians are all about Love and Peace, but… guys, this is barbaric! They have taken down Triple H, Dean Ambrose… they let Stephanie McMahon watch on, as she's pleading to them to stop!

(Booker T): Someone help her!

The Guardians stopped attacking, as Seth Rollins is out cold. They stared down at Stephanie, as she was scared, still trapped in the pole. Sailor Moon beckoned to her friends to oust her. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Jupiter step out of the ring and approach the announce table. They tore the announce table apart, as Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T step back. Sailor Uranus approached JBL and punched him in the face. Cole and Booker T ran off, leaving the announce table. The wild cheers from the WWE Universe became louder. As Pluto restrained Stephanie, making her watch the outcome, she yelled at her, "YOU did this! THIS is YOUR fault!"

Jupiter and Neptune stomp down on JBL, as Uranus signaled to them. They lifted him up and delivered a Shield Triple Powerbomb through the announce table, demolishing it into pieces. Pluto laughs, as Uranus barked, "This is YOUR doing, scum!"

She slapped McMahon, as Stephanie was crying. Then they rolled Triple H into the ring, as Seth Rollins was getting up. Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus, and Mercury went outside, grabbing weapons from under the ring. The wild cheers from the crowd reverberated into wild boos. Triple H was being rolled in, but in his last ounce of strength, he fought off the Sailor Guardians…

**WHAM!  
**…for the moment. Sailor Mars landed a chair to the head, as Triple H was staggering. Uranus and Neptune lifted him up and slammed him with a Double Spinebuster. Sailor Moon laughed, as the others looked down at the fallen Rollins and Triple H, as carnage and chaos continued to unfurl. Sailor Jupiter lifted Rollins up and Irish Whipped him into Uranus, landing a clothesline to him. Neptune roared, as Uranus lifted him up. She then threw Rollins to Sailor Neptune, delivering a clothesline, as well. The fans continued to boo, as many of them are still in shock, seeing that NO ONE is stopping this carnage. Sailor Jupiter called to the others, as Sailor Moon signaled to them to finish off Triple H.

"Finish it," Moon responded.

As they lifted Triple H up, Dean Ambrose rushed in the ring and attacked Sailor Jupiter. But Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Pluto beat him up, subduing The Lunatic Fringe. Sailor Jupiter returned to position, as Uranus and Neptune threw him into Sailor Jupiter, with a huge Spear. He crashed to the ground, as Sailor Mars called out, "THIS! THIS is his fault!"

They stepped back, as Sailor Venus kneeled down and yelled at the unconscious Triple H, "You're not what's best for business! YOU! Are not welcome here! YOU! Are not better than us! YOU! Shouldn't have come back! This is your fault… This is OUR ERA!"

Sailor Jupiter called out, "It's OUR house, now! It's OUR house!"

Sailor Venus spat at Triple H's face, as Sailor Pluto slapped his face. Sailor Mercury called, "MOVE!"

Sailor Venus landed a huge right kick to the skull. She then blew a kissing gesture to the out cold King of Kings. Sailor Pluto rolled Seth Rollins to the middle of the ring, faced down, with her staff holding him down. Sailor Mars was at the corner, as she removed her right high heel, as she snickered.

"THIS! Is a taste of your own medicine, Seth!" Moon called.

Mars prepared, as Pluto removed the staff. Seth got up, and Mars delivered his own Curb Stomp onto the skull, into the canvas. The Guardians smiled evilly, as the crowd's boos went silent. Sailor Moon called to Sailor Mercury, "Finish this. Finish him off."

Sailor Moon went to the fallen Triple H, as Mercury went to the top rope. Sailor Moon lifted up the huge man and slammed him into the middle of the ring, with a brainbuster. After that, Sailor Mercury stood up on the top rope, as she nodded. She dove off and landed a huge Shooting Star Press on Triple H. She got up, as she was holding her stomach, feeling the slight pain of the landing. Sailor Moon kneeled down and said to the unconscious Triple H, "This is your fault. EVERYTHING is your fault! You got a problem with that? Then talk to John Cena…"

She called to the others, "LET'S GO!"

They left the ring, as the fans continued to boo at the girls. As they left ringside, they left the WWE RAW Ring in ruins, with Stephanie sobbing lightly, still in pain, with Dean Ambrose, Big Show, Kane, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, and the referee out cold, outside the ring. JBL was still unconscious, after that powerbomb through the announce table. And in the ruins of the ring, a medical supervisor was tending to Triple H, as he signaled to the EMTs to bring help. The Authority was being carried out of the arena, by officials and medical staff. Only Triple H &amp; Seth Rollins were stretchered out by EMTs.

* * *

From heaven, Bad News Barrett was on the podium, as he said, "See? The Sailor Guardians did the right thing. And so, this is NOT the era of The Authority! THIS is the era… of **_Bad News Barrett_**! Thank you, very much!"

The heavens made a roaring applause, as Barrett smiles in success. He has soiled The Authority with yet another curse… one of many towards them AND John Cena.

* * *

But it wasn't the end. At the White House, in Washington DC, Kazuto Iizuka was in a press conference, making a brand new announcement.

Hajime Yagi announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka."

Kazuto was on the podium, dressed in a black suit, as he said, "Gentlemen, ladies, yesterday, at precisely 9:02pm, Eastern Standard Time, The Sailor Guardians have attacked The Authority…  
That is right… The term of "_What's Best for Business_" has been punished by the 8 sailor-suited girls. However, the chain of events has happened, all for the war towards Triple H, Seth Rollins, and the AUs' _newest _traitor, John Cena."

He added, "To make matters worse, _The Remnants of The Authority_, today, at 7:23am, retaliated, as Luke Harper and Rusev destroyed and dismantled the young and talented Negi Springfield, in his winter home in Wales. I, as President of Earth, and the commander-in-chief, will make sure that Triple H, John Cena, Seth Rollins, and Brock Lesnar will all suffer uncontrollable, disastrous results. And now, here to make an announcement on the upcoming war, here is Yagami City's Leading Officer and new Head of War Department, Miss Yakumo Tsukamoto."

Yakumo, in a black business suit and skirt, was sitting by the desk of President Iizuka. She addressed the situation, "People of the AUs… The Authority has abused power and made many fans angry, for the last time! Starting next week, The Yagami Corps will do everything in power to make sure that these skunks will drop like flies! Our first target is Triple H, who has hated us, from day one. The second target is the walrus, Paul Heyman, who is an instigator for the outcomes and demonic tones of bringing The Authority back. And this will go on, until we come to you, Mr. Cena."

She started to sob, as she said, "My sister, Tenma, idolized you, and you turned your back on her, after you promised to NOT bring The Authority back. Well, John, you have made a lot of people unhappy, including me… But I promise you – _Your time is up, and OUR time is NOW! _You, John Cena, can't see US, because it's what's best for business! YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY SISTER, YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE TRAITOR!"

She tossed away a John Cena T-shirt and started to produce tears from her eyes. She said to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, what has come to erase all thoughts of peace, wherever you go? Have we learned nothing from the war against the _WCW/ECW Alliance_? All is right with the world, by true love and faith, and NOT of corporate gain, and corrupt might."

Yakumo saluted, as the theme to the _US Air Force _plays. Kazuto looked on, as he asked, "Uh… Where's that music coming from?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yagami City, Tenma was holding up a tomato and looked at Triple H's poster. He then snuffed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU JERK!"

**SPLUT!  
**She chucked the tomato at the poster, splattering all over Triple H's face.

"Tenma! Let's go!" Mikoto called, "We have to go to arms!"

"Coming! Coming!" Tenma called back.

She marched off, joining Akira, Mikoto, and Eri, marching in unison. Music played, as Tenma sang along.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
in corrupt greed and soul. We…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Triple H!_

_We don't love John Cena!  
He's a big disgrace! So, we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!_

By the way, the song is similar to _Der Fuehrer's Face_ by Spike Jonze. They changed it, in a way of hating The Authority… and everything in-between.

**_NOTE: _**_Also, I do not own the song to it. So, please don't report me. I'm just being a bit funny._

* * *

**_Yakumo Tsukamoto has prepared the troops… and a very miniscule group, to boot. Can they counterattack the next launch by Luke Harper and Rusev?_**

* * *

**_Find out in two weeks…_**

* * *

Cucumber was present, as he said to the 4th wall, "Hey, guys. If you feel like writing a fanfic for The Authority, please do. We'd love to have some fanfics that show our hatred towards them. But, NO! Think of the PMs that we'll get. Write for what you use, with them, and Miz-K will review them, if you like. Only, don't tell him, okay?"

_NOTE: Fanfics that parody The Authority must be under Action, Parody, Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, or Drama. Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Horror, and Friendship fics of them, don't count._

"Yeah," he said, "Just feel like it, when you write fics, featuring them. We're looking to spread the virus that is _Mocking The Authority._"


	3. Part 3

The city was being prepared, as The Authority was targeted for death, following The Sailor Guardians unexpected attack at a RAW Event. Meanwhile, in Yagami City, Tenma was holding up a tomato and looked at Triple H's poster. He then snuffed, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU JERK!"

**SPLUT!  
**She chucked the tomato at the poster, splattering all over Triple H's face.

"Tenma! Let's go!" Mikoto called, "We have to go to arms!"

"Coming! Coming!" Tenma called back.

She marched off, joining Akira, Mikoto, and Eri, marching in unison. Music played, as Tenma sang along.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
in corrupt greed and soul. We…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Triple H!_

_We don't love John Cena!  
He's a big disgrace! So, we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!_

Yeah, Yakumo Tsukamoto, appointed as the _Head of War, _by President Iizuka, began the troops, namely the _Yagami Corps_.

* * *

**_Part 3  
The Yagami Corps  
(or "Seeing Red, with a little Black, Blue, and Purple")_**

* * *

They continued to march, as Tenma sung the second verse.

_(Tenma): When Seth Rollins say  
"I don't sell out, buy-in", we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Rollins' face!_

_When Corporate Kane said  
"It's what's best for business", we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Kane's face!_

They stopped at a red light, as Tenma sung the bridge.

_(Tenma): Is we NOT The Authority?  
(Eri): Are we NOT The Authority?  
(Mikoto): Yeah, we're The Authority!  
(All): Super __**Real **__Authority!_

_(Tenma): If this Triple H so bad,  
would you leave him, if you had?  
(Eri &amp; Mikoto): YES! We hate that Triple H!  
(Akira): _We'd-uh leave him, if we did.

_(Eri): We give the cities new order!  
(Mikoto): _Fuck off, Triple H's injustice!

The light turns green, as the band marches off.

_(Tenma): Everyone across the land  
United as we stand  
when we give Triple H pure justice!_

_We do NOT believe  
in idle biased rules. We…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Triple H!_

_We don't like John Cena!  
He's a big disgrace! So, we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!_

A girl called out, throwing a bucket at the marching band, "AW, SHUT UP!"

**CLANG!  
**They ducked. Eri huffed, "This is ridiclous… We're going nowhere in this crusade. Plus, the lyrics is all wrong."

Tenma whined, "I'm sorry! But that's the best I can come up with! I mean, The Authority is back, John Cena turned on us, and-!"

Eri barked, "Will you STOP, already? I didn't want to be in this _Yagami Corps, _to begin with! Besides, Yakumo forced me to. I'd asked Whiskers to join in."

"And?" Mikoto asked.

"He said NO." She explained, "He said that he'll draw comics, like a normal person. I say that I should join him, but Yakumo's orders."

Tenma asked, "You think Yakumo will recruit him?"

Akira said, "Maybe we need a male leader, like Triple H, since he and his wife are leaders…"

Mikoto said, "Yeah… _Corrupt _leaders. But seriously, we DO need some male members. None of the others girls wanted to join in, since it's violent. But imagine the new recruits, once we stand for peace."

Eri sighed, "We live in a world of totalitarianism, run by two evil Americans, who also happen to be pro wrestlers, and we are a dying breed."

Tenma said, "By the way, Eri, who DID you like in WWE?"

Eri said, "No one, in particular… I _did _respect The Bella Twins, until I found out that friction was their dominance."

Akira replied, "You like _Total Divas_?"

Eri said, "I have ways."

Mikoto thought, as she pondered on a new member. She then smiled and said, "Hey, I know. What about Tougou from 2-D. The guy never shuts up, and he's very strong."

Eri smiled and said, "Hey, yeah! The guy's perfect!"

Tenma smiled and cheered, "YOU HAVE A POINT! Let's do _What's Best for Yakumo!_ Let us recruit Masakazu Tougou!"

The girls cheered, "YAY!"

They marched off, as Tenma held up a dove with a white envelope. It flew off, as it headed to Tougou's house.

**XXXXX**

Tougou got a letter from his house, as he was with Harry Mackenzie, his friend. He opened the letter and said, "Hmm, a letter from Tenma Tsukamoto of 2-C."

Harry asked, "What is it about?"

Tougou smirked, "Well, bravely I'd open it, but it'll be nice to hear what she wants! My partner, let us disperse and see what this is about!"

Harry growled, "Quit calling me that."

He opened the letter, as Tougou gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

The letter read:  
_"Dear Masakazu Tougou,  
This is a mandatory letter to you, as request by Colonel Yakumo Tsukamoto, Head of War.  
You are perfect for the fight with the Yagami Corps. If you want, bring a friend, and then report for duty, at once!  
Signed, Sgt. Tenma Tsukamoto – C-Rank Division Yagami Corps  
P.S. – If you don't understand this letter, let's make this simple enough. YOU'RE DRAFTED, SUCKA!"_

Tougou cried, as he was angry, "No! NO! **NO! **WHY, THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

Another letter was sent to Tougou, as it was from Akira:  
_"Oh, yes we can~!"_

Harry huffed, "What do you mean "_we_"?"

**XXXXX**

Tougou and Harry are by the corner of downtown, as Tenma and her crew marched to them.

_(Tenma): We do not believe  
_in corrupt greed and scams!  
We YES! YES!  
And still we fight in shams!

_We don't like John Cena  
_because he's a liar!  
So we YES! YES!  
And let every-one down!

_When Triple H says  
_"The Authority ALWAYS WIN!"  
We YES! YES!  
But still, he NEVER wins!

_While Triple H brags  
and lies and rants and raves,  
_we YES! YES!  
And pre-pare for his grave.

She saluted to Tougou and Harry, "For Stinger~!"

Her friends saluted, as well, "FOR STINGER!"

Tougou asked, "Why the change of heart from John Cena to Sting? Sting only appeared ONCE in WWE."

Eri said, "True, but we hope he'd come back and teach Triple H a lesson, again. Besides, we'd want to see Sting and Triple H in the ring, in a match. Plus, Tenma no longer likes John Cena, anymore, after what he did."

Tenma barked, "I have my ways, you swine!"

"SWINE?!"

"The Authority has made a lot of people angry, and Yakumo is going to make sure that they NEVER return! But all we need is a man who wants to join us! And since Harima and Hanai are no-shows, and Karasuma on _4-F_, we turn to you, Masakazu!"

Harry asked, "So, this is all for getting rid of The Authority?"

Mikoto said, "Joining us won't be easy."

Tougou explained, as he lied to the girls, "I'd love to join you, but I cannot do it. I just returned from the doctor, and my partner is going to take care of me, in my sudden illness."

Harry barked, "Would you QUIT calling me that?"

Tougou continued, "Plus, I have flat feet and fallen arches. And I cannot lift anything else. My body has lost its control of its awareness."

Eri threw a baseball at Tougou, and he caught it with ease. Harry grumbled, "They caught you."

Tougou cried, "DAMN YOU!"

Tenma smiled and held up a slip of paper, "Okay, Tougou-san! Sign here, and we'll prepare for the war!"

Tougou shoved it aside and roared, "NOTHING DOING! I'VE BEEN TRICKED! I'm going to get myself disabled!"

He ran off, heading to a running car. He dove into the road, but the car halted at a red light. Tougou was lying down on the street, as he was fuming, since it was ten feet away. He then turned to a lone safe, from ten stories upward. He pulled the switch and the safe started to plummet down. Tenma screamed, as she ran to Tougou.

**CRASH!  
**Tougou and Tenma were crushed with the safe, but the impact was so severe that a huge hole was made. They were sent straight to Hell… literally… A ladder went up, as a voice was calling from below.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear… Imagine one's own home being cluttered up by a lot of strange people, killing themselves, all over the place, when you least expected; and _uninvited _I might add. By the way, who _did _invite you? Oh, no! Never mind that!"

Tougou and Tenma climbed out of Hell, as the Devil scolded them, "I've _never _been so humiliated, in all my thousands of years, and the beginning of time! Now get out! GET OUT! OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT-OUT! 23-skiddoo! Sweet fanny Adams! AND STAY OUT! And I _warn_ you, if this incident occurs again, you'll have the **_devil_** to pay!"

The red demon dropped down to the crater, sealing it up. Tougou roared at the girls, "I'll NEVER JOIN YOU! I refuse to be drafted to you girls! Unless there is a reason, I'll get myself exempted, or die trying!"

He and Harry marched off, as Tenma smirked, "He'll be back. In fact, there's a reason why he's joining…"

Akira said, "Hey, there's something going on, over there."

Tenma saw two people, inside a huge building. It was the café, _El Cado_, and it had two people. One had a red business suit and blonde hair, done in a bun, while the other was wearing only black shorts, with the name _Rusev _on the belt, printed in white, blue, and red. He had a beard, messy hair, and a hairy muscular body.

"RUSEV!" They gasped.

Tenma barked, "NOW! EVERYONE, LET'S CHASE THE AUTHORITY OUT OF YAGAMI CITY!"

They marched, as Tenma sung another verse.  
_(Tenma): When Stephanie yells  
_"I GOTTA HAVE ORDER!"  
We YES! YES!  
To her, we make her yell!

_If one little yell  
should send her straight to-!  
_**BONK!  
**Eri bonked on Tenma's head.

_(Tenma): _We YES! YES!  
And wouldn't that be swell!

They arrived at the café, as they found Rusev and Lana, at the counter. Rusev was shouting in Bulgarian and Russian, as he was yelling at the owner. He was pleading to the owner to find this Yakumo Tsukamoto. Lana stated, in a Russian accent, "You do not give us this Yakumo Tsukamoto, then Rusev will crush your pathetic diner, into pieces…"

Tenma gasped, "Yakumo?!"

She seethed, as she barked, "That stupid Russian woman!"

Eri barked, "And _he's _not even Russian!"

Akira said, "Rusev is from Bulgaria."

Tenma called out, "Alexander Rusev!"

They turned around, as Rusev huffed, "You call?"

Tenma shivered, as the girls were nervous, "By order of the _Yagami Corps_, you are under arrest!"

Lana smirked, "Silly girl… WE have diplomatic immunity… since we are under the care of NOT The Authority, but the orders of your fellow United Nations ally and Russian President, Vladimir Putin."

Mikoto barked, "Jesus! You're no worse than Nikolai Volkoff!"

Suddenly, a man in a Soviet Union jacket appeared, as he was holding up a microphone. He sung the Soviet National Anthem.

_(Volkoff): Soyuz nerushimyy respublik svobodnykh  
Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'!  
Da zdravstvuyet sozdannyy voley narodov  
Yedinyy, moguchiy Sovetskiy Soy-!  
(Tenma, Mikoto, &amp; Eri): _AW, SHUT UP!

Volkoff shouted, "No respect… Everywhere I go! YOU HAVE NO CLASS!"

**_NOTE: _**_Gimmick reference. Read a book!_

Mikoto sighed, "What a dick."

He left, as Lana smirked, "Where were we?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes… Ladies, Rusev isn't going to hurt you. In fact, he wants to CRUSH the oppressors of the Cenation!"

Tenma barked, "For YOUR information, I am NO LONGER a John Cena fan! I'm for Sting! I like him because he's awesome!"

Lana said, "Oh… Then, Rusev will have _twice _as fun, crushing you… since you respect the _Vigilante, _Sting, for costing The Authority their jobs, only to have it all back."

They shivered in fear, as Lana called to Rusev, "Rusev… CRUSH!"

**SMASH!  
**A man dove into the window, as he was confronting Rusev. He had black hair and glasses, and had dark skin.

"You leave Tenma and Rich Girl alone, you smelly foreigner!"

"Whiskers?!" Eri shouted.

Harima smiled, "Sorry, but NO man in spandex is threatening you ladies, for too long."

Akira said, "Harima somehow came to save us."

The door busted open, as Hanai appeared, in a karate GI. He shouted, "If ANYONE threatens Yakumo, by use of The Accolade, then you have to use it on ME, you bastard!"

Imadori appeared, as he called out, "Miko~! I won't let this Russian Brute hurt your chest…"

Mikoto roared at Imadori, "NO ONE ASKED YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Lara appeared, wearing a black Kevlar vest and jeans, "HEY, RUSEV! Lara wants to CRUSH YOU!"

Tenma cheered, as Eri gasped, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Harima and his allies joined forces, as he shouted at them, "You, Authority follower, don't belong in our town! We're throwing you out of here!"

Lana said, "Oh, really? Then, what about _him_?"

Footsteps were made, as a huge man, with a bald head and a black singlet, was entering El Cado. It was the Big Show!

"AGH!" Eri shrieked, "THE BIG SHOW?!"

Hanai prepared, as Lara and Imadori charged at Rusev. Harima and Hanai ran to Big Show, only to be shoved down onto the floor, breaking the tables. Lara grabbed Lana by the hair, as Rusev was in a headlock, by Imadori. But Rusev flung Imadori off, and focused on Lara Gonzalez.

"BRING IT ON!" She roared, as Rusev flexed.

They stared down, as Lara was surrounded by both Rusev _and _Big Show. As the girls were in fright, Tougou appeared, with casts in his arms and legs.

"HEY, TSUKAMOTO! I DID IT! NOW, I CAN NEVER JOIN YOU!" he bellowed.

But then, he saw Rusev and Big Show, as Harry was furious. Tougou removed his fake plaster casts and barked, "Why those dirty-! The Authority can't do that to us!"

With raw courage, he stood by Lara and shouted, "Stand aside, Lara! Your Class Rep will help you in battle!"

Lara shouted, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Harry said, "He wanted to get disabled, for NOT joining the _Yagami Corps_. But I see he changed his mind."

Harima got up and shouted, "Your buddies in The Authority are going to feel this one!"

The boys attacked Rusev and Big Show, as they were outmatched, due to the giants' huge strength and size. They were taken down, with ease, as Big Show knocked out Hanai with his Huge Punch. Rusev prepared for the Accolade on a fallen Tougou. Lana ordered, "Rusev… CRUSH!"

**BANG!  
**She was pelted by a beanbag, as Yakumo called out, "No. Rusev… LEAVE!"

Rusev roared in anger, as Big Show laughed, "Hey, kid. You better get out, while you can…"

Tenma cried, "YAKUMO! RUN FOR IT!"

He grabbed her shoulder and said, "I mean it, kid. Whether you like it or not, I work for The Authority now… and YOU, little kid, are-."  
Yakumo let out a glare and grabbed Big Show's wrist. She flung him over his shoulder and dropped him with a massive Judo Throw. Big Show was out cold, as the girls were in shock.

Eri gasped, "WHOA! She's… Did she just-?"

She then said, "I disregard my recent complaint. I'm staying with you losers."

Harima barked, as he got Rusev in a Full Nelson, "HEY, FOUR EYES! A LITTLE HELP!"

Lana roared, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T! RUSEV-!"

Tenma clasped onto the Ravishing Russian and shouted, "AH, NO, YOU DON'T! YOU LEAVE HARIMA ALONE!"

Tougou called out, as he got up, "BOYS AND GIRLS OF YAGAMI HIGH, STEP BACK! This man is mine…"

Rusev broke free, as Tougou threw a wicked right hook at Rusev's jaw.

**CRASH! ZOWIE! SMASH!  
**Rusev fell to the ground, as the impact shook the ground.

As a matter of fact, the impact of Tougou's massive hook sent shockwaves to the WWE Universe, as it flew all the way to Silsbee, Texas. Mark Henry was lifting a 500lbs. barbell, as Tougou's punch appeared from the spirit world.

**POW! CLANG!  
**The punch socked at Mark Henry, as he dropped his barbell.

He moaned in pain, "THAT'S what I DO!"

**XXXXX**

At a murky swamp, in the middle of nowhere, Luke Harper, a tall bearded man in a dirty shirt, was snapping the neck of an alligator. He then bellowed from the heavens.  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**_NOTE:_**_ He said "B.O.", because of that shirt he wears, but never washes… "Your best friend should tell you that."_

Tougou's phantom punch appears, as it pointed to the sky. Luke Harper looked up, and Tougou's punch started to annihilate Harper.

**_NOTE: _**_"Is there an undertaker in the house?"_

Luke Harper fell to the mud, as he was hairless. He got up and felt his shaven face. He reached for a huge box and opened it. He reapplied some new black hair and his bushy beard. And then he fell to the ground, out cold. Bray Wyatt ran to him, as he cradled the fallen Harper.

"BROTHER HARPER! SPEAK TO ME!" He sobbed.

All Luke Harper replied to was…  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEE-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That response repulsed Bray Wyatt, seeing that he didn't brush, either.

* * *

After that, the Yagami Corps recruited, not only Tougou and Harry, but also Kenji Harima, Haruki Hanai, Lara Gonzalez, and… well, NOT Kyosuke Imadori. He was kicked out, immediately, after trying to stroke Mikoto's breasts, _again_. The supporters increased, as John Cena's fans continued to decrease, since 68% of his fans have turned their backs on him.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the hallways of an arena, JBL read the newspaper about the sudden attack from Rusev and Big Show.

Michael Cole explained, "John, this is terrible. According to reports, Rusev, Big Show, Luke Harper, _and _Mark Henry have been seriously injured by this radical group, _Yagami Corps_, led by Masakazu Tougou!"

JBL barked, "Ah, baloney! How do they even _spell _"Tougou"?"

Meanwhile, at a _Uso Fan Club_, five girls sung the final notes.  
_(Girl 1): T…  
(Girl 2): O…  
(Girl 3): U…  
(Girl 4): G…  
(All 5): OHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the smoky offices, a man was reading a newspaper. He said, "Hmm… It says here that The Authority is losing morale, since a lot of disastrous actions have happened. I have a hunch that everything has been going on, since The Authority came back, and John Cena was deemed a traitor."

He smoked his cigarette and said, "Well, for what it's worth, I wonder who else would try to ruin The Authority's fun. To be honest, this old man doesn't need to do _anything…_"

He then saw a zeppelin fly by, as it said "_Dolph Ziggler, GO HOME!_" Who could be piloting this disgraceful blimp? Take a wild guess… NO, it's NOT Triple H. A thin man in black hair, along with two people, a woman with long red hair, and a man in short blue hair, wearing white uniforms, with a red R on them, were piloting the huge airborne blimp.

_Only one group of people who support The Authority… Akito Sohma and Team Rocket!_

Meowth shouted at the 4th wall, "Don't forget _Meowth!_ I am wit da boss!"

_Oh, right. Forgot about you._

Akito smirked, "Dolph is fired… Now, we begin our plan to RUIN The Heroes' life."

They cackled evilly, as a lone figure was viewing the action. She had a sword in hand, and was wearing a beige school uniform and green skirt.

"Akito…"

* * *

**_So, we know what you're thinking… who is watching over Akito? SPOILER ALERT: She's only HELPING our next guest, who makes his debut. What is Akito plotting?_**

* * *

A picture of Triple H is shown, as Tenma sung.

_(Tenma): We don't love John Cena!  
He's a big disgrace! So, we…  
(All): _YES! YES!  
_(Tenma): Right into Cena's face!_

**SPLUT!  
**Triple H's face is splattered by a tomato.

Tenma shouted, "YES! YES! YES! **YES!**"

_So, we…  
(All): _YES! **YES!  
**_Right into Triple H~!  
(Song ends)_

* * *

**_See you in two weeks, I guess…_**


	4. Part 4

At a dark office, in a huge classroom, a dark-skinned boy with a bald head and glasses was on the intercom. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, with an orange Safety Patrol sash.

"Okay, chief. I'll get on it, right away," he said to the radio.

He then called on his walkie-talkie, "Fillmore calling Detective Moore… Come in, Detective…"

The radio responded, "I read you, Officer Fillmore."

_Disney's Fillmore debuts. Long forgotten, but well-loved in the justice world._

Fillmore explained, "Richard, The Authority is increasing members, one-by-one. A huge zeppelin is hovering over the city, heading towards you. The fugitives, Akito Sohma and Team Rocket, are hired by Corporate Kane, to send a message that The Authority _always _win, and do _what's best for business_. I want you to stop them, at all costs, before we can bust Kane."

Richard Moore called back, "You can count on me, Officer. I'd never back down from a big case from THE Cornelius Fillmore."

Fillmore said, "Good! I'll come by and assist you, when I get the chance. Remember, Team Rocket has you at a 4-to-1 disadvantage. We cannot have The Authority take over the fan fics. _Fillmore, _over and out."

Richard got up and prepared to go out to the city. He smiled and said, "Well, this is _one _case that will not be left _unsolved_. The Great Richard Moore is back! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

At Fillmore's office, he called to the intercom, "Fillmore to Anza, stand by. Prepare my squad car, and I'll join Detective Moore, in a moment. He'll need my help for this."

* * *

**_Part 4  
Richard Moore vs. The Akito Movement_**

* * *

Richard was in a cab, as he got a phone call from Fillmore, in his cellphone. "Detective Moore, speaking!"

Fillmore said, in his squad car, "Well, I see you've already left to get there."

"I read you, and I'm going to be heading to that blimp, right now!"

"No need, just yet. I want you to meet me at the café, downtown, and we'll discuss the situation, from there."

"Can do, Fillmore. _Detective Moore, _over and out."

He said to the driver, "Send me to the nearest café, on the double."

The taxi drove off, as he went to meet Fillmore.

**XXXXX**

Richard arrived at the café, and then went inside. He then looked around, only to find that he could not find Fillmore. "He's running late. Or maybe this is the wrong café."

As he sat down at the booth, he called to the waitress for some coffee. As he waited, a girl in the beige blazer and skirt, appeared in the front door. She stepped inside, and went to Detective Moore. She had dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, and is wearing glasses. She sat down, as Richard asked, "Huh? Who's she?"

The girl looked at him and said, "Oh…"

She blushed, as she went to Richard's booth. He smiled, as he looked at her body, as it has an ample chest. She sat down and said, "Excuse me… Are you Detective Moore?"

"Yes. What can I do for you, you beauty?"

"Oh, uh… It's nothing. Plus, I hear that you have an important mission, underway."

"How do you know?"

"I know ways… about Stephanie McMahon."

"Like her D-Cups? No offense."

"None taken. Well, that, and also, she's not an athlete. Granted, she has been doing fitness videos with Triple H, but she's too thin. Me, however, I'm more of a sword fighter, in the temples of the HIda Kassai."

"Hida Kassai? As in…"

"Oh, where are my manners?"

She shook her hand and said, "My name is Sayuri Hida."

He said, "I've heard of you. You were in an accident in China, after a swordfight with Setsuna Sakurazaki."

Sayuri stated, "That _was _me. And I was nearly killed in a rocky accident. I was fighting Setsuna, and I had her cornered, but I slipped off a chasm and landed on my back and legs. Luckily, it was just a 4-foot drop. Just a sprain and broken ankle. But luckily, I still fought for my sword, which is what I love."

"I see. And you're against _The Authority_?"

"Just Stephanie. I live to become sexy… but not too sexy. Even swordsmen have its plain side… especially my glasses."

"Well, that is good to hear. I'm waiting for a friend. Do you mind if you tag along with me?"

"I can't. Sorry… Some other time… I have to make a phone call. But I won't be long."

She kissed him on the cheek, as Sayuri went to a payphone. Richard blushed, as he felt it.

"I see you made a new friend, Moore." Fillmore said, as he arrived.

Richard gasped, as he stammered, "Wha-? Fillmore! But, GTCH, I was-!"

"Never mind." He chuckled, "I know how it is, pushing 60."

"Not me. I'm about 58. But it feels like I'm 43, in 23 years and counting."

"Heh. No need to say you're 39, huh?"

"Look, I have no mood for jokes."

Fillmore sat down and said, "Right. Now's not the time for cracks. I need you for this one. We have reasons to believe that The Authority has hired Akito Sohma and Team Rocket as their supporters."

"Wait!" Richard barked, "EVERYONE hates The Authority!"

"Not everyone. While these AUs are known for hating The Authority, there are _some _that show their props. That would be on account for villains and antagonists. However, only 69% of the populace has turned their backs on John Cena, after making a bonehead move – bringing The Authority back in power."

"So what does Akito have to do with this?"

"Corporate Kane made Sohma fly off in his _Zeppelin Xero_, which is what he calls it, and wants to increase the _Cena Haters _into _Authority Lovers_. We can't have that. It could be hypnotic control, or it could be propaganda. Either way, Akito must be stopped."

"And Kane?"

"He's been taken into custody, already. We got a full confession from him, but he added that it's too late to stop it. And that's when YOU come in."

"Ah, I see. I'm thrilled to stop this zeppelin, but it's thousands of feet high! How can I get there?"

"You'll figure something out. Stop that blimp… but DON'T destroy it. We don't want a repeat of the Hindenburg, now do we?"

They saluted each other, as Fillmore left the café. He said to the clerk, "Put it on my tab, man."

Richard sat up and called, "Check, please."

Sayuri got off the phone, as Richard left. She blushed, as she was standing in silence.

**XXXXX**

Outside, the huge zeppelin flies off, heading to the city. Team Rocket was standing in attention, preparing their motto. James said, "So far, no luck. We don't see ANY people here."

Jessie smirked, "Perhaps it's time we let them hear it out."

Meowth added, "Triple H will pay us handsomely, fo knocking off the joiks that want them gone, fa good."

Akito said, in his chair, "You three will only assist me. On my signal, we strike. Soon, my darling… Soon, we shall have The Authority _back in power_."

Jessie asked, "Uh, aren't they _already _back-?"

"SILENCE!" Akito roared, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BACKTALKING!"

He insisted, "Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon have returned, but they want more. Kane said that they have been ridiculed and teased at, for so long. It's time to strike, and since we have a mutual bond of evil, within our souls, I figure that our team up would be perfect."

James said, "That's all good, by our standards, but what does that have to do with us?"

Meowth barked, "We're not _canon-_fodder, ya know."

Akito smirked, "You three are too incompetent to be just expendable. I have a plan for you…"

He bellowed, "_STEP ONE – _We arrive in each town; _STEP TWO – _We tell everyone that _The Authority _is the higher power! We do _what's best for business_, and we'll get paid for it. Think of the stuff we'll purchase; _STEP THREE – _We _make _everyone love them, by force, and turn on Sting, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, and all those phony heroes; _STEP FOUR – _We stop the ugly oppressors, and before you can say _STEP FIVE – _We get paid, because _The Authority ALWAYS win!_ Step 6 – We take our hard-earned bounty, and we go our separate ways!"

Team Rocket laughs evilly, as they chanted, "_Our time is now! Cena's a bum! We love The Authority~! _WE'RE RICH!"

Akito then smiled, as he imagined himself, on vacation.

_He was in a beach chair, sitting by the balcony, resting in the sun. He was in Rio de Janeiro, with a woman with long lavender hair and a sexy body. It was his friend, Kanade Jinguji, wearing a black bikini. They sat by each other, and held hands, blushing at each other._

He smiled, lost in thought. Jessie asked, "Is it just me, or does our Boss have a thing for Kanade Jinguji?"

James replied, "This man is in love with her, since they're dating."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_NO, they are NOT! They're just friends!_

Meowth called, as they arrived at the city, "CITY AHOY!"

Akito smiled and said, "It's show time…"

* * *

**_SPECIAL REPORT_**

(Cucumber): This just in from WWE! Once again, thanks to The Authority, pushing its own weight, making it their business, WWE has lost a true superstar. The Cape Town Werewolf, Justin Gabriel, fell victim to The Authority's Hit List, and in one sprig of instance, he has walked out of WWE. To Justin Gabriel, he is a quitter and a loser, but in this war against The Authority, a bold move, and a valiant thing you did. Good luck in the Indie Shows.

(Cucumber is handed a sheet a paper)

(Cucumber): **_BREAKING NEWS – _**The cities are still overrun by the fog that is making people love The Authority. Me, however, I am unaffected by the fog, since I'm immune to ANY hypnotic spells or gases. In any case, police and SWAT teams are trying to find the culprits responsible for the cities being affected by the noxious gas that is _The Authority_! More at 11…

* * *

Richard Moore was in a small helicopter, as he flew towards the huge _Zeppelin Xero_. Akito called from the megaphone.

"_DO What's Best for Business! Love The Authority! We're for business! We're doing things right! John Cena is a bum! It doesn't matter! The Authority is POWER!"_

The chants repeated, as the people were concerned by their chants, since they departed from the Cenation. However, none of them seemed interested. Akito's plan was all a disaster, but it seems that Akito is enforcing _Step Three_. A huge cannon appeared from above the blimp, as it spewed out toxic gas. It was actually hypnotic gas, which controls anybody who comes to contact with it. The chants continued, as the entranced townspeople were chanting, "_Authority! Authority! Authority!_"

Meowth cried, "Target landed, your weak and diminutiveness!"

Akito said, "Excellent. Now, we strike the _next _city, and repeat it. Chant, Spray, Authority, repeat… We do this, until _every _city is in love with _The Authority_. And by that, I mean respect them. Do you get my drift?"

Jessie saluted, "We got your drift."

From below, Fillmore was in the middle of the gas clouds, as he groaned, "Dog! Hypnotic gas… Toxic gas that controls people… It's a good thing the squad car is immune to hypno-beams and hypno-clouds."

He drove off, as Richard was high above the sky. Sayuri was waving to him, from below. Richard threw a ladder down, as she leapt off a building and grabbed it. Richard called, "Sayuri?"

Sayuri said, "The gas didn't get me! It was only 20 feet of clouds. Akito's plan had one setback. There are people who are in tall skyscrapers."

"Smart guy, bad karma."

"You said it." She said, "I wanna come with you."

"Huh?"

"I have a thing against Akito, since he was dating Kanade Jinguji. But it appears that she denies it. I don't believe her."

"Why? Who is Akito dating?"

"Kuon Ginga."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_NO, he is NOT! Kuon Ginga is not his type!  
**Cucumber NOTE: **Aw, can it, Miz-K!_

Richard stated, "You think your swordfighting will be useful?"

Sayuri smiled, "Oh, you know me… In fact… I think I'm in love with you… seeing we are very great people. My boyfriend would be jealous, but I think you're suave and heroic, Detective Moore…"

She said to the 4th wall, whispering, "I'm sorry, Wyatt. Love you."

**_NOTE: _**_Apparently, she's still in love with Wyatt Williams._

He smirked in a bold voice, "Well, don't worry, kiddo. NO case will be left unsolved, thanks to Detective Richard Moore."

They flew to the huge blimp, as Meowth asked, "Yo, guys! We have a problem!"

Akito looked on the screen and saw Richard and Sayuri on a helicopter. He smirked, "Hmph. Detective Old Fart, again? I see… He's one of _Fillmore's _buddies. I say…"

James asked, "We take him down, no mercy?"

Akito said, "Do it. But make it look like you missed. If so, we let him and his _girlfriend _in. He's in for a rude awakening."

Team Rocket ran off, as they hopped in a huge giant red and blue robot, with the letter R on its chest. They activated it and rushed to the helicopter. It presented two huge missiles, as Jessie called out, "Officer Moore, time we ground you from the sky!"

James said, "The Authority is going to say _Bye-Bye_!"

Meowth barked, "To YOU! FIRE!"

The missiles fired, and it missed the helicopter. Meowth growled, "IT MISSED!"

James whispered, "Just as planned…"

Jessie called out, "Come and get us, you old fool!"

Another missile fired, as it tilted the helicopter, after it went past it. Richard and Sayuri shook from their chairs, and Sayuri's glasses fell off. She moaned, "Oh, not again…"

She bent down and looked around the floor, "Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

Richard asked, "You can't see without them?"

Sayuri barked, "Shut up and find them! Glasses…"

"I CAN'T! Someone has to pilot the helicopter!"

"Have you tried autopilot? I'd show you, but I can't see."

He pressed the Autopilot, as it was turned on. Richard looked around the floor, looking for Sayuri's glasses. Team Rocket laughs, as they retreated into the zeppelin. Richard found them and said, "Here you go."

Sayuri put them on and said, "Thank you… I… I love you."

She blushed heavily, as Richard said, "Now, now. NO time for mushy stuff. Let's ground Akito, and become heroes to the Cenation!"

Sayuri said, "Yeah, but… We don't like John Cena, anymore."

He yelled, "WHO CARES? As long as Richard Moore wins, _The Authority _will think twice, when trying to destroy a city!"

They flew to the blimp, as the cargo doors opened. He carefully piloted the copter, as he thought, "Strange… They're letting me in the _Zeppelin Xero_. Maybe it's a matter of giving up."

They went in, as Akito replied, watching the whole thing, "Now, Detective Fillmore, you should know when to _not _interfere."

**XXXXX**

Inside the cargo bay, Sayuri stepped out of the helicopter, as Richard got a call from Fillmore.

"_Fillmore calling Detective Moore… Come in!_"

Richard whispered, "SHUSH! Maintain radio silence… I have a witness with me. Anyway, situation under control, and the gas only can go to 20 feet, before dissolving."

Fillmore said, "Snap! Well, you should know that the gas has infected the others. And it wouldn't go away, until the gas is gone. He left out _one _more setback – rain. And it's the middle of February… and it's going to snow, soon. Dog… NO rain."

Richard said, "See if you can think of something. If the rain comes, the spell is broken, right?"

"Exactly. But I believe that The Authority has got us, dead to rights."

"NO! Detective Moore will foil Akito Sohma, and try a way to wash out the gas!"

"See that you do! Once Akito is apprehended, Kane goes, too! _Fillmore_, over and out!"

He hung up, as Sayuri asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend. Shall we?"

They walked to the door, heading to Akito's main control room.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, the doors opened, as Akito was in his captain's chair. He smirked evilly, as Richard and Sayuri saw him. He said, "Hello there, Richard Moore."

Richard Moore smirked, "Sorry, Akito. It ends, right now. You cannot have ANY citizen become followers to Triple H!"

Sayuri added, "And Stephanie."

Team Rocket appeared, as they were behind Akito. They did their motto…

_(Jessie &amp; James): You know us as Team Rocket  
and we fight for what is wrong.  
We're tired of our motto, so we thought we try a song!_

_(Jessie): _JESSIE!  
_(James): _JAMES!  
_(Meowth): _Meowth, that's right!

They saluted, as the song ended. Richard huffed, "Not bad."

He stepped forward, as Sayuri whispered, "Don't make him mad."

Richard said, "Good warning to Akito, my dear."

"I was talking to _you_, about Akito. He's got a temper."

"Oh. My error."

Akito said, "I see that you heard of my evil plan. You want to know _why _I did all this? I wanted to get to YOU, you little brat. You see, Moore, The Authority, thanks to Sting, was out of power, and they treat this like a joke. But I showed them. I wanted to have a lovely date with Kanade Jinguji, but she wouldn't even talk to me, after The Authority lost everything. But I helped out. I wanted to assure of their return, when Seth Rollins, Kane, and I plotted this whole thing. Once The Authority is back in power, we strike. And that, doing so, we achieve The Authority's revenge… starting with Ryback, Dolph Ziggler, and that ugly beardo with the sheep's mask."

James said, "His name is Erick Rowan, sir."

Jessie smiled, "But that's when an old fogey like you decided to stay righteous, even though you're a fraud!"

Richard said, "Maybe so, but I have been a famous detective, next to Jimmy Kudo and Harley Hartwell. Do not tell me my job. I came to put an end to you."

James barked, "You don't scare us!"

Meowth leapt at him and prepared his Fury Swipes, "Now, youse gonna get it, copper! Akito Sohma is going to make us rich, after the gas will take everyone, and have them loyally love Triple H. Kane does da rest, for this plan! You realized dat-!"

Richard smirked, "Too late. You're stupid enough to realize that he's been apprehended?"

They gasped, as he smirked, "That's right. Fillmore and I know of your little scheme, and we decided to outsmart The Authority, and their henchmen. I'm afraid it's over."

Akito said, "Not yet, it isn't…"

Richard prepares to fight, as Sayuri was behind him. Sayuri held her sword, as Richard beckoned to Akito. "Come on and fight me, you cowards!"

Akito said, as he sat up, "When will you learn, Richard Moore? The Authority _always _win."

**WHAM!  
**Sayuri smashed her sword on Detective Moore's head. Sayuri whispered, as she was sad, "Forgive me… But it was all _what's best for business…_"

Sayuri has joined The Authority! She betrayed Richard Moore! He was out like a light, as Sayuri stood over his body.

Akito laughed, "Excellent work, my spy. You have done me well."

She bowed to him, "Thank you, Master. I live to serve, and do The Authority proud."

He called to Team Rocket, "WE STRIKE! Continue to engulf the city with The Authority's love!"

He then said to Sayuri, "And you… Take him away… and have him locked up in the brig."

She dragged him away, as Akito laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fillmore was outside the city, as he was near the border. He called to his partner, Ingrid Third, "Ingrid, I haven't any radio news on Detective Moore. But I believe Akito got him."

Ingrid called from the walkie-talkie, "Never mind that. I read the newspaper that Percival Gaynes, in the next city ahead, is the star of the Broadway-type play, _Triple H's Triple Love_. From what I hear, it's a tribute to The Authority. _Triple H's Triple Love – a romp in Greenwich, following the escapades of Triple H &amp; Stephanie._"

"Disco! You mea Percival Gaynes has joined The Authority?"

"No… Hang on. The reviews it made… _"A satiric masterpiece", "A surprise smash", "And what is best for business? The play starring Percival Gaynes, who makes people laugh at and with Triple H", _and _"The Authority always lose… but this play is a surefire winner_". Photographic memory. It was in the newspaper, last week."

Fillmore asked, "Any more news?"

Ingrid said, "Just one. Corporate Kane is in the attendance, as he is going to see this play, firsthand. How about we go see it, and see what transpire. The show starts at 8, near Hemstitch City."

"I'll meet you there. Fillmore out."

He drove off, as he meets Ingrid in Hemstitch City.

* * *

**_But we'll check back with Fillmore, later…  
Will Fillmore and Third stop Corporate Kane? Will Richard Moore stop Akito Sohma and the traitor, Sayuri Hida?_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki was waving the flags of CM Punk, despite the fact that he's in UFC, and NOT in WWE.

"BEST IN THE WORLD! HE, ALONG WITH OTHERS, WAS REMOVED FROM WWE, BECAUSE OF THE AUTHORITY!"

She was wearing a camo tube top, green jacket, and black skirt. She called out, "As Shibuya's leading fan GAL, and a fan of CM Punk, I will not let them become victims of the bombing weather, and that's Triple H's doing!"

The people in Shibuya cheered on, as Ran Kotobuki chanted, "THE GALS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED! THE GUYS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!"

They continued to chant, as it was… Ugh… Wednesday afternoon…

* * *

Michael Cole was in his chair, speaking with Triple H, who was sitting beside each other, face-to-face.

(Cole): Hello, once again, to the weekly forum. I'm with the COO, Triple H, and already a chaotic few weeks, already. Triple H, I have to ask you… What is going on with the company, now that these chain of events have taken place, since The Authority is back in charge?

(Triple H): Look, Cole… We've been through worse… In fact, the only reason I fired Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Rowan is because-.

* * *

**_OOPS! And we're out of time. But we'll continue this interview, in two weeks.  
See you then~!_**


	5. Part 5

Continuing our chapter, from recently, Wednesday, by order of The Authority, is the weekly forum with Triple H, as he explains how proud he is of becoming a great leader, despite that people hate him. Of course, the rumors are speculating that many people are joining The Authority, while others are hating the idea of siding with anyone. But this chapter, featuring Ran Kotobuki, tells a point.

"THE GALS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!  
THE GUYS! UNITED! WE'LL NEVER BE DIVIDED!"

Shibuya is standing up to The Authority, as they were still shaken over the moments that led to their comeback, and the firing of Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Erick Rowan, and a few others that were tortured. In fact, let's draw the clock on The Authority's comeback, since day one… in Japan…

* * *

**_Part 5  
Rumors  
(or "Triple H is a Phony Piece of Bologna")_**

* * *

It started on Dec. 30th, 2014, and a peaceful day in Shibuya, with very little people fuming over RAW, the night before. It was at a café, called "_Palm Tree_", as a man in shades and a pink apron was washing dishes, was looking out the window. A girl in blonde hair came in and said, "Good morning. Nice day, huh?"

The man huffed, "Yeah… Nice day for bombing weather…"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? The Authority is back. I do believe that girl with the red streak might get angry about it."

Miyu sighed, as she grew worried, "But… … …I thought they were out of power. Miyu cannot believe her eyes."

Her words. Miyu Yamazaki was surprised by the shocking story, from the guy who plays _Odaiba Cop_. Miyu had that thought, rolling into her head.

_"Bombing weather… Triple H returns… They'll doom us all… Why is this happening?"_

Miyu couldn't comprehend this, though it is harmless enough… simple, even. But inside her brain, she had it cooking, realizing that history could repeat itself.

Hours later, after her shift in the café, she spoke with Aya Hoshino, on the phone, as she was finished from Cram School.

Aya gasped, "HUH? The Authority is taking over Shibuya? They came back, after all that?"

The hot air is spreading. A rumor is flowing. Inside Aya's head, it was increasing, like a balloon, inhaling and exhaling.

_"They're gonna fire us. They're gonna fire us. They'll take our schools away. They'll take my grades away… They've doomed us all."_

Aya then called Rei, her boyfriend, on the phone, "Rei, pick me up! I'm scared to go home! No, it's not a pervert. Did you hear about The Authority, last night? Well, I heard it on good, uh, consultation…"

**XXXXX**

Rumor juice, made possibly by WWE. It's phony, but it makes good bologna. That's right! Exaggerate it! Stretch it! Multiply it! It seems that Shibuya isn't the only one that caused this outbreak. In fact, Ran Kotobuki believes that this is all complete bullshit. But even bullshit can make even the finest bologna. Now…

**BOOM!  
**Bologna is flying, all over the place! The rumors continued to speculate what The Authority might do to them. Not just in Shibuya, but everywhere they go… in cities in Japan, England, America, India, Russia, China, and everywhere. The Authority _might _be responsible. However, everyone learned that John Cena was held responsible for bringing them back… … …and that caused MORE bologna!

_In Miyagami Academy…  
_(Seina Katsura): Worst WWE Live event, ever…  
(Mayura Ichikawa): Yeah. They severely injured Roman Reigns, and knocked the shit out of Dean Ambrose. Triple H said that he's a B-list superstar.

_In Hokuei High…  
_(Kano Miyazawa): Did you hear? Bray Wyatt wiped out The Usos!  
(Hideaki Asaba): Yeah, I know! What's the matter with our Divas? The Bella Twins joined The Authority, against Natalya and the rest of their _Total Diva _cast mates!

_In Azumanga High School…  
_(Tomo Takino): Hey, Yomi… Daniel Bryan might retire, after he gets a neck replacement surgery.  
(Koyomi Mizuhara): This is all John Cena's fault, the bastard! He let Ryback work in a Wal-Mart, greeting customers in the Food Stand. I SAW IT!

_In Yagami High…  
_(Megumi Sagano): Them Dolph Ziggler signs were confiscated.  
(Karen Ichijou): How terrible. And the Tag Team Division is lousy with Gold &amp; Stardust!

**XXXXX**

Ran Kotobuki was interviewed, "I know they are just rumors, but we cannot have these rumors get the best to us! We will NOT succumb to the outbreak of _Rumoritis! _This is John Cena's fault, as he will suffer disastrous and heart-wrenching results. That asshole from Boston… I don't give two shits about him, anymore."

And even though the cities spread rumors, it was all harmless gossip. For the 72% of Cena's former fans, they realize that the rumor has concluded that…  
"IT WAS ALL JOHN CENA'S FAULT!" Everyone shouted, in unison, all around the world.

But then… while the rumors have been resolved, it may infect those that started the whole rumor… or those that have been targeted by it, in their own bullshit…

* * *

Back at the Weekly Forum, Triple H continues his interview, as he explained, "While I did the right thing, and consequences were made, I did _what's best for business_."

Michael Cole said, "Well, Triple H, moving on…"

Suddenly, a figure that resembles Aya Hoshino appeared from in front of Triple H, while Cole was talking.

"Triple H, sir. I hate to interrupt, but do you know that you have nothing to fight with? Your members of The Authority is turning on you, plotting treason!"

Triple H barked, "LIES!"

Cole asked, "Sir? You mean, you say that John Cena bringing back The Authority was a lie, even though I said it was the right thing?"

Triple H gasped, "What? Oh, no. I mean, what I think of John Cena's decision was the _right _decision to make. And-."

Tatsuki Kuroi's ghost appeared behind Triple H and called, "OOK! And furthermore, your wife was arrested in California!"

Triple H shouted, "WHAT?"

He stood up, as he was shocked and appalled. Cole asked, "Sir? You okay?"

Triple H sat back down, as he said, "I'm fine. It's just I'm hearing things."

He then continued the interview. Cole asked, "Now, moving on, it's Wrestlemania 31, from Santa Clara. Now, one of the moments is the main event, featuring the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I gotta ask…"

Kyo Sohma's spirit showed, as he asked, "Did you know that Dolph Ziggler is now working for NXT?"

Yuki Sohma's spirit appeared, as he added, "And this may come as a surprise to you, but J&amp;J Security was jumped by The New Day and Tyson Kidd and Cesaro."

Triple H got up, as he cried, "AAGH!"

He cried out, "SHUT UP! **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!**"

Cole cried, "WHAT DID _I _DO? I WAS ASKING ABOUT WRESTLEMANIA!"

Osaka's spirit hovered over him and wailed, "Ohhhhh… Wait until you see _Roman Reigns' _newest finisher."

Triple H ran out of the interview room, as he was screaming in fear. He stepped out to the car, as he opened the door. Inside, it was another spirit, that of Lord Cat, a cat who is god.

"Oh, it's too late, meow. They've just beaten up Seth Rollins, and he'll be out of action, indefinitely, meow!"

Triple H gasped, as chibis of different anime characters haunt around the COO. He ran for his life, as the Super Deformed Ghosts taunt at him.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"YOU LOSE!"  
"It's too laaaaate!"  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
"You can't escape!"  
"The Usos are Tag Team of the Year, forever!"  
"You're banned from Twitter!"  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"You can't get away!"

He panted, as _Azumanga Daioh's _Sakaki called out, "Rusev's first lost was to The Bunny…"

_Digimon's _Yolei Inoue called from the heavens, "The Big Show went to TNA!"

Evil laughs continued, as Triple H was panting heavily. And even _Yu-Gi-Oh's _Téa Gardner called out, "And Luke Harper took a bath!"

The laughs continued, as Triple H screamed for his life. He stopped at the dark parking lot. He gasped for air, as he wanted the laughs to go away. It did. The voices stopped. But…

**HONK! HONK!  
**A huge diesel big rig truck drove by, driving towards Triple H. It went closer, as Triple H ran off, but tripped down on a lone baseball bat, spraining his ankle.

_"Kane just sold his mask!_"  
_"Bray Wyatt shaved his beard off!"  
"Daniel Bryan just won the WWE World Heavyweight Title!"  
"The McMahons sold WWE to The Chicago Cubs!"  
"The Undertaker crippled Paul Heyman!"_

He screamed in terror, as Saki Hanajima was in the big rig, as it went closer.  
"It's all over… We're _out of business_…"

**CRASH!**

* * *

The following week, a headline read on the website:  
_"Triple H has been relieved of his duties as COO and control of power… We wish his best of luck on his future recoveries._"

He was at a hospital, inside a padded cell, in a straitjacket. He was laughing hysterically, "AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Suck it! Suck it! I'm The Game, because I'm what is bad for rumors! HA, HA! AH, HA! HAAAAAAA, blblblblblblblbl! OHOHOHOHO!"

He was quarantined, after he was infected by the rumored _Rumoritis_.

Triple H said to the 4th wall, "I do… _what's best for business_."

Ran Kotobuki appeared and shouted, "Uh-uh-uh-uh! You lose, shithead!"

She laughed heartily, as he continued to laugh crazily and frantically.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Zeppelin Xero, Richard Moore was locked inside a cell, by Sayuri Hida, the girl who betrayed him. He was getting up, as Sayuri went on her knees. She said, "I'm so sorry. But I do what Akito says…"

**_NOTE: _**_This chapter was short, so we're continuing the next part of the Richard Moore story._

Richard came to, as he saw her, on her knees, apologizing. He growled, "Sayuri? You?"

She said, "I'm so sorry… But Akito hired me to capture you. I'm working for The Authority, and I do _what's best for business_."

"NO!" He yelled, "WHY ARE YOU LOCKED WITH ME IN THIS CELL?"

She was in the cell with him. She explained, "I lost my glasses, again, and I foolishly dropped them in the cell."

"Damn." He said, and then scolded, "But still, you, a spy for The Authority?"

Sayuri said, "Yes. And I wanted to make amends that it's alright. Besides, I _do _love you, but I _do _have a boyfriend."

"I know. But I don't care. Any lady would love to meet the great detective Richard Moore. But still… You're with _them_. Why did you join?"

Sayuri whispered, "That swordfight I mentioned? Well, it did severely injure me, but… it was massive."

She told the story, "A long time ago, Setsuna Sakurazaki, my sworn equal, and I were in battle, between two legendary swordsmen, in the female kind. Setsuna had me cornered, but I managed to defeat her, and was victorious. But it didn't last. I slipped off the chasm, which _was _4-feet. But it was also full of rocks… jagged rocks. I was dismembered with my arms, legs, ribs, and hip bones. But Setsuna knows a doctor. They said that with a proper operation, I'd become fully rebuilt and faster… Of course, the operation was too expensive… So, in order to maintain my body, I had to be given a full operation, and stayed in the hospital for six months. But then… a man came to me, and he was very scary…"

"Scary? You mean… Kane?"

"Yeah. I think he is. He's got very thin hair, and with a creepy face, with a suit. And he looked at me, like he wanted to give me a hook, and rake my eyeballs."

"What happened next? What did Kane do to you, rebuilding your body, like that?"

"He offered me to rebuild me… as a superhuman being, all for justice and power… In return, I must _loyally _obey The Authority. If I don't, I'd shut down, permanently."

"You mean, you're a robot?"

"No… I'm a cyborg. And The Authority made me what I am…"

She removed her blouse, showing her bare back, which had the insignia of The Authority on her left shoulder blade.

"My goodness… A tattoo of Triple H's version of a swastika." He said.

"It's just his logo, with a letter A and a red dragon. It's nothing offensive." Sayuri said, "It's almost like I was _Made in The Authority_."

"Do you ever disobey your programming?"

"Not at all. Akito even abuses me, when I lose my glasses, all the time."

"Bastard! Look if you let me out, maybe I can fix this creep."

"I can try. I don't have a chip installed in me. OH! I got the keys to your cell. And boy, am I stupid."

She unlocked the cell, as Richard said, "Thanks. And I forgive you for obeying them. Also, if we survive, we'll take you in for custody… Your charge is _Being a member of The Authority_. And you're also a witness."

Sayuri said, as she sat in the cell, "I'll stay here. I think I've been very bad."

Richard asked, "You need to recharge?"

"NO! I'm not that kind of cyborg. I just need to think. Goodbye."

Richard ran off, as Sayuri held her sword. She sobbed, as she was upset that she was being used by Kane.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in an arena, the play is about to begin, featuring Percival Gaynes as Triple H, in _Triple H's Triple Love_. The fans cheered, as the musical intro finished. The curtain went up, as Percival, as Triple H, was by a piano. Asahi Sakurai, dressed as Stephanie McMahon, plucked a petal from her daisy.

"I love him… I love my job… I love him… I love my-."

She sobbed and yelled at Percival, "YOU CARE ABOUT BUSINESS!"

Percival snorted, as the audience laughed, "Hey, man… I love you, baby. I love you so… Now _leaf _me alone."

Fillmore smirked, "I tell you. Percival Gaynes does portray the COO."

Ingrid added, "And Asahi Sakurai's a born actress."

Asahi complained, "Why can't you pay attention to _me_, Hunter? You know we have 3 beautiful daughters and a family!"

Percival roared, "OH, YOU CHICKS! YOU CHICKS! YOU CHIIIIIIIIIICKS! You hot business women are all alike! All you care about is _love, sex, and family! _Don't you forget, baby, Vince McMahon, your _father~! _He gave me _complete control! _Because, it's what's _best for business_, man!"

He opened the piano and said, "So, cool it, while I map out mah campaign."

He played a snazzy tune, as the audience was chuckling.  
_(Percival): GONNA CRUSH BRYAN!  
Then I'm gonna punish Reigns!  
(Percival scats a bit)  
_Suck it! Suck it!

_And then I'm gonna punish Ambrose…  
And then I'm gonna crush Rhodes!  
HAH, Baby, Author-o-teeee, Mama!_

_Then I'm gonna confront John Cena,_ WOW!  
_And then I'm pedigree that cat  
in the pants!_

Percival kicks the air, as everyone laughs. Percival mocks Triple H's pose, and let out a roar. This play was usually a tell-all about Triple H's victory over Team Cena. However, Percival played the part, and was too flamboyant and was in a hipster mood. It was a success, and it opened 6 shows a night, for the next 12 weeks. That's _one _moment that The Authority has won… sort of. Kane watched on, as he was growling, offended by his boss's caricature. He let out a small growl, as Ingrid said, spotting Kane, "Fillmore, I think we found our Corporate Kane."

Fillmore said, "We'll wait until intermission. Then we strike. This show is purely funny. Percival Gaynes is the perfect Triple H, next to his short hairstyle."

The play continued, as he was in the office, with 4 men, two of which portrayed J&amp;J Security. He saluted, as he met with Sanji, who portrays Seth Rollins, and Zoro, who portrays Corporate Kane. Sanji said, holding up the golden suitcase, "Boss! I'm the future of WWE!"

The audience laughed, as Percival said to Sanji, "Hey, man. You're in The Authority!"

Sanji said, "So are you! We're a part of the _future! _I am the best in this WWE Universe! I deserve respect!"

"NO!" Percival said, "NO, that means we _cannot_ attack each other! I mean, Randy Orton never learned, did he? I mean, I got all my friends here, and even those we hated! And what about me? And then there's the Country Club, and the laughs, every night… AGH! NO! Dean Ambrose is in the building?! We need to take him out!"

In surprise, he roared, "I GOT IT! WE HAVE TO DO THIS! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I! GOT! IT!"

Sanji cried, "WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT, A HANDICAP MATCH FOR AMBROSE?"

Percival replied, tugging his pants, "No, my pen, it went down my pants, man. Get it out, baby."

Sanji helped him, as he smiled, "_Donkey Kong_, baby."

Kane seethed, "_Baby? Baby?! _Triple H NEVER says "Baby"! Why does he say this "Baby"? What is this? This isn't our vision!"

A woman shouted at Kane, "Will you shut up?"

Kane huffed, "_YOU _shut up! I am the _Director of Operations_, and I work for Triple H. You're nothing but a little bug. Now, PIPE DOWN!"

He relaxed, as he enjoyed the show. Ingrid said, "What a tone."

Fillmore said, "We'll see what happens, next, after Kane is done for. By intermission, show's over for Kane."

**XXXXX**

Richard was sneaking in the hallway, as he confronted Team Rocket. He called out, "All three of you are under arrest in the name of the law!"

Meowth cried, "OH, NO! HE ESCAPED!"

They charged at Richard, but he ducked, and the trio fell into a huge dirty basket. Akito stepped out and called, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Richard shoved the huge laundry basket towards Akito, and shouted, "Nothing! Had to clean up the dirty laundry!"

**POW!  
**Akito fell in the basket, with Team Rocket, and then tied them up, inside a huge satchel bag. Richard then went to the control room, as Fillmore and Third left the theater, during intermission. They prepared to take out Kane, but Richard called, "Fillmore! Come in! Richard Moore saves the day!"

Fillmore answered, "Well, I was wondering where you were."

"Had a little trouble with a cute woman. Their plans are now _gassed up_. I'm gonna go land the zeppelin, and meet you at the rendezvous point."

Ingrid huffed, "Crackers! What about Kane?"

Fillmore said, "I'll take Kane. You meet with Detective Moore."

He said to Richard, through his walkie-talkie, "Ingrid will pick up the bad guys. I'll be after Kane, and meet you there, in a moment. Also, tomorrow, you should see this play. Fillmore out."

He went back inside, as Ingrid went to the rendezvous point – the airport.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Percival continued his act, as he strummed the WWE World Title Belt, like a guitar. He sung, as he played.  
_(Percival): One and one is 2!  
Two and two is 4!  
I feel so bad  
because I'm losing this war!_

He continued, as Kane seen enough. He left his seat and headed backstage. Fillmore followed, in stealth, as Kane roared, "THE PLAY IS IN PROGRESS! BE QUIET! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER, BECAUSE WE'RE IN CHARGE! **SWINE! SWINE! BOO!**"

He went to the backstage area, as Fillmore growled, "Dog… He's furious."

Percival continued to mock Triple H, "Oh, man! John Cena has bested Seth Rollins! WHY NOW? We're losing everything! Everything! Everything! Where's my buddy? Where's Paul Heyman? WHERE'S MY HEYMAN? GET ME MY LITTLE PAUL!"

He pointed at his employees. "Send for Heyman!"  
(Zoro): Send for Heyman!  
(Noble Imposter): Send for Heyman!  
(Mercury Imposter): Send for Heyman!  
(Man): Send for Heyman!

A man in a suit walked in, as he was holding up a microphone. He called out, "Ladies and cats, my name is Paul Heyman, and I'm the #1 in 21 and 1, dawg!"

_Hetalia's America plays the part of Paul "Walrus" Heyman!_

Percival laughed, "Aw, Heyman, baby, I say it's time to unleash Plan C!"

America said, "Plan C is in place, dude! I got me a bro ready to take John Cena's title!"

"You're putting me on! Who did you get?"

"I got me the _ONE _who can beat Cena, flawlessly!"

"HEY! That's a groove, man! Who is it?"

"I got me the _Beast Incarnate, _**BROCK! LESNAR!**"

"GROOVY!" He and America high-fived.

The audience laughed and applauded, as Percival said, "Ah, that's my Paulie. That's Little Paul. I love my Sweet Paulie Heyman."

He stopped and spoke in a serious voice, as America had a burger in his hand, "Heyman! YOU are eating in the presence of the COO of WWE!"

America threw the burger out and said, "Sorry, big daddy."

**SMASH!  
**The burger destroyed the steel chair, as Percival said to the audience, "They tried… _Man, _how they tried…"

Backstage, Kane arrived at the stage left area, and knocked out the technician. He removed the rope and dropped the curtain on the show.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" The curtain dropped, as Kane appeared onstage.

He called out, as the audience laughed again, "PEOPLE! YOU ARE SEEING A FRAUD OF A SHOW! I AM THE DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS, KANE! **YOU! **ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A HOAX! Triple H does NOT say "Baby!", and he's NOT some hep cat!"

Fillmore appeared on the stage, as he called out, "KANE! You should know better than to appear onstage, during your boss's performance!"

Kane laughed evilly, "Cornelius Fillmore… At last we meet."

"You're NO Pruneface. Your plans to take over the cities are finished. We just stopped your gas problem."

"That's what YOU think… Because, at the end of the day, your precious heroes have fallen! Soon, we shall take over the cities, and Triple H &amp; Stephanie will have the power!"  
**BONK!  
**Kane was struck in the head, as he concluded, "WE have won. And as Director of Operations, I will ruin you… because _The Authority ALWAYS… _Ow…"

He collapsed, landing face down on the ground. Percival gave his thumbs-up, as Fillmore nodded. He dragged Kane away, as the audience laughed again, and then applauded, thinking that Kane's interference was all part of the act.

* * *

Meanwhile, squad cars surrounded the blimp, as the cops took Team Rocket and Akito Sohma away. Richard Moore was present, as Inspector Meguire was talking to him.

"MOORE! Why are YOU here? Word of mouth says that The Authority is plotting something!"

Richard stammered, "I can explain, Inspector…"

Fillmore stopped him and said, "Let _me_, Inspector Meguire. Cornelius Fillmore, detective of X Middle School. Detective Moore saved the cities from certain doom. Team Rocket and Akito were hired by Kane, who wants to control the cities with toxic gas."

Richard said, "Toxic _hypnotic _gas, Fillmore."

Meguire barked, "You think I'd believe you?"

Ingrid Third said, "You better let me tell you the whole story. Right now, we have Kane in custody, and we'll give you the dirt."

She and Meguire left, as Fillmore congratulated Richard, "Well, Mr. Moore, another fine job, solving this mystery."

Richard said, "I was hoping for a climatic showdown, but it doesn't matter. I just nabbed me The Authority's prized goons!"

He then pouted, "But it pains me that someone else will suffer, too. A young woman assisted me, until we learn that she's a part of The Authority."

Fillmore gasped, "Snap! Did you apprehend her, too?"

Richard said, "She's a bit gloomy, so, she insisted on surrendering."

An officer arrived, as he called to Richard, "Detective Moore! We searched everywhere, and your extra special witness… She's gone!"

Richard shrieked, "WHAT?"

Fillmore called, "LOOK!"

Sayuri was on a small helicopter, as she was flying away. She smirked at Richard and whispered, "I'm truly sorry, Detective Moore… But I am rebuilt by The Authority… I do _what's best for business… _sucker!"

She flew away, as Richard griped, "GODDAMN HER! SHE GOT AWAY!"

Fillmore said, "That's alright, Richard. She'll be back. We know now that she's with Triple H &amp; Stephanie. Though, I'm a bit peeved that she is whole, after an accident."

Richard giggled, "Well… … …Funny story, actually."

He told Fillmore about Sayuri's transformation, as Akito was in the squad car with Team Rocket. Jessie barked, "FOILED AGAIN! We have been bested, without those twerps!"

James sighed, "There's no justice for the bad guys!"

Akito huffed, "No matter. Luckily, we'll find a way to escape, and we'll try again. Fillmore can't keep me away from Kanade Jinguji, FOREVER!"

**_Miz-K Note: _**_For the last time, SHE is NOT your type!_

Kane was in a paddy wagon, as he was angry. He glared at the 4th wall and seethed, "What are _you _looking at?"

* * *

The helicopter that Sayuri was riding went past a high school. A woman in glasses and long brown hair was walking to the front gate, holding up a newspaper. The headline read: _"The Authority's Next Plan to be revealed…_"

The woman said, "This looks like a job for _The Light Music Squad_."

* * *

**_Next time, the Authority now battles a new opponent: After School Tea Time, with superpowers!_**

* * *

**_Find out in two weeks…_**


	6. Part 6

At an all-girls' high school, the teacher, Sawako Yamanaka, went to the classroom of the Light Music Club. She then said, "The Authority's got a new secret weapon. And moreover, I want to tell the right people about it… and those people are…"

She opened the door, as the Light Music Squad was practicing with their instruments, instead of the usual lazing about and having tea and cake. They were playing a couple of their past compositions. Sawako then thought, as she saw her students, "There's a first… After School Tea Time, playing out their music, instead of tea."

She cried out, "WILL YOU FIVE STOP?"

They stopped, as Yui said, "Oh, Miss Yamanaka! What a surprise."

Mio said, "We thought we'd do something, for a change."

Azusa replied, "Yes, ma'am. Mio-senpai suggested that we do a power anthem, concerning The Authority."

Sawako barked, "Well, this is NO time for practicing, at least for now! Emergency situation is now afoot!"

The girls gasped, "EMERGENCY?!"

Sawako said, "I know we're supposed to meet, via the teleprompter, but this just came in, moments ago."

She gave Mio the newspaper and added, "This is a critical situation."

Mio and Ritsu looked at the headline, "_The Straw Hats joined The Authority_?"

Sawako barked, "NO! NOT THAT, YOU IDIOTS!"

Ritsu head the front page headline, "_The Authority Unleashes Next Plan_". This is bad."

Sawako said, "And I want you five to take care of this matter."

The girls gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**_Part 6  
After School Tea Time vs. The Authority_**

* * *

The girls were having tea, as Sawako continued with the report.

"According to the reports, Triple H is launching some sort of plan in WWE, after he and his wife fired Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and Erick Rowan. After the terminations, he's plotting to have Seth Rollins hijack the entire supply closets full of U-235. In other words…"

Azusa gasped, "Toxic waste?"

Sawako said, "Exactly!"

She pressed a button on the remote, as the chalkboard opened up, revealing a huge room. The girls gasped, as Mugi said, "I never knew of _this _room."

Mio replied, "It must be from Miss Yamanaka's old days with the Light Music Club."

Sawako said, "True, but we weren't superheroes, at the time. This is mostly for recording and partying, and also for the magic of _Death Devil_!"

Ritsu shouted, "SAWA-CHAN'S A COVERT BEAST!"

Mio asked, "Why is that magic?"

Yui asked, "Miss Yamanaka, what does this room have, by the way?"

Sawako explained, "Well, just the usual décor, including costumes and such. I had it modified and redecorated, since you 5 are the real superheroes, following our trip to _Planet Promise_."

They went downstairs, as they entered a huge dark room. They arrived at a huge command center, with a control panel, a supercomputer, and a display case of costumes, worn by After School Tea Time, including the outfits that Yamanaka offered, but were refused. Azusa said, as she looked at the cat maid costume, on her mannequin, "No wonder we had to wear our uniforms."

Yui blushed, as she saw her Gothic Lolita costume, her first costume, "Beautiful…"

Mio shuddered, as she saw her Kimono, "No wonder…"

Sawako smiled, "Impressive, huh? I built it, during your summer break. It was cheap, but with a few provisions. I had a display for the costumes you have, or have _not_, worn, I have a supercomputer that monitors evil, within a 4,000-mile radius, and also a perfect spot to have tea and cake."

She showed a chrome table with six chairs. Yui asked, "Waaah? Chrome chairs? It's so awesome!"

Ritsu smiled, "I KNOW, RIGHT?"

Yui &amp; Ritsu cheer on, as Azusa asked, "Uh, weren't we supposed to talk about The Authority?"

Sawako said, "Oh, right! Mugi, be a dear and prepare tea for us."

Mugi bowed and said, "One step ahead of you."

A small table appeared, as it materialized Mugi's tea sets and a plate of chocolate cake. Ritsu smiled, "Impressive!"

Azusa roared, "THAT'S **NOT **WHAT I MEANT!"

**XXXXX**

At the table, Sawako explained more to the story, showing a picture of Seth Rollins. "Seth Rollins – his credentials tell all – former NXT Champion, the first of its kind, out of 6; former member of The Shield, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, who subsequently turned on them, just to join them; Money in the Bank winner; so-called _Future _of WWE. His victims fell to the Curb Stomp, including one of his own – Randy Orton. Orton was turned by The Authority, after Rollins became their focus."

Ritsu said, "Must be jealousy…"

Mio explained, "So, does Rollins have any minions?"

Sawako said, "Only a few… Kane, the Director of Operations, J&amp;J Security, and the Big Show. All of which are minions to The Authority."

Azusa said, "I thought Big Show hated them."

Mio replied, "He turned on them, becoming a traitor. And after the hell he'd put up with. No one likes being treated with disrespect. Now… Luke Harper, _he's _another story. He's a supporter for The Authority, other than Rusev. They once gave him the Intercontinental Title, only to have Ziggler take it away. Harper is sweet and kind, but-."

Ritsu explained, "Nuh-uh… You're thinking of Erick Rowan. Luke Harper smells _bad_!"

Mio huffed, "I was _just _saying. Does it look like I wanna date this huge bearded brute?"

Ritsu smirked, "Only if you ask him to shave, or snap the neck of a gator, in the swamps. This guy's known for his Gator Roll technique. He grabs your croc by the neck, and then, he'll snap it off, like a-!"

"WAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Mio ran to the corner, scared straight and balled up, imagining Luke Harper's _technique_.

Azusa barked, "THAT'S DISGUSTING! No living man can snap the neck of a reptile!"

Yui sobbed, "Ton-Chan! I won't let that bad man crush you!"

Azusa cried, "YUI-SENPAI! HE WOULDN'T HURT TON-CHAN!"

Ritsu huffed, "Why would he hurt a terrapin?"

Sawako explained, "Well, be that as it may, it is great information, about the members of The Authority's allies. As Cena's fan base continued to decrease, the followers _increase_, whether towards The Authority or The Resistance. If WE should fail, then there's no hope. They plan on using the U-235, and make the NXT Superstars into invincible super warriors, all for their fun, and by destroying all the heroes, such as Reigns, Ambrose, Usos, Kingston, and even Cena…"

Ritsu replied, "I see… Superhuman Hercules of NXT stars! Suppose that Corey Graves gets an upgrade in his body?"

Mugi said, "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, Ri-chan. You see, the only NXT Stars that The Authority might recruit are Kevin Owens, The Vaudevillians, Sasha Banks, and Tyler Breeze."

Yui replied, "If that happens, Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn might retire, immediately!"

Mio said, "So, where and how do we find this U-235? Surely not in WWE HQ."

Sawako said, "No, we have no news. But sources believe that one of the WWE Superstars, be ye _Face or Heel_, know more about the plan."

She explained, as she showed the map, including a full display of the Superstars and Divas, around the map, "You ladies will go there to Orlando, Florida, where the location of the _WWE Performance Center _is, and speak to some of the WWE Superstars and Divas, available. This is merely a place to improve and train. We believe that some of the talent is working there."

Ritsu asked, "Do we even have permission to attend it?"

Mio replied, "We're not even wrestlers."

Ritsu barked, "SO, sue me. Not like you want to drag me in the ropes."

**CHOP!  
**Mio chopped her head, lightly, and said, "I won't."

Sawako said, "Anyway, I've already set you girls up on a visit to the Performance Center, and we'll begin with the mission."

Yui called out, "RIGHT! LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD! IT'S TIME TO SUIT UP!"

Azusa pleaded, "WAIT! Do we have to wear our Superhero Personas?"

Sawako said, "Not really."

Mio replied, "I get it. This is a reconnaissance mission."

Sawako barked, "YES! I said RECON! Your superhero tights are fine, but go as you are. Your school uniforms and civilian clothes, it works, too. Just DON'T do anything to anger Mr. McMahon, if you severely injure his WWE talent."

Ritsu snuffed, "How about _Who Cares?_"

Azusa stated, "Vince McMahon is the father of Stephanie McMahon, and in turn, marries Triple H."

Mugi said, "I wonder if he's rich, too. We should share a lot of credentials of business."

Mio stated, "But Triple H is the enemy."

Azusa replied, "And they are the richest family in America."

Yui blushed, "I get to go to Stamford?"

**XXXXX**

At Orlando, Florida, the girls arrived at the WWE Performance Center, as they were outside. Mio said, "Whoa, sure is a huge place."

Mugi explained, "According to the guide, this is exclusively for NXT Superstars, who train for upcoming NXT Shows, airing Wednesday Nights on WWE Network."

Yui asked, "Oh, not on Thursday?"

Mio said, "Smackdown's on Thursday. This is to maintain the balance of scheduling… which is what we SHOULD do, by practicing more."

Ritsu replied, "But in this huge school of wrestling, they not only practice, they train to become one with the _Main Roster_!"

Mio replied, "You're smart."

Mugi added, "And correct, too. This place is usually a gym, rather than a classroom."

Ritsu called out, "SIGN ME UP!"

Yui cheered, "ME, TOO!"

Mugi cried, "BUT WE CAN'T! First, we're too young, and second, this is critical!"

Azusa barked, "She's right! NONE of us have any fighting background! And Miss Yamanaka told us to watch the-!"

Ritsu covered her mouth and shushed her, "SHUSH! Do you want to blow our cover?"

They were in view of a couple of superstars in NXT, as they just stared at them. Mio was embarrassed, as Yui giggled, "Oh, don't mind us. We're playing a game, together…"

They walked off, embarrassed, as Mio sighed, "How humiliating…"

Inside the Performance Center, which is a huge area with five wrestling rings and chairs, the girls walked down the rings, as they had a clear look. Mugi was ecstatic, as she got to experience a closer look at a wrestling ring. She giggled, "This is great! I've never seen a ring, before! This is a ring, isn't it? It's so huge."

Yui said, "Yeah! It's like five times the size of the stage at the auditorium!"

Mugi went in the ring and said, "Amazing. It's like I'm the middle of the ring, calling to my fans."

She waved around, as Mio called, "Mugi, you're ruining everything! Get down form here!"

Azusa explained, "Wouldn't we get in trouble? I mean, what if a trainer catches us, in the act?"

A man in a black shirt and ponytail appeared, as he called, "Hey, ladies! What are you doing here?"

It was head trainer, Bill DeMott, a.k.a. Hugh Morris a.k.a. General Rection. He called to Mugi, "Hey, kid! This is NO place for you! This ring is for NXT Stars ONLY!"

Mugi said, "Sorry, sir! I just couldn't resist!"

Ritsu explained, "You'll have to excuse Mugi. She's never seen a wrestling ring, before, up close. And anyway, we're just looking around. We didn't mean to intrude on you."

Bill said, "That's fine. But I see that you're pretty young to be a part of NXT. Maybe in a couple of years-."

Mio explained, "Oh, no. We're not really wrestlers, but rather… uh…"

She slinked away, as Yui asked, "Pardon me, but do you own the place?"

He explained, "Not really. I'm one of the trainers in the Performance Center. This place is to train and recruit upcoming talent. This place was the reason we made top stars out of Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins, Bo Dallas, Adrian Neville, Rusev, and others. These guys were given a break in WWE, as they are a part of the NXT Camp. And we even trained Divas to become top stars, including Charlotte Flair."

Azusa said, "Wow! Daughter of a true wrestling legend… How noble."

Mugi said, "Anyway, do you know where the rest of the superstars are?"

DeMott said, "No, not really. The Center's closed, right now. I think you girls should leave. But we'll discuss all this, later, when it opens."

Mio bowed and said, "Anyway, we're sorry for invading the Center."

They left, as Bill explained, "Come back, just for a visit. I'll let that incident slide, for the moment."

He sighed, "Those girls…"

**XXXXX**

Outside, Mugi scolded Mio, "What was that?"

"What?"

"You should've assaulted him, like that! He wanted to destroy you, for interfering, and you couldn't take it!"

Mio explained, "But I CAN'T! If I did, I'd strike him, and we'd get kicked out of the building!"

Ritsu said, "Smart thinking. He can't talk to YOU like that!"

Mio roared, "AND WHY DIDN'T _YOU _HELP ME OUT?"

Azusa said, "We know that destruction is wrong, while violence (given the amount) is worse off. We don't believe in violence, but we believe in peace and music."

Yui asked, "Azu-Nyan, do you think we should be siding _against _The Authority?"

Azusa said, "If what Miss Yamanaka said is true, and The Authority is using U-235 on newcomers, then YES, we are siding with those _oppressors_. If we can't stop them, then what _can _we be?"

Yui shrieked, "MY GOD! TYSON KIDD!"

Tyson Kidd, in his tights and coat, was walking with his wife, Natalya, in her pink and black attire. Mio barked, "Well, I'll be-! It's Tyson Kidd, of the famed Hart Dungeon!"

Ritsu said, "And Nattie By Nature, the niece of Bret Hart!"

Yui smirked, "This will be too easy!"

Tyson was about to head to the door, when the girls halted him. Yui called out, "STOP RIGHT THERE, villainous scum!"

He asked, "Who the heck are you five?"

Azusa stated, "We're innocent WWE fans, and YOU and your wife are victims of a heinous crime!"

Mio whispered, "Azusa, we're not-."

Azusa whispered back, "Play along. Miss Yamanaka said "_RECON Mission_"."

She barked, "How do we know you're not taking any herbal supplements?"

**_NOTE: _**_To note, Miz-K Takase does not condone the usage of ANY herbal supplement, like weed.  
DON'T Smoke Weed, every day!_

Mugi barked, "We know that a lot of WWE Stars have taken a Wellness Policy, just to help themselves into making them stronger!"

Azusa said, "Yeah. In fact, in one year alone, 11 superstars were suspended for three months, for violating their 2nd strike!"

Natalya barked, "But we're not taking any _supplements_!"

Yui ordered, "Don't lie to me! I know you people, and your twisted schemes, in the world of drugs and alcohol, as well! It starts as steroids, and then the antibiotics, and then comes the syringes to the wrists! And before you know it, you'll end up like some rock and roll junkie, disgraced for life, because you people use drugs, just to maintain your powers of strength!"

Azusa barked, "Yeah! And you're left at a homeless shelter, earning scraps of food!"

Tyson proclaimed, "But we're only heading for a jog!"

Mio said, "Yeah, just a jog. I bet you guys use _pot_! You reality TV stars love to smoke, behind their backs… unless if it's _medical weed_."

Natalya said, "NO! I don't! I'm trying to maintain my body, to remain healthy!"

Tyson held his iPhone and barked, "Look, I'm calling the cops! I'm done playing games with harassing teenagers, who are-!"

Mio snatched the phone and shouted, "OH? And what is THIS?"

She showed his iPhone, as it showed a picture of Natalya, in her swimsuit. The girls gasped. But Mio barked, "Not that… THAT!"

She pointed at the Memory section of the iPhone, which has The Authority's number on the speed dial. She barked, "I'll bet you wanted Triple H to get us out of here."

Ritsu proclaimed, "You're sick!"

Tyson cried, "I was _calling _the _police_!"

Mio scolded, "You _fool!_ Snitching is the lowest form in WWE History! Heels like you make it so they maintain heat, and namely _backstage heat_ from every WWE employee."

Ritsu added, "Look at _Alberto El Patron_! HE had backstage heat, and HE was fired, because his employees didn't get along too well with him!"

Mio exclaimed, "Our teacher taught us that we cannot allow bullying and making harsh comments, including those _Be-A-Star _commercials! We must show tolerance to each other, and NOT laze about, snitching to people! … … …unless, of course, it's a criminally insane person, then you'd call the police."

Tyson stated, "Uh, yeah. We're aware of tha-."

Ritsu shouted, "Shut up, pervert! You're only marrying her for her father's money, which is a miniscule amount, since The Anvil had retired, and take his nest egg!"

Azusa barked, "YEAH! Wait, what?"

Mio concluded, "WE are indeed the teens of the followers that support _against _John Cena AND The Authority! And your act of cowardice, calling the police for making us speak out, is sickening us!"

Natalya cried, "He married me, because we're in love!"

Yui huffed, "You're mean…"

Natalya barked, "_You're _bullies!"

Tyson added, "And _you're _crazy!"

Mugi snuffed, "You're a degenerate."

Tyson huffed, "_YOU'RE _a dickhead!"

Mugi glared at him, "Say _that_ again!"

Tyson explained, "Look, I know it's wrong to take drugs, but I DO take painkillers! I was out of action, for a number of months, and stayed on NXT, until I was ready!"

The girls gasped, as Tyson barked, "I'm not ready to go for the main event, but I have been on the Main Roster, before. I'm a future superstar legend in WWE, much like the Hart Family! So what? YOU are dickheads!"

Yui sobbed, "You're so mean!"

Azusa shouted, "YEAH! You made Yui-Senpai cry!"

Natalya said to Tyson, "Come on, we have to go. Don't make them angrier than ever."

Tyson laughed, "Do they _look _angry? These girls are straight off a My Little Pony cartoon!"

After School Tea Time took it as offensive, and then charged at Tyson Kidd, beating him into a senseless and bloody pulp. Minutes later, Tyson was laid out, badly hurt, as the girls turned to Natalya.

Mio said, "I'm really sorry we had to do this."

Ritsu replied, "You should know that drugs are wrong, _including _radioactive waste!"

Mio cried, "IDIOT!"

Yui said to Natalya, "He was leading you astray!"

Mugi added, "And we saved you from a life of disgrace and shame."

Ritsu concluded, "…And working for C-grade Indy Promotions, after being stuck on drugs."

Azusa bowed and said, "Forgive us, ma'am. They are never _that _angry."

Natalya cringed, as she cradled her fallen husband. Mio said, as they left, "Well… I say that is one problem solved."

Azusa pleaded, "SOLVED?! Mio-Senpai, we just beat up a WWE Superstar!"

Mugi said, "It's true. But the only way to fend off the evils of sex, drugs, and explicit acts of crime is through _extreme violence!_"

Ritsu added, "…which is NOT awesome, since most people may get severely hurt by it."

Mio said, "We should be near the Performance Center, which is where we left, so the next job on the criteria is-."

Azusa gasped, "GUYS! LOOK! GREEN PULSATING AURAS!"

They viewed a huge factory, as it was blocks away. Yui said, "This must be the place, and where The Authority is making sure that superstars, like Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, The Usos, and others won't win in the end, because The Authority _always _win."

Ritsu added, "…which is good, because The Authority _SUCKS_!"

**BONK!  
**Mio struck Ritsu on the head, as she roared, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! AND **STOP** FINISHING SENTENCES!"

Yui corrected, "But _I _said that, Mio-Chan…"

**XXXXX**

Yui lifted Mio up, as they were at the factory. Mio looked up at the window, as she saw a supply of kegs, labeled as U-235, all in an assembly line. Mio gasped in horror, as she even saw a doctor inject the stuff into a lone local jobber. She fell, as she moaned, "SICKENING! Injecting U-235 into the veins of local talent, and all for a sickening plot to ruin the WWE Universe's lives?"

Yui gasped, "What happened?"

Mio sobbed, "It's… It's… … …The unspeakable _horrors_ of WWE… and… it could mean that a lot is going on…"

She moaned in a trance, "Superstar Billy Graham becomes Senator… Chris Benoit comes back from the dead… Vickie Guerrero enters the Royal Rumble…"

Azusa cried, "Is something wrong?"

Mio sobbed, "I don't know… … …but I am seeing… the horrors of the true past, present, and future of WWE."

"I noticed."

"I… I want to destroy… I feel like I'm… I'm…"

She fainted, as Mugi said, "This is horrible!"

Azusa cried, "This is tragic! We have to go back to school! We have to regroup and warn Miss Yamanaka about this!"

Ritsu viewed the windows, as she hopped up on Azusa's shoulders. Azusa called out, as she was on her, "Ritsu-Senpai? Ritsu-Senpai, don't make me smack you! GET OFF ME!"

Ritsu viewed the injection, as she said in astonishment, "My goodness… Krypton-esque!"

**XXXXX**

Moments later, the factory was shutdown, after the Health Department arrived from an anonymous call (possibly from Ritsu) that the superstars are injected with U-235. The factory closed, and few of the jobbers were taken to the hospital, being quarantined for radiation purposes.

As for the Light Music Club, back in Japan, Sawako congratulated them, "Well, I'm proud of you guys! We managed to stop The Authority's newest plan, and their morale has dropped to an all-time low!"

She then asked, as Mio and Ritsu were still fazed by the horrors of nuclear injections, "What happened to you two?"

Mugi explained, "We _did _stop The Authority's plans, before it even started, but Mio and Ritsu saw what _really _happened! U-235, injected in their veins!"

Sawako scoffed, "Puh-lease. The expired morphine in hospitals alone isn't even enough to kill a man. You hear me, Ritsu? You'll be fine."

Ritsu added, "For the record, we SAW the injections. We didn't really get a taste of it."

Sawako smiled, "I'm glad you played it safe, and reported it all back to me, _BEFORE _you idiots tried to shut it down!"

They all gasped, "Huh?"

The teacher explained, "THAT was just Phase One of their weapon. And without toxic superstars, Triple H, as always, resorts to _Plan B_."

She then instructed, "Now, gather around, I have a plan of my own. _DURING _the next WWE Live Event, we're going to find out what Plan B is, sneak into The Authority's office, and destroy Plan B! AND THUS SAVING WWE IN THE PROCESS!"

Yui asked, "Wait… How do we know if it's a trick?"

Azusa said, "We cannot be so sure. We'll make sure we'd stop them, right away, before the WWE Universe turns off WWE, completely!"

Sawako explained, "And already, 71% of the fans hate John Cena, while that portion of the Cena Haters have jump shift to The Authority! We want our goal to have The Authority's fan base to have, at least _2% _fans, as they are terrible people, and will do ANYTHING in their power to ruin the lives of any wrestling fan, like the time the audience attacked the wrestlers, when they ran out of fresh roasted nuts."

Azusa asked, "Wasn't that an _Uncle Grandpa_?"

Sawako said, "Not in these worlds, you'd say that. That's _just _what they _want _you to think."

As they plotted, a lone figure was viewing the action, from aboard a private jet. It was Kane, who was in his suit.

"Game on, After School Tea Time, or should I say, _The Light Music Squad,_" he said, "You think you can defeat our evil plans, quite so easily? Well… While _you're_ out harvesting Plan B, _The Authority_ shall be harvesting out _Plan C_… on _you!_"

He laughed evilly, as the private jet flew away, heading back to Stamford, CT.

* * *

**_To be continued?_**

* * *

**_Well, for now, our next short appears in two weeks. See you then!_**


	7. Part 7 - Strawhat Edition

(Michael Cole): Hello, again. By order of The Authority, they have created their _own _chapter, fitting for this occasion. Aside from Sayuri Hida, who is supporting Triple H, we'd like to show you their version of their side of the story.  
Be advised that it's _also _Miz-K's permission, since The Authority is being left out. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Part 7  
Authority&amp;_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_Most of this chapter is presented in Play Form_

* * *

**_Authority News of the Week!  
*-presented in Mugiwara-vision_**

* * *

**_ATTENTION!  
_**_By order of our sponsors, The Authority, we'd like to show you this lost chapter, permitted to be published, in shows of The Authority's proper-banters, to do what is __**best for business**__._

* * *

(A rooster was on the perch)

(The rooster begins to crow)

(Rooster, a la Nami): Uh-cock a doodle doo, please!

(Rooster turns into _One Piece's Nami_)

(The flag of the _Straw Hats _is shown in the background, as Nami received a bag of money, from _The Authority_)

* * *

**_WWE Defense_**

A view of WWE Studios is shown, as the camera views the action, inside the building. Chopper was the narrator.

(_One Piece's Chopper_): We are _now _viewing WWE Studios, in the heart of Stamford, Connecticut, as we take a clear look inside the building, prevent such destruction from certain oppressors and Cena Haters.

A voice cried out, "OOO-OOO-OOO-OOH!"

(Chopper): What's this? Ah, it must be their demonstration of their Authority call.

The lookout stand is shown, as two boys in school uniforms were up on top. One boy with black hair held up a megaphone and cried out, "OOO-OOO-OOO-OOH!" While the other boy, with brown hair, was eating a banana split, with just one bite.

The boys alternate, as the boy in black has the banana split. The other boy starts screaming.

Cut to a view of the _Wall of Pain_, as it was sponsored by Mark Henry, who placed more random jobbers' headshots on the wall. He called to the audience, "THAT'S what I DO!"

(Chopper): Ah, even Mark Henry has his own _Wall of Pain_!

This cuts to a huge office, with a table of portfolios. Chopper explained, "AH, and this is where The Authority keeps their next plans to do _what's best for business._ All locked tight, like a Fort Knox."

He continued, as it pans to Kane's office, "And here we see Corporate Kane's office…"

Kane's office was reduced to fiery ember and ashes, burned down, with a sign that says, "_Fuck you, Authority! Signed, Ragna the Bloodedge!_"

(Chopper): Oh, fiddle-faddle! Too late.

* * *

**_Missionary Items_**

In a gray background, Italy, in his blue uniform, was approaching a small television monitor. It was connected to a wire, as the wires were fray and sparking. Italy was scared, as text showed up on the background.

_Remember, wait five seconds, before using this item as a weapon, during the match._

Italy held his watch up, as Romano stepped in. Italy counted down, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Okay."

Romano huffed, "What are you doing, you jerkface bastard?"

Italy said, "Hey, Romano! Pick up that TV!"

Romano picked it up, as he said, "I don't know why, but, okay. What the hell is this TV doing that for, huh? Why the frayed wir-?"

Italy cried, "WAIT, ROMANO, BRO!"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**Romano was electrocuted, as he huffed, "AHEM!"

He moaned, as he was singed badly by electric waves, "Asshole."

Italy giggled, as he pleaded, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Romano. I was supposed to pick that up! You forget to count to five."

Romano groaned, "Now he tells me…"

* * *

**_Cooking Lessons_**

Sanji was with Shirayuki, who was on the table. Sanji said, "And now, Shirayuki and I will enjoy a demonstration of an _Authority Kiss My Ass Club Sandwich_. This one needs NO can of whoopass, required, and NO kissing of the butt."

Shirayuki sliced the bread, as she placed two thin slices on the plate, "First, Princess will cut two very thin bread slices, so."

She placed 4 layers of thin sliced turkey on the first slice, "Then, we placed a goodly amount of thin sliced meat, on the first slice, so."

She smeared the slice of bread with mayo and said, "Then, we spread mayonnaise on the second slice, so. Then, we eat."

A boy in a red jacket snatched the sandwich and ate it up. He smiled and cheered, "AT LONG LAST! One of Wataru's Sister's home-cooking meals!"

_Sister Princess's Taro Yamada_

Shirayuki cried, "NO! That sandwich wasn't for Elder Brother!"

Sanji held up a hammer club and said, "NO worries, kid. After someone takes The Authority's sandwich, he will enjoy being in a _club_."

**WHACK!  
**Sanji struck Yamada with his hammer club, as Yamada was out cold.

* * *

**_Authority News' Styles of the Week!_**

(Chopper): And now… presenting **_The Authority's Victory Suit!_**

**_NO cuffs…_**

**_NO collars…_**

**_NO pleats…_**

**_NO fabrics…_**

A Pikachu, in a blue party hat, was dancing with the Rosebuds.

(Chopper): **_NO SUIT!_**

Pikachu hummed the Rosebuds' dance, "Pi, Pika-Pika, Pi-ka-aa… Pi, Pika-Pika, Pi-ka-chu~…"

* * *

Zoro was in the desk, as he was facing the 4th wall, "And now, Miz-K Takase presents the _Slams of the Week_."

Titus O'Neil was holding up a carrot, as he went face-to-face with The Bunny. Titus did his woofing taunt, as The Bunny started hopping around. He prepared for his _Clash of the Titus _finisher, until…

"DON'T DO IT!" A lone Tenma Bunny called, "NO! Don't hurt him! He's my bunny friend, Honey!"

Titus asked, "What is she doing here?"

Tenma Bunny held up a chocolate parfait and said to Titus, "Anything you say, I will listen… Titus O'Neil…"

**SPLAT!  
**She splattered the parfait all over Titus, as Tenma Bunny gasped, "Oops! Sorry about that, Honey. How clumsy of me…"

The Bunny rolled up in a School Boy pin and got the pinfall victory. The Bunny celebrated, as they hopped away together. The Bunny giggled in glee, as Tenma Bunny was embarrassed, "If I didn't know better, I could be having a circuit overload."

* * *

**_Deadline Personalities…_**

Bray Wyatt was sitting in his chair, as he said, "Man… This world is drab, man. She beckons to me that the dawn is coming. Why, even so, I can feel the darkness… and somehow…"

**_NOTE: _**_This scene has been halted, due to Bray Wyatt's demonic bantering. We'd cut to the transport vehicle, perfectly useful for Bray Wyatt._

The scene changed to the parking lot, as an ambulance was shown, sounding off its sirens.

* * *

In the ring, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury beat up Sin Cara, as Chopper narrated, "J&amp;J Security, Noble and Mercury, are now demonstrating how to soften opponent from behind the referee's back."

They threw him back in the ring, as Seth Rollins prepared to Curb Stomp him. He delivers the Curb Stomp, as Sin Cara was laid out, unconscious. Seth Rollins went for the pin, but the referee was looking the other way. Seth Rollins called to the ref, as the referee was wearing a blindfold. He called out, with his eyes covered, "Uh? Break it up! Go on! Open fists!"

Rollins yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PIN HIM!"

Referee said, "Oh, sure!"

He turned around, but Sin Cara got up and rolled him up for the pinfall win. The announcer announced that Sin Cara won. Seth Rollins barked, as he was angry, "REFEREE! ARE YOU BLIND? SIN CARA WASN'T SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

The referee said, as he removed the blindfold, angrily, "DON'T YELL AT _ME_! I just got my eyes surgically replaced!"

Seth was confused, as J&amp;J Security fell in an anime-style THUD.

* * *

**_NEWS FLASHES from McMahon!_**

**_Cleveland  
_**_One Piece's Robin _was in her desk, holding up sheets of paper. She said, "FLASH! This just in, from the Ohio area. The Miz has just received a postcard from a former tag team partner."

**XXXXX**

The Miz got a postcard from his _current _partner and stunt double, Damien Mizdow.

_Dear Miz,  
I am having fun in Cleveland. Wish you were here, instead of me. COME GET ME! I DON'T BELONG HERE!  
Damien Mizdow_

The Miz looked at the postcard from, which viewed Damien Mizdow, being swung around by Cesaro and his Cesaro Swing. The Miz gasped, as he was confused, "Really?"

**XXXXX**

**_San Francisco  
_**(Robin): We are now viewing the trophy room of The Usos, who are the reigning Tag Team Champions. And they have achieved in their accolades, as promised.

The Usos were dancing along, in their theme song, as their wall had a lot of headshots of their opponents: _Gold &amp; Stardust, Miz &amp; Mizdow, Harper &amp; Rowan, The Shield, The Road Warriors, D-Generation X, The Outsiders, The Mega Bucks, The Mega Powers, The Hart Foundation, Los Matadores, The New Day, Evolution, _and others, alive or otherwise.

Jimmy Uso called out, "UCE!"

The fans called out, "**OH!**"

**XXXXX**

**_Davenport  
_**(Robin): Seth Rollins in now in his celebrated ruins of his debut stable that he turned on – _The Shield. _For this celebration of The Shield's palmares, Rollins requested a reunion for his former brothers.

Seth Rollins was in bandages, as his entire trophy room was destroyed by Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, who just arrived, recently. He was moaning in pain, with welts all over him.

* * *

**_WWE – Behind the Locker Room!_**

(Chopper): Oh, believe it or don't, Stephanie McMahon's limousine is being brought in, 3 hours ahead of schedule.

A repairman was fixing the limo, in the parking lot, repairing the motor. Another mechanic walks in, with a muffler and a carburetor. As he stepped forward, he threw the muffler by the front door. He then left, as he picked up a spare tire and bottle of polish, and then-.

**BOOM!  
**The huge limo exploded, as the mechanic stopped. He sobbed, as he placed his hand over his heart, with the tune of _Taps _playing. He shrugged his shoulders and left with a smile on his face. It turns out that he left a lit cigarette on the floor, as it lit on fire from the muffler he dropped.

**XXXXX**

A few superstars are plotting in the locker room.

(Chopper): Inside the locker room, the Heels are plotting for their next match – outcomes and battles. OH, very technical.

It turns out that they are playing a 6-player game on the XBOX One. They are playing WWE 2K15, as Adam Rose, Titus O'Neil, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Luke Harper, and Goldust were playing as themselves.

**_NOTE: _**_No secret… Adam Rose WAS DLC in WWE 2K15.  
**ADDED NOTE: **I simulated that match, before this chapter was released... and the winner was Tyson Kidd!  
_

**XXXXX**

Luffy is ringside, as he was by the apron, holding onto the ringpost. Chopper explained, "Captain Luffy is getting a ringside view of the Divas match, pitting Brie Bella and Naomi. Luffy says that he is honored to be a part of a WWE Match. Isn't that right, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded and let out a huge grin. Chopper said, "He's happy like the morning sun rising from the Atlantic Ocean! You do enjoy this match, right?"

Luffy nodded again, as Chopper said, "Before we leave you be, is there _anything _you'd like to say to the audience?"

Luffy said, "Oh, not much… except…"

He shrieked in complete horror and pain, "**LET ME OUT OF HERE!**"

Brie had Naomi backed in the ropes, as Luffy's right arm was stretched out, replacing the middle rope. It turns out that the middle rope was broken, and they had NO spare ropes. Luffy barged in to volunteer, but The Authority liked his elastic limbs. In short, he was, for the first time ever in WWE, "_Special Guest Ropes_".

**XXXXX**

Usopp was fixing up the lights, from above, as Rusev was in the ring.

(Chopper): We are NOW sneaking a peek of the _brand new Authority-Rule _LED lights, for the popular and A-list champions in WWE. We take a look at United States Champion, the unbeaten Rusev.

Rusev was flexing in the ring, as Usopp aimed the lights at Rusev, as it shone on him, like he had a red, white, and blue aura, alternating in the order of _White, Blue, and Red, _which are the Russian Federation's stripe colors. The fans booed, as Rusev held the title high, acting like the WWE Universe is intimidated by it.

**XXXXX**

(Chopper): And here we have _Zoro-planned _trick, demonstrating a new way for confiscating unwanted signs from loyal fans.

A fan held up a Dolph Ziggler sign and cheered on.

**SLASH!  
**The Sign was sliced and diced in half, as the fan was shocked.

**XXXXX**

At the parking lot, a black and gold ambulance drove by, as Chopper narrated, "Approaching the arena's parking lot, is the honorable _SUPER EMTs! _This is to assure that The Authority ALWAYS win! From here, if a superstar, who defies The Authority, is severely injured, he is sent away, never to return again, for at least about 6 months or more."

A stretcher rolls a knocked out Big Show, Luke Harper, and Kane, as they were rolled into the black ambulance. It drove away, as the black ambulance made loud sirens.

**XXXXX**

In the T-Shirts table, Nami is giving away shirts of various superstars to kids.

(Chopper): OH! And here's Nami, _once again_, making an honest buck… for The Authority.

She finished up, as the only shirts left are The Authority's gray shirts and John Cena's yellow and red shirts. She sold ALL the T-Shirts, and had only THOSE left. She then packed up The Authority's shirts and called, "ATTENTION! THE AUTHORITY TEES – HALF PRICE!"

Silence was made. Nami said, "Fine… SEVENTY-FIVE PERCENT OFF AUTHORITY TEES!"

Nothing. She then seethed, as she held up an Authority Tee, "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! FOR EVERY JOHN CENA T-SHIRT YOU BUY AND BURN, YOU GET A FREE AUTHORITY T-SHIRT, NO CHARGE!"

The WWE Universe yelled at her, in unison, "**ARE YOU KIDDING?!**"

She gets chucked at, by tomatoes and veggies, being booed at. Eventually, she lost her job as T-Shirt Vendor. And what's worse, she got paid, but lost it all by her boss. There were damages to the stands, and also, the uniform was ruined, and so were the shirts.

* * *

Mizuki Takase, in her cooking apron, was in the table, as she was with some cooking utensils.

"Hello, again, folks. This is Mizuki Takase, speaking," she said, "And we're here to make _Authority Pineapple Cake_."

She held up a mixing bowl and said, "In this bowl, we have a huge amount of cake mix, and it's enough to make our cake. All you need is 2 cups of flour, 1 cup of sugar, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla, 2 cups of milk, a half a stick of butter, some rat poison, and a dozen tablespoons of chocolate chips and vanilla shavings, with strawberry sprinkles. Then, set it to _350 _degrees, for 14 minutes, or until fully baked."  
**_NOTE: _**_DO NOT attempt this recipe at home!_

Mizuki then said, "Once the cake is fully baked, all you need is a fresh amount of pineapples, and decorate the cake, using _whole _pineapples."

She showed a finished cake, with white frosting all over it. She then held up some hand grenades, camouflaged as pineapples, and decorated the cake, like strawberries on a shortcake.

She then said, "And VOILA! _Authority Pineapple Cake – _served to people, who has done _what's best for business_! And this is the LAST TIME I cook for _The Authority!_ But for now, this cake is _only_ for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, and it's NOT for YOU! Excuse me, while I send a boy to deliver this cake."

She smiled and giggled, "Good night, folks."

* * *

Usopp is dressed as Lew Lehr, as he said to the 4th wall, "OH, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO! NXT Superstars are the _cwaziest _peoples. OH, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO!"

**XXXXX**

At the locker room, Usopp narrated, as Nikki Bella was getting undressed in the Divas' Locker Room. "Here we have Divas Champion, Nikki Bella, getting dressed for her next match. Nikki has her _Fearless _top and socks on. Now all she needs is her hat."

She then reached for a huge hat rack and picked out a red with black hat. It had a lot of different colored hats, and she picked the right one.

Usopp narrated, "Now, _that _is what I call a _Hat Trick_. Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

**XXXXX**

(Sin Cara is warming up)

(Usopp): Here we have Sin Cara, preparing for his match with his Lucha Dragon co-star, Kalisto.

(Sami Zayn prepares to enter the ring)

(Usopp): Oh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! And here we have the NXT Champion, Sami Zayn, in yet _another _banter from the crowd!

(The fans chant the _Olé Soccer Chant_)

The crowd in the NXT Arena was chanting, as they were also wearing soccer shirts. This arena is crowded, full of the WWE Universe and soccer hooligans.

(Usopp): And that, little kiddies, is why we chant _"Olé_" to _El Generico_. Oh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo.

* * *

**_Newcastle, Upon Tyne (or NUT, for short)_**

(Robin): FLASH! Adrian Neville, former NXT Champion, is showing off his training videos from the WWE Performance Center, as he tried his best to continue his career, after losing to Sami Zayn. He even had to show support to Corey Graves, former NXT star-turned-announcer.

Adrian Neville held up a huge LCD Screen, as it showed his victories over Corey Graves, Bo Dallas, and others. Of course, Adrian Neville erased the video of how he got injured by Kevin Owens.

* * *

(A huge WWE Parade is going on)

(Chopper): Downtown New York! The site of the future of WWE, as everyone is given their love for their favorite WWE Superstars, in a huge Macy's style parade!

A huge float of Dean Ambrose is shown, with a steel chair, about to smash Bo Dallas with it.

(Chopper): This is the Lunatic Fringe tribute, from Cincinnati.

Another Huge Float showed Gold and Stardust floating in the float, surrounded by the Solar System, hovering to each planet and the Black Hole. Pluto was included, as well, even though it's no longer a planet.

(Chopper): From the farthest reaches of the galaxy, The Dust Brothers, a.k.a. Gold and Star, is searching for the _Cosmic Key_.

Another float consists of a huge El Torito float, with senoritas dancing around it, on a rose float.

(Chopper): And a _Los Matadores _float, featuring El Torito, the smallest bull in the WWE!  
And now… The Authority's float, solidifying their status to us, the loyal followers!

The Authority's float shows up, as it is just the back half of a horse. This float is what The Authority is – a giant horse's ass. John Cena's float is next.

(Chopper): AND NOW, THE CENATION'S FLOAT!

The float is actually accompanied by a marching band of black cowl wearing executioners, and the float is a giant guillotine, with the words "_Kill the Fucker_" on the basket.

* * *

Peter is turning the crank on the camera projector, as he turns and points the camera to the 4th wall.

**_Eyes, Ears, Nose, Throat, and PINGAS of the World!_**

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

**_See you in two weeks!_**


	8. Part 8

_"Be it ever so humble, there's NO place like home…_" Those are the words of a peaceful world, for those who chose to stay home for peace. Here, in Promised Island, is Wataru Minakami, who happens to hear about the war going on, between _The Objectors of Oppression, _who hated John Cena, and The Authority, who was brought back by the latter, after an idle threat. Now, in his complete dissatisfaction, he worries that ALL the sisters are going to war with them, as a way of stopping The Authority, once and for all.

"_To Akio,  
I overheard the war going on, and I'm a bit nervous about this. Knowing me, I'd never go into battle, except for the war for first place in grades. Though, I'm extremely happy to be with my sisters, who… Well, let's say that a couple of them have a thing against The Authority, whoever they are. In time, I'll learn to protect my sisters from evil, but it wouldn't be easy.  
So, how would YOU try to make it through these hard times?_"

He sighed, as he finished his E-mail, "This is pathetic… I'm not violent, and the sisters are very bright and cute."

A voice called, "Big Brother?"

Karen was by the doorway, as she was wearing a green uniform, "Do you have a minute?"

Wataru asked, "Uh, why the get-up?"

Karen said, "Mamimi made it for us. It's a way of having Sakuya lead the rally."

"RALLY?" He cried, "I knew it… My 12 sisters are…"

* * *

**_Part 8  
Big Brother's Home Front_**

* * *

Outside the school building, Sakuya, Karen, Kaho, and Hinako are holding up signs that show pictures of John Cena, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, and Emmitt (_WTF_?). They all had a red X over their face, as the girls were waving the signs around.

"ATTENTION! WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, SO WE'RE HERE TO MAKE THE SOUND OF WAR, THROUGH PROTEST!" Sakuya shouted over the megaphone, "THE AUTHORITY, GO HOME! JOHN CENA, GO HOME! SETH ROLLINS, GO HOME! NO MORE BLOODSHED!"

Wataru gasped, "NO! It's not right! Sakuya?"

Sakuya waved to him, "Oh, Dear Brother! You've come to join the rally?"

He asked, "Uh, why would I do that? I'm okay with none of the fighting, but… Why the signs?"

Kaho said, "Isn't it great, Brother? We're getting a lot of fans, going into the Rally! I'm going to try my best, too!"

Hinako gave him a sign and said, "Here you go, Bro-Bro! This is for you! Wave the bad lady's picture up high!"

Wataru shivered, "Uh, no, thank you, Hina. I'm just going to stay home."

Sakuya said, "Aw, come now, Dear Brother! I mean, you can't be in your room, forever!"

He said, "Easy for you to say! We're not savages!"

The girls gasped, as Karen said, "Oh, come now, Big Brother. We're not hazing at _them_."

He replied, "True, but don't you think you might cause a scene, towards the villains that started the war? And incidentally, I'm no fan of wrestling, but wasn't Seth Rollins responsible for making John Cena bring them back?"

Karen pouted and said, "Even if Mr. Cena did, without Seth's threats, it was a blow to everyone and for the peace of the land. He tried to threaten to send a man to a wheelchair. It was noble for him to sacrifice everything for _one single _man."

Sakuya said, "Karen, that is not true! He had no choice! Even if he _didn't _bring them back, he would lose Edge, through a permanent paralysis, or worse off!"

Karen shivered, "You mean… He could die?"

Sakuya said, "From the looks of it, yes."

He walked off, as Sakuya and Karen debated on what happened on Dec. 29th, and thought of possibilities of what Cena would or wouldn't do.

He said, "Worried over a wrestler, and they want a surefire explanation. They can't change time. What's done is done."

He looked at a poster of Triple H, with debris of tomato and egg all over it. He sighed, "Well, not everyone is nice and polite."

**SPLAT! SPLAT!  
**Mami, in her leather suit, cried out, "_AUTHORITY, GO HOME! _Go do what's _best for business_, elsewhere!"

Wataru gasped, "It can't be true! YOU?"

Mami smiled, "Oh, sorry about that, bud. I was showing my disloyalty…"

"Through non-violence?"

"No. I'm the ONLY one in your camp that wants war. But your 12 outpost girls are saying NO."

"Are you serious? They're ALL for peace?"

"Yeah. And it sucks! I'm surrounded by pure girls, wanting NO WAR! I hate that!"

"Wow. I'm surprised that you have a hothead."

"Not really. Wanna walk home? I think I blew off a lot of steam in me."

"Sure."

They walked together, as Wataru sighed, "It's so cold… and on a wintery day, too."

Mami huffed, "It's not that cold."

"Yeah, but it's not really good for them to be out. I mean, they got it soft, back home. I mean, they are shouting for war against The Authority, and-. Uh, incidentally, who _is _The Authority?"

"YOU NEVER KNEW?"

"Well, I don't follow it, but I read it from Mamoru that Cena DID bring them back. Who are they?"

Mami smiled, "Bud, you've got a lot to learn about sports-entertainment."

She explained, "Through history of pro wrestling, there are evil stables that want power, such as _Aces &amp; Eights, Main Event Mafia, The Heenan Family, The New Blood, _and the most poisonous of all, _the New World Order_, or n.W.o., as their moniker. It began as a ploy by Triple H, Chief Operating Officer of WWE, and his wife, Stephanie McMahon, one of the principle owners of WWE, when Daniel Bryan won the WWE Championship. However, Triple H Pedigreed the champ, as Randy Orton steals it from him. Since then, they formed The Authority, and made everyone's lives in WWE a living hell."

Mami even explained that throughout the Authority's career, they have fired Big Show, abused the Rhodes Brothers, treated The Shield like garbage, resorted to numerous plans, not listening to fans, and making sure that Daniel Bryan and others don't get what they deserve. She also said that they disbanded in November of last year, after Dolph Ziggler was the sole survivor, when they put everything on the line. Sadly, that disbandment lasted a whole five weeks… after John Cena was threatened to bring them back, in a way of malice. Cena surrendered, Ziggler, Rowan, and Ryback were fired, Big Show turned traitor, and The Authority doomed EVERYONE. Of course, a huge chunk of fans turned on John Cena, after bringing them back.

"And that's how it is, Bud." Mamimi said, "Think about it! I won't let them become goody-two shoes, not after a war going on! It's not just those four! It's about the others!"

Wataru thought, "Yeah… … … …But I wonder what they're up to?"

He imagined Mamoru, training in the gym, as she was lifting weights, "_Maybe Mamoru would train to be a wrestler. But I don't think that they have Olympic Wrestling in our school_…"

_Mamoru was lifting up a huge 50lb. barbell and shouted, "YEAH! NO ONE CAN OUTCLASS ME!"_

He then thought of Shirayuki, "_And Shirayuki… All she'll do is create WWE themed foods, like she always does…_"

_Shirayuki made a huge buffet, as she said, "Princess's special WWE cuisines are on display! We have Brock Lobsters, which is steamed lobsters, Tater-Gator, which is Princess's Mashed Potatoes and veggie supreme, Viper Stroganoff, is beef stroganoff, mixed with 4 spices, Bella Peppers, Wyatt Family Cajun Curry, and for dessert, we have Uso-Berry Shortcake! DIG IN~!_"

"That Shirayuki… She can be so creative…" He smiled, "But then again, what about Chikage?"

_Chikage held up magic talismans, as she had pictures of the current members of The Authority. She whispered, "Curses. You shall be cursed, and I will not stop, until you are gone from power… for good…"_

_He even imagined Marie, Aria, and Haruka were practicing swordfighting, as a way of fending off the evil. Aria and Marie succeed in battle, as Michael went to Marie, who was panting in sweat, feeling relieved._

_He also imagined Rinrin, creating an army of robot soldiers, as her Mecha Rinrin and Proto Robo were giving them some battle procedures, installed in their memory tracks. Mecha Rinrin smiled to Proto Robo, as Rinrin gave the thumbs up._

_And at a LIVE WWE Event, Seth Rollins and Big Show were warming up for a tag match, as a young woman was by the table, having a drink of water. Rollins and Show plot together, as the girl held up a notepad. The Heels left, as she wrote down.  
"Check it out! Rollins and Show are going to launch a surprise for Reigns and Ambrose. I have to warn the officials that they'll bring in bad men. Check it, Authority, I have you foiled, at last, once the police get you, but good! So, I'll lie, a little."_

He screamed, as he was upset, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, NO, NO! IT IS NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! THERE IS NO WAY I AM STAYING IN A PLACE THAT HAS TWELVE WARHUNGRY SISTERS! I WANT TO GET OFF!"

Mamimi calmed him down and said, "Now, now. Relax! There's nothing we can do! Those _oppressors of Cena _will do their job! And we're not violent people! But I like the idea…"

He sighed, "I wanna go home. I hate war, but I can't have to be a pawn… If my sisters help me out, I'll get in trouble…"

A man in a mustache and glasses said, "I see. You don't like how the war is going on?"

He gasped, "JEEVES?! I mean…"

The old man said, "Hmm, perhaps maybe you're looking at it all wrong. I shall show you, through a small flashback scene."

He then showed a huge monitor, by the door of a building, and said, "Now, look closely at these girls… You shall see that your thoughts about being evil and fighting for and against the enemy are all wrong. They are simply working in the old hometown."

"Old hometown?!" They both stammered.

It then showed a view of Mamoru, calling out, "OKAY, AUTHORITY! SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!"

She ran around the track and planted flags of peace, as they all had hearts on it. She was also prepping up an emergency test, at night, in case The Authority ever show up to Promised Island. She called out, jogging around the town, "LIGHTS OUT! TOTAL BLACKOUT! The Authority is coming!"

The buildings' lights go out, as Mamoru kept jogging. Wataru asked, "Uh, there are no airplanes coming…"

Jeeves replied, "Oh, no. But The Authority usually appears, making life miserable, doing what's best for business, which is their main objective. Suppose that a boat arrives, and you might see any of them, calling to have them join _The Authority_. Mamoru here is making sure that no one is present, and made sure that there are NO followers to The Authority. Why, John Cena isn't welcome here, either."

The scene switches to Shirayuki, who was cooking a vegetable stew. She sobbed, as she looked at the pot, "Aw… No carrots left…"

She called out the window, "Haruka, Marie, we'll need more carrots!"

Haruka called out, holding a bag of seeds, "Coming right up, Shirayuki~!"

She planted a couple seeds, as Marie and Michael were taking out the freshly full-grown vegetables. The bushels they had were corn, tomatoes, peas, onions, carrots, celery, potatoes, lettuce, and others. Wataru gasped, seeing Shirayuki's _Victory Garden_, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE! A vegetable garden?!"

Mamimi said, "Where have _you _been? Ever since the Authority came about, the prices for veggies could skyrocket, thanks to them, if they made petty and useless rules. That's why we had to make sure we have fresh grown veggies."

Aria was viewing a flower, which is in bloom, and it is purple and yellow. She giggled, "Cute flower…"

Shirayuki smiled, as she got a new batch of carrots, "Elder Brother will be so pleased, seeing Princess's new Vegetable Medley Stew, completely with 100% organic vegetables!"

Haruka blushed, "It's good enough for my Beloved Brother, to have a happy day, despite the bad weather we're into… _Blush~_…"

The scene changed to Rinrin, building a security system, which is liable to protect any threats of damages from Big Show, Kane, Luke Harper, Rusev, Mark Henry, or Bray Wyatt. She even made it _Cenaproof_, which prevents John Cena from showing up.

Rinrin said to the 4th wall, "While we have no dislike for John Cena, we don't want to have him welcome, since he did some bad stuff. But then again, it would be nice to have John Cena make a wish for Marie."

Marie was on the couch, petting her dog, Michael, as she explained, "Brother Mine once took me to the beach for seashells… that a wish I dreamed of. My only wish is to meet the man that brought the Authority back to power, which is shameful. But I want him to hug him saying that it is alright. Mr. Cena did a terrible thing, but if Brother Mine risked his sacrifice to rescue me, then I'd forgive him, too."

He blushed, as he giggled, "Marie…"

Mamimi shouted, "HEY! What about Chikage and Yotsuba?"

Chikage was shown, holding up a crystal ball, as she said, viewing The Authority's defeat at Wrestlemania 31, "Outcome looks hazy… These predictions are of great hope. Hope is the answer."

Whereas Yotsuba is busy writing everything down, making a journal of the Welcome House.  
"_To my Brother Dearest, this is entry number 3291 of the Anti-Cena/Anti-Authority homefront:  
Check it! Mamoru's run through town has been successful, as everyone is chipping in for the war against The Authority. Everyone has a job to do, like cooking, cleaning, making clothes, growing fruits and vegetables, and even having lots of fun. We won't have any "Best for Business" now. Would we?  
WHAT HO! The Authority's downfall COULD be spelled… S-T-I-N-G!"_

Mamimi huffed, "There's a no brainer… Sting will end The Authority, right?"

He then asked, "But wait… What about Sakuya and the others?"

Jeeves asked, "Why don't you ask _her_?"

Mamimi smirked and was wearing the same green uniform that Sakuya and Karen were wearing. She said, "I thought you knew already. The reason for the protests…"

He gasped, "You mean…"

"Yep. We're making sure that NO WAR is made, at all! We are not going to have a troublesome dilemma, like long ago. Why, everyone has a part, and I am leader of the PPSs!"

"PPS?!"

"_Peace Protecting Sisters_. We're organized to make sure that NO WAR is happening. Life is a drag, Bud, and we're not going to have it again. Think of it!"

Wataru chuckled, as he said, "Oh, it can't be true. So, the reason why Sakuya and Karen are protesting the Authority is…"

Back at the corner, Karen held up a sign that says "_For Big Brother's sake, please leave power now_".

Hinako held up a sign that says "_Bro-Bro unhappy… that The Authority's back. Make him smile again._"

Sakuya called from the megaphone, "The Authority has ruined Dear Brother from the inside! For his sake, and for our sake, we ask The Authority to GO HOME! So that we will NEVER fight, at all! WE WANT LOVE AND PEACE!"

The girls cheered, "LOVE AND PEACE~!"

Everybody started chanting "_LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!_"

Wataru was laughing, as Mamimi said, "You see? I have my hatred for them… but even I wouldn't want the war. Let _them _worry about The Authority. Because deep down, _The Authority WILL GET pwn_."

He asked, in confusion, "Huh? _Pwn_?"

Mami concluded, "Let's just say that these guys will fight and… _The Authority ALWAYS win… in a losing battle._"

He sighed, as he and Mamimi went home. She said, "Feel better now?"

Wataru said, "No, but it may take a while. I'll be happy, since they're doing this for me."

They shared a laugh, as they went back to the Welcome House.

"_To Akio,  
You ever have a belief about NOT having to go through a war that we don't want to be a part of? We'll I do. And these girls I'm hanging with are the best I have ever met. Who knew that, for months and months, you finally have 12 sisters, and suddenly they care for you, just as turmoil is happening?  
You know, now that I think about it, I never knew all this would be happening, in such a short time._"

"I wonder why they knew, without any cable TV? Does Rinrin have WWE Network in her lab?" He thought, "That's a thought. Does the financial aid I give her have enough for $9.99?"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in Rinrin's lab, she, Mecha Rinrin, and Proto Robo were finishing up their cleaning. The radio played a merry tune:  
"_We're working like hell  
and it IS really swell!  
We're working in the Ol' Hometown!_"

Rinrin sung, "_We're not bad people, but we're doing really well…_"

Mecha Rinrin added, "_We are working in the ol' hometown…_"

Sakuya was putting on different outfits, as she sang, "_If we want to have a good day…_"

Karen was playing the piano, "_You do what you can, in your merry own way…_"

Chikage was viewing a tarot card, "It is very bleak…"  
Mamoru was running, "…_when your life is meek…_"  
Haruka was hiding in a corner, "_Turn that frown upside-down… _Blush…"

Yotsuba was viewing her magnifying glass, "_Just be happy who you are…_"  
Marie was petting Michael, "_and you'll reach your peak…_"

Kaho was practicing her cheerleader routine, "_Working in the ol' hometown!_"

She dropped her baton, again, and cried, "OH, NO!"

Hinako and Aria viewed the flowers blooming, as Hina sang, "_If we want to have a very bright day…_"  
Aria added, "Be yourself… Okay?"

The girls sang in unison, "_We're working as we could, and it is really good!_"

Wataru sang, "_They're working in the Ol' Hometown!_"

Jeeves said, as he was packing up the TV, "_Working at the Ol… Home…_"

Everyone sang together, on the last note, "_Towwwwwwwwn~!_"

**XXXXX**

Wataru was in bed, as he felt happy, "Am I glad to be with my sisters? I hope this ends soon… Then maybe we'll all celebrate, as we do, all the time, like always."

The lights went out, as everyone in Promised Island is sleeping. Taro Yamada was in his room, as he was watching TV, excited for the upcoming show. Mamoru knocked on the window, as she called, "_Authority Drill! Lights out! Test Time!_"

Yamada asked her, "Hey, why so late at night?"

Mamoru held her megaphone and roared at Yamada, "**PUT OUT THOSE LIGHTS!**"

He turned off the lights, but kept the television on. Mamoru left, as Yamada was watching TV, uncomfortably. He sobbed, as he had a ringing in his head, "Aw… did she _have _to rupture my eardrums?! I WAS LISTENING TO THE GOOD PART!"

The TV said, "_Sometimes you can't win, all the time! WHAT CAN YOU DO, HERO?_"

* * *

**_And that's life in Promised Island, during The Authority's Return to Power. Not EVERYONE is into violence and destruction. But they have different beliefs._**

* * *

**_EXTRA_**

Peter was typing on his computer, as Mizuki presented a plate of food to him. She called to him, "Baby, I got you your favorite~!"

She showed him his plate, as she showed him a huge chicken sandwich, with mayonnaise, lettuce, and cheese. It was also his favorite chicken: _boneless and grilled_. He even had a side of seasoned French Fries with it. He smiled and said, "Oh, Miz, I'm so amazed, I can kiss you!"

She puckered up, as Peter said, grabbing his sandwich, "But I can't. Food, first; sex, later."

Mizuki huffed, "Hmph! Jerk."

Farra reached for his plate, as he growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

She smirked, "How about a bite to share with your best friend?"

He yelled, "NO! You'll NOT touch my SANDVICH!"

She then said in confusion, "_Sandvich_?!"

Mizuki petted him, as she said, "Good one, honey."

He sighed, "Crazy people here. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Mizuki smiled, "Good work!"

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Peter was still typing on his computer, as Farra snatched his sandwich. She chomped on it, as Peter gasped. She dashed off, before he turned around. He looked at his plate and saw that his sandwich was gone, with just a small portion of fries. He roared, as he threw his computer monitor off, into the hallway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**SMASH!  
**It smashed at Steven C, as he was out cold.

Peter roared in anger, "WHO TOUCHED MY SANDVICH?!"

Farra smirked and said, "Uh… … …He did it."

She pointed at Triple H, as he gasped, "WHAT?"

He ran at The Game, as he hollered, "**INCOMING!**"

**SMASH! POW! WHAM!  
**Peter started to beat up Triple H, as Farra placed the sandwich back on the plate. She giggled evilly, as Asahi huffed in complete embarrassment, "Monster."

Farra chuckled, "Heh, heh, heh, heh."

_THIS is what happens when someone, meaning The Authority, steals Peter's sandwich._

* * *

**_Tune in, in two weeks… for the NEXT part._**


	9. Part 9

A man in a red suit and black tie was on the podium. He spoke, "It's always been the Authority's fault! And I've had enough of this-!"

The men chanted at him, "STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!"

A man in denim roared, "ALL IN FAVOR OF A STRIKE…"

The men chanted, "AYE!"

"ALL OPPOSED…"

"Derp."

Emmitt was the last vote. He walked off, as he sung, "Dooby dooby-doo… De-dooby dooby-doo…"

**_NOTE: _**_Say NO to "The Authority"! But, uh, beware of the Emmitt._

* * *

**_Part 9  
Rinrin Revolution_**

* * *

(Man from WWE): _The Cenation wishes to announce… Another Authority Plan has been destroyed by a mysterious group of women! FOR STINGER!_

Headlines were reading, as the news broke out of The Authority's plans being smashed to bits, by a mysterious force.

"_Big Show ruined in match vs. Big E._"  
"_Rusev is threatened to be stripped of United States Title!_"  
"_Gold &amp; Stardust bested by mystery women_"  
"_Could it be robot women? Mmmm-ehhhhh, could be._"  
"_Nevins Furious!_"

* * *

Steven Nevins was roaring angrily, as he was shouting to the masses, "SHOCKMASTER HAMBURGER WITH THE KING MABEL AND THE SIR MO HOWARD! *gasp* WITH THEIR ZOOT SUIT WITH THEIR BLING-BLING! *gasp* W00T!"

The fans cheered, as Steven N saluted. He then called out, "*gasp* STOP STEVE AUSTIN, WITH THEIR RINGMASTER, AND THEIR BLOODY THREE SIXTEEN BLASPHEMY! *gasp* PAUL BEARER WITH SOUR GRAPES, AND FROM THE DELICATESSEN! WITH ANDRE THE GIANT, TED DIBIASE, MACHO SAVAGE, AND THE HULKAMANIA RUNNING WILD! *gasp* OBSOLETE WWF, BAD FOR BUSINESS, AND WITH WE THE PEOPLE, AND THE R-K-O NO MARIGOLD! GESUNDHEIT!"

**_Cucumber NOTE: _**_Silly, isn't he?_

The fans cheer and rabble on, as he continued, "WE will RUIN that Seth Rollins! RUIN Triple H! RUIN that beardo, Luke Harper! RUIN that deceitful John Cena!"

He bawled, "Oh, ho-ho-ho-ho, that traitor…"

He then calmed down and said, "To RUIN The Authority's next plan, I will send the best member of The Gang! The GREATEST Gang Member of ALL-TIME!"

The fans cheered wildly, as a person called out, "Who's that? _You_, milord?"

Steven N said, in complete worry, "Nnnnnn-aaaaah… Who else?"

* * *

The very next day, the newest headline read: "_Leader of the "End of The Authority" agrees to ruin corrupt faction's next evil plan, himself!_"

It seems that Steven Nevins, himself, will carry out the next plan, which The Authority is planning on. Moreover, he wants to make sure that The Authority's Fanship reaches 0%. THAT is his goal, and already, The Cenation is dying, as the percentage of people that turned on Cena is now up to 75%. Three-quarters of the WWE Universe has turned their backs on John Cena, after he brought The Authority back. The only people so far that still like him are some of his Make-a-Wish members, his Be-A-Star followers, and even Marie from Promised Island (_from the previous chapter_).

**XXXXX**

Triple H was in his office, as he talked to another new member of The Authority. He said to the person, "From this moment on, we are NOT going to ruin this moment. You are to make sure Steven Nevins does NOT show up. If that happens, stop him. Can you do that?"

A girl with pink hair, wearing a white tuxedo, black cape, and top hat, holding a Rose Card smirked evilly, "You bet, sir. I'm going to see to it that The Authority wins, always. The Oppressors will NOT ruin your fun, not while Mistress Makie is around."

_OH, NO! Mistress Makie Sasaki AGAIN?!_

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_And YES, I was being sarcastic._

Makie roared, "HEY!"

Triple H said, "If what your story told is true, then we'll have no problem with us winning, since Rollins and Show are now marked for takedown. If Rollins falls, so do we. Make sure that he doesn't break him, like those namby-pamby Sailor Guardians did, a while back."

Makie saluted, "You can depend on me. I have my Roses watching the parking lot and entranceways, 24/7."

She walked off, as Triple H whispered, "_No one _is ruining our night. We still have our main event, coming up. Big Show, Seth Rollins, and Kane vs. Roman Reigns. And we'll have the last laugh, because _The Author-_."  
**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_ALRIGHT, ALREADY! SHUT UP!_

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, girls in pink and red jumpsuits were patrolling the parking lot, awaiting the arrival of Steven Nevins. They stood in a rigid place, as they were patrolling the entire area. However, unbeknownst to them, two girls in green hats and dresses were walking in the shadows. Two more girls appeared, as three more appeared from behind the Roses. They were all dressed in green, wearing R-2 on their hats. The Roses spotted the girls, as two more girls in green conked their heads with a mallet.

"_We are the Mecha Rinrins… La-da-da-de-da…  
We are the Mecha Rinrins… La-da-da-de-da…_"

It was an army of Mecha Rinrins, and they have invaded The Authority's LIVE show, in which they have made sure that The Authority wins, as always. A Mecha Rinrin removed her hat and said, "I'm a fan of… Erick Rowan…"

She had light brown hair and blue eyes, like all the others, and she had a red ball sensor on top of her head. She spoke, "Do you have a T-shirt like that?"

The vendor gasped, as he shivered, "Uh… We don't sell them… anymore. All we have is Authority-Brand T-Shirts and merchandise."

The Mecha Rinrin bowed, "I understand."

She ordered, in a polite tone, "Take him out."

The vendor gasped, as the Mecha Rinrins fired beanbags at him. The robots grabbed all the Seth Rollins shirts, the Authority shirts, and anything with Triple H, Kane, Seth Rollins, or Big Show on them, and tossed them all out the window.

Triple H got the phone call, as he gasped, "WHAT? Steven Nevins struck already? Huh? I see… An army of robot women, dressed in green gowns and hats? Wait… Robot? Oh. That red ball sensor on the leader's head gave it away. Right. This is Nevins, written all over it. Dismantle them, right now!"

He hung up, as he turned to Makie, "Your sentry failed! We have company, and it's NOT Steven Nevins."

Makie laughed, "Oh, brother… What a future we live in. Do not worry your big hooknose. My Roses learned of the invasion, and we'll see to it that-."

Triple H got a text from a Head Doctor. He roared, "They've taken down J&amp;J Security!"

Makie gasped, "FIENDS!"

**XXXXX**

Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury were tied-up and hung upside-down, as two Mecha Rinrins were playing piñata with their bodies, whacking at their chest and stomach. Three Mecha Rinrins spotted Corporate Kane, accompanied by five Roses. The Rinrins blushed, holding their faces, as Noble moaned, "LET ME DOWN!"

The first Mecha Rinrin batted his head and said, "Be quiet."

At the hallway, the Roses continued to guard Kane, as a small kitty was walking past them. The Roses left, as Kane noticed. He said, "Huh… Those girls are suckers for cute stuff…"

A Mecha Rinrin smiled and said to Kane, from behind, "Not really."

He gasped, as he asked her, "Who are you?"

The Mecha Rinrin smiled, "I'm your worst nightmare, Bro."

Five more Mecha Rinrins popped up and tackled down Kane, tying him up in red ribbon. He was shoved inside a box, as the robots labeled "_Middle of Nowhere, Kansas_". They shipped it away, as the mailman picked it up.

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Big Show's merchandise and being torn into tiny pieces. A Mecha Rinrin was tearing it up, as she turned to the 4th wall, "I'm only 3 ½ months old."

Another Mecha Rinrin was removing the tires from Triple H's limousine, as the Roses attacked them. The Mecha Rinrins pelted them with beanbags. The Roses, crying in pain, retreated. The Mecha Rinrins continued to plot, as The Authority's night was beginning to ruin.

Triple H was on the phone, as he cried, "WHAT? MY LIMOUSINE IS STRIPPED?!"

Makie griped, "This is impossible! I can't believe these mystery women have ruined our night!"

"What's worse is that Kane disappeared. I'm not giving up! Kane is gone, but we _still _have a huge handicap match with Big Show and-."

The phone rang, as he got a call from the Officials. He gasped, as he griped, "THEY GOT BIG SHOW!"

Makie said, "Oh, please. He's only 500lbs.!"

He replied, "Not really. Those women took down a giant."

"How many? I say ten!"

"Try _two_."

Makie shouted in complete anger, "MOTHERFU-!"

**XXXXX**

Big Show was out cold, as the two Mecha Rinrins had him out like a light, as Mistress Makie appeared, shouting, "A-HA! YOU GIRLS!"

She stared down at the Mecha Rinrins, as she sneered, "So, a Mecha Rinrin… and they're multiplying to become scrap metal for The Authority…"

A Mecha Rinrin laughed, as she was behind Makie, "How do you do?"

**BONK!  
**She bonked Makie with a mallet, and then was electrocuted by a huge wire. She started to spaz and wriggle around, and then was shot off from the arena, into the night sky.

"I'LL BE BACK! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MISTRESS MAKIE SASAKI!" He hollered, as she was being rocketed off.

Triple H appeared, as he was shocked. He held up a sledgehammer and went closer to the robots. He smiled evilly, as he said, "Okay, which one of you junk heaps are going to face _me_?"

A Mecha Rinrin spoke, "Me."

He turned around and said, "Wise decision…"

He gasped, "Eh?"

This Mecha Rinrin had a Sting Mask on. She blushed, as he shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

**SMACK!  
**He was knocked out, as the Rinrins grabbed him, taking him away to their huge red truck. He screamed, as he was being restrained by about fifty of them. They cheered, as Triple H cried, "NO! NO!** NO! LET ME GO! TAKE IT EASY! **WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR CREATOR! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOUR CREATOR! I **DEMAND **TO SPEAK WITH YOUR CREATOR! NO! NO! **NO! DON'T! STOP! STOP!**"

He was thrown in, as the Rinrins waved to him, shutting the door, locking it tight. He cried out, "SETH! STEPHANIE! SETH, HELP! SETH! HELP ME!"

He pleaded out, as he was trapped in the huge truck. He continued to scream and plead, as they drove him away to… god knows where.

"HELP! HELP ME! HELP ME! STEPHANIE! STEPH, HELP ME! HELP ME! SETH, HELP! HELP ME, SETH! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

He kept screaming, as no one came to his aide. But what of his wife? She, too, was abducted by the Mecha Rinrins. Two Mecha Rinrins had her tied in ropes, and with duct tape over her mouth.

The second Mecha Rinrin saluted, "_We are Rinrins…_"

Usopp, in his Authority shirt, chortled to the 4th wall, "OH, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO! Gynoids is the _cwaziest _peoples! OH, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO!"

She concluded, "_Mecha Rinrins!_"

**BONK!  
**"HEY!" She bonked Usopp's head with the mallet.

**XXXXX**

Steven N arrived at the arena, realizing that it was too late. He looked out, as some Roses were unconscious. He whispered, "What the hell?"

He then left, realizing that it was a waste of time. Plus, he was late, after traffic issues.

* * *

The truck stopped at a huge black field, in the middle of nowhere. Triple H was being pulled out, still tied and badly hurt. The Mecha Rinrins saluted, as Rinrin, their creator, approached him.

"Gotcha, King of Scumbags," she smiled, as she pointed at him.

Triple H moaned, "What are you doing? Let me go… I didn't do anything wrong…"

He was let go, as the Rinrins took his belongings. He was left with just the suit, and empty pockets. They took his cellphone, wallet, and other belongings. Rinrin said, "Walk home, fool."

Triple H cried, "Are you insane? I can't walk home! Give me back my passport!"

A Mecha Rinrin kicked him, as Rinrin huffed, "You had this coming. We knew Steven Nevins would show up, so we decided to jump in, first. Not even a failure like Makie Sasaki can stop us. The Authority falls to the _Rinrin Revolution_."

They drove away, as Triple H was angry. He roared, "DAMN IT! I have had it with this shit! Nine chapters is _LONG ENOUGH!_"

He moaned, as he was all alone. He sobbed, "I need help from someone. Someone help me… I'm trapped… Man, I hope Stephanie remembers to get a sitter for the kids."

He cried out, "WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE THE AUTHORITY?!"

His echoes screamed, as a lone figure was listening in, at a small apartment. She woke up and yawned, "Huh? Who said that?"

Yukino Miyazawa huffed, "Haruka ,what was that?"

May said, "Nothing, Yuki. But I have a feeling _someone _wants to escape this world… and it feels like hell, to him. All of a sudden, I have a feeling that whoever he or she is, then they need me."

Yukino sighed, "Look, worry about that, in the morning. Now, go to sleep."

"Okay!" May cheered, as she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Haruka is helping The Authority?! BUT WHY? Has "The Yuki-Haruka-Verse"'s heroine joined the dark side?_**

* * *

A man in a green plumber attire was in the background, as he cried out, "WAAAAH! NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THE _AUTHORITY! _BUT WHY DOES NO ONE PAY ATTENTION TO **_WEEGEE_**?!"

* * *

**_Find out in two weeks…_**


	10. Part 10

Steven Nevins is in conference with Farra Stevens. She was upset that this war is going on, and she blames it on Seth Rollins, and NOT of John Cena.

She explained, "Let's not forget that he did threaten to smash Edge on the neck, killing him or worse. If that happens, Seth Rollins will never hear the end of it!"

He insisted, "I know, but John Cena made a noble, yet _stupid _decision. But the least we can do is shake hands with Triple H and end this feud."

Farra said, "I guess you're right. To do what's _best for ME_, I'm going to be a lady about it. I'd be unworthy of being the _Resistance's _Chief General, and the high trust that's been placed upon me, if I didn't do everything in my power to keep peace in the world. I'd be only happy to offer The Authority the hearty handshake, and the keeping of peace."

She paused, and then suggested, "But, suppose he _doesn't_? A fine thing for that hooknose jerk! I hold out my hand, in respect and doing what's right, and he refuses to accept it. That'll add a lot to my prestige and my amusement, won't it? ME, a head of an army, snubbed by a has-been from Greenwich! Who does he think he is, that he can come here and make a dumbass out of me?"

She was angry, as she continued, "Think of it – I hold my hand out, for a friendly truce, and that shitbag and his c(BEEP) of a wife refuses to accept! Why, the cheap four-flushing swine! He'll never get away with it, I tell you! HE'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Steven N pleaded, "Now, now. Calm down…"

Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon arrive, as-.

Farra barked to the 4th wall, "Hey, _Dear Narrator, FUCK! YOU!_"

She roared at a confused Triple H, "SO! You refuse to shake hands with me, eh?"

**SOCK!  
**She punched Triple H in the face, as she roared, "NOW, GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

Triple H roared, "This is the last straw! I don't care if you want to make fun of us! We've had it with this abuse of character! WE are NOT leaving, and WE'RE NOT giving up our power! THIS MEANS WAR!"

The Authority left, as Farra said, "Ah, well. I guess it's war, then."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_She didn't have to cut me off, like that._

* * *

**_Part 10  
No Way Out_**

* * *

Steven Cooke was reading the newspaper, as he read the headlines of The Authority's Call to War.  
"_Kane promises to set fire to the worlds…_"  
Heather sighed, "No way out…"

Steven C read, "_Big Show might use force with ONE punch!"_  
Heather sobbed, "No way out!"

He read, "_Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon will try to boycott all fans of John Cena, all from siding with the Resistance!_"  
She yelled, "NO WAY OUT!"

He got a phone call and said, "Hello? Oh, really? Really? I see… You got someone?"

He said to Heather, "We're good to go. One of The Authority's followers will be prosecuted on trial, and by a jury of her peers. They caught her, after her helicopter ran out of fuel, and had to make an emergency landing. What say you? We should leave for _West Plaza_."

Heather asked, "Should I wear my pink suit?"

**XXXXX**

At the City Hall of West Plaza, Sayuri Hida was sitting in the chair, saddened and in despair. She was on trial, for siding with The Authority, as she was surrounded by thousands of peers. A man in a huge robe and white hair approached the bench. He stood up, as the girl in very long blonde hair called to the crowd, "HAIL, IL PALAZZO! I mean, all rise, for the honorable Il Palazzo!"

He banged the gavel, as he asked his bailiff, "Bailiff Excel… What happened to my important papers?"

Excel said, "I threw them away, your honor. I knew that they weren't important, sir."

"_You _knew that they weren't important?! Don't you know I had my lunch wrapped in those papers?"

"About that… When you arrived, the mayo turned over. It was that scent that Excel felt, like someone farted, sharted, or Hatchan's corpse was rotting longer than before, during her relapses, but she had to think, since it smelled like rotten mayo. And by looking into your papers, sir, Excel was right to tell you that those important papers that were important to _Your Honor_, and my love, Lord Il Palazzo, Excel felt she'd had to toss it out, since it was warm, smelly, and stinky!"

"Smart thinking, bailiff."

He called, "Court is now come to order! Miss Sayuri Hida, you have been charged with treason, and siding with The Authority. How do you plead?"

Sayuri said, as she was upset, "I plead _Not Guilty_, on grounds that the way I am, I am only doing _what's best for business_."

He banged the gavel and said, "Miss Hida, if you say that phrase, one more time, I'll find you in contempt! Here, the phrase "_What's Best for Business_" is forbidden from _Resistance _members, oppressors, and evil people! But I am _neither _of those."

Sayuri bowed, "Yes, sir."

Farra approached the podium, as she said, "Did you have anyone to defend for you?"

Sayuri said, "No, I don't. No one comes to me, even though I am what I am, right now. Not even Rein &amp; Kaori would defend me."

Farra asked her, "Then why the long face?"

Sayuri sobbed, "I am a product of evil… I've become the one person I was, in which I didn't start out that way. My fight with Setsuna was interrupted, and left me with this body…"

Heather called, "I object! She's upset because she lying! Only a girl who works for The Authority is crying alligator tears!"

Il Palazzo called, "Objection sustained!"

Farra barked, "OVERRULED! And for the record, it's _Crocodile _tears! Not alligator!"

Il Palazzo announced, "Motion granted!"

Heather stated, "They's pretty much the same thing, boss."

Il Palazzo asked, "Miss Stevens, dare why you overrule _my _decision?"

Farra said, "Her words move me, your honor. I believe her, and so would my friends. Look at Miss Hida. She is lonely… an abject figure…"

Heather called, "I abject!"

Farra huffed, as she corrected, "Look at Miss Hida… She is lonely; a pitiable figure…"

She glared to Heather, "Try and get out of _that _one."

Farra said, "…surrounded by her peers, as they glare at her, for her treachery. Anyway, Miss Hida, give a reason why you became a slave to those shitbags!"

"You mean The Authority? Well, all I know is that my body was wrecked and damaged, and they gave me a new body, as a way of saving my life… But all in return, I would surrender to them, and be their willing slave. But lately, my body is not responding well, since there were creaks in my systems… and on the grounds, I became unloved, and cannot feel love and happiness. Cybernetics are so tricky to control."

Farra smirked, "We'll see about that! Miss Hida, give me a number between 1 and 10!"

Sayuri said, "I got it!"

"What is it?"

"11."

"Correct."

Heather then said, "Okay, my turn. Now, Miss Hida, I ask you a question: _What's huge, grey, four feet, a trunk (with NO key), a hose, weighs 2,000 pounds, and hails from India?_"

Excel cried, "IRRELEVANT!"

Heather shouted, "HEY, YEAH! Irr-elephant! There's a whole lot of irr-elephants in India!"

She giggled, as Farra shoved her away. She continued, "I know this sob story of Miss Hida, as she was used and treated by The Authority. Do not blame them for making her this way. You should blame it on John Cena! He was the one that started all this, and if The Authority wasn't back in power, this wouldn't be happening!"

Il Palazzo replied, "True. But that kind of testimony we can eliminate, since-."

Heather smiled, "That's fine. I'll take some."

"Some what?"

"Eliminate! A nice cold glass of _eliminate_!

Sayuri giggled, as she thinks it was funny. Heather smiled, saying to Farra, "Hey, she's-a laughing, boss! She gets it. I got a million of them."

Farra said, "Gentlemen, Sayuri Hida may look like a big-boobed glasses-wearing girl, but don't let it fool you. She's a big-boobed glasses-wearing cyborg… without a heart. What we're doing is to assure that The Authority isn't using her. Triple H &amp; Stephanie has no _brainpower_, only to build a woman with such beauty and skill, into a robot slave. But she did assist them, as does her tattoo, since joining The Authority. I implore you… send her to jail, within an inch of her life! But not too much… if pleaded as guilty, she'd get a smaller sentence, but after the reason why."

Sayuri barked, "The only reason I pleaded _Not Guilty_ was so I can't go to jail, so soon! Everybody needs to know! Setsuna ruined my body, by accident, and The Authority rebuilt me!"

Farra asked, "Are you lying? If so, then someone from The Authority must've reprogrammed you, a la brainwashing schemes! Well, you tell Kane and his bastards that NO ONE is going to hurt you! I suggest that we do a lie detector test on her, or find if she's a cyborg or not. And if indeed she is, then we must know the truth, and maybe fix her, before she goes worse! I suggest we give her ten weeks probation in Leavenworth or eleven weeks probation in Twelveworth."

Heather called out, "I OBJECT! I suggest she gets five and ten in Woolworth!"

Farra snarked at her, "I wanted to get a writ of _Habeas Corpus_, but I should've got _writ _of you, first."

Excel called, "I OBJECT!"  
Farra called, "Even I object!"  
Steven C said, "Steven Cooke objects, as well!"  
Heather called, "Then I object, too!"  
Sayuri said, "I object to all this!"

Il Palazzo barked, "You're on trial! You _can't _object!"

Peter rushes in, as he called, "Farra! Guys! HALT THE TRIAL!"

He saluted, as he said, "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that The Authority is about to land on North City soil! This means war!"

Farra said, "I don't know. Only Steven Nevins will make the final call. I believe that it could be bad, since it'll ruin the economy."

Steven C said, "Something must be done! War would me the end of peace! We cannot have these men and women, a.k.a. The Authority, make laws and pay them taxes, for no good reason!"

Heather cheered, "Hey, I got an uncle who lives in Taxes!"

Steven C barked, "NO! I'm talking about the economy! The _money_! The _dolla-dolla_!"

Heather called, "THAT'S IT! Dollars! That's where my uncle lives! _Dollars, Taxes!_"

Farra huffed, "Will you shut up?"

Sayuri pleaded, "Gang, if I side with you, will you please return me to what I was, when this is over? I don't know how long I have, before this body breaks down."

Farra replied, "Don't worry, kid. We got a friend that can repair you, for FREE, and without the mess."

Trumpets blared, as Farra huffed, "_More _bad news…"

Percival was walking with Asahi and Mizuki, as Farra giggled, "Didn't I tell you?"

Percival explained, "I have good news. In an effort to make _one final effort _of preventing war, one of our own is trying to appease with one of The Authority's members, in order to assure that we cannot go through more corrupt power."

Farra asked, "Who have you chosen?"

Percival said, "I wanted to say Haruka, but she suddenly left her home, recently."

"Moved out?"

"No, bike ride."

She huffed, "Haruka won't win. She wouldn't try to talk to them… Would she?"

**XXXXX**

"SQUISH IT!" May cried out.

She was stomping on Goombas in the Mushroom Kingdom, earning gold coins. So far, she was earning 250 coins. Yukino Miyazawa, her best friend, was annoyed, since she has been at it for several hours on end.

"Haruka," she moaned, "Must you do that, always? And anyway, we got enough coins for the month!"

May said, "I'm still employed in the bakery. Besides, we need more than that, sin-. Hang on."

"SQUISH IT!" She cried out.

**POW!  
**She stomped on a huge Goomba, and got 1 Gold Coin. Yukino barked, "MORON!"

May continued, "We need more than that, since I was docked for being absent, after our recent trip to Venus's _alleged _moon."

Another huge Goomba appeared, as Yukino did a Butt Stomp. It flattened, and produced a Blue Coin. Yukino said, "See?"

"YUKI! A Blue Coin?"

"You NEVER jump on a Giant Goomba with a sissy jump! You Hip Drop them."

"Oh… Next time I see one, I'll remember that."

She spotted a Spiny and called out, "SQUISH IT!"

She easily kicked the Spiny upside-down, and stomped on his belly. She then grabbed a Pokey and smashed it flat. She removed her gloves and pulled out the needles. She winced in pain, as Yukino said, "For the love of god, Haruka… Stop! You've done enough!"

A lone Goomba called to Yukino, "Hey. You Haruka and Yukino?"

"Yeah," Yukino said.

"SQUISH IT!" May cried out.

**BAM!  
**Yukino punted May away, as she said, "Sorry. She's coin crazy, after killing you guys. What's the problem?"

The Goomba said, "News has it that one of these resistance guys wants to use Haruka, in a way of stopping The Authority. If she's interested, she'll save the entire worlds from corrupt power. You have to help us."

Yukino said, "I see. Haruka had a dream of them, before… I suppose we should. I don't even like Triple H."

She called to May, "Hey, Haruka, you up for it?"

May moaned, inside a pile of beaten Koopa Baddies, "Okay."

She asked, "Can I kill it now?"

Yukino grabbed her ear and dragged her off. May sobbed, as she was pleading, "OW! Yuki, OW! HEY! Okay, I said I'm going! I was just kidding! YUKI, SERIOUSLY! THAT HURTS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the valley, The Gang was surrounding the area, awaiting the arrival of The Authority. Farra replied that the whole Haruka thing was a waste of time, and saying that the idea was stupid. Steven C said, "Technically, she hasn't arrived, but already you're denying the matter at hand."

She snuffed, "So what? I'm planning to side with the heroes, than be with them!"

He said, "Look, it's like someone did not visit you, when you were injured with a broken leg."

"THAT WAS IN 1999! Besides, it was when we took a break, and I twisted my ankle. Had to be in bed for 6 weeks. Luckily, this leg is still sturdy."

"How about that scar, from when I treated you?"

"Shut up. And thanks for asking, though."

They viewed on, as Farra said, "If we don't win, I just want to let you know…"

She blushed and said, "I love you."

Steven C said, "That's nice."

He paid attention to the wait, as Farra sighed, "You idiot…"

They waited for hours, as the first strike was made. A huge tank, with Seth Rollins' emblem was shown. They used a huge cannon, named the **_Towering Venus_**, and incinerated it. Farra called, "Okay… WHO DIDN'T ORDER THEM TO STOP?"

Heather waved, "Don't look at _me_."

Mizuki replied, "No one, in their right mind, would be in person, inside a tank. Someone from their camp sent someone who wanted to kill us, right away."

Farra said, "Good thinking. They wouldn't go back on their word."

Peter stated, "Are you kidding?"

**XXXXX**

Sayuri said, as she was hooked up to a lie detector machine, "No, I'm not. Besides, is this necessary, since my body is completely inorganic?"

A policeman said, "It's for the best. Steven Nevins doesn't want war, either, but he refuses to have The Authority back in power. So, for this, we're going to try out best, just to learn more."

Sayuri was hooked up, as the men asked her questions.

_Are you with The Authority?_

"Yes… Well, not really much, as of late."

_Did you or did you not ever helped an evil being or faction before?_

"NO! Of course not!"

_Have you ever done something very vile and demonic?_

"Well, I got over that, but I once slashed Mr. Kimizuka in the waist, using a deadly sword art, _The Hida Kessatsu_. I didn't kill him, but it was something I controlled, since then… But that was when I was a child."

_Did you ever support any factions?_

"Just one… The Best Student Council, from Miyagami Academy."

_Are you a lesbian?_

"Are you kidding? Recently, I just got a boyfriend. And, well, I can't say his name. I'm too shy about it. So, NO, I'm not. And you didn't have to add _that_!"

_Did you ever kill someone with the sword?_

"No. I don't."

It went on for an hour, as Sayuri was asked numerous questions.

* * *

Yukino and Haruka were at the huge building, as The Authority was watching on from above. Triple H said, "Who's she? I mean, what are they doing here?"

Stephanie said, "Please… I want NO more drama to us. Besides, we have plans to control WWE, and those jerks are ruining everything!"

Yukino said, from below, as The Authority listened in, "Well, so far, I'd like to meet them and punch their faces. But that's not me… You know how businessmen hold grudges."

May giggled, "No worries, Yuki. Would you ever believe this was all Seth Rollins' fault, when it was Randy Orton's to begin with?"

"How so?"

"Well, if Orton didn't really sneak in and stolen Daniel Bryan's title, this war between worlds, against those two bad people, would not be happening."

"You're absolutely right. Of course, if anyone's to blame, it's John Cena. Don't forget… HE gave Daniel Bryan the title shot, which launched this torture party for The Authority."

"I wouldn't call it _Torture Party_. I call it a _Haze and Rip,_ or something. But still, it feels like they want my help… maybe fix what they've started?"

"No, Haruka! If you help them, I swear… You know damn well that they're evil! To them… We've faced villains worse off… yet alone, these two are pussies."

"YUKI! BAD! They're not helpless kit-! Ohhhhh… Still, shame on you!"

Triple H was shocked, as he heard May's plea to help them, of course Yukino objects to the idea. He moaned, as he was stunned, "This girl… She… She's in a bind…"

Stephanie moaned in depression, "_Randy Orton… Big Show… Batista… Scott Armstrong… Brad Maddox… Vickie Guerrero… Road Dogg and Billy Gunn… _and now _her… _Mmmnnngh…"

She whispered, as she was scared, "_No way out… No way out… No way out… No way out…_"

He said, "First, Sailor Guardians attack me and my crew… then, I get lampooned as a laughingstock… now, I'm on 50-50 from prepubescent little brat!"

He said to his wife, "Look… It's not much, but listen, Steph. You know we can sweet talk her… I mean, we have three daughters. She's like that. It's only _one _girl. Let's hear her out, and maybe we'll end this nightmare."

She asked, "The nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear from the kid."

"The kid."

"See the kid?"

"The kid. Yes."

"Where is the kid?"

"Downstairs. Calm down."

They went downstairs, as May sighed, "Enough of this. I'm going in…"

She went inside, as Yukino cried, "WAIT! Haruka, hold on!"

She grabbed her, as Triple H spotted her. He asked, "Hold on! You there!"

May asked, pointing at herself, "What, me?"

"Yeah, you! He said to her, "Who are you, kid? I want answers from you…"

May said, "I'm Haruka. And this is my friend, Yuki."

Yukino introduced herself, "Uh, hi. I'm Yukino Miyazawa… Arima…"

Triple H shook her hand and said, "I see. I overheard that you want to help us."

"Yes," May said, "Even though you're evil, it's like you want to escape the nightmares. Yuki disapproves it, but I don't. Deep down, you're family people, like Yuki."

"I have 3 kids, too. But _she's_ not mine." Yukino pointed out.

Stephanie said, "I suppose we should talk. Care to talk about it?"

She winked at him, "We may have her in our camp."

He shushed her, as he said, "Would you like some tea?"

May bowed, "Yes, please. OH! Can you see if they have any ramen noodles, in a huge bowl?"

The Authority looked at each other, as he asked, "As much as you like, yes?"

Yukino tried to plead, "NO, DON'T!"

May smiled, "YES, PLEASE~!"

Triple H smirked, as he thought, "I knew it. Knowing Miyazawa… we'll be using her to make us win…"

**XXXXX**

But he was wrong. His office was full of empty ramen bowls, as May was slurping down noodles, endlessly. Stephanie moaned, "How many bowls is she eating?"

Yukino huffed, "I warned you. This kid's got a bottomless stomach… yet she can't gain weight."

May cheered, "MORE, PLEASE~!"

She finished her bowl, as Triple H ordered another batch of ramen. The Authority is spending their own money, and even taking chunks from Kane, Big Show, and Seth Rollins' paycheck, just to satisfy May's appetite.

Yukino said to the 4th wall, "This is her 17th bowl, so far."

She said to Triple H, She'll be finished, soon…"

He said, "God, I hope so, or my employees will be P.O.'ed."

May never stopped eating. Eventually, she stopped at bowl #40.

* * *

Farra called from the hill, to the soldiers that are against Triple H, "GRIT YOUR TEETH! SHOW YOUR STUFF! AND DO WHAT YOU MADE OF! REMEMBER TO NEVER SAY **_DIE_**!"

The soldiers called back, "We'll do more than that work! Let's get rid of those jerks!"

Farra sung, "_All in favor, say "AYE"!_"

The men shouted, in unison, "AYE!"

Everyone cheered on, as the war was about to start.

**XXXXX**

_November 23__rd__, 2014 – The Authority ended…  
December 29__th__, 2014 – The Authority returned…  
Now today… It begins…_

The soldiers marched in unison, as they prepared for the final battle against Triple H. The WWE Superstars, however, are in revolt, led by John Cena, who gathered the remaining superstars he can carry, since the others when to The Authority's side.

Cena, in his SuperCena attire, called to the WWE Heroes, namely the _babyfaces_, and said, "Guys, tonight, a war is breaking down! WE are not going to take their BS, any longer! The Authority has abused power, once again, and Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, and others are backing me up! We will NOT have a repeat, like _BOO-tista_! And as for Steven Nevins, he's not like Winston Churchill… he's more like Hitler! He's Mussolini! He's Hirohito! HELL, HE'S ALL-IN-ONE; BECAUSE HE'S A DAMN DICTATOR! He wants to ruin The Authority's lives, and _mine_, as well, well, he hasn't forgotten what was gone – _"The Show-Off" Dolph Ziggler, Erick "Big Red" Rowan, "The Big Guy" Ryback! _They're gone, and I'm to blame for it! BUT, we'll bring them back! You side with me, and we'll bring peace to the worlds, again! BECAUSE, WE GO BY ONE MANTRA – NEVER GIVE UP! I stand for Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect… while the others, they only care for power… One side stands for _What's Best for Business_, on the other side, a man stood as well-loved by all, until the _Bug of Greed _made him learn three simple words: _Money, Power, &amp; Respect!_ We're refusing to let this happen! When it's all over, The Authority _and _Steven Nevins – THEY will ALL FALL, like dominoes!"

The Superstars cheered on, as Cena said, "So, it doesn't matter… if you're _Triple H, Kane, Brock Lesnar… Seth "Scumbag" Rollins_… Hell, it don't matter if you're a soldier from _Iraq_, a demon from _Hell_, alien invader, or natural disaster… _WE WILL __**NEVER GIVE UP**_! You tell The Authority and the so-called Resistance, or Oppressors, that we're not hard to find in the worlds… or the playground that is called **_WAR! _**WAR YOU WANT, THEN **WAR! YOU'LL! GET!  
**YOU WANT SOME… **COME! GET SOME!**"

They all cheered, as Cena led his men and women to the battlefield. However, the war had already started, and everyone is deadlocked, as the battle continues. The WWE Stars joined the fray, as they sided with anybody that sees fit.

Meanwhile, Triple H was still in possession of May, the little girl that may help The Authority… if she is _not _becoming a pig, that is…

May was devouring a huge bowl of ice cream, as the Authority was sighing in disbelief.

They moaned in sadness, "At this rate, she'll eat us out of business…"

Luigi responded, from out of nowhere, "Now you know how **_Weegee _**feels…"

Yukino said, "Haruka… Only _fifteen _bowls, and NO brain freeze?"

* * *

**_The finale of this war… in two weeks.  
NOTE: IF The Authority is STILL in power, by then, then a new chapter is presented… Don't miss it._**


	11. Conclusion?

As the war progressed, soldiers in black, wearing The Authority's insignia, was marching into the battlefield, fighting off the army of green suits and grey shirts, which has the word "YES!" written on them. This battle was close, as most of the soldiers were wounded in battle, while most of the others were retreating.

_Anger, hatred, and greed flown inside their veins, The Oppression and The Authority fought each other, in mortal combat, as war and anarchy continued to escalade, seeing that each side wants to win it all. However, as the battle drew closer to a forgone conclusion, neither side seemed to have won the battle. The remaining members of each side continue to fight for their own goals, as the bloodlust and hate spread around the soldiers. The Oppression wants ONE goal – to eliminate The Authority, and put them out of power, forever… The Authority, on the other hand, wants __their__ goal – 100% total control.  
Neither side seemed to have given up, as the war continued to escalade, leading to Wrestlemania. As they progressed on, there were others that wanted to stop the war._

And so, the progress of destruction continues on… as many are pointing the blame on one person. But who is it – John Cena? Seth Rollins? Triple H? During this battle, they no longer respect any of the three that were mentioned, as they agree that if someone is to blame, let them _confess_, at least.

**XXXXX**

In a city in Japan, a huge unruly mob was shouting at a building, which had a poster of Triple H on it. They were starting a riot, holding up pitchforks, rotten vegetables, torches, and a hangman's noose, which was reserved for Triple H.

In Iowa, the entire Iowa State University did a ritual burning, as they were setting ablaze an effigy of Seth Rollins. They started chanting "FOR EDGE! FOR EDGE! FOR EDGE! ROLLINS GO HOME! ROLLINS GO HOME! FOR EDGE! FOR EDGE! ROLLINS GO HOME!"

Apparently, Seth Rollins' hometown fans were Edgeheads, also. And what Rollins did, a while back, to Edge, made them hate him, more.

In England, they prepared a ceremony to invite John Cena, for a celebratory party. However, unbeknownst to him, they have something _special _for him. A man in a black hood was sharpening his axe, as he was ordered by the Queen to execute John Cena, as a way of betraying everyone. THIS was a request from Bad News Barrett, who had a long history with Cena.

In Africa, headhunters were doing a tribal dance, as they pray to the gods that Triple H will suffer severe consequences. They even announced that when WWE comes to Africa, in any city for a LIVE Tour, the headhunters will prepare, for they have room for _eight _heads – reserved for Triple H, Stephanie, Seth Rollins, Big Show, Kane, J&amp;J Security, and John Cena.

* * *

War continued to spread, as the Oppression Camp continued to fight in a losing battle… since their _own _camp had only The Gang there.

Farra called to Heather, "You have to do something!"

"HOW?"

"I don't know, what will you do, for this one?"

Heather smirked, "I know this may hurt my darling husband… but I switched sides and joined The Authority."

"WHAT?!" Farra gasped.

Steven C barked, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Farra grabbed her neck and choked her. She roared, "WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO JOIN US AGAIN, YOU GODDAMN BACKSTABBER?"

Heather pleaded, "UNGH! I GOT TO TAKE ONE OF STEPHANIE'S ASSETS, AND GET A THREE-WEEK VACATION!"

Farra let go and smiled, "It's a deal. You're hired."

The rest of The Gang fell in a THUD.

Minutes later, Peter was calling to the radio, as the building was shaking.  
"Attention all personnel, all quiet on the Western Front, while the Eastern Back is loud and annoying! We have 3 men and 4 women in the bunker, and we need more backup. Send in 5 chicken pizzas, a keg of Pepsi Cola, 20 pounds of salad, 3 trays of spaghetti, a bushel of fresh fruit, and 7 hot chocolate fudge cakes!"

Asahi shook her head and said, "I… I don't like that dessert."

Heather added, "And I hate milk chocolate."

Peter called to the radio, "Correction – _six _hot chocolate fudge cakes. Have two made for me."

The radio replied, "That'll be $385.81."

Peter called to the radio, "Send it in a CARE package, here in the bunker, deep within West Plaza, have it billed to The Authority!"

"Why The Authority?"

"Who gives a shit, if THEY pay for our food? Let THEM suffer."

"We understand. We'll put it on Kane's tab. He _never _pays for our food. We'll be right over. Pinpointing location… NOW!"

The huge crate dropped in the middle of the room, as Asahi cried, "WHAT THE WHA?"

Peter said, "CARE Package arrives!"

Heather smiled, "EATS!"

Farra smiled, "Now that's what I call _Super Service_."

Mizuki cried out, as The Gang rushed to the crate, "WAIT! WE NEED TO RATION IT, JUST FOR THE BATTLEFIELD!"

She gasped, as the others were eating, "PETER! HOW MANY DID YOU ORDER?!"

**XXXXX**

The Authority was closing in, as The Gang was left with ONE last choice.

"I KNOW!" Heather said, "One of us has to go out and destroy The Authority!"

Steven C asked, "Who do you have in mind?"

Heather explained, "We'll work it out, in a scientific matter. I'll start with me, and go on a _Ringspot_."

She went around, pointing at each Gang member, "Rrrrrrringspot! One-sa, two-sa, zig-zag-zav, poptie, gimmega, tin-a-lie, tav, harem, scarem, moychan, tarem, tare, tore… OUT!"

She pointed at herself, as she said, "No, I did it wrong. Lemme try again…"

She went around again, but each syllable, slowly, "Rrrrrrringspot! One-sa, two-sa, zig-zag-zav, poptie, gimmega, tin-a-lie, tav, harem, scarem, moychan, tarem, tare, tore…"

She pointed at herself, again, as she groaned, "Aw, I don't _wanna _fight The-! WAIT! I GOT IT!"

She went around again, at a normal rate, "Rrrrrrringspot! BUCK!"

She pointed at Asahi, as Peter and Steven C gave her a rifle. Farra consoled her and said, "You're a brave warrior, kid. We're proud of you, going through the front lines. And remember, while you're out there, risking your life, through limb and leg, through shot and shell, we'll remain here, and remind you what a sucker you are."

Asahi ran off, as she fought of The Authority's men, with ease. Heather said, "She must've done her research. She can kick ass!"

Steven C asked, "Why couldn't _YOU _do that, and get to them?"

Heather said, "Oh, I can't go out, not unless I have those huge machine mechas that shoot huge cannons."

He said, "Tanks?"

She smiled, "You're welcome."

Farra barked, "Well, why the hell did you come here, when you sided with The Authority?"

Heather cried, "The food's better here!"

Mizuki was eating a salad, as she said, "She's right, you know."

Farra huffed, "Then… I'm sorry if I yelled at you."

Asahi rushed back in, as she called, "GUYS! THEY GOT A HUGE BOMBER COMING IN!"

Steven C yelled, "SOMEONE CALL THE BIG GUNS!"

He pulled the chain from the ceiling, as a huge flock of crows, followed by a huge black shadow plane headed towards a huge black and green tank. The soldiers cried out, "NO! NOT THE VIGILANTE!"

The Authority's Soldiers ran away, as Kane, Big Show, and the rest of The Authority, ran to the bunker. Asahi called, "Guys, we got company!"

They charged at the door, as Mizuki and Steven grabbed a log, and barricaded the door. Kane stuck his head out, and grabbed Asahi's neck.

**BONK!  
**Peter hits him in the head with a lead pipe, knocking him out cold. Farra scored an 11, as she called "OH! And 11 points for The Gang! 11-0, in favor of _them_!"

**BONK!  
**Big Show was knocked out by Peter's pipe, as he dropped to the ground. Farra scored a 7 and said, "And _Jolly Green Giant _goes down! 18-0 for The Authority's losers!"

Stephanie McMahon grabs Steven's collar, as Heather bit her arm. He restrained her, as the girls pulled Triple H in.

Peter called out, "HEY, FARRA! WE GOT TRIPLE H!"

Farra erased the scoreboard and said, "THEM?! Well, that's _game_!"

They shackled them, with their heads sticking out, as The Gang prepared to fire with the bushels of fruit that they have. They started chucking fruit at them, as Stephanie was pelted with tomatoes, while Triple H got smacked with apples, bananas, and pears. Stephanie cried out, "LEMME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AUGH! LEMME OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Farra shouted, "We'll stop, if you surrender! Call me an upstart, eh?"

They continued, as Peter said, "You upstart! Triple H, eh?"

Triple H cried, "OKAY! OKAY! We'll rehire Ziggler, Rowan, and Ryback! NOW, LET US GO!"

The Gang continued to chuck fruit, as Farra called, "We can't, right now. Wait until we're out of fruit."

The Authority, still trapped, was continuously splattered with fruit and vegetables.

Asahi called out, throwing a soft peach at Stephanie, "VICTORY IS OURS!"

* * *

**_Part 11  
One Last Way Out_**

* * *

Triple H &amp; company regrouped, as they lost another battle, this time, thanks to Sting.

"Didn't work, did it?" Yukino asked them.

She and May were in their office, as May was the one to say that they must charge in, dead-on and valiantly. Too bad that The Gang was well-prepared.

Stephanie moaned, "I still have excrement of rotten fruit in my hair. Those jerks will pay."

Triple H replied, "Don't worry… We still have a long way to go. While we have ways, we'll be able to get rid of those guys, and make it our playground of OUR rule."

May replied, "That's good to hear, except who says that you always win? Everybody knows that they hated you. But seeing that you are bold fighters, we have no problem. But… Someone never told me that you were TOO stupid to charge in battle. I meant just you two, staying here, while the others fight!"

Stephanie roared, "Well… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

She sighed, as Yukino replied, "Look, it's getting late, but…"

Triple H said, "No, we're good to go. In fact, we still need more from you."

May said, as she was smiling, "GOODY! I'll have me more noodles! Soba, this time! And even some Udon Noodles, as well. I'm so hungry, after seeing you covered in fruit."

She huffed, "And not the rotten kind… I hate rotten fruits."

Yukino said, "You never change. She is a cute noodle head, but you two are _bad eggs_."

Triple H put his foot down and snarled, "Well, I've had _just enough _of this! YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT, ARE FIRED!"

May cringed, "ME?! WHY?"

He yelled, "YOU ARE, without a doubt, THE MOST OBNOXIOUS, SELFISH, GREEDY, FOOD-OBSESSED, SPOILED LITTLE PRINCESS **I'VE EVER MET!**"

May huffed, as she was insulted, "WELL!"

**POW!  
**She socked Triple H and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Yukino shouted, "HARUKA! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

May glared, as Stephanie trembled, seeing her white aura glow, "I was wrong about you! You aren't bad people who want help… or seek help… YOU'RE POWER HUNGRY JERKS!"

She tackled at Stephanie, as she started to claw at her. Yukino sighed, as she said, "Haruka, stop! I think you've done enough!"

Triple H got up, as May fought both of The Authority, by herself. He charged at her, grabbing her arm, but May flipped over and delivered a dropkick to his spine. Stephanie grabbed her neck, but was flung over, into her husband. Yukino stepped back, as she said to them, "Not my problem. She started it."

"Yuki! The least you can do it fight with me!" May cried out.

Yukino yelled, "And get in trouble with WWE and Mr. McMahon? Hell no! You fight _your _way, and I'll fight _my _way!"

May trampled onto Triple H, as Stephanie grabbed her waist and slammed her to the floor. She stomped on her back, as May was screaming in pain. She lifted her up, but May socked her in the face. They both began to launch a barrage of punches and kicks, fighting like cats. Triple H said to Yukino, as he was getting up, "Shouldn't you help your friend?"

Yukino said, "Well, she fights for herself. I'm not much of a fighter."

**SOCK!  
**Stephanie clobbers May in the face, as Yukino cried, "HARUKA!"

Triple H said, "That's it, Stephanie! Give that brat her walking papers!"

Yukino seethed, "I've had just about enough of this."

She lifted him up, in great ease, as she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU PICK ON HARUKA, AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID FOR YOU?"

He cried out, "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! HEY! How did you lift me up, like that?"

Stephanie grabbed May by the neck, and was about to slap her, with her right hand, but Yukino chucked Triple H towards her.

**CRASH!  
**(_Street Fighter II _KO screams were made)  
(The Authority fell in slow-motion)

A montage was shown, of the past moments, as Triple H was moaning, falling slowly to the floor.

"_John Cena… … … … …I want you to know… … … …I __never__ liked you…_"  
The Authority was down, piled on the floor, out cold. Haruka dusted herself off, as Yukino said, "What do you say we go home?"

May smiled, "Let's!"

Triple H &amp; Stephanie were out cold, as the girls left.

* * *

Weeks later, after the downfall of The Authority, their business and empire was tearing down. The huge tall building was burning to the ground, as the Resistance members were watching on, standing in silence.

**XXXXX**

The Light Music Squad, in their costumes, interfered in a match between Rusev and R-Truth. He put the Accolade on Truth, as the five girls attacked him, using their superpowers. The fans cheered on, as the American Flag dropped down from the rafters.  
Of course, Rusev still won the match, via DQ. There was a match going on, after all.

**XXXXX**

Back in HQ, Sayuri was treated in bed, as the doctors came in with the results. He told her that the lie detector tests were in. Sayuri is _indeed _rebuilt as a cyborg. She was shocked, but was also surprised to learn who rebuilt her.

"Tell me, sir… Did The Authority rebuild me?" She asked, "Because I do _what's best for business_, after all…"

A woman in long lavender hair came in, as she said, "That is a lie, Sayuri. The Authority has no intentions on making you a cyborg minion."

Sayuri gasped, as she saw her face. It was Kanade Jinguji, the Director of the Best Student Council. She petted her, as she said, "Sayuri, I'm sorry you had to go through all this… In any case, should we take you in?"

Sayuri asked, "But, The Gang… What about them? Did they offer my services?"

Kanade said, "Well, they _did _make a phone call… and that was to me. Don't worry, now… Let us go home… My slave…"

She pressed a button on her remote, as Sayuri's eyes turned red. She then spoke in a robotic monotone, "Yes, Master. I obey."

"Did you have all the data from The Authority?"

"Every solid detail. They do not know, at all."

"Good. I will have you discharged here. Go to my car."

She got up and walked off. Kanade followed her and whispered, "John Cena brought them back… and The Authority opened _Pandora's Box_. Those fools. You've forgotten _my _plans…"

She smirked evilly, as she left the room. As it turns out, Kanade Jinguji was responsible for making Sayuri into an obedient slave. But why Kanade, and what does she have against The Authority?

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, following the return of Cena's cohorts, the WWE Universe forgave Cena, as it increased to 45%, after the WWE Heroes prevented an attempted warfront, caused by The Authority. However, the fans still won't forgive Cena, fully, until The Authority is gone for good.

* * *

Hours later, Triple H moaned, as he and Stephanie woke up. He said, "Man… What a head rush…"

He saw, out the window, his utopia… his dream… his entire world… destroyed by those who fought against them. They've lost. As he stood up, May returned, as she was upset.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked her, angrily.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you. I didn't mean to blow up, like that," she explained, "But I would still help you. I don't care if I joined The Authority or not. I wanna make you understand that you lost, but you can make it so you can win, again."

Stephanie barked, "Why should we help you?"

May said, "Well, you're not bad people. I know a lot of evil deities, unlike you. I mean, you don't have superpowers, which are evil. I've been there."

He said, as he helped his wife up, "So… What is it that you want? And _don't _say more ramen!"

May said, "No, no. I'm cool. I just wanted to give you something that may help you out of this. All you need to do is this… You guys have to do… _The Time Warp_."

Stephanie asked, "Time Warp?"

May said, "Trust me. It is useful. It's NO dance, okay? Don't get me started on it. But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She pranced off, as she called, "See ya later!"

Stephanie said, as she was confused, "Weird little kid."

Triple H asked, "So, how do we do this _Time Warp_?"

Music played, as Il Palazzo appeared from the background.

_(Il Palazzo): _It's just a jump to the left…  
_("Time Warp" plays)_  
_(Triple H): _What the hell, now?  
_(Sailor Guardians appear in front of The Authority)  
(ALL): And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight~!  
(Stephanie): _GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

_(Richard): _Put your hands on your hips!  
_(Stephanie): _I SAID, **GET OUT!  
**_(The Gang appears, from behind The Authority)  
(ALL): You bring your knees in tight~!_

_(May suddenly appears, joining the group)  
(Stephanie shrieks in horror)  
(ALL, but Triple H &amp; Stephanie): But it's the pelvic thrust  
that really drives you insa-a-a-ane~!  
(Triple H): _MAKE IT STOP!

_(ALL): Let's do the Time Warp again~!  
Let's do the Time Warp again~!_

Suddenly, a huge portal appeared and sucked The Authority inside it. The group continued to sing, as Steven pointed at the time vortex, "Portal."

Triple H &amp; Stephanie were falling into the Time Warp, as they were traveling off to… who knows _where_, or _when_, in this situation.

* * *

And so…

Michael Cole was in his seat, as he was speaking to Triple H. "Triple H, thank you for joining us, in this interview."

Triple H smiled, "No problem. I'm just glad to be back."

Cole explained, "Anyway, let's begin. We are four weeks away from _Royal Rumble_. And the main event for the WWE World Heavyweight Title – Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena."

Triple H thought, as Cole kept talking, "Wait… Royal Rumble?"

Cole asked, "Sir, last Monday on RAW, The Authority laid down the law, as you fired Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan, and Ryback. And it seems that everyone here is angry at you."

Triple H asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Cole said, "Well, after The Authority came back to power, because John Cena brought you back, the week before, do you have anything planned for Cena, and all the people that are holding a grudge at you."

Triple H asked, "First off, Michael… How many people, and who are they?"

Cole said, "Sir, you should know. It is about 85% of the WWE Universe, after Steven Nevins made a huge speech, concerning his promise to _end _The Authority. However, almost all of them have turned on Cena, after what he did, now being martyred as a traitor."

Triple H seethed quietly, "That little brat…"

Yep. The Authority did the Time Warp, and was transported back in time to where the Cena Fans turned on him, and when The Authority returned – _January 7__th__, 2015_. Call it a _Quantum Leap_, if you will.

Cole asked the question, "Tell me, is this what you want, because the Vigilante, Sting, ruined your night at Survivor Series, causing The Authority to lose power?"

Triple H roared, as he sat up, yelling at Cole, "HOLD ON! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SIT THROUGH ANOTHER FIVE MONTHS OF THIS, WITH THOSE OPPRESSORS, _AGAIN_?! I JUST GOT RID OF THEM! **WHAT THE FU-!**"

* * *

**_The End…  
…of The Authority!_**

* * *

Let's just say that The Authority is stuck in an endless loop, in _Fanfiction Hell_, suffering those unruly moments from the past ten chapters, again and again, until The Authority is out of power, _finally_.

May watched on, as she looked at the area, where the portal was.

"I did it, Yuki!" She smiled, "The plan worked perfectly, and now they're gone. That was a great idea, like in my dream! Hikari called to me, in my dreams and said that The Authority always wins, and make the worlds a living nightmare of chaos and disorder… but deep down, she told me… "_The Authority ALWAYS pwn_". Now, I can rule their WWE Universe, anyway I want to. But just so you know, I'm not _that _evil. I thought it _pwn_, but I'm just too_ damn GOOD_!"

She put on dark shades and let out an arrogant grin, as DMX's "_Where the Hood At_" plays in the background, with pyrotechnics going off.

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_We spared NO expense on __her__.__**  
DEAL WIT IT!**_

* * *

**_If they are still in power, next part is coming soon…_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	12. Aftermath 1 (Part 12)

Seth Rollins is celebrating his WWE World Heavyweight Championship, in his black tights, as he stole the WWE Title away from Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns.

Apparently, May's Time Warp worked, but too well. The Authority was humiliated, yet again, but left with some success. Triple H bested Sting, as he proved the Oppressors wrong… and also, Seth Rollins, he stole the WWE Title, using the Money in the Bank briefcase at Wrestlemania 31. Now that Seth Rollins is NOW the face of WWE, and The Authority on top, what does it mean now?

The only setback to their victory was John Cena, who got his fans back, praising him, after Cena ousted Rusev, giving him his very first loss. But the worst was yet to come…

* * *

**_Part 12  
A Traitor Amongst the Pack_**

* * *

A man in a referee shirt was reading a dossier, as he said to a woman in a leather jacket, "So, you think you can teach these punks a lesson? I mean, The Authority has the belt, but they lost the war."

The woman spoke in a British accent, "Oh, they're just licking their wounds. Besides, I know Steven Nev-. NO! _Billionaire_ Nevins. Punk thinks he can rule The Authority, by propaganda? I invented the evil reigns… back home in England."

"Well, you're lucky. King Barrett has sided with the Oppressors, since The Authority lynched him of his Intercontinental Championship rematch. When can you start?"

The woman reveals to be Michelle Nevins, Steven's sister. She said, "I'll start, now. In fact, I have a plan for this so-called _Authority_. _I'll _decide what is best for business… when they listen."

She whispered, "Only… … …I don't want Mr. Nevins to know. He's finicky about me, and he and I once had a feud, when we were children."

The referee said, "Oh? How so?"

She confessed, "Because… Steven Nevins… is my brother."

And that is how it started. Michelle Nevins has joined the side of The Authority. She figured since her brother is angered by The Authority's win, she has to wake him up. In doing so, she sides with the _one _bane of his existence…

She left the office, as she whispered, "Gosh darn it… I'd say the _other GD, _but not in this fic!

**_NOTE: _**_Yes, you can. It's rated M._

Michelle sighed, "Dukes."

**XXXXX**

Farra Stevens was in her bed, under the covers, and in her underwear. She was by a poster of Triple H &amp; Stephanie, with the words _"Loser!_", "_Fuckers!_", "_I hate you!_", and "_Fakers!_" scrawled in blue ink, all over their faces. She was holding a tape recorder and spoke on it.

"_WWE Boycott – Week 20… So, Seth Rollins is pissy that he's costing his "Girlfriend" Kane his job. Tough shit. Baltimore was a moment to remember, as it reproduced a weak New World Order rebirth. What happened to the days when Mr. McMahon lifted the balls of Triple H and yank them away? Heartbreaking enough, Big Guy and Mizuki are bummed, since the Bulls were eliminated from the playoffs, last week. And Big Guy was furious that he blames The Authority…_"

At a parking lot, in a LIVE Event, Peter had Heath Slater in rope, tied to a pole, and bloodied and battered. He huffed, "SEE? This is why we can't have nice things, Seth Rollins. Sting, Derrick Rose, the Blackhawks, Daniel Bryan, everything…"

He kicked Slater in the balls and barked, "RIGHT? Ya asshole!"

Back in Farra's bedroom, she continued, "But the real story is THIS… If Sting cannot save us, who will? Triple H can burn in hell. YOU, Stephanie, Kane, and Rollins!"

She finished, as she sighed, "Big Guy's right. THIS is why we cannot have _nice things_."

She relaxed, as she went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Michelle was walking down the street with fellow Authority followers, Nami and Nico Robin. She went in a local diner, as a car drove by. It was a lone figure, as she was viewing what was going on. She stepped out of the car, in a hat and trenchcoat. Michelle, Nami, &amp; Robin were at a booth, as the woman in the trenchcoat walked towards the group. She kneeled down and whispered to Michelle. She asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman whispered, "I know what you're doing… and I want you to leave The Authority, now, before you're leaked."

Nami asked, "What the hell is _your _problem?"

The woman hissed, "Just call me a spy for _Neutrality_. If your brother knows, it's over…"

Robin used her arms and produced a small arm, removing the hat from her head. She had black hair and was shocked. Michelle asked, "Cecelia?"

Cecelia growled, "Fine. You want to snitch on me, go ahead!"

Michelle offered her a seat, as Cecelia said, "I know it's wrong to hate The Authority, but it's even wrong, since I'm talking to Authority Lovers, behind my brother's back. I know it's not much, but… _Kanade Jinguji_."

Nami asked, "Kanade Jin-? OH! You mean the woman that dated Akito Sohma?"

Robin corrected, "No, she used to date Akito. Now, he's dating Kuon. I heard Kanade was given the _Fandango _treatment, towards Summer Rae."

Nami giggled, "Oh. My. What a loser."

"Yeah, I know."

Michelle insisted, "Sorry, Cecelia, I don't think I can talk to her, since she and I are on bad terms, like me brother is to Peter &amp; Farra. And for Americans, they are sure jovial blokes."

Cecelia replied, "Well, I'm not leaving, until you accept it! Also, I _am _kinda hungry. Go Dutch on food?"

Michelle sighed, "Fine. Just give me the address."

Cecelia said, "It won't be easy. Find her, and you'll get your answer. She said that she hangs out with her, _shudder_, robot army, in an old barn, down in Smith Street… near-. Well, there's an abandoned farm, in honor of the _Hardcore Country Girl, Mickie James_. You get the idea."

Michelle sighed, "Old barns… Don't remind me of _romantic getaways _for sex in a barn."

Robin whispered, "Miss Nevins broke-up with Joanna Stevens, after an embarrassing moment on Valentine's Day."

Cecelia smirked, "Whoa. Sucks to be you. But still, at least you're free now."

Michelle sobbed, as she hit her head on the table. She griped, "I joined The Authority, and already, I'm fucking pissed! That, or I am regretting Joanna to leave me… Do you think I have a chance to take her back?"

Nami smiled, "I say YES, since you're made for love."

Cecelia huffed, "After what you did – YES, she told me – I doubt you will. Acting like a drunken ass…"

Michelle roared, "I WAS CUTTING DOWN! But still, I shouldn't have talked her into singing. I forget that she's a bad crow…"

**XXXXX**

At an old barn, in the evening, Kanade Jinguji was on a lab table, repairing a girl, who was a cyborg. She was wearing a white lab coat, as she replied, "Soon, I will kill her… Kuon Ginga… She is a mean spy that shouldn't have joined _them_, and by _them_, I meant the Oppressors… Of course, if she joined The Authority, I'd stab her. Kuon Ginga…"

She finished, as Rein Tsunamoto sat up, in a silver blouse and shorts. Kanade said, "Kuon Ginga… for this, she will regret the day that she messes with a woman that will end the war. She will pay for ruining The Authority, because it's _my _fun, because I'm crazy like a fox, who is a genius! …and also, whose boyfriend dumped her, for, obviously, the biggest whore in Miyagami Academy."

Rein asked, "Tell me, Master, why do you say that, tell it, and blurt it out, all of a sudden?"

Kanade said, as Rein hopped off, "Do not ask me my business, my drone. Soon, I will have my revenge… especially since Rowan and Harper are going to pick you guys up, just to destroy Fandango, The Lucha Dragons, and that whore, Brie Bella. She deserves to suffer, since she's married."

Rein smiled, "Life of a single's woman, huh, Master?"

Kanade clutched her wrench and said, "Exactly!"

Rein was standing in attention with Sayuri, who was under control of Kanade, since she and Detective Moore foiled Akito Sohma's evil plans. By the way, we never mentioned this, but Akito was let go, by Kuon, via bail, while Team Rocket escaped.

Rein turned to Sayuri, as she said, "Nice attire, Sayuri. I can see why you have the hots for me."

Sayuri blushed, as Rein blushed, looking at her breasts. She groaned, "Still… So super jealous… envious… bitter… covetous… and oh so staring at you with green eyes!"

Sayuri growled at Rein, "You _know _I have a boyfriend, now…"

She paused, as Kanade spoke, "That's enough, my slaves. I am learning of this trap, and I hope to find _anyone _from any side. Maybe I'll get John Cena, and have him relinquish the United States Championship to me."

Sayuri said, "That is impossible, Master."

Kanade huffed, "Oh, just wait for Harper and Rowan to pick you up. And Sayuri, mention that _boyfriend _again, and I'll remove that brain of yours with either Sektor's, Cyrax's, or Hydro's! OH! That reminds me."

She went to the back, as Rein and Sayuri remained in a standing position.

**_NOTE: _**_By the way, this whole "Kanade-Akito-Kuon Love Triangle" thing has been used a lot, in my past fics._

**XXXXX**

Hours later, as night began to fall, Kanade placed two huge wooden crates down, as they were closed, and labeled to Kuon Ginga. A knock on the door was made, as two huge men appeared, with blank looks on their faces. One had messy black hair and a beard, with a dirty white shirt and jeans. The other had a dark gray jumpsuit, and is bald with a huge orange beard, wearing a sheep's mask. They nodded to Kanade, as she nodded back, saying nothing. She knew that Luke Harper &amp; Erick Rowan, back together without Bray Wyatt, are not heavy talkers. Harper approached the crate and asked, "This it?"

Kanade nodded, as the huge men lifted the crates, with ease.

Meanwhile, far away, in a black rental car, Robin was driving to where Kanade, Harper, &amp; Rowan are. Robin said, "We can just walk to the entrance."

Nami whispered, "This is too scary… Wish I had Zoro and Usopp to fill in."

Robin replied, "This is an order from Cecelia… unless she planted us in a trap."

Michelle said, "Nah, if Cecelia knew Kanade Jinguji is behind something, she can trust us. I may be enemies with me brother, now, but I have his _sense of suspicion_. She's not on our side, because she doesn't do what's best for-, aw, you know. It's getting old."

They went in a wooden elevator, as they went up. Robin asked, "Aside from Seth Rollins winning the World Title, which is a blessing for us, _The Authority_, what is next for the glory of Triple H?"

Michelle said, "Well, we have Randy Orton and Roman Reigns to deal with. We got rid of Brock Lesnar. Seriously, it is NO fun, if you defend the title, every three months."

The elevator stopped, as they arrived. Kanade called out, "See? This is why YOU, The Authority, can't have nice things. Aside from Kane being punished, and Big Show a No-Show, The Authority is fading to existence."

They stepped out, as Michelle barked, "Damn it, Kanade! We need to talk. Also-."

They gasped, as they saw the two huge men, Harper &amp; Rowan, in front of them. Nami laughed, "I _knew _this wouldn't last! The Wyatt Family break-up? Yeah! Where's the Eater of Worlds?"

Luke Harper grabbed Nami by the waist, as Rowan approached Robin. She shivered, as Rowan, sheep mask and all, stepped closer to her. Michelle gasped, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Kanade appeared from behind and smashed Michelle with a wooden plank. She smirked, "Ya think, you limey bitch?"

Michelle was on the floor, moaning from her head. She coughed, "Ugh… Sneak attack… Good thinking…"

Nami and Robin were captured by the huge bearded behemoths, as Michelle asked Kanade, "Why?"

"Why? Because you and The Authority fell right into my trap… You cannot have Triple H &amp; Stephanie listen to you, because they never listen."

"Well, what if I said that I helped Seth Rollins cash in his title shot, a while back?"

_She was right. At Wrestlemania, this past March, Michelle whispered to a battered Seth Rollins, after losing his match to Randy Orton, "Psst! You the Money in the Bank Winner?"_

_Rollins asked, "Yeah?"_

_"C'mere."_

_He approached her by the wall, as Michelle, donning a fedora and her black jacket, whispered, "When are you defending it?"_

_Rollins said, "I'm defending it, on RAW, tomorrow night. Randy Orton RUINED my night! And I say, The Authority will bring out punishments!"_

_Michelle smirked, "Uh-uh."_

_"Uh-uh?"_

_"You use it, now, when the time is right."_

_"Now?"_

_"The main event. Wait for these two, in losing fatigue, and have them tired out. These two are evenly matched."_

_"You think so? I'm gonna go ask Triple H and Kane about this."_

_Michelle stopped him, "Uh-uh. You do it, alone. They never listen. You listen to __me__, son. And I'll see to it that you'll make history. Brock's the ONE in 21-1… but he's due for a big surprise. Cash-in, make it a triple threat match, and you got an easy payment for payback."_

_She walked off, in the shadows, as she said, "Pleasure doin' business with you, kid."_

Kanade growled, as she went to Michelle, in pain, "You hussy… You bitch… YOU WHORE!"

She grabbed her neck and yelled, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! **YOU **ARE A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN BROTHER! I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!"

Michelle broke free, as she coughed, "Jesus! What did I ever do to you?"

Kanade hollered at her, grabbing her shirt, "Because AKITO… BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Michelle laughed, as Kanade tossed Michelle into the floor. Nami &amp; Robin were tied up in rope, as Harper called out, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nami struggled, as she sobbed, "NO! We're trapped."

Kanade smirked evilly, as she approached the two Strawhats. Michelle groaned, as she was getting up, "Mngh… Too soon?"

Kanade held her arms together, as she instructed Harper &amp; Rowan to subdue Michelle. Kanade smiled, "Well, well, well… Look at you… You, pirates of the sea, buxom and beautiful, and with a personality to boost. Lemme say that it is an honor to meet _scum_, like you, since you're with _them_. BUP! Don't answer! I could give two shits who you are siding with. The Authority, YES Movement, Cenation, who cares? Because you are joining the Jinguji Revolution…"

Michelle asked, as Rowan and Harper grabbed her arms, "Seriously? Is that your plan?"

Kanade smiled, "Oh, yes. I am going to make _these _two dipshits my slaves, obedient and harmless, as they obey _me_. With my army, I will rule WWE, and put the Authority out of power, _permanently! _Since it was Michelle that ruined my life, ruined WWE, and ruined my relationship with my darling Akito-."

Michelle huffed, "Seriously? What about Tweedle Dum and Tweddle Dumber over here? You made them your slaves, too?"

Kanade laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. Those two were in the Wyatt Family, and they were made to be partners. Besides, I had free time, as they are to deliver an important package to a certain someone."

Michelle huffed, "Big deal. You'd make _these girls _into robots, but you couldn't make these brick-headed hulks into them?"

Nami jeered, "Yeah, you should've done that, in the first place!"

Kanade laughed, as she said, "Oh, please… The Authority would like them, aside from their wars with The Shield. You think I care for these brutes? I pay them, all for money… because I'm rich. And these huge dummies don't know it, since I work and pay for FREE!"

Nami snorted, "Oh, my god. What a bitch."

Rowan and Harper dropped Michelle. "Oof! Ow…"

They approached Kanade, as they glared at her. Harper snarled, "For FREE?"

Kanade giggled nervously, "Now, now, let's be reasonable. I was only kidding, right?"

They stared down, as Robin produced a hand from the ropes, near the knot, unraveling it. Robin whispered, "Quiet. I think I can fix this…"

As the huge men approached Kanade, Michelle held up a wooden plank and said, "Okay! If _anyone's _going to let The Authority win, it's me!"

Kanade gasped, "You're with THEM? TRAITOR!"

"Also, you already said that."

"IT'S PERFECT FOR AN ENCORE!"

"How could you have forgotten about Seth Rollins? I'm the one that gave him the title, not Kane, not Triple H, and NOT you."

Nami said, "You weren't even around."

Kanade was grabbed, as Rein and Sayuri burst out of the wooden crates. Michelle sobbed, "NO!"

"Oh, no," she smiled, "None of them were Tiny Box Tim?"

Rein held a sword up and called, "Leave our master alone, _Kuon Ginga!_"

Sayuri beeped, "We do _what is best for business_… DIE!"

Nami shrieked, "Kanade _Stepfordized _them?"

Robin huffed, "Nami…"

They used their swords at Harper and Rowan, as they caught the controlled girls. Harper hung Rein up in a hook, as Rowan tied her ankles together, with rope. Kanade roared, as she slammed Rowan with a wooden plank. But it showed no effects.

"Seriously, how many wooden planks are there in this barn?" Nami asked.

Kanade strangled Rowan, as Harper tried to pull her out. She yelled, "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, BEARDOS?"

"The side to _CLAP! AND SNAP!_"

Three dark-skinned men, in green, grey, and white tights appeared. It was Kofi Kingston, Big E, &amp; Xavier Woods… otherwise known as…  
They bellowed, "_THE NEW DAY!_"  
_Sucks!_

Kanade gasped, as Michelle huffed, sarcastically, "Whoopee… The Tag Team champions…"

Kofi called out, "Kanade Jinguji! If anyone's going to take the WWE over, it's us! Because WE want a positive side of things!"

Big E smiled, "That's right, friends! I CLAP! Because I do good things! I DON'T SNAP!"

Xavier Woods concluded, "But ladies, gentlemen, you need to remember, it's all a New Day, since we're here to make things right."

They clapped rhythmically, as they whispered, "_Clap. Or snap. Clap. Or Snap._"

**Clap! Clap-clap!  
Clap! Clap-clap!  
Clap! Clap-clap!  
**They continued to clap, as Nami giggled, mocking The New Day, "New! Day sucks! New! Day sucks!"

The ropes were broken, as Robin said, "If you're done playing WWE Universe…"

Nami called out, "Michelle!"

They stood up, as The New Day attacks Rowan and Harper. Michelle and the Strawhat girls ran out of the barn, as Kanade roared, "GET BACK HERE!"

Rein cried from above, "HELP! EMERGENCY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Sayuri sobbed, as she cannot move, "I can't do anything… NO!"

Kofi landed a huge kick on Harper, as Rowan was lambasted by the double team of Big E and Woods. Kanade was shocked, as Harper and Rowan were out cold. She sighed, "See? This is why-?"

Big E said, "THIS is why we have good things, because we CLAP or SNAP! Clap with us!"

Woods chanted, "Neeeeeeeeeeew DAY!"

Kanade sobbed, as she was cornered. She sobbed, "Leave me alone! I give up! Don't hurt me!"

Kofi laughed, "Come on! We can't laugh at you! You're supposed to be a positive role model!"

Big E let down Rein and freed Sayuri. Xavier Woods said, "How's this for a deal? You join us, and we'll let you have your fun, for _against _The Authority. Because-."

"Oh, you don't understand! I have their Intel, and I'm going to ruin them…" she hissed, "You three Freebirds cannot stop me."

Big E said, "No. We're on _your _side. See, these people appreciate us, but look at us, now!"

Kofi called out, "NEW DAY!"  
_Sucks!_

Rein chanted back, "NEW DAY!"

Kanade was amazed, as she asked, "Uh… When can you start?"

The New Day laughed, as they cheered on, together. Rein and Sayuri held Kanade, as they crawled away, escaping from The New Day _and _Harper and Rowan.

"Weirdoes…" Kanade whispered.

* * *

In their rental car, hours later, Michelle was driving, as Nami got the phone call from Luffy. "Hello, Luffy? Yeah, sorry we're late to make it to RAW, tonight."

She gasped, "I'm sorry, WHAT NOW?"

She was told by Luffy that Seth Rollins and Kane were ambushed by the Sailor Guardians, _again_. She sighed, as she yelled, "WELL, FIX THIS! WE CANNOT HAVE A REPEAT OF THE NEXUS! YEAH, PERVERT! I'M TALKING TO YOU, SANJI!"

She slammed the cellphone, as she shrieked, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Michelle asked, "Bad news?"

Nami sighed, "So, apparently, before we got here, I had Luffy and Sanji tell Triple H &amp; _J&amp;J Security_ that Kanade Jinguji is going to plot against The Authority, when it turns out that Sailor Moon and her Sailor Guardians ambushed Seth Rollins, **_again_**, and stolen his title."

Michelle sighed, "Yeah. We should go there and assist. What of Kane?"

Robin said, as she held a cricket bat, "_That, _is your job, Michelle…"

Michelle smirked, as she said, "Oh, it's gonna be a _New Day_…"

Nami cheered, "SUCKS!"

Michelle glared at her, as Nami said, "What?"

* * *

**_Oh, boy… I don't like how The Authority will handle failing THIS one, since Kanade Jinguji AND Cecelia Cooke tricked them into a wild goose chase. But how will Michelle Nevins punish Kane, the director of operations? And what role did The New Day play in this war?  
Find out in Elimination Chamber, May 31_****_st_****_, as the saga continues…_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_Since The Authority is STILL in power, the next chapters will play, around the WWE Events, every Monday, the night after the Pay-Per-View. Or whenever, if something goes awry._


	13. Aftermath 2 (Part 13)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kane was being whipped by Michelle's cricket bat, as he was on his hands and feet, being assaulted by her, Nami, Robin, &amp; Zoro.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Michelle roared, as she was fuming over the fact that someone pilfered Seth Rollins' WWE World Heavyweight Title. And apparently, if you recall last time, The Sailor Guardians (_the same ones that previously demolished The Authority, Dean Ambrose, and others_) stole it from him. But how?

"HOW COULD YOU LET **_ONE SINGLE TITLE _**DISAPPEAR, BY THOSE… THOSE… WHATEVER THEY ARES THAT I WANNA YELL PROFOUNDLY?!"

"I DIDN'T!"

**WHAM!  
**"DAMN YOU!" She roared at Kane, "They're working for my brother! ARE THEY? **ARE THEY?**"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kane cried, as he was being whacked by Michelle's bat.

Michelle glared at him, "Kane… … …Get it back. I don't care how you do it… GET THE FUCKING TITLE BACK! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BASTARD STEAL MY THUNDER!"

She growled, as she calmed down, "Forget it… Listen, I know it's not much, but these oppressors, i.e. my friends, won the war… but WE got the belt! And now you're saying that these scantily-clad bitches have it? How could they have stolen it?"

He said, "Uhhhhh…"

* * *

**_Part 13  
The Great Sailor Score (Part 1)_**

* * *

**_Hours ago, after Payback…_**

* * *

After Seth Rollins was celebrating, heading to his locker room, smiled with the gold belt on his shoulders. He approached the door, as headed inside. As he was in his room, he smiled, "The _perfect _victory. This proves that _The Authority always wins_."

A voice called, "Don't act so arrogant. It was 3-on-1, and you had your sick thugs on your side! This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're an _undeserving _champion!"

Five girls in Sailor Uniforms appeared from the door, as Sailor Jupiter locked the door. Sailor Moon barked, "And you had to believe that you did it, because you're the future? Granted, you're not! And that makes you a rookie sensation that you'd win the biggest gold belt of them all? Absolutely, because you deserve it! But no matter what, it's not yours through greed, cheating, and corrupt power!"

Seth Rollins growled, "Damn you! How did you _five _get here?"

Sailor Moon smirked, "Don't you know? WE are the many of the weak, abscond to the strong, and bustle into the glory! And we refuse to see you as the champion, a second longer!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian for Love and for Justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury posed, "I'm Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and REPENT!"

Sailor Venus called out, "In the name of Love, Sailor Venus will punish you!"

Sailor Jupiter cried out, "And I'm Sailor Jupiter! You're going to feel so much regret, it'll make you numb!"

Sailor Mars posed, "And everyone knows me, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Sailor Moon finished, "And now… in the name of the moon…"

They cried out, "We shall punish you!"

He growled, "Ladies…"

He smiled, "Now, now… No need for bloodshed. If you want to show your aggression, take it out on the Divas Division. Please leave, before I call security on you. I am the FUTURE of WWE!"

Sailor Moon smiled, as she hissed, "Well, then… I guess we're just going to leave, but not without a souvenir."

He growled, "GET OUT!"

Mercury folded her arms and called out, "**_Mercury Bubble… SPRAY!_**"

The locker room was shrouded in fog, as Sailor Mercury produced a flash of bubbles, in a smokescreen. He grabbed the WWE Title, as he yelled, "If you fan girls want something from me, you should've asked!"

Jupiter prepares, as she barked, "We _don't _ask! **_Jupiter Supreme…_**"

Her tiara produced an antenna, which sparked an electric current, producing a huge lightning shot.  
"**_THUNDER!_**"

The Supreme Thunder stopped Seth in his tracks, as Venus snatched the title from in the fog. Sailor Mars swung her ofuda and called out, "EVIL SPIRIT, BE EXORCISED!"

**WHAP!  
**Mars struck his face, as she smirked, "Nighty-night, Tyler Black…"

He was out cold, as Venus saluted, "I got the belt! Let's go!"

Sailor Moon smiled, "LET'S GO!"

They disappeared, as Seth Rollins came to. The fog subsided, as Luffy and Usopp rushed in. Usopp cried, "WHOA! MR. ROLLINS? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Seth groaned, "Damn it… Who were those girls?"

He gasped, as he yelled, "DAMN IT! THOSE SAILOR BRATS STOLE **MY TITLE!**"

Luffy shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? HEATHENS! WHY DID THEY DO THIS?"

Usopp was worried, as he whimpered, "Oh, no. Triple H isn't liking this, one bit… He entrusted us to keep the title with The Authority… This is bad. THIS IS BAD!"

Seth cried, "SOMEONE WILL PAY! Someone sent those harpies in here, but WHO?"

* * *

Michelle was seething in her hotel room, as she was snarling, "Bitch… Five bitches. I want their heads. That title is precious. And those women pilfered it! I have to get it back, before _Elimination Chamber_, and we have NO #1 Contender chosen, just yet!"

She twiddled her fingers, as she was thinking of a new plan, not only to foil her own brother's plan, but to get the WWE Title back from the Sailor Guardians, before the uproar is made.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a small Japanese temple, the Guardians, in their civilian attire, were celebrating, as Usagi held up the WWE World Heavyweight Title, with Seth Rollins' insignias on each side of the plates.

"BEHOLD! Here's to the perfect crime, all for justice!" She called out.

Ami Mizuno smiled, "We did it! I cannot believe that we did all that, only to ruin The Authority's evil scheme!"

Minako Aino said, "It _does _get boring, without evil villains coming to us. You see that? We just trumped Seth Rollins, and we stole the WWE Title from him!"

Usagi laughed, "This title belongs to us! NOT ME!"

Rei Hino sighed, "You keep saying that like you gloat… but that's NOT ours."

Usagi laughed, as she wore the belt, "Well, I'm going to see to it that he _never _gets it back."

Rei cried, "YOU'RE WEARING IT?"

Minako said, "Hey, how about we celebrate by having the belt shown off in school?"

Rei stated, "Nah, if we flaunt it, they might suspect us of being the ones that stole the belt."

Usagi replied, "You're absolutely right. We should keep it in a safe place."

She imitated Seth Rollins, "AFTER ALL! I'M THE FUTURE OF WWE! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I rule the world! God help you, I shall Curb Stomp you to Hell!"

Makoto Kino said, "Uh, Usagi… The Curb Stomp is banned from WWE."

Usagi smiled, "I knew that."

She removed the belt, as she said, "Perhaps… we should hide somewhere, so no one would find us."

Rei stated, "Indeed. But it's not so easy. We should hide here, so the belt remains in safe hands."

Ami added, "And no one will know the difference. Besides, I'm going to go get some ice cream, in a moment. Okay, here's the score… Rei, you take the belt, first."

Rei gasped, "ME?! Why _me_?"

Usagi said, "Well, _you're _the careful one, since you take things seriously…"

Rei grumbled, as Makoto said, "Well, that seems fair, but we'll decide who gets to hold it, without anyone knowing… especially _Mamoru_."

Usagi blushed, "Mamo-Chan…"

They decided on Rock-Paper-Scissors, as they went into three intervals. In the four interval, Usagi lost. She sobbed, "Aw, no fair! I lost!"

Minako smiled, "And I get to hold the belt next."

Rei gave Usagi the belt, "Here you go, _Champ!_ Don't let that belt loose."

They walked off, saying goodbye, as Usagi hugged the belt, "Ah… What bliss… Usagi Tsukino, the World Heavyweight Champion… of Justice…"

She wore the belt, as she said, "And what's more, _no one _will ever know, since they think it's a toy replica."

**XXXXX**

As she walked down the street, she went past a boy with black hair and a green jacket. He asked, "Hey, Bunhead, nice belt! Where did you get it?"

Usagi roared at him, "YOU AGAIN?! WHY I OUGHTA-?"

She blushed, "Mamo-. Mamo-Chan…"

Mamoru said, "Oh, sorry… Usako. But why are you wearing a championship belt?"

Usagi lied, "Oh, this? This is a real beauty… I just got it as a gift, with my own allowance."

Mamoru said, "Oh, really? Then why do the side plates have an SR on it?"

"Custom-made, with different plates for each superstar."

"Usako… You didn't!"

"No! NO, NO! I didn't steal this belt, if that's what you're implying!"

He held her, as he said, "I'm so glad… I thought you might turn evil, all of a sudden. I still remember that horrifying moment of Sailor Moon and her Guardians, attacking The Authority…"

Usagi blushed, "Ooooh, that was all a mistake. Luckily, we all just couldn't see them win, always."

Mamoru said, "Well, I should be going. If that's the real belt, you should return it."

He left, as Usagi sniffled, "Mamo-Chan… I wanted to… but…"

She wailed, "I DIDN'T EVEN DO IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She bawled, as she was accused, _basically in her view_, of stealing the belt.

* * *

Michelle approached Steven N, who was in his office. She called, "Mind telling me _why _your Sailor Scouts stole the title from Rollins?"

Steven N confessed, "Okay, fine. You want to know? I _never _liked Seth Rollins. I _hated _his guts, ever since he stabbed everyone in the back and whined and bitch and complain, like a spoiled shit! I hated him, and I plan to ruin The Authority's life… But, check it, Sis. I _didn't _send the Sailor Guardians to steal the belt. I have an enforcer in the matter… and he was to destroy the champ, but by sheer violence, because Triple H &amp; Kane will suffer pain… by _my _pain."

A huge man in black, at seven feet tall, with muscles, in a black shirt, mask, and pants, in leather gloves, was behind Steven N. The masked man was dark-skinned and has black hair. She asked him, "Who's the big black guy?"

Steven N huffed, "I'd watch what you say, since The Gang _never _uses Black as a term for racism. Archer, I can allow; the _Black Community_, they're good, but they never use the N-word; but my bodyguard, don't. He's from Australia, where Mundy Gooden hails from… except he's from Brisbane. Oscar Gooden is from Sydney, and this man is from Brisbane, Queensland. You see, after The Authority was about to prepare for the fight of their life at Survivor Series, I met this huge fella, dark-skinned and all, and he was a bouncer in a nightclub. He said that he wants to make a better living. I offered him a job in my company. And he even asked me for a bigger job… well, when The Authority was out of power for five months, and misery and doom returned to WWE, this huge guy here asked he wants to break Triple H, Kane, Big Show, and Stephanie. He wants to break a McMahon's back… don't ask. So, when the drama and evil power control returned, I made him do a special job for me… I made him destroy The Authority's assets."

He smirked, "And enter _him_…"

The man snorted at Michelle, as Michelle gulped. She whispered, "Meep…"

Steven N huffed, "Vince… Show my sister… Unmask yourself."

Vincent removed his ski mask and revealed to have a flattop with a mustache and small beard. Steven N said, "Michelle, meet my enforcer… Vincent Payne… Vince, meet my sister, Michelle Nevins."

Vincent growled, as she was scared, "Hello."

Michelle shivered, "Yeah, hello… Uh, Brother… are you sure you didn't plot this? I was, uh… uhhhh… uhhhhh…"

Steven N said, "It wasn't very good of what they did. But then again, Sailor Moon will enjoy the belt. And I say _let _The Authority create a NEW belt. For this, they can keep the belt. Seth Rollins never deserved it."

He concluded, "But I would _never _stoop so low, into making five pretty young girls steal a 20-pound piece of gold hardware. Get me, Sis?"

Michelle walked backwards, as she said nothing. She left the door, as he waved, "Okay, see ya! Oh, and also, tune in to Monday Night RAW, tomorrow night… because Vincent Payne makes his debut… against a person I hate the most… _Rusev_!"

Michelle gasped, as he continued, "He failed me, again, for not doing the job, making John Cena QUIT! He failed me, for that backstabber of the Cenation. So what if he's the United States Champion? HE is not forgiven, for bringing them back. You'd understand that…"

Michelle said, "I do. But he's a rookie. I've never seen him in NXT. Why bother with him?"

He said, "Because, sometimes, Michelle… You have to _prove _that you're _Tough Enough_."

She left the office, as Vincent turned to his boss. Steven N said, "I know, she's obviously worried about the drama… It almost feels like she knows much about Seth Rollins…"

What he doesn't know that Michelle Nevins is with The Authority, and he somehow knew of Sailor Moon's thievery, a la _Grand Theft WWE Title_.

**XXXXX**

Usagi was blubbering at home, calling Ami, "AMI! AMI! MAMO-CHAN! HE THINKS I-! TERRIBLE! OH, GOD! I HATE THIS!"

Ami said, "Whoa, calm down! As soon as I finished Cram School, today, I'm going to call the others, and think of a plan."

Usagi wept, as Ami thought, "This is bad… We did it, and she's acting like she's guilty…"

She tried to think, as Usagi kept crying, through the phone.

* * *

At a RAW show, Macho Mandow, a.k.a. Damien Sandow, and Curtis Axel were in the ring, as the fans cheered on for the _Meta Powers_. As they posed for the crowd, like Hulk Hogan &amp; Macho Man Randy Savage, deep music was played, as Vincent Payne walked to the ring. JBL cried out, "OH, MY! Look at the size of those ham hocks!"

The announcer called, "And their opponent, from Brisbane, Australia, weighing 375lbs, Vincent Payne!"

Rusev had other plans, which is why Vincent Payne had to show off his huge strength, in a try-out match, and in his RAW debut.

(Cole): Ladies and gentlemen, as the mystery goes on about how Sailor Moon and her Guardians stole the WWE Title, we meet the RAW Debut of this tower of a man, Vincent Payne.

(JBL): Yeah, very little we know about the huge mastodon from Australia!

(Cole): Here's his bios: He's from Brisbane, in Australia, he's 7'1", 375lbs of massive muscles, and once worked as a bouncer in a nightclub in New York, founded by Billionaire Nevins. This man never appeared in the wrestling ring.

(Booker T): Yeah, that guy is huge…

He went over the top rope, as Mandow and Axel fend off the huge Aussie, but he shoved them both down, with ease. Vince grabbed Axel and slammed him with a massive chokeslam. He then clasped Mandow in a Gory Special, transited into a reverse STO. He calls it "_Weapon X_". Mandow was destroyed with _Weapon X_, and made the cover. The referee made the pinfall, as Vince's hand was raised.

"And your winner… Vincent Payne!"

(JBL): That's what you call one-sided!

(Cole): Vincent Payne, with his modified STO, by far a powerhouse…

The crowd booed, as Vincent Payne left _The Meta Powers _in a bloodied heap. He roared to the heavens, "**_I'M A MACHINE!_**"

**_NOTE: _**_He's a reverse version of Lucha Underground's Cage_

He held up a microphone and called out, "TRIPLE H! KANE! SETH ROLLINS! You… are your doom…"

He then grabbed Curtis Axel and slammed him with his Weapon X finisher. He roared to the crowd, as the WWE Universe roared in boos; thrice the boos he received, as what the Sailor Guardians did to The Authority, a while back.

(Cole): John, Book, this is disgusting. This huge monster, Vincent Payne, has destroyed The Meta Powers.

(Booker T): My god… What a massive blow to their egos… This man is scary.

(JBL): WWE Locker Room, beware… Steven Nevins brought in his huge tank.

(Cole): NO doubt in my mind, this man wants to destroy everybody… especially _The Authority_…

Michelle was watching from the locker room, as she was scared. She said, "Aw, man… The big guy's scary… How am I going to keep this under wraps?"

Week in and week out, Vincent Payne destroyed everyone in his path, including Fandango, Heath Slater, The Ascension, Neville, and even Dolph Ziggler, who stepped up against Steven N's huge bodyguard.

He roared to the crowd, as he lifted the motionless body of Dolph Ziggler. The WWE Universe booed, as he slammed Ziggler down. He called out, "There ain't nobody that can stop me… Big Show… Ryback… Sheamus… even you, Seth Rollins… You don't have the belt, because someone took it from you. I say good. Because, whoever took it gave me a reason, and a good enough excuse, to rip every single arm and leg off your damn body. Time's almost up, Rollins… You scared?"

He left the ring, as the fans were in shock. Who would step up against this mammoth?

**XXXXX**

The following week on SmackDown, Vincent was in the ring, as he waited for his next opponent. He confronted the man in a black shirt and pants, in brown hair. It was Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe. He stepped into the ring, as he pointed at Vincent. Vincent snorted, as Ambrose laughed, beckoning him to hit him.

(JBL): Dean Ambrose is on Death's Door… He's signed his death warrant.

(Cole): Ambrose and Payne, one-on-one, next!

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi and Ami were riding in a blue and pink van, with the park of The Authority, marking over with a red NO sign, and with the label that says "_The End of Evil_". Ami was driving, as she said, "I'm glad no one saw us. I got the phone call from Rei. She and the others will join us, and they will help us escape. One belt, one champion."

Usagi sobbed, "And if The Authority found out, they'd lynch us!"

Luna, Usagi's black cat, said, "This is ridiculous. You girls just _had _to attack The Authority. You're supposed to be Guardians of Justice! Not Haters of Subjugation!"

Usagi whispered to Luna, "No, Luna… We don't even like them. We had no choice. If The Authority wins, they're no worse than the Dark Kingdom."

Ami replied, "She's right, Luna. Imagine… We cannot have a repeat, like what Satsuki Kiryuin &amp; Ryuko Matoi did, during All Axxess, last month."

Usagi smiled, "Don't worry. How bad can it be? The Elite Four is no match for us. Nothing but rookies…"

**XXXXX**

Michelle confronts a woman in the shadows, that night, as she was smoking a cigarette. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend, Miss Nevins. Come down, and we'll talk…" she said.

"Who are you?"

"I simply followed your hate. I have a proposition. This Triple H and Stephanie are successes… but they are _your _successes, and then _mine._"

"How so?"

"If you want to save WWE, it's YOUR own doing. If you have them in the corner, break out and succeed. All you need… is power. Fear… It is freedom. Control… It is liberty! Contradiction… It is truth! WE! are the authority! AND POWER IS OURS! They call us hatemongers! They say _we're _prejudice! WE'RE BIASED! AND WE HATE THE OPPRESSORS! The insurgency… Understand that, Michelle Nevins! Shall I tell you who's the insurgency? WE! ARE THE INSURGENCY!"

She continued, "Michelle, WE are The Authority! And The Authority ALWAYS win! They tried to break us down, but WE were still standing! IT WAS THE YES MOVEMENT THAT TORE US DOWN! It was the SHOW-OFF… that tore us apart! THE CENATION! THE VIGILANTE! WE will NOT STOP… until THIS insurgency, us, becomes the saviors! AND THIS! THIS! THIS IS THE PROMISED LAND! The WWE Universe MUST listen! The term "_what's best for business_"… DEAD! AND BURIED! It is about THIS term… POWER AND CONFLICT! THIS! IS THE NEW BEGINNING!"

The woman walked off, as Michelle called, "WAIT!"

She disappeared, as Michelle thought, "Unbelievable… Who is she?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, across the road, the girls, with the WWE Title in hand, were driving down the New York highway. Usagi said, as she clutched the belt, tightly, "I'm worried about how the others will understand everything, seeing we stolen the belt. If anybody tried to ask, just say that Seth lost it, during the move…"

Ami whispered, as she was driving, "The title. Are we doing this right?"

**XXXXX**

Vincent Payne lifted Ambrose up high, as he was about to body slam him to the canvas. Ambrose broke out of the slam and rolled up Vincent in a School Boy pin.

"1! 2!"

The shoulders were up, as Ambrose jumped back up. Vincent landed a clothesline into Ambrose and knocked him out. He signaled to the crowd, as he prepares for Weapon X. He preps him in a Gory Special, but Ambrose breaks out of it and into another pin roll-up.

"1! 2! 3!"

Dean Ambrose just defeated Vincent Payne!

(JBL): THE STREAK IS OVER!

(Cole): DEAN AMBROSE! WHAT A COMEBACK VICTORY FOR AMBROSE!

(Announcer): Here is your winner… Dean Ambrose!

Vincent chases after Ambrose, but he rolled out of the ring. Dean escaped into the crowd, as Vince was completely sore. He growled, as he was at one of the turnbuckles. The crowd cheered on, as Steven Nevins viewed from the locker room. He nodded and said, "Uh-huh… I understand."

He was on the Titantron and said to Dean, "Son, I like your style. You have bested my bodyguard and partner. But that doesn't go unrewarded. SO! Have Triple H make you a contract for your match with Seth Rollins, for the title! And moreover, since the belt is missing, we'll consider Rollins as champ, but at Elimination Chamber, Dean, you get your hands on Seth Rollins, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

The WWE Universe cheered on, as Steven N finished, "OH. If The Authority has a problem with that, then I'll tell Vince McMahon that Seth Rollins lost the WWE Title, in a foolish way."

He signed off, as Dean Ambrose celebrated to the crowd.

* * *

Hours later, Michelle Nevins was in the ring, as she addressed to the WWE Universe.

"I know The Authority are bad people, and I admit that. But when the title belt was stolen by radicals of the sailor fuku-brand, that's when you draw the line! People like Steven Nevins want to steal from Triple H… it's like HE'S STEALING from US! That belt isn't for The Authority! Understand the term, people! THAT BELT! WE! WE! WE! WE! WE ALL SHARE THE BELT, BECAUSE WE'RE FANS! The love of the sport, WE ARE THE BELT! Lemme tell you something… We had WWE Legends… and suddenly, they died and carried on the tradition. But lemme tell you the story of ONE man that made it all possible, and I hope WWE will forgive me. That man's name… is Chris Benoit."

She continued, as the fans were stunned, "He was world heavyweight champion, and in WCW, only to have it taken away from him… because he departed to bigger pastures… Of course, he didn't return, until WCW died… and it did! WHO gave him the shot in WWE? WHO gave him the opportunity to be winner of the Royal Rumble, at the #1 spot? And WHO gave him the chance to main event the 20th Wrestlemania? WE DID! We gave him the history, since he was a Four Horseman, since he was a Radical, with Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and the late, great Eddie Guerrero… until YOU PEOPLE, by that, I mean, YOU PEOPLE… the INSURGENTS in Stamford, took it away! You stole his accolades, let alone these Sailor Whores stole the WWE World Title! Because The Authority isn't evil!"

The crowd booed, as Michelle yelled, "NO! THEY are NOT the insurgents! They tried to break us down, but WE were still standing! IT WAS THE YES MOVEMENT THAT TORE US DOWN! It was the SHOW-OFF… that tore us apart! THE CENATION! THE VIGILANTE! They called us biased! SHALL I TELL YOU **WHO **THE INSURGENTS ARE? WE ARE! WE! WE! WE! The Authority is making things right, but what it seems to be that they have issues with Daniel Bryan, John Cena, and countless others! But if you think about it, WE brought Chris Benoit into the mix… until he was gone forever… because YOU PEOPLE made it happen! Well, if it is an honest opinion, then we shall say to ourselves… that **_WE ARE_** the _insurgents_! AND THIS insurgent will not stop, until she is a savior! THIS insurgent… will remember history, even if you censor it, or erase it, and THIS insurgent will not give up the fight… The Authority may take OUR happiness… The Sailor Guardians may take OUR title… but THIS insurgent promises this… that THEY! WILL NEVER! TAKE AWAY! **OUR LEGACY!**"

The WWE Universe made a thunderous roar to Michelle, as Michael Cole was stunned.

(Cole): John, Book… I'm… I'm lost. That woman is moving…

(Booker T): I know. She speaks the words of power.

(Cole): Michelle may say it here, in WWE… but I don't know if they'd allow it.

Of course, the WWE Universe doesn't know the reality that she works for The Authority… and more or less, a woman, hidden in the shadows, gave her the greatest advice. Albeit, in surprise, she just spoke the name of Chris Benoit, who was taboo in WWE, since he killed himself.

Minutes later, she is confronted by the woman, in the black shadows. She spoke, "Excellent work, Miss Nevins."

"Thank you. Although… I'm upset that I'm going to be banned from WWE, after this…"

"No. They must know about Chris Benoit. He was given the high palmares of his career, until his murder-suicide made him erase himself from all of WWE. He is arguably a WWE Legend, BUT… his actions that made his erasure of himself, like the Home Run Steroid drama, were his OWN doing! That! Is why WWE is FORBIDDEN on Benoit… and they dare not say his name, his finishers, and his legacy."

"So what now?"

"For now, focus on getting the belt back. We'll meet at your place, tomorrow morning, days before the Thursday Night SmackDown event. I have a better plan for you… since you're siding with Triple H."

She walked off, as Michelle asked, "WAIT!"

She disappeared, as Michelle shivered, "Okay… Tomorrow it is…"

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Following Money in the Bank, what lies in store for Michelle Nevins, for her hunt to recover the WWE World Title? But moreover, what will the Sailor Guardians do now, now that they are in possession of the WWE World Heavyweight Title, and with Rollins vs. Ambrose official?_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter: _**_Two weeks; after Money in the Bank…_


	14. Aftermath III (Part 14)

Following the Elimination Chamber, Michelle met with the shadowy woman. She said, "Well, that did it. Show's over, but… we do not have the belt."

The woman said, "It is alright. We have everything under control. I have my men go after the Sailor Guardians, who holds the position of the stolen belt."

Michelle asked her, as she was in her hotel room, "Last Monday on RAW, you deliberately spoke the words that cannot be spoken in WWE, and as _exactly _as I said for you to say."

"I wish I could've thanked you, Ma'am."

"It doesn't matter who or what I am. But you should know, by now that The Authority is _now _the _Insurgence_, since Triple H, in my view, is suspecting emulation… on Seth Rollins' Pedigree, since his Curb Stomp is now considered illegal in WWE."

"I understand. So… You on our side? Are you one of us? One of _The Authority_?"

"One of YOU?! Miss Nevins, you might say that I _am_ you."

She spoke, as she held a long stick and said, "Now, I'm pleased that you maintained Seth Rollins' critique in the reign of WWE World Heavyweight Championship, as your own. But I have more for you. I will _continue _to give you good advice, to assure that The Authority WILL be the _Insurgence_. But there is a grave matter that you need to take care of."

"I'm listening…" Michelle said, "Whatever it is, I shall do as you say… _Whoever you are_. Can you, at least, tell me who you are?"

"In due time, Miss Nevins. Now, you shall do an _expediter_. You might say that I want you to do a cause of making it strong. You can last longer than the New World Order… cement your status in the WWE, as one of them… _the regime… or Insurgence_."

"Speak clearly, Woman!"

The woman placed the stick down and stood up, with the stick, as a sword. She boomed, "A _Martyr_! The Authority _needs _a _martyr_!"

"How do I find a martyr?"

"You do not _find _a martyr, Miss Nevins… You _choose _one. Take your pick… Kane, Noble, Mercury, or perhaps those Strawhats that obey you. You take one of NO value and make him or her a symbol to the _insurgence_! You wrap the flag of order into the person, and honor that person. I know it is a tough decision, but if you weaken, now… there is NO point of going on. You have someone you know of. Take your pick."

Michelle nodded and said, "I understand, ma'am. I'll find me a martyr."

The woman said, "Indeed. I want you to oust that person, but _oust _that person, _cleverly_. Now, when Kane comes by, in a moment, you tell one of those Strawhats that they are showing no skill. HE or she must be _ousted_, so we will know WHO is responsible."

Michelle nodded, as Kane arrived. He asked, "Rollins has the title. What should we do, now?"

She said, as the woman vanished in the shadows, "NO. One of the Strawhats have become a stoolie."

"What?"

"Someone told Mr. McMahon and the Board of Directors, after Elimination Chamber. They want to defect to the Oppressors, my clan, which I am only joining, since I defected. One of them must be dealt with."

"Who?"

She stated, "Are they after the Sailor Guardians?"

"Yes. They are on hot pursuit, after leaving the arena. They snuck in and watched, and they're about to high-tail it."

"Good. I need someone to take out… Not Chopper, he's too cute; Robin and Nami are vivacious, since these blokes are hot; Sanji's perverted, but I like his cooking; and Zoro has-. Hmm…"

She had an idea, "For a guy that uses three swords, one with his mouth, he's somewhat a liability… When the Strawhats return, and should they fail… eliminate him. Direct order."

Kane complained, "NO! I listen to Triple H &amp; Stephanie! THEY are The Authority!"

"No, Kane… _THEY _are the _Insurgence_. _WE _are The Authority. Do it, now… or, need I remind you of your blunder in 2014, in which you crippled Daniel Bryan, and _failed _to retrieve the WWE Title from him?"

Kane gulped, as he nodded, "Right away, ma'am."

He left, as she looked around the room, seeing the woman, gone from a distance. She also found a note, with a phone number written on it, that says:  
"_Here. You'll need a road block, to insure The Strawhats' failure. Tell them that Lady Satsuki gave her the permission. Believe me. I know of her.  
Anonymous_"

* * *

**_Part 14  
The Great Sailor Score (Part 2)_**

* * *

Inside their van, the Sailor Guardians drove away, still with the title belt in hand. Ami was driving, as Makoto was sitting next to her. Usagi was in the back, clutching the WWE World Title belt, in her arms, as Minako and Rei were worried for her.

"This is scary… from heroic heroines to petty thieves." Minako said.

Rei whispered, "I know it sounds scary, Mina, but we had no choice. It felt so good, but no one has caught us, yet."

"True. But did we really get away with it?"

"No clue."

Luna was by Usagi, as she said, "Girls, I know the situation is grim, but we have to focus. It won't be long before The Authority catches us."

Ami replied, "Luna's right. We cannot drive away to somewhere in the USA… we have to find a shelter."

Makoto stated, "How about over here?"

She pointed at a small village, as she said, "We'll hide here, with the belt in our stash, and they'll never find us."

Rei replied, "Only one problem, Mako… _Disguises_."

"Huh? How so?" Makoto asked.

Minako said, "Well, they already know who we are…"

Ami stated, "They recognized us as the Sailor Guardians. Surely, they'd never know it's us. I mean, no one knew of our identities… (_except for Jadeite and Nephrite, or course_)"

Usagi was scared, as she said, "But we're dead giveaways. Think about it. Who'd recognize us in our hairstyles?"

Rei proclaimed, "Hey, she's right. We have to change our hairstyles, so no one will know it's us."

Luna stated, "Good thinking, Rei! If they recognized your hairstyles, matching the Guardians', you girls are sitting ducks."

Ami said, "That may be a problem… But hair is fine… and since a few of us are different, how bad can it be?"

The van continued to drive off, as four figures were watching from the hill. All four were wearing white shirts with three black stars on it. One man was huge and muscular, tan-skinned, and with blonde hair. Another was with light bluish hair in glasses, with his uniform collar covering his mouth. Another boy has spiky brown hair, and with a green mask over his eyes. The fourth member was a small girl, with a white marching band hat and pink hair.

The huge man said, "We got the phone call from Miss Michelle Nevins of The Authority. Surely, Lady Satsuki _gave_ permission to use us, seeing we do not work for these miserable corporate nobodies."

The boy in glasses said, "Well, she _did _give us the names of each of the names and pictures in their files… Look here… _Moon, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter… _If you remove the frills, and their tiaras, they are a huge match."

The huge boy boomed, "They have NO RIGHT stealing from the Insurgents! Those who disobey the _Disciplinary Club _will be doomed to death!"

The girl said, "But are we not the Elite Four? We are merely _Mercs-for-Hire_, since _New Girl_ ended us."

The boy in glasses said, typing in his laptop, "We are, and still am… but reduced to working for The Authority, i.e. the _Insurgents_ in question."

The boy in the mask said, "Believe us… We can handle this. We'll enter this town and scope out the fresh meat."

The boy in glasses said, "I am detecting the belt's radius. It is directly in this little town, over there. And, oh… I see that they are too persistent to show themselves."

The van DID show the Guardians' crests and insignias on the van. The boy in glasses said, "Uh-huh. We have our scoundrels. Michelle Nevins said that she wants the belt back… by us. Even if we fail to do so, she said that one of the Strawhats of The Authority will be given severe consequences."

"HEY!" A voice cried out, "WHO IS GIVEN SEVERE CONSEQUENCES?"

It was Monkey D. Luffy, and with him, in a huge station wagon, with a sunflower on it, were the rest of his crew, The Strawhats. Luffy barked, "Well, lookie here… If it isn't the Four Goof-Offs?"

Sanji said, as he flicked ashes from his cig, "And just what are _you _losers doing here? Another Raid Trip?"

The girl snorted, "It just so happens that your advisor, Miss Nevins, has ordered us to stop the Sailor Guardians."

Zoro held his three swords and said, "You better leave, before you try anything funny, kid. You should know by the present that Seth Rollins is king. Your Lady Satsuki is worthless shit."

The huge man bellowed, "How DARE YOU? I am the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, and you dare say such drivel to Lady Sat-!"

The boy in spiky hair said, "Easy, Gamagoori… Let's let the babies have their fun…"

"Sanageyama…"

Luffy laughed, as he tipped his hat, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Well, then, the game is on. My hunt to be the Pirate King is still going on, but it makes an honest living to help out the evil of people. Pirates are somewhat evil, but we're the good guys!"

The station wagon drives off, as Inumuta huffed, "Well, persistent, as usual."

Gamagoori roared, "WE FINISH THIS! DOWN WITH THE AUTHORITY! LONG LIVE THE INSURGENCY! AND LADY SATSUKI!"

The Elite Four cheered on, "HURRAH!"

They drove off in the huge man's black jeep, as Gamagoori said, "Those pirates will take the jump on us, but while Devil Fruit is the key element to their powers, our Three-Star Goku Uniforms makes us even more powerful than them!"

Inumuta added, "Not to mention the Sailor Guardians' attacks, since they shoot powerful shots, but lack the hand-to-hand combat. Sanageyama, Jakuzure, you can handle the girls, while Gamagoori will deal with our troublemaking pirates."

They headed to the town, as Ami viewed the station wagon from the side mirror. She growled, "Oh, boy. Guys? We have company."

Rei asked, "We cannot stop?"

She looked out the window, as Rei growled, "Ah, shit! Strawhats!"

Luffy waved a pirate flag and roared, "GIVE BACK ROLLINS' TITLE!"

Usagi called out, without sticking her head out, "NEVER!"

Luna said, "We have to stop them! TRANSFORM!"

Minako cried, "HOW?"

Makoto said, "We are sitting ducks! Those Strawhats will hear us!"

Nami said, "I SEE THEM! FIRE!"

Sanji kicked a huge black bowling ball with his left leg, while Usopp fired a grenade with his slingshot. The van skidded off the road, into the dirt, but was still mobile. Sanji called out, "CAPTAIN LUFFY!"

Luffy said, "Stay on them, crew! We want that BELT BACK!"

Usopp called, "Aye-aye, Captain!"

They kept firing, as Ami went into a serpentine. Ami screeched, "I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

She avoided the blasts, as Usagi cried, "I WANNA GO HOME! WHY ME? I HATE MY LIFE! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?"

Rei yelled, "GET A GRIP, USAGI!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, REI! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Rei snorted, "Correction – _You're _going to die. The rest of us died, before."

Usagi giggled, "Oh, sorry. But never mention _that_, okay?"

Minako called, "TURN LEFT!"

The van turned left, as Nami called out, "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Luffy cried, "LEFT TO STARBOARD! GET THEM!"

They turned left, as the van opened the doors. Rei held up an ofuda and said, "I have an idea."

She threw it towards the station wagon and called out, "EVIL SPIRIT, BE EXORCISED!"

It landed on the wagon's front hood, as it suddenly stopped. Rei gasped, as she viewed it, "HEY! IT WORKED!"

Sanji cried, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Usopp sobbed, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Zoro and Nami jumped down and opened the hood. As they examined it, Luffy spotted the Elite Four, driving past them. Sanageyama called to them, "Oh, too bad, guys! Engine trouble? That's what you get for being pirates!"

He laughed, as they revved away. Luffy growled, but then smiled, "Have the wagon fixed. We'll have a tow truck pick it up. We're walking."

Nami cried, "WALK?!"

Luffy giggled at Chopper, as he asked, "Uh, why are you looking at me, like that?"

They were all on Chopper, as he was a reindeer. Chopper galloped in a steadily pace, but is trying to maintain balance.

"GUYS! YOU'RE SO HEAVY!" He shouted.

"Sorry, Chopper," Nami said, "We have no choice. It'll take hours to fix the wagon."

Zoro said, "Besides, if we fix it now, they'd be long gone."

Chopper said, "I hope you're right! BUT HAVING THE SIX OF YOU ON ME?"

**XXXXX**

They arrived in the small town, as they parked the van near a building. The girls went to hide, as the Elite Four arrived. Inumuta looked around and pointed at the direction of east.

"They went in there." He said.

They walked towards the van, as Gamagoori opened the doors, wide open. It was empty. But the belt was there. Unfortunately, it was a fake.

"Damn. A fake replica." Jakuzure said, "They are pretty clever… for scantily clad teenagers."

"Sailor Fukus are frowned upon our uniforms!" Gamagoori bellowed, "THEY shall be given an act of malice, for this!"

A voice called, "WE will be giving you the malice!"

Sailor Mars and Mercury appeared from the roof, as Mercury said, "How dare you come here and accuse us of something we did right?"

Inumuta said, "So, you _finally _show up. Looks like those pirates failed to get to you, first."

Mars said, "Not really. We had help."

Sailors Jupiter and Venus appeared, from behind, as Venus said, "Okay, losers! It's time we teach you about discipline!"

Gamagoori laughed, "Don't make me laugh, you _No-Stars_! Try as you might, but you cannot best the Elite Four!"

He boomed, "**_FORMERLY HONNOUJI ACADEMY'S ELITE FOUR! NOW MERCS FOR HIRE!_**"

He said, "And you guys are finished!"

They prepared, as Sailor Mercury said, "Stay back. These guys are no different than what we encountered."

They transformed, as Gamagoori transformed into a huge bandage monster with spiky gauntlets.  
"**_SHACKLE REGALIA MkII!_**"

Sanageyama transformed into a Gundam-esque armor, with a kendo stick for a sword.  
"**_BLADE REGALIA MkIII_**"

Jakuzure transformed into a dark pink marching uniform, with a huge heart engine.  
"**_Symphony Regalia MkII!_**"

And Inumuta transforms into a tight-wearing shiny suit, with computer buttons on each wrist.  
"**_Probe Regalia MkII!_**"

Mars shivered, "WHOA! Crazy transformations!"

Gamagoori called, "Try as you might, but they cannot pierce our Three-Star Goku Uniforms!"

Jupiter snorted, "Seriously? Goku?"

Venus prepared, as she said, "Okay! Leave it to me!"

She fired her Cresent Beam at Gamagoori, but Inumuta deflected it. She gasped, "WHAT?"

Inumuta said, "That weak attack. I calculated your Beam Attack, and it's of no help."

Jakuzure said, "Try saying Crescent Beam Smash!"

Venus huffed, "Don't you joke at me!"

Sanageyama pointed at Mars, "You're mine, sweetheart!"

He charged at the Sailor Guardian, as Sailor Mercury launched a Bubble Blast.

"**_Mercury Bubble… SPRAY!_**"

The area was fogged up, as Sanageyama called, "HUH? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Jakuzure barked at him, "HEY! You can't see anything!"

Sanageyama said, "Yeah, but fog is different…"

Jakuzure shivered, "EEEK! IT'S COLD! You stupid bitch!"

Mercury smiled, "Thanks…"

**BAM!  
**Sanageyama laughed, as he struck at Mercury, "PSYCH!"

Mars cried, "SAILOR MERCURY!"

Sanageyama said, "Of course, I'd say that I'm stuck seeing in fog, but you forget… I have lost my sight, to enhanced my abilities."

Mars barked, "Damn. A blind swordsman?"

Jupiter barked, "Who sent you?"

Inumuta said, "We have been hired by a Miss Michelle Nevins, to assure that you guys have the belt, which belongs to Seth Rollins. We wanted to make sure it comes home."

Gamagoori bellowed, "If you four wanted to live, you give that belt back, right now!"

Venus huffed, as he barked, "SO BE IT!"

He charged at Venus, but she countered with a long string of hearts and moons. She smiled, as she slashed at Gamagoori.  
"**_Venus Love-Me Chain!_**"

The chain wrapped around Gamagoori, as he was trapped tight. He moaned, "That's right! Grab onto me, so badly! GIVE ME PAIN!"

Jupiter prepared, "PAIN, HUH? Here's _my _pain!"

She launched her Supreme Thunder at Gamagoori, electrocuting him. He moaned, as Inumuta said, "Interesting… and not even powerful enough to dent out armor."

Jakuzure smiled, "Well, we have them on the ropes! Now what?"

Gamagoori broke out and bellowed, "We take the belt!"

"HOLD IT!" Luffy appeared, as he and the rest of the Strawhats appeared. Sanageyama bellowed, "YOU!"

Chopper laughed, as he was in his huge form, "You forget… I'm the designated driver!"

Robin added, "How dare you intervene in The Authority's business?"

Zoro held his swords up and said, "We want these ladies… You can return to the place where you came from, and we'll take the belt!"

Jakuzure roared, "OH, YEAH?"

Sanageyama said, "You and what army?"

Luffy barked, "I'm Captain of this vessel, and I say we want the belt, NOW!"

A voice called, "So… Here…"

A championship belt appeared, as Luffy picked it up. He said, "Perfect. See? And this is why The Authority ALWAYS wins…"

Inumuta said, "Look closely at the belt."

It was the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Belt. It had the same insignias of Seth Rollins on each side, but the logo in front was the old WWE Logo. Inumuta said that it's genuine, but it's the wrong belt.

Robin asked, "Why is the logo different?"

Nami growled, "That… That's the old logo of WWE!"

Jakuzure said, "Too bad… And here we thought it was a wild goose chase."

Sanji asked, "Hey, you mind ask me what the hell is this about?"

Mars said, "I will. These thugs for hire were hired by your boss, Michelle Nevins!"

The Strawhats gasped, as Robin shivered, "Hired by her?"

Usopp said, "I get it. EXTRA muscle…"

Luffy said, "Well, albeit, they still have the belt, but this will do, since it's genuine."

Jakuzure snorted, "Fuck you, Stretch Armstrong! We don't give two shits about The _Insurgence_!"

Gamagoori bellowed, "As a rule, Triple H &amp; Stephanie are the real Insurgence! Only Lady Satsuki is our Authority!"

A voice called out, "And you dare accuse us of Grand Theft Title Belt? INEXCUSABLE!"

Sailor Moon appeared, wearing the WWE World Heavyweight Title around her waist. She said, "Unforgiveable! You dared to be hired by such informants and insurgents, just because you wanted this belt. And you pirates are no better than the pyrite treasure that you have! You've all worked for the wrong people, INCLUDING Satsuki Kiryuin and The Authority!"

She posed, "But if it's what you want, I am going to right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU insurgents!"

She finished, "I am the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Luffy grumbled, "Well, I'll be damned…"

Sanageyama cried, "THE BELT! SHE'S GOT THE TITLE!"

They joined forces, as Zoro called out, "DROP THE TITLE, KID!"

She leapt up, as Sailor Mercury fired her bubble spray, again. Venus did her Love-Me Chain, and Jupiter kicked them down. The Elite Four remained in a stance, as Jakuzure smiled, "You girls are pathetic. You think magical powers can stop us?"

She charged at Mercury and Venus, but Luffy knocked her out with a long right punch, with his arm stretching. She fell, as she roared, "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

"Guns for hire is something I do not approve!" Luffy said.

He and the Strawhats surround the Elite Four, as Sailor Moon cried, "What'll we do? We have to get out of here?"

Inumuta smiled, as he rapidly typed, "YOU are not going anywhere… I know all your movements, even if you'd escape."

**SMACK!  
**Mars' ofuda was on his face, as he screamed, "AAGH! I CAN READ IT! MY DATA IS CORRUPTED!"

Mars struck, clasping her hands together, "HERE! I found a _firewall_! **_MARS FIRE…_**"

She shot fire at Inumuta, from her fingers, "**_SOUL!_**"

The blast landed on Inumuta, as he was singed, badly. Gamagoori cried, "NO WAY! A weak attack on a three-star uniform?"

Zoro smirked, "Pathetic…"

Usopp cried out, "ATTACK!"

The Strawhats and the Elite Four fought against each other, as Sailor Jupiter launched a Supreme Thunder at them. They get caught in the storm, as the Guardians make their escape. Sailor Moon was left behind, as Luna called, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

The others stepped back, as Sailor Moon asked, "One question – _You four_, are you with the Elite Four, yes or no?"

Gamagoori said, "We're merely mercs for hire. We have permission to take you in."

They changed back to normal, as Sanageyama said, "But seriously, you think you can best us four, with your flimsy and old-style moves?"

Sanji laughed, "Yeah, like they are flimsy!"

Moon barked, "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Gamagoori said, "Our answer… is NO! WE WILL NEVER WORK FOR SCUM! OUR LOYALTY IS WITH LADY SATSUKI! NO MORE, NO LESS! END OF DISCUSSION!"

Usagi thought, "And she sent those fools, after Miss Nevins hired them? Must be a way to make an honest living."

Inumuta said, "But to make it simple, for you, Sailor Moon, we are hired by Miss Michelle Nevins, as extra muscle, in case these pirates fail to get the job done. In short, it's a NO, but with a "but". Why do you ask?"

Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and said, "Oh, no reason. But I had to sure."

She threw her tiara and cried out, "**_MOON TIARA… ACTION!_**"

The tiara flew towards the groups, as The Strawhats evaded it. Usopp cried, "WHOA! CLOSE ONE!"

Inumuta cried, "NO! That Mars girl hacked into my mainframe!"

The Elite Four was caught in the blast, destroying their uniforms, in the process. They fell down, naked and battered. Sailor Moon got her tiara back and said, "Well, pleasure doing business with you."

She dashed off, as Luffy said, "Oh, boy… Triple H will not like this…"

Zoro roared, "FORGET THAT! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Luffy cried, "DAMN IT! **THE BELLLLLLLLLLLLT!**"

The Strawhats chased after them, as Moon caught up with the others. Mars barked, "Where were you?"

Moon laughed, "OH, had to eliminate some of the banes of the problem."

Mercury saw The Strawhats, as she said, "I see. You only took out the freaks in Goku Uniforms."

Luffy called out, "NOWHERE TO RUN!"

Mars shouted, "TO THE VAN!"

The Guardians went in the van, as they drove away. Chopper called out, "HOP ON!"

They hopped on his back, as he dashed towards the van.

**XXXXX**

On the road, they caught up to the van, as Sailor Moon shivered, "Oh, crap…"

Mars said, "That beast is persistent…"

Moon replied, "Ami, take the wheel!"

Ami was driving, as she said, "Usagi, I'm already the driver here."

Usagi sobbed, "Damn it."

She huffed, as she said, "I can do this."

Luna said, "Don't use your tiara for this. There's one way to ground a deer mutant."

Sailor Moon nodded, as she hopped out of the van, onto the roof. Makoto asked, "Uh, what the hell is she doing?"

Moon held up a scepter with a red heart on it. She waved it around, as the Strawhats went closer. Sanji cried, "NO! WHAT IS THAT?"

Robin sprouted arms from the roof, as it grabbed Moon's ankles. Sailor Moon was caught, as she shrieked, "No way! WHAT IS THAT?"

Robin smirked, "Gotcha."

Luffy said, "Even if you're finishing the job, we know when to stop you!"

He prepared, as Robin winced a bit.

**Zing! THUD!  
**As her hands on the roof were pierced by a rose. Robin held her hands and barked, "OUCH! HOW IN THE WORLD?"

Sailor Moon saw a red rose and said, "Tuxedo Mask?"

She nodded, as she held the scepter, "Time for some Scepter Elimination!"

She waved her scepter around, as it sparkles. She called out, "**_MOON! PRINCESS! HALATION!_**"

She fired at the Strawhats, as Chopper was caught in it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The Strawhats were blasted down, as Chopper was reduced back to normal. The van drove away, as Sailor Moon was still on the roof.

"Tuxedo Mask… … …forgive me…"

The van disappeared into the distance, away from The Authority's radar. Though the championship match has been decided, Seth Rollins is still the champ, but Sailor Moon still has the belt.

* * *

The following week, Nami bowed to Michelle, as she explained what they did to Zoro, as Michelle ordered.

"Zoro has been dealt with. He's OUT of The Authority."

"NO! He remains with us. He just doesn't want to be around us… That is all."

Nami bowed and saluted, "The deed is done. Anything else?"

She shook her head, as Nami leaves the room. Michelle returned, as she looked at Triple H &amp; Stephanie's poster. She then said, "The Authority, all of us… has a martyr…"

She bellowed in a booming roar, "**WE! HAVE! A MARTYR!**"

The woman in the dark shadows appeared, applauding to Michelle.

**XXXXX**

Backstage in a WWE Event, Zoro was badly beaten up, in a pile of chairs and tables. His head was smashed through cinder blocks, and was out cold. There was a note pinned on his chest. It said "_A Good Oppressor_". This was to pin it on Steven N's oppressors and allies, but it was all Michelle's dirty work, not for The Authority, but for the Insurgents.

* * *

It gets worse… Steven Nevins was in a press conference, as he explained his actions.

"Lemme be perfectly clear, ladies and gentlemen of the press… I want you to know that I had NOTHING to do with the attack on this Zorro guy. Hell, I don't even like his movies and TV Show. He's no masked man. He's a pirate, hired by The Authority, in order to do Triple H's business."

Meanwhile, in a rally in South City, Michelle explained about Zoro's sudden attack.

"The OPPRESSORS! They did this to Zoro! He gave his life for us! Some skulking assassin butchered him! Through cinder blocks… through concrete… and through vengeance! But friends, neighbors, and Cole Miners! Zoro did not die in vain! He never died! They stilled his great heart! But they could not stifle his memory. THEY could not obliterate his courage! THEY could not wipe away his honor! He lives in you, and in me! He lives deep in the gut, in every WWE Universe's heart, and understands what this country, The United States of America, and among others, is all about, and he wants see it, to be FREE! Zoro… did not die for this… He got his concussion for this… WWE Universe… You and I… WE must LIVE FOR THIS!"

The crowd applauded, as Steven N continued to explain, "Now, I want nothing to do with The Authority, the Cenation, or anybody else… Now, I'll take questions."

A reporter in black said, "Mister Nevins, do you think you and Michelle Nevins are in some sort of turf war?"

He asked, "What the hell are you talking about, son?"

The reporter explained, "Well, there is a rally, across the street, and SHE is explaining the situation, in her words."

"My sister is with the Oppressors… MY side! And she still respects me!"

The 2nd reporter asked, "If it is so, then why is she barking words, siding with The Strawhats, who are allied with The Authority?"

He gasped, as he asked, "What?"

He suddenly knew. Michelle Nevins has defected to The Authority, but only because she calls Triple H &amp; Stephanie as _The Insurgence_. THIS… was the start of an implosion between siblings, as Money in the Bank event was about to start…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_Next time, we see the confrontation between the Neo-Authority Leader, Michelle Nevins, and the Billionaire Oppressor, Steven Nevins. And we also learn the identity of the shadow woman, behind the scenes in Michelle's ear._**

* * *

**_Next chapter: _**_In two weeks…_

* * *

_**This chapter is in dedication to:  
**"The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes  
Real name: Virgil Runnels Jr.  
(1945-2015)_


	15. Aftermath FINAL (Part 15)

With _Battleground _in two weeks, we last left off Steven and Michelle Nevins, as they exchange verbal assaults… just a couple blocks away…

* * *

**_Part 15  
Authority… is Insurgence_**

* * *

At his press conference, Steven N was asked about blocks away, with Michelle doing her _Insurgence Rally_. He said, "I see that Michelle is changing sides… Ah, okay. Next question."

A woman in a blue suit asked, "Sir, Billionaire Nevins… now that The Authority is rumored to feud with each other with Seth Rollins using the Pedigree, do you resent his recent victories?"

He replied, "Well, hell, yeah! He's still undeserving. At least he didn't use the Curb Stomp, since it's banned."

He announced, "Next question… Okay… YOU!"

The reporter in red asked, "Sir, given the circumstances, do you have ANY resentment for Triple H, given that Rollins _stole _his finisher?"

Steven N replied, "Well, yeah! I have a LOT of resentment for him. His finisher was used by Chyna, and then his wife."

The reporter in red exclaimed, "But a lot of moves have been stolen, just to emulate. Besides, you in the ring, you use the Spinning Toe Hold. It's NOT your finisher."

Steven N explained, "Well, true, but you should make this simple… because in England, Terry Funk was my hero. Now, he's a non-retired wrestler, like me. But while I was a politician in England, the Goodwill Ambassador, I am simply the UK's version of Abe Lincoln. At least _I _didn't brawl a bear, with my bare hands. HAH! Next question."

The reporter in beige said, "Mister Nevins, what _won't_ you do to ruin The Authority's life?"

Steven N said, "Well, hell… I'm not using my _own _money! I mean…"

Vincent Payne glared at him, as Steven asked, "Uh… Is something wrong?"

He continued, "Uh, uh, I, er, okay… then… No further questions on that. Next question!"

The reporter in blue then asked, "Back to the subject on Michelle Nevins, why has she defected to the dark side?"

Steven N explained, "Good question… I believe that what she is doing is merely for insurgence. Everybody knows what insurgence means. It is another word for _rebellion_. If Michelle is rebelling for The Authority, it means that A) she could try to rule The Authority, through an iron fist, or B) she'll want to defect them to our side."

The reporter in a green suit asked, "Billionaire Nevins… It _is _true that Michelle is trying to save your company, but what makes a Nevins coldblooded? Did it ever occur to you that you're using money for pride?"

"Pride? I have NO pride! I have all the power I can, just to stop this _Neo-Authority Traitor_! She may be a neo-fascist, but she's still my sister. Now, granted that she has pride, but I sure don't. Next question!"

A reporter in black said, "Mr. Nevins, what is it that motivates you?"

He replied, "Money! Power! Respect! Money, power, respect – _THAT'S What Best for Business_! It's the keys to life, and I have it all! I enjoy the pleasure of other people's displeasures, since when they cross me, I take their money and respect away! And I'll keep doing it, until the day I die, and when that happens, I'm going to Daddy in heaven, and I'll say "_Dad… Kiss this!_" I don't mean that, but I _am _hated towards Triple H, though Giese and Stevens are people I don't like, because of their goofball antics."

He paused and said, "But my sister… She never loved me. She never respected me… Do you think I emulate the American nation, all for her spite? Is it because The Authority makes speeches, because they jump through hoops, making a NEW Corporate Ministry? The Triple Hs have taken over…"

He looked out, as he continued, "But… The Authority should've stayed DEAD! And Buried! Because what's best for business is peace… and away from losers and wankers, like the McMahon Family… and now, Triple H &amp; Stephanie are here to stay. I've seen WCW, and it went out of business, when Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner ruled in an iron fist… But not again… We cannot have Triple H win again… like WCW folded… and with TNA on life support. We can't let it. We simply cannot let it happen again…"

He stepped down and said, "No… Not again… Not this time."

The reporters started to scream, as Steven N &amp; Vincent walked off to where Michelle is.

**XXXXX**

At the rally, Michelle asked the people, "Now, I'd like to ask you a few questions… and I want a YES or NO, out of them. _DO YOU want The Authority to remain in power, as insurgences_?"

"YES!"

She nodded, as she asked, "Good. _Do you want John Cena, Dean Ambrose, and even Roman Reigns taint the WWE, by shunning a legend in this business, who has bested Sting, Goldberg, and even HBK?_"

"NO!"

Vincent appeared from backstage, as Michelle asked, "Okay. _Will you want a bunch of mongrels… like Ambrose, Reigns, Neville, Ziggler, and Ryback, to come over here-_."

Vincent grabbed Nami by the shoulders, as Michelle turned around. She gasped, as Vincent snarled, "Fresh… meat…"

Nami whimpered, "Michi…"

Steven N appeared, as he asked, "Go ahead, Sister… Finish what you said…"

Michelle gasped, as she saw her brother, on the stage, staring her down. He asked, "Sis… Go on and explain _why _The Authority should be _insurgents_. Should they rebel against the oppressors? Or should they rebel against you? Who is it? I can tell them what you were saying. I heard it all before… from Bischoff… from Carter… from Russo… from Foley… from the thousands in attendance… from the millions watching around the world… It was drivel, _then_, and it is drivel, _now_."

Luffy asked Michelle, "Miss Nevins… Do something?"

Steven N boasted, "And who is this woman? Michelle Evelyn Nevins, the newest model in authority drones in the hopes of doing what was best for business? Yeah, that's right. This NEW _2015 fuehrer_, right off the assembly line? She's English! NOT German! And the British once were enemies in World War II, but these people… But this modern day of WWE's World War, pitting The Oppression and The Authority! SHE'S NOT A FRESH MCMAHON! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A CHEAP CARBON COPY!"

Michelle growled, "Stop it, Steven. You're not supposed to be here."

"But I am here, _traitor_. You joined us, The Oppression, to stop Triple H… and what do you do, knowing that Sting failed us… You turned on us, making sure to try a trick that will bring the Authority to us, and maybe at peace? They only make you jump through hoops… like all the others. Like Dolph Ziggler… Like Ryback… Like Dean Ambrose… Like Roman Reigns… and like defectors, such as Randy Orton… and quitters like Batista. Well, lemme tell you about yourself, Michelle. You're just like The Authority-, NO! You're just like the New World Order… Or perhaps… like the original doombringers in WWE… or the old WWF… I'm talking about the _Four Horsemen_… _The Dungeon of Doom_… the _Nation of Domination, _the _Million Dollar Man's Corporation_, and _The Heenan Family_; even _The Fabulous Freebirds_. The Authority are fakers. They're ALL alike! They are sick sad neurotics! A disease in a needle, like D-Generation X, like The Radicals, The Shield, and the New Day; simple carbon copies of the Freebirds!"

Michelle huffed, "That's enough, brother… Please…"

He asked her, "Listen to me, sis, and let them hear it. Or I'll tell everyone about a poor alcoholic lesbian, still single, who resents everything in her life… only to cry on my shoulder; _still _does, by the way…"

Sanji barked, "You don't have to do this, Nevins… Put him down."

"YES!" Steven smirked, "PUT me down! Do it, so the Authority wins, always! Is that what you wanted? SHUT ME UP! STIFLE ME! DAMN IT, SHUT MY MOUTH, SIS! Or can't you…"

She shivered, as she was growled. Steven N held her wrist and said, "It's because you didn't want this war to continue… You either want THIS to end, or have us victorious… YOU want The Authority to win! You're all the same… as does the British Bulldogs… or the Bushwhackers… or the Dudleys, Hardys, or Edge &amp; Christian… but you're no more than a one-woman _Ultimate Mega Maniac_, because you never cared for WWE, and it was all a fling. Say it. Shut me up, by saying so. I'm better than you… than Stephanie McMahon… than Triple H… Kane… Seth Rollins… and Big Show… others. They are all bowing to ME! Because I RULE WWE! A McMahon talks… but a Nevins FIGHTS!"

**SOCK!  
**Michelle, in anger, socks her own brother in the face, with her right fists. Vincent let go of Nami, as he approached her. But Steven stopped him. "No. Enough. She's shown me enough… She's proven to me that The Authority is not giving in."

He said to the audience, "I still care for her… Your _NEW _Stephanie McMahon… And I give her to you… and you can have it, she's yours… I will _still _give my word on maintaining The Oppression, but I refuse to let it end."

Michelle huffed, "You never cared. They should've buried The Authority, a year ago. Someone should've put a dagger into Triple H's black heart, and put an end to his evil tyranny! DID YOU KNOW… WHY I DID THIS? It was to make two things possible… _ONE – _I wanted to have The Authority powerful enough, maybe so much powerful that they could implode… and _TWO – _I can make The Authority join us, as Insurgents, and end this war, once and for all…"

Steven N nodded, as he dispersed Vincent, "Indeed so, Sis. Good luck trying. I will not accept peace and truce from the _insurgents_… especially ones that are a gift of The Authority… deep within the ranks of the sewers… The day I end this war is the day that The Authority turn _Face_!"

He bellowed, "Vincent! Let's go."

He and Vincent left the rally, leaving the entire audience in shock, as Michelle was completely terrified and appalled. Michelle was on the podium, speechless, as Luffy told the audience to leave, as she was completely shaken in fear, by her own brother.

* * *

That night, Michelle was crying, in the empty stage, as she was completely hurt by her brother's words. The shadowy woman appeared, as she asked her, "Miss Nevins… You are crying."

Michelle said to her, "You see… in a way… I knew of him… He was my brother, though he's me ex-brother, after I turned on him…"

"He still loves you, Michelle Nevins. He is too blinded by the truth. HE is one of the oppressors, who want to tear down the insurgents. _Oppressors_ are another word for TYRANTS! DICTATORS! And even MEGALOMANIACS! He's not inspired by Winston Churchill OR Terry Funk. He's becoming what you hated the most."

Michelle roared, with tears in her eyes, "And YOU! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME? YOU'RE HIDING IN THE DARKNESS, GIVING ME GOOD ADVICE! But **_– spoiler alert – _**The Sailor Guardians STILL have the belt! Seth Rollins is rumored to be turned on by Triple H, or the other way around! WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND MAKE THE ORDERS? You're not with us, but you're helping me!"

The woman said, as she held her sword, "Miss Nevins, understand this… I _am _helping you, because Steven Nevins, your brother, is making a HUGE mistake! He dislikes John Cena, because he brought them back. Your friends turned to the dark side, in HIS way! He cheapened you! He tore you to pieces! He made you weak! Your voice is that of a lion! Your instincts are those of a rabbit!"

Michelle yelled, "REALLY? YOU direct traffic in the darkness! You made the battles, and you never knew where they were fought! Why don't you show yourself, alongside me? GIVE ME WHAT YOU ARE NOW, YOU WHORE! GIVE ME A REASON WHY, SINCE YOU _NEVER _JOIN THE AUTHORITY OR THE INSURGENTS, OR THE OPPRESSORS!"

The woman was crossed. She planted her sword down and roared, "MISS NEVINS! I was making speeches, before you reached puberty! I was fighting battles, while your struggle was to maintain your alcoholic problems! I was ruling over my high school, while you were masturbating to Playboy!"

She went closer, as she hollered, "AND AS FOR THE AUTHORITY … THE AUTHORITY **_ARE _**THE INSURGENCY! AND AS FAR AS THE INSURGENCY IS CONCERNED… **I _INVENTED _INSURGENCE!**"

She stepped out of the darkness, as she had black hair, a white blazer and skirt, and with thick dark eyebrows.

"You…" Michelle gasped in horror.

The woman that was helping The Authority… was Satsuki Kiryuin, herself; a woman who knows about order and rebellion, since she founded Honnouji Academy, and started the revolutionary war with REVOCS vs. Nudist Beach. Michelle, in complete distaste and fright, she dropped to her knees, as she was shaken. She sobbed, "You… You did this, all along… You chose me…"

Satsuki approached the stage, as Michelle stepped down. She said, "NO, Michelle. I did not pick you. YOU chose ME. You were in need of help, against your brother's army. You chose my ideas… you invoked my name… and you stole my slogans. So, NOW, you must take everything that comes with it."

Michelle sobbed, as she stepped back, "Get away from me. I don't want to side with an evil woman like you."

Satsuki barked, "EVIL! I AM **NOT** EVIL! I am merely the _Insurgent Supreme_! In the past, I gave you suggestions. Now, I give **ORDERS**! And from now on, you shall be built out of steel, out of brick, and out of diamond, since they are indestructible. NO soft gaps in sentiment, like we have in WWE, like we had in WCW! And bit by bit, gradually, we shall forge a force. You must show force, Miss Nevins… The power of _What's Best for Business _is NOT by power, but BY FORCE! First, an _idea_, and then a _force_!  
Fear is freedom!  
Subjugation is liberation!  
Contradiction is truth!  
These are the facts of this world, and you will surrender to them, you pig of the world of corrupt corporate oppression!  
The Authority _is_ the Insurgence, just like I did it before, with the students, back in Honnouji Academy, to take revenge on the REVOCS, and my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, after what they did to my father… and to my baby sister, Ryuko Matoi! With my own hands… WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

She explained, "Your brother… He IS oppressing against John Cena. HE is OPPRESSING towards everybody in his way, to revoke and to prevent The Authority's uprising. He is OPPRESSING the WRONG PERSON! Show an example to them… because this is about YOU! NOT Triple H or Stephanie McMahon! NOT SETH ROLLINS! You say that you're the NEW Stephanie McMahon. He's right. But because of what _I _say! She is all alike… to point a finger. Her kind is dangerous – they talk, they think… they plant the seed… THEY HOLD US BACK!"

She ordered, as she gave her a pistol, "Kill her! Kill the McMahon!"

"Kill Stephanie?"

"Do it, when the time's right, alone in her room, and do it. You don't have to kill her. Just prove a point, Miss Nevins. This is where we plant the seeds of the _uprising_."

Michelle nodded and bowed, "I'll do as you say, Lady Satsuki… I'll do it, _right now_."

She walked off, but Satsuki halted, "HOLD IT! Before you go, I have one more thing to add… When you come back, give me a report of this. We have much to talk about, Miss Nevins. I have more orders to give you; plans, campaigns, ideas, the first steps! THIS is only the beginning, Miss Nevins. This is just the dawn. THIS is _what's best for business_… because the _Insurgence ALWAYS WIN!_"

She saluted, as Michelle saluted back. Michelle walked out through the door, as Satsuki watched on, in a bold stance.

* * *

That night, in a hotel room, blocks away from a LIVE RAW, Michelle entered the room, as she confronted Stephanie.

"Is your husband here?" She asked.

Stephanie asked, "OH, it's you. NO, he's not here. Then again, I feel sorry for what your brother said to you, since you're a very versatile man. All the years, raised in Texas, and then moving to England, as Goodwill Ambassador… and now, after everything that occurred, he has resented you, and shunned you from his family."

"No, he's not. He's still a part of me. I offered you a shot to redeem yourselves, a shot to make sure The Authority always wins… but you never listen, Stephanie."

She held her gun up, as Stephanie asked, in fright, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it right, McMahon. Me bro is right. A McMahon talks, but a Nevins fights… and I'm made of steel… while _your _made of cloth."

She aimed her gun at Stephanie, as she pleaded, "Please, no. You don't understand. I'm not the bad guy! HE is! He's got the WWE World Title Belt, stolen by five harpies!"

Michelle went closer, as she growled. Stephanie continued to plead, "No… You cannot do this. If you want to finish me off, do it…"

"Yes, I do. The uprising is happening. You could say that I had a little help… from someone I know. You never listen. You never have… you never will. WE had help… someone you never met… and someone you never will know."

"On the contrary… I have listened to you. There's no stopping us, Michelle. But your brother stopped you with the truth, in his words. I know you, Michelle… from a woman from England, wanting love, torn apart, as the evil woman who is shadowing behind the shadows of her brother. Yet, you finally realize that the person who is evil, of the two, is not you… it's _him_."

"Bitch. I'm more woman than you. You cannot win battles, by yourself. I'm more of the mouthpiece of the Oppression… and then the voice of _The Authority_."

"Then, finish me… Finish The Authority! DO IT!"

**BANG!  
**Michelle fired at Stephanie. But she missed. She meant to shoot her, but not her way. Stephanie remained rigid, in fear, without flinching. Stephanie was crying, as Michelle looked at her tear-soaked face. She hissed, as she let out a scowl, "You don't deserve to die. No. You're too soft. You want to take death like a man – a _McMahon_, so to speak – and do it for honor of The Authority. Zoro was a martyr… and I can't have you as one, either…"

She concluded, as she went to the door, "Lemme give you advice, before you go off and muck things up, like before… If you dare hurt my brother, again, with you evil malice of _What's Best for Business_, you need to remember… YOU are not the bad guy. YOU are… the insurgence. And the WWE Universe doesn't know it."

Stephanie took the words as a dagger to her heart, as she shrieked, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS, YOU WHORE! **KILL ME! KILL ME! DO IT! SHOW ME WHAT TO PROVE, BY HELPING THE AUTHORITY! WE ARE THE INSURGENCE? FINE! DO IT! NOOOOOOOOW!**"

Michelle sighed, as Stephanie was crying, on her knees. Michelle turned away, as she scoffed at Stephanie's forgiveness _and _orders. She huffed, as she walked away, "I have nothing else to prove."

With that, she left Stephanie's room, as she was bawling, continuously.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Michelle's room, Usagi, in disguise, wearing a green handkerchief over her face, like a bandit, held up the championship belt and said, "Perfect. I cannot let this happen, again… I have to pin it on The Authority… on one of their own. Or, someone we can pin, so we'll destroy The Authority, again… Seriously… whose room is this?"

She placed the title belt, under Michelle's bed, as she whispered, "The perfect crime… They can have it back, just so we cannot have a repeat of Miss Kiryuin's hitmen."

She thought, as she was confused, "But still… I destroyed her Elite Four, and without a Goku Uniform, whatever that is…"

She snuck away, through the window, and crawled downward from the drainpipe. She knew that she'd pin it on a WWE Superstar or Diva, as a way of making The Authority strike again. What she didn't know was that she planted it on one of The Authority's members… i.e. Michelle.

* * *

Hours later, after the WWE Event, Michelle returned to the rally area, as Satsuki's voice called out.  
"MISS NEVINS!"

She bowed, as Satsuki called to her, in the echoes, "Sentimentality?"

Michelle said, "None."

"Steel, tonight?"

"All Steel…"

"Did you kill the McMahon?"

Michelle replied, holding the pistol, "No. I didn't. I aimed the gun at her, but all she did was bawl like a baby."

"WHY, MISS NEVINS? Why did you refuse to kill her?" Satsuki's voice shouted.

Michelle replied, without hesitation, "Because… Because she was bawling… like she deserves to die. That, in my opinion, Lady Satsuki, is that Stephanie doesn't deserve it… drowning in her own pool of tears and bile."

Satsuki's voice called, "Indeed. Intimidation, Miss Nevins. Maybe NOW they will learn to think twice, than to be open for your brother's attack! The Authority will learn to be insurgent, rather than being tyrannical. How did it feel?"

Michelle approached a portrait of Satsuki, right beside Triple H's, as she replied, placing her hand on it, "It felt… It felt…"

She smiled evilly, as she answered, "It felt like I was one… with the immortals…"

Satsuki's voice called out, "MISS NEVINS! **WE! ARE! IMMORTAL!**"

Michelle, in an evil smirk, was enjoyed that she made The Authority become insurgent… but…

The doors opened, as a police officer appeared, calling to Michelle, "You Michelle Nevins?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"We have good news and bad news. The good news is that the WWE World Heavyweight Championship has been recovered. And the belt will return to its rightful owner."

Michelle smiled, as she said, "What's the bad news? The Sailor Guardians are banned from WWE? That is the only punishment, worthy of it."

The police officer said, "No, Miss Nevins… The bad news is this – We have a warrant for _your _arrest. We found the title in your room, under the bed. Sources believe that it was _you _that sent the Sailor Guardians to pilfer the belt."

Michelle was shocked, as she said, "What? I didn't-."

"Charges of _Grand Theft World Title_, _Complicity_, _Attempted Murder, _victim's name was Stephanie McMahon, and _Assault and Battery_, victim's name is Roronoa Zoro. That ring a bell?"

Michelle was trembling. She was accused of a crime that she did not commit. The other crimes were her own doing, but that is because Satsuki Kiryuin made her do it. The policeman aimed a gun at her, as he ordered her to drop the gun and come closer. Michelle did no such thing. She ran off, angry and scared, as the police chased after her. She ran away into the balcony, as the police fired at her. She ducked away from the bullets, until…

**BANG!  
**She was shot in her right shoulder, by an unknown bullet. She dropped to the ground, as the police approached her, as she was gunned down.

"WOMAN DOWN! Get a medic!" An officer called.

He approached her, as Michelle was sobbing in pain. She spoke, as she was bleeding, "No… Who did this? But I'm indestructible… I'm without sentiment…"

The EMTs arrived, as they took Michelle Nevins away, who was still in pain. As for Satsuki Kiryuin, she watched on, in the shadows, holding a gun in her hand. She was the one that shot her, as a way… to send a message.

"Pride… it has corrupted you, Miss Nevins. And yet, you never gave up. My Elite Four failed me… Ryuko failed me… but I never fail. The Authority is ALWAYS the _Insurgence_. WE are the Regime… and we want the end of The Authority… Understand this, Michelle Nevins… whilst you wither in pain, the true plan for ousting The Authority is just the beginning… First, Rollins, then Kane, and then Triple H &amp; Stephanie. NO ONE will think twice about joining them… because The Authority acts high and mighty…"

She threw the gun away, as she held the sword, "Just like _your_ fate… Right, _Mother_?"

She walked off, into the darkness, and in the process, she is hoping that she may return, someday, in the hopes of helping out another person, torn by order and pride, and with instinct of being free, much as she did, long ago, in Honnouji Academy, and the REVOCs, the very same group she turned on, all for freedom. But why did she turn on The Authority, all for power? It was a simple answer, with few reasons… it's because _hate _is the true power. She hated her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, who killed her father, Soichiro Kiryuin, and used her sister, Ryuko Matoi. And when The Authority returned to power, this past January, she knew that the time was right, to crumble the foundation that Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon made, much as what _they _did to Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Batista, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, Brock Lesnar, The Bella Twins, and even John Cena.

Satsuki Kiryuin, during the war between The Authority and The Oppression, planted the seeds that may destroy The Authority, hopefully once and for all… and it started with Michelle Nevins, who turned on the Oppression, and paid for it.

* * *

**_But was Satsuki's tyrannical planting of insurgence an omen, or was this just a chunk of the armor that was chiseled off of The King of Kings?  
With Money in the Bank in the books, what more does this war uphold?_**

* * *

**_Next chapter: _**_Postponed, until further notice__… But it WILL return, soon._


	16. No Longer Feared (Part 1)

Months has passed, since Michelle Nevins was shot down by Satsuki Kiryuin. And already, The Authority was on top of the world… however…

* * *

Headlines were read out:  
_"Kane stripped of corporate power; rejoins his brother, The Undertaker, for grudge on Wyatts"  
"Big Show, The New Day, Rusev, King Barrett, Sheamus, and other heels abandon The Authority"  
"Strawhats leave The Authority for PERSONAL reasons; hinting something about Dressrosa"  
"Seth Rollins breaks knee; out of action for 6 to 9 months; stripped of WWE Title"_

Since Rollins was stripped of the title, due to an injury he had, at a live event in Dublin, the title was in abeyance, until a new champion was crowned. Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon was about to rule WWE Studios, again, as they find their NEW man.

Triple H &amp; Stephanie return, as they were at the front door, only to be blocked by security. It even showed a huge poster banner of Triple H and Stephanie scrawled on with mustaches and glasses, with Triple H saying in a bubble "_I love cocks_", and with Stephanie adding "_I'll have what he's having_". Triple H roared, "WHAT IS THIS?"

A girl in blonde hair appeared on the roof, as she was in her blue shirt. It was Farra.

"HELLO, LOSERS! How's it going?" She called out from up on the roof.

He shouted, "YOU! What gives you the right to invade our studio?"

She called back, "Well, I don't think that is none of your concern, since you do not have Kane or Seth Rollins with you! We kinda found the key under your mat!"

Triple H gasped, "WHAT?"

Stephanie said, "Did they just break in?"

A security guard said, "They said that they have _power of attorney_, and will claim legal action, if being threatened."

Triple H shouted, "YOU, STEVENS! GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!"

"_YOUR _STUDIO?! HAH!" Farra taunted.

She turned to her friends, as she whispered, "This is _his _studio."

The Gang chuckled, as Farra called to The Authority, "Where's your army? Corporate Kane? Rusev? Seth Rollins? J&amp;J Security? YOO-HOO! Hello~! OH, OF COURSE THEY ARE NOT HERE! THEY ABANDON YOU!"

Triple H asked, "Will you _please _let us in? I run WWE now!"

Farra called out, "And I'm Hulk Hogan, _N(BEEP)a! _Why do you think I taunt you, for a disgraced WWE star, you silly King of Kings? And I _bleep_ myself, since that word is intolerable!"

Stephanie called, "What are you even doing here?"

Farra barked, "Mind your own business, c(beep)bag!"

Triple H called out, "If you DO NOT get out of here, we shall take it back, by force!"

Farra shouted, "And what are _you _going to do? YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS LEFT!"

Triple H said, "Seth Rollins is gone for only 6 to 9 months! I can find another man!"

Farra taunted, "Good luck with that! Nobody likes you! Michelle, the traitor, abandoned you, Strawhat Luffy had to set sail, and you fired Corporate Kane, making him Demon Kane! YOU don't threaten us, you Greenwich pig-dogs! Go and boil your bums, sons of a silly person! I masturbate to your so-called _what's best for business, _you and all your Degeneration Kuh-nuggets! Do you even know what _farm-to-table _means, you dappy Evil-_losers! …_chun?"

She blew raspberries at them, as Triple H is livid, "Alright, smartass! I've had just about enough of you-!"

She cried out, "I don't wanna talk to you, no more, you stupid big nose whopper king! Go back to _Dubya-See-Dubya_, where you first started, much like Stone Cold did, before he whooped your ass, good! I _fart _in your general direction! Your mother was an aardvark, and your father smelt of snickerberries!"

**_NOTE: _**_First, Groucho Marx, now John Cleese?! Farra's gone loco!_

Stephanie called out and asked, "Is there someone _else _we can talk to, other than you?"

Farra replied, "No. Now, go away, fuck off, and go fuck yourselves, before I taunt you a second time!"

Triple H cried out, "Alright, you bitch! This is your final warning! I am more than reasonable…"

As he preached, Farra said to Asahi, "_Faites jetés la vache!_"

Asahi asked, "Wha?"

Farra barked, "You heard me, _Faites jetés la vache!_"

Mizuki called out, "Fetch the cow!"

A black and white cow was trotting in the roof, as Peter and Oscar prepared the catapult. Farra called, "On my signal, fire at them!"

Triple H called out, "Alright, we tried to reason with you! You get out of WWE Studios, at once, or I'll-!"

"FIRE!"

**TWANG!  
**The cow was sent flying, as Triple H cried, "JESUS CHRIST!"

**CRASH!  
**The cow crushed the security guard, as Triple H held up a sledgehammer. He called, "Right! CHARGE!"

He, Stephanie, and a few of their followers charge into the WWE Studios. However, as they were about to enter the doors, the doors were locked tight. The Gang, up above the roof, launched a bunch of cows, chickens, sheep, pigs, and over farm animals at The Authority.

"And this one is for your mother!"

They were pelted lightly, only to be ruffed up by the chickens pecking. Stephanie shrieked, as a brown cat went into her hair. She shrilled, "RUN AWAY!"

The Authority ran off, as The Gang cheered, from atop the WWE Building, taunting and jeering at Triple H &amp; Stephanie, who ran back into the limousine. Farra waved to them, as she blew a raspberry.

Triple H growled, inside his limo, "Fiends! I'll tear them apart!"

Stephanie said, "NO! I have a plan…"

**XXXXX**

Farra waited by the roof, as she listened in. There were sounds of wood sawing and nail pound. Minutes later, a huge wooden statue of Sting appeared, as he had a shirt on that says "_Down with Triple H_". A knock on the door was made, as Mizuki opened it. She went back in and spoke with the others.

(Mizuki): _Un cadeau._

(Asahi): _Quoi?_

Mizuki, Asahi, Mundy, &amp; Heather look outside, seeing the Trojan Sting.

(Mizuki): _Un cadeau._

(Heather): A what?

(Mizuki): A present!

(Heather): OH! _Un cadeau. Oui, oui._

(Mundy): _Allons y._

(Asahi): What?

(Mizuki): Let's go.

(Asahi): Oh.

Mundy, a boy in dark skin and a red uniform, walked out, approaching the Trojan Sting. He, Peter, Mizuki, &amp; Heather went to the back and pushed the wooden thing in. They brought it in, as Triple H asked, "So what happens now?"

Stephanie explained, "So, now, you, me, and four of our allies will be in there. And, by nightfall, we spring out, leaving the Oppressors by surprise. And also, unarmed…"

Triple H asked, "_Who _leaps out?"

Stephanie said, "Yes. You, me, Sheamus, King Barrett, Luke Harper, and Braun Strowman will-. Oh…"

Stephanie screamed in anger, as Triple H barked, "Oh, you idiot!"

Farra called, from far away, "HEY, PAUL!"

**TWANG!  
**The Trojan Sting flung out, as The Authority was shocked.

"**RUN!**" They screamed.

They ran off, as the Trojan Sting went closer to them.

**SMASH!  
**It missed The Authority, but it destroyed their limousine. The Gang laughs, from far away, as Stephanie roared in anger, seeing their ride ruined.

* * *

And that's how it went down… The Authority, after _Hell in a Cell_, had everything their way. But one injury caused them to lose power, and the title, in which they recovered. But they didn't have problems, as well; and their problems didn't end.

* * *

**_Part 16  
No Longer Feared (Part 1): Chaos ALWAYS Wins_**

* * *

The Sailor Guardians, up in Titan Tower, were dressed in ninja garbs, with hoods and belts, each with a different dark color, were in a meeting. Sailor Moon, in her black attire, said, "I called you ladies here for a reason. As you can tell, The Authority has dwindled down in numbers, since Seth Rollins booted Kane from the group, and that Michelle Nevins is blamed for stealing the WWE World Heavyweight Title, which now belongs to no one."

Sailor Mars, in her dark red attire, huffed, "That was _your _doing, Usagi."

Moon replied, "The name Sailor Moon, in this form, no longer is within me. In my discipline, I am the _Princess of Luna_, or _Luna _for short."

Luna said, "Usagi… Try _Moon_."

Sailor Moon whined, "NO! I can't. There is a reason why we chose new codenames."

Mercury, in her blue attire, said, "Usagi, perhaps maybe I can think of newer codes, since the five of us are the only members."

She said, "You will be _Sparkle_, Rei will be _Ember_, I will be _Frost_, Mako will be _Bolt_, and Minako will be _Heart_."

Moon said, "Indeed…"

Sailor Venus, in her dark orange attire, said, "Perhaps I need a pink uniform."

Jupiter, in her green attire, said, "This is all we can think of. Master _Sparkle_, what is our first objective, to strike The Authority down?"

Sailor Moon said, "We have to train, first. While we have a new WWE Champion to come up, soon, we are going to train to prepare, as we focus on the superstars we want to target."

She showed a poster of the WWE Superstars, including _Kevin Owens, King Barrett, Sheamus, The New Day, Tyler Breeze, Blake &amp; Murphy, _and other heels. Usagi explained, as she kneeled to the girls, "We shall uphold the code of honor, as we chose to learn the _Warrior's Way_; or, in this case, _The Guardian's Guide_."

Ami said, "Makes sense."

Usagi added, "It is very serious. Together, we shall make sure that The Authority DOES NOT strike again, and that we have peace in the world. And in the name of the _Guardian's Guide_, We'll punish the intruders. Now, let us proceed for our training. Any questions?"

Rei raised her hand and asked, "Yeah. Since _when _did you know a thing or two about _ninjas_?"

Usagi did not answer, as she barked, "Just for that, you're training with Haruka."

Haruka, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus, was in a dark navy ninja uniform, said, "It is an honor, _Sailor Ember_. I, _Tremor_, will spar with you."

Michiru bowed, as she was in a teal ninja uniform, "You can call _me _"_Tidal_"."

Rei gagged, as she whispered, "You're kidding…"

**XXXXX**

Triple H was in a bar, as he asked to have himself a beer. A man called out, "HEY! What are _you _doing, _Insurgent_?"

Triple H said, "Look, I've had a tough day. Those jerks in the _Oppression _have taken WWE Headquarters."

One man in a blue suit barked, "Well, fuck off, loser! You're out of power _and _ammo! It's your own fault that you let Seth Rollins broke his knee."

A man in red called, "We don't take kindly to corrupt officers that abuse power on the weak and frail!"

Triple H barked, "Now, wait a minute! I do _What's Best for Business!_"

A man in blue asked, "Really? Do you even know what _farm-to-table _means?"

Triple H fumed, as he walked off, saying nothing. The men in the bar cheered on, as Satsuki was viewing the action, from in the shadows.

"So, it appears that my message has worked. The Authority is now walking alone, in disdain and sadness. I pity Seth Rollins… and his injury. He must recover. WWE feels like it is missing something…"

**XXXXX**

Triple H &amp; Stephanie return to WWE Studios, as he said, "Ah, they're gone. Now, we can continue to do _What's Best for Business_."

Stephanie giggled, "Good. We can punish Roman Reigns, later."

They went to the front door, as Triple H looked up. The poster was gone, as he said, "Good. Those Oppressors have taken it down, since it is offensive. And also, they are _banned _from WWE, forever, for mentioning Hulk Hogan, since we whitewashed him for his vulgar responses."

**SPLASH!  
**A bucket of white paint dropped on Stephanie, as she was sobbing, drenched in paint. He gasped, "STEPHANIE!"

Farra cackled, from atop the roof, "HELLO, AGAIN! If it isn't King Loser, and his dappy Kuh-nugget c(BEEP) of a wife, you know. You smell of the duck, with the brains of same said mallard! Again, you invade our new headquarters, since Vince McMahon is an old loser, and Shane O' Mac is _loser MAX_! We Oppressors outwit you a second time!"

Triple H roared, "HOW DARE YOU PROFANE THIS BUILDING WITH YOUR PRESENCE! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS BUILDING, RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I GO 2001 ON YOUR ASS, LIKE I DID AGAINST THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION AT BACKLASH WITH AUSTIN!"

Farra barked, as they went to the back door, "You can try, jerk! How you Greenwich Manwiches say? I'll, one more time, I unclog my nose with your sledgehammer! So, you think you can invade our new building, because of our vulgar attitude? I took down the poster, as it was given vulgarity, because you and Shawn Higgenbottom told your father-in-law that he loves long PINGASes! I WAVE MY PANTIES IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION, Mr. _Loserly Loser of King of Loserville!_"

Triple H arrived at the back door and roared, "YOU OPPRESSORS OPEN UP IN THERE! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS, WE DEMAND ENTRANCE TO OUR BUILDING!"

Farra called, from the other side, "No chance, _Hunter Hurts Donut_. I burst my pimples at you and call your door-opening request a silly thing, you tiny-brained wipers of other people's asses!"

Stephanie roared, "You're nothing but a blonde-haired psycho! You open this door, or we'll-!"

**SPLOOSH!  
**The Authority was doused in excrement, from above, as Farra called, "NICE SHOT, HEATHER!"

Triple H yelled, "YOU BITCH! I DEMAND THAT YOU-!"

**SPLOOSH!  
**They get doused in shit, again. Farra called, "WHAT'S THAT? I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you, over the sound of The Authority being dumped in horse, pig, and cow shit! OH, but a watery meal they had, in the stables, earlier this afternoon! We have a livestock growing in your offices! And they crap like crazy!"

Triple H roared, "GOD! DAMNIT! I HAVE HAD IT!"

They marched off, in disgust and anger, as Farra called, "YES, beat it with your asses stuffed in boots, this time, and don't ever approach us, anymore, or we'll fire Red Arrows at the tops of your smoking skulls, and make ball bearings out of your testicles, already! Ha, ha, ha, Haaaa-HAAAA!"

The Gang chucked debris at The Authority, from above, as Triple H huffed, "Walk away. Just ignore them. She speaks nonsense."

Farra taunted, as the others jeered and laughed at them, "And now, begone and _remain _gone from our sights, you assholes from another mother's butthole! And if you think you got another nasty taunting, _this time_, you ain't heard nothing yet, you dappy Degenerate Kuh-nuggets!"

She blew raspberries at them, as The Authority marched away, in disgust. The Oppressors continued to laugh, jeer, and taunt at the group that is _now _a duo, as they gave up on reclaiming the WWE Studios.

However, in light of the Oppressors' victory, Triple H said to Stephanie, "You know what, I should've done this, back in Chapter 10."

Stephanie said, "I was just about to say that."

He called out to far away, "We shall attack, at once! STANDBY TO ATTACK!"

An army of NXT Superstars appeared, as they cheered on, wearing Authority T-shirts. They all stood behind The Authority, since Triple H said that the future of WWE is now, being that he introduced numerous NXT superstars and divas, such as Neville, Sami Zayn, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Bo Dallas, Samoa Joe, Asuka, Bailey, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and many others. They all stood behind them, as Stephanie smirked evilly, "YOU BASTARDS ARE FINISHED!"

The NXT stars and alumnus cheered on, as Triple H called out, "IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS… YOU, BLONDE PSYCHO!"

The Gang continued to jeer and taunt, as Triple H continued, "You have hijacked this company for the very last time, and have humiliated us, once too often! No, wait… Today, the blood of many WWE and NXT Superstar will be avenged! If you do not evacuate these sacred grounds, we shall force you out, by any means necessary! I am Triple H, the 13-time World Heavyweight Champion, the COO of WWE, and the man who put NXT on the map!"

The Gang jeered, from far away, "Aw, your mama blows bubblegum!"

Triple H growled, as he yelled, "THIS IS A WAR YOU CANNOT WIN! We will have an endless battle, until _YOU_, Blonde Psycho, and each and every one of your so-called allies are dead! And The Oppressors will **_finally_** learn that The Authority _always _wins!"

He cried out, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

The Authority and NXT Stars charged at the building, as the scene froze in place, in a gritty background, with the words on the display "_In the name of the King of Kings…_"

* * *

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, YEAH! DON'T YOU _DARE _BE SOUR! KUH-LAP! YOUR HANDS, AND WELCOME YOUR WORLD FAMOUS **_TWO-TIME _**TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, AND **_FEEL! THE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**"

In a WWE Event, The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, &amp; Xavier Woods) was marching into the ring, clapping in rhythm, with the crowd chanting "_New Day Sucks_". They were dark-skinned men, with blue and white attires, and with custom shirts of themselves, riding on a E clapped, as he had the mic, "AW, YEAH! THIS, IN A NEW FIC!"

Xavier Woods, with his trombone in hand, said to the audience, "I know that these past couple weeks have been hard, but there is no need to feel sad about it. Our buddy, Seth Rollins, has been suffering a lot, and we know that we would do everything to support him. We are NOT fans of The Authority, for THEY do not understand the _Power of Positivity… _as you can see."

He held his hand on his head, with his index finger up, pretending like he has a horn, "Because, ALL YOU PEOPLE, put your horns up… Because you people need to remember: the unicorn is the true friend!"

They booed, as The New Day did the _Unicorn Gesture_. Kofi called, "That's it. All of you, show the unicorn… I want everyone to listen up… The Authority is weakening, as the WWE Universe, i.e. you, has grown stronger. Just _BELIEVE _in yourself… and think to yourselves… it's only just make-believe."

He shouted, "BECAUSE THE NEW DAY NOW RULES, AS THE AUTHORITY IS DYING! And we need you, to bring them back… ALL you have to do…"

They clapped in rhythm, "…is go _New! Day Rocks! New! Day Rocks!_"

**Clap! Clap-Clap!  
Clap! Clap-Clap!  
**The fans clapped along, as The New Day chanted, "_New! Day Rocks! New! Day Rocks!_", but the crowd chanted "_New! Day Sucks! New! Day Sucks!_".

As they clapped, in backstage, a man in a blue security guard uniform, was asking a referee about something. They asked what has been going on, as Usagi &amp; Ami, in their black ninja uniforms, were eavesdropping, in stealth.

"Amazing…" Usagi said, "I wonder what it is."

Ami whispered, "Shh… We have to tell the others."

By the way, this was Rei Hino's idea. The Sailor Guardians, committed to fight against The Authority are now wearing all-black ninja attires, with their symbols on the chest, so to avoid confusion.

**XXXXX**

At the Sailor Guardians' fort, Usagi explained the situation to the others. They were all in black, with their insignias on their chest.

"Fellow students, I have grave news about what is going on. The Authority is about to be given trouble. There has been an investigation, concerning the actions, including Michelle Nevins' gunshot wound, by an unknown assailant. Now, Seth Rollins is no longer champion, but Ami and I-."

Ami called, "My name is Sailor Frost, Sailor Sparkle."

"Right," Usagi said, "YOU! Make sure we have names engraved on our ninja garbs, Mako-Chan!"

Minako said, "I'm Minako."

Rei barked, "This is ridiculous! Should we take off our hoods?"

Ami stated, "We can't! We're already in bad terms with both _The Authority AND Satsuki Kiryuin AND The Straw Hats_. Plus, what if intruders enter this sacred temple?"

Makoto said, "I don't think no one can intervene. But better safe than sorry. Master Sparkle, I shall do my best, next meeting."

Usagi said, "Alright. Names engraved, it is. Anyway, Frost and I discovered new information, during a New Day match, backstage, as we were about to attack Big E, and smash Xavier Woods trombone…"

Rei said, "Okay, Usagi. What's the news?"

Usagi whispered to the girls, as they huddled down, "Now, this is strictly confidential, but keep this a secret… this cannot be forwarded by… and then… see, what happened was… … …"

Usagi explained, in a quiet inaudible, what is going on, since Kane was kicked out of The Authority, and Seth Rollins broke his knee.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Mr. Building, May was watching out the window, as she was looking at the sky. Yukino called out, "Haruka… You okay?"

May whispered, "The Authority…"

"What about _them_? Didn't you remember what they did, and they did the _Time Warp_?"

"Yes… but Yuki… They already did it, and fear, corruption, and evil dictatorship has finally happen, with no one stopping us… And with Seth Rollins breaking his knee, the worse is yet to come…"

May shivered in fear, as Yukino said, "Well, it _is _serious. He tore his meniscus, ACL, and MCL."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. I mean, _six to nine _months out. How bad can it be? The Authority is NO LONGER in control, with no friends. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

May giggled, "You know what… You're right. I got worried over nothing. They'll be fine."

Yukino huffed, "Okay. Listen, you want to go out to eat?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I have to admire the view."

May left the window, and then said, "Okay, let's go."

Yukino &amp; May left, as Yukino thought, "Idiot. It's just wrestling. Triple H &amp; Stephanie are not making things worse. Are they?"

**XXXXX**

Usagi ended, "That's it."

Rei whispered, "Whoa… That's scary. But The Authority to suffer much, that is huge."

Usagi pointed at Haruka, "Ami! Prepare to hide in the shadows, at the place we'll go to!"

Haruka said, "I'm Haruka."

Usagi barked, "And please take off your ninja heads, during a meeting?"

Minako called, from outside, "INTRUDERS!"

They ran out, as two men appeared from outside. The girls prepared to fight, posing in different martial arts styles. The two men, in blue shirts and slacks, shrieked, and then ran away.

Rei asked Usagi, as the men disappeared, "What was that about unmasking ourselves, during meetings?"

Usagi pouted, "Please don't make this hard, _Ninja Fireball_."

Rei snarled, "I'm Rei… and it's _Ember_."

Ami said, "We should do the names, now, and then leave to find The Authority."

They agreed, as they returned to their base.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between The Authority and the Oppressors continued to wage war. They charged at the WWE Building. The battle raged on, as The Oppressors prepares for the final battle! Who will win this-?

(A siren is made, as police cars drive by, in front of the battle)

(The fic stops, going to _Play Form_)

(Vince McMahon, o.s.): What's this?

(Jim Ross, o.s.): What is going on here? What the hell is going on here?

(Nami, Robin, and a few policemen appear, as The Authority and the NXT Roster stop)

(Police stepped out, pointing at Triple H)

(Detective): Is that them? Are these the men?

(Nami): They're the ones! They're the ones that hurt Zoro!

(The police arrest Triple H, as Nami shouted at Stephanie)

(Policeman 1): Come on! Break it up!

(Policeman 2, to Triple H): Come on, you're under arrest!

(Vince McMahon, o.s.): Shocking! Somebody call security!

(Robin): They're the ones, I'm sure!

(Nami, to Stephanie): HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?

(Policeman 1): Come on, move it up.

(Policeman 3): Come on! Come on, get in there!

(Triple H): Hey, what are you-? HEY!

(Policeman 3, to Stephanie): YOU! You, come here!

(The NXT Stars are being dispersed by the 2nd policeman)

(Triple H is draped in a blanket)

(Noises and incoherent speeches are made)

(Triple H is thrown in the paddy wagon)

(Policeman 2): Put her in the boat. Get a blanket over that one.

(The NXT Stars step back)

(The NXT Stars are taken away)

(Jerry Lawler, o.s.): What a moron!

(Stephanie gets in the paddy wagon)

(Policeman 2): The rest of you, back up here.

(Policeman 1, on megaphone): Come on, back! RIGHT BACK! COME ON!

(Policeman 3): That's an offensive weapon, that is.

(The NXT Stars step back)

(Policeman 2): The rest of you, back up the hill! Drop your weapons!

(Policeman 1): COME ON! Back! What did I tell you?

(Policeman 2): Go! Move back!

(The NXT Stars leave)

(Policeman 1, to 4th wall): Alright, sonny. Put that away. That's enough. Just pack that in.

(Policeman 1 covers the 4th wall)

(Scene goes dark)

(Cameraman): Christ!

(Fic ends immediately and abruptly)

* * *

**_Uhhhh… We'll see you in two weeks, I guess… to learn of The Authority's fate._**


	17. No Longer Feared (Part 2)

The Authority, over the past two years of existence has been in many venues, preaching to the world that they always win, because it's what's best for business… until today.

They have recently been victims of muggings, war, propaganda, hateful comments, and even suffered in lands and worlds that want them gone. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. In the previous chapter, following Survivor Series, Triple H &amp; Stephanie wanted to reclaim the WWE Studios from The Gang, who represent the Oppressors. However, as they and the NXT Hopeful tried to reclaim it, the police came and did what was right – _they ARRESTED The Authority!_

While many were happy and cheering that Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon are now rotting in a jail cell. One question remained: _Who would snitch on The Authority? _Or… _Why were they arrested?_

* * *

**_Chapter 17  
No Longer Feared (Part 2): The END of The Authority?_**

* * *

In a local police station, Triple H roared at the officers, in his cell, "YOU! NO! IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS THEM! THEY ARE INVADING THE WWE STUDIOS! ARREST _THEM!_"

Stephanie whined, "Oh, stop it! No one's saving us."

"This is nuts. Suing us for crimes we caused them? This act won't stand. Our friends in WWE are going to help us!"

"Who?"

"Well…"

Stephanie complained, "First of all, how the hell did WWE Studios get invaded, as The Gang started shouting like Monty Python?! And what did she mean "_left the key from under the mat_"?"

Meanwhile, in WWE Studios, a banner draped over the logo, which says "_The Auth0r1ty 1s n0 m0re!_" Satsuki Kiryuin is up on top of the roof, as she called out, "At long last, the Insurgence will _now _understand what it means! Triple H! Stephanie McMahon! While you rot in your jail cell, thinking about what you just did, maybe it will open your eyes, for everyone in WWE, except for me, is on a _Class-Action Lawsuit _for abuse towards a main, supporting, or background character!"

She clicked her heel, and shouted, "NOW! Accept the fate, Seth Rollins! Watch, as your own empire that you rule, being _The Architect_, will crumble down, in success!  
_Fear is FREEDOM!  
Subjugation is LIBERATION!  
Contradiction is TRUTH!  
_Those are the morals that I believe, in what's best for business.  
And YOU, Seth Rollins, when you return, will succumb to the new rules, you PIG OF SPORTS-ENTERTAINMENT EVIL!"

A crowd cheered on, as The Gang departed from Stamford. Farra smirked, "Let her rejoice. She wants a huge building to play with."

Asahi huffed, "I can't believe you guys spoke French."

* * *

A newscast was playing.

"**_BREAKING NEWS – _**_The Authority, Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon has been arrested and sued, by every member of WWE, NXT, and all brands, for abuse of power and pissing people off. The charges also include "Broken promises, hurt feelings, not accepting injuries, nonsensical storylines, or just plain silly news. But now, what will The Authority's fate be, should anyone tried to save Triple H's ass, since he is hated by all. However, The Authority has NO fuckers left to save their asses, since Seth Rollins suffered a major knee injury, one month ago, in a live show in Dublin, and forced to vacate the title, along with it.  
The Class-Action suit will begin, the night after Survivor Series, as defending The Authority will be WWE Star and Harvard Law graduate, David Otunga.  
To prosecute for the Authority, defense attorney, Yakumo Tsukamoto, who chose to defend The Authority, at first, but is fuming about her sister's ways of picking on Paul "Suck my hairy balls" Levesque. The execution of Triple H &amp; Stephanie will be set, Friday at 6pm, exclusively on WWE Network. And remember, those who are first-time subscribers will get WWE Network for FREE, so you won't want to miss the happy ending to Triple H._"

The news was partially right. However, they have already set up the _Death Penalty _for The Authority, before the verdict was made.

And so… the trail of the century was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sailor Guardians' ninja camp, Usagi was in a meeting with her fellow friends. She had a girl tied in a chair, in ninja garb. She stated, "Okay, before we begin on the testing of the huge Class-Action Suit on Triple H, I have an important announcement… One of us is a snitch. _Someone _wants to ruin The Authority, but save them, at the same time. Now, we know that, since people who are good can turn on their stable. But then, I figured… what if someone is a traitor to the Guardians? And I found _this_…"

She held up a Triple H shirt and said, "I found this, as she was a closet Triple H fan! Or is it because of fact that she's being bribed by The Authority, just to kill us all? Ladies, I give you… your traitor… **_REI HINO!_**"

She removed the sheet, showing a girl in her uniform. Usagi said, "And now, in the name of the clan, we'll punish you! Rei Hino, you are charged with power corruption! Now, everyone, ask away, and don't fall for her brainwashing schemes!"

Rei said, as she was behind Usagi, "I'm right here, stupid."

Usagi gasped, "Huh? You?!"

Rei barked, "Yeah, and since when on what second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and year would I ever turn on The Sailor Guardians?!"

The girls were stunned, as Usagi asked, nervously, "Uh… … … then who's _she_?"

Ami stated, "That's Michiru."

Haruka barked, "Let her go, Usagi!"

Usagi said, "Ouch…"

Luna griped, "Look, can we lose the ninja attire?"

Usagi smiled, "Oh, come now. We can still enter the courthouse, Monday, since those guys are being there, for the excitement."

Minako said, "We can't go, as ninjas. But… We kinda look like Lin Kuei… or ISIS."

Makoto stated, "We're not ISIS. That's evil. Besides, they are authentic ninja clothes."

Rei barked, "Well, why didn't you use your Moon Pen on us, Usagi?"

Luna barked, "That's because Usagi knows that you cannot use the Moon Pen, for fun dress-up. That is for disguises."

Usagi said, "Hey, wait! You mean, we could spy on the trial, as someone else?"

Rei stated, "Ninjas are scary to them. Plus, The Authority might recognize us."

Usagi stated, "No! I can't. We must uphold the ninja code of honor! So, we've decided… … … We're NOT going! Even if Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, or any Authority allies recognize us, we're _still _in danger. We cannot risk going out and watching it."

Luna complained, "That's _not _what I meant!"

Rei huffed, "I see… You'd rather be so confusing on the ninja thing, rather than watching The Authority burn."

Usagi said, as she was blushing in nervousness, "Yes… We _did _attack everyone at a RAW Show _and _stole the WWE World Heavyweight Title… and Triple H is fuming at us, even though we never see each other, eye-to-eye…"

Rei glared, "Get a rope."

They tackled down Usagi, as they tied her up in rope. She screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

The following Monday morning, in a courtroom in Greenwich, Triple H &amp; Stephanie, in their business suits, were sitting in the defense table, as Yakumo was sitting in the opposite side, in her dark blue suit. She bowed to Otunga, "Please, sir. I didn't want to do this, but I'm more of a defense attorney."

David Otunga, a dark-skinned man, in his red sweater vest, said, as he held a cup of coffee, "Sure. But do not worry. I never lost a case, yet. Good luck to you."

Yakumo sat down, as she whimpered, "I feel dirty… going against my idiom."

The trial was about to begin. The bailiff called out, "ALL RISE!"

They stood up, as a judge sat down, in her black robe. She sat down, as the bailiff announced, "This court has come to order! The _Entire WWE Universe vs. The Authority_ is now in-session. The right honorable and fair Judge…"

Yakumo gasped, as she viewed the judge, "Oh, my god…"

Otunga whispered, "It… It can't be…"

**XXXXX**

Steven Nevins is in his office, relaxing, as he ponders about the trial going on. As he was smiling, knowing The Authority will lose, a man in black appeared. He called, "SIR! I found out what has been going on! I found The Authority's latest plans, and all under the name of _What's Best for Business_, and we traced the plan of _Super Steroids _with toxic waste… and we found out who's with The Authority…"

"Yeah?"

"And when I traced it to the past 10 months of chaos, because everybody hates The Authority, our men in the back have learned who was behind all this… and, sir… This name and person… I don't think The Authority is _fully _responsible…"

"Who was it? Dixie Carter?"

"No, sir. Someone _much _worse…"

He showed a huge stack of papers, as he was shocked, reading the name of the culprit. He whispered, "Holy shit… What the fuck, son?"

The man in black asked, "What can we do?"

Steven N roared, "WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS _THIS_? What the hell is going on?"

He panicked, as he whispered, "WHa-? What the fuck is this?"

He read the name out, as he found out who was behind The Authority's evil plans – _Kanade Jinguji_.

**XXXXX**

The courtroom was shocked, as Kanade, herself, was the judge. She removed her judge's robe and showed her black leather jacket and jeans, in shades. She said, "Sit down."

She banged the gavel, as she said, "Opening arguments, please. I shall play fair and open. Any objections out of hand… you pay."

She turned to David Otunga, "You… The defense goes first."

David Otunga said, "Thank you, uh, your honor. But I think you should let the plaintiff go first, next time."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury… As you know, The Authority are a powerful team, whether you like it or not, and a very fair troupe. Now, while they have done bad things, let's not forget what this man has done… HE brought NXT to the map, introducing young stars in WWE, names like Neville, Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Samoa Joe, The Vaudevillains, Bo Dallas, The Wyatt Family, and my fellow co-star in the RAW pre-show, Corey Graves. While Stephanie McMahon, despite a win over Brie Bella, has launched the _Divas Revolution_, introducing many a hopeful in Divas, like Charlotte, Sasha Banks, The Bella Twins, Alicia Fox, Tamina Snuka, Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch, and Paige! You people wanted the talent! And you have got it! Don't hate The Authority, over one single thing they did for you… and granted they have made you miserable in WWE, with Seth Rollins as your champion, but people, I understand that, because it's only for you."

He sat down, as Yakumo explained, "Your honor, Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon are very mean businessmen, not in WWE, but outside of it! We have seen Corporate Kane invade schools, dropping bombs in innocent cities, injecting radioactive waste in the veins of superstars in the _Performance Center_, and easily used by The Authority, all for dirty promises! Your Termin-, I mean, your honor, what we see here are two the most hated WWE figures in history, but they are human beings like us… except Tenma says that they acts like a donkey took a shit in their faces."

"OBJECTION!" Otunga called, "That word is intolerable and goes against our PG Rating."

Kanade spoke, "Sustained. Continue."

Yakumo continuing, "Tenma said that they act like a donkey that kicked them in the stomach, really hard."

"Better." He said.

She continued, "While they are considered evil men, in the eyes of my fellow men and women, I wish to defend The Authority, for I would not want to see them suffer. But my sister, Tenma Tsukamoto, and many others, as you see here, are in witness, as they are involved in The Authority's own mess, which some of them refused to show, because of personal issues, in this _Class-Action Lawsuit_."

Triple H barked, "Class-Action LAWSUIT?!"

Yakumo concluded, "While it is wrong to belittle their means of their freedom, lemme remind you of the people they wronged… _Daniel Bryan!  
_(Crowd chants "WHAT?")  
_John Cena!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Randy Orton!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Kane!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Big Show!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Roman Reigns!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Dean Ambrose!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Dolph Ziggler!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Ryback!  
_("WHAT?")  
_Brock Lesnar!  
_("WHAT?")  
Their names on the list, and that's The Authority's list, and the victims and witnesses that saw the drama is going to avenge through all of them!"

She held up a black hardcover book, as she said, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I hold in my hands, _The Book of Austin_! During the _Attitude Era, _one Stone Cold Steve Austin chanted these limericks, all the time, and it became his religious belief in WWE. If it pleases the court, may I chant the words of Austin?"

Kanade nodded, as Yakumo opened the book, as she put on her glasses, "_Austin 3:5 – When you hear the glass, that's your ass. Austin 3:6 – I can beat you, any day of the week; twice on Sunday. Now, get your ass in the ring. Austin 3:7 – Do yourself a favor and shut the hell up. Austin 3:8 – Ah, Hell YEAH!_"

The crowd shouts, "HELL YEAH!"

Kanade pounded her gavel, as she said, "ORDER!"

Yakumo continued, "_Austin 3:10 – It don't matter what sumbitch you throw at me, I'll beat their asses. Austin 3:11 – I ain't changing for nobody. Austin 3:15 – And that's the bottom like, 'cause Stone Cold said so! Austin 3:16 – I just whipped your ass._"

She closed the book, as she whispered, "The Oppressors, The evil armies, the good guys… They all follow the rules from the _Book of Austin! _No one ignores it… except for Triple H &amp; Stephanie!"

She pointed at them, as Stephanie whispered, "You praised us, as a way of saving us, and she preaches the _Book of Austin?_"

David Otunga said, "I always thought she was pure, wholesome, and polite."

Triple H said, "I am concerned. Something about that girl… I don't like…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle Nevins approaches Peter Giese and Farra Stevens, who was ordering a pizza, in their celebratory party. She called to them, "Oy! Giese! Stevens!"

Farra huffed, "What do _you _want?"

Michelle said, "Sorry, but I was accused of what I did, because I was ordered to attack Zoro, as a member of The Authority."

Peter barked, "Oh, go suck another woman's v(BEEP)! Like we'd take you back to the Oppressors!"

Michelle stated, "I'm neither with the Oppressors nor The Authority, anymore. I'm solo. When I was unconscious, shot down by an unknown assassin, a voice in my head told me what was going on…"

Farra asked, "Like we'd believe you?"

Michelle said, "Lemme ask you a question… Do you _like _taunting someone who is being a pawn?"

"Huh? Yes. Yes, I do, and I don't care."

"Well, there is a much darker force in the WWE Universe… and one that can dismantle morale and honor, like before in WCW…"

Farra answered, "The Authority. Duh."

Michelle barked, "NO! Something _much worse_. We should talk. You eat here?"

Peter said, "We're ordering out. It'll take about 15 minutes…"

Michelle said, "It's enough time. We need you guys on this one."

Farra stated, "Sorry, but we're celebrating The Authority's demise/pizza party!"

Peter asked, "I thought it was for me?"

"Oh, REALLY?! YOU ORDERED A HUGE CHICKEN PIZZA?"

"I WAS HUNGRY, DUDE! YOU ORDER IT, IF YOU HATE THE AUTH-!"

"**STOP IT!**"

Michelle hollered, as Peter &amp; Farra stopped arguing. She then said, "If you don't want to get kicked out, order that damned meat and heart attack pizza, and listen up! You won't like this story…"

Peter whispered, "Cold, dude…"

She continued, "And if I were you, you 86 your party… at least until the threat is over…"

Farra asked, "What threat?"

**XXXXX**

At the courtroom, Yui Hirasawa explained everything from a recent event, "So, the girls and I saw what The Authority has done. Injecting toxic waste into the body, making them super soldiers. It makes sense why Tyler Breeze is so resilient."

Triple H huffed, "Billy Gunn… He's fired, after this trial."

Among others testified against The Authority…

(Eri): Having to destroy everyone in the café, like that… It's like he has no manners in our café. You don't go around and threaten to CRUSH everyone in a public place.

(Nami): What they did to Zoro was inexcusable! We do what's best for business, until these pricks HURT ZORO! YOU BASTARDS!

(Robin restrains Nami, with her _Dos Fleur_)

(Nami is grabbed by the wrists)

Minutes later, Richard Moore explained, "While I heard of a cool satire show of The Authority, I was amazed that a young girl, whose name I don't remember, becoming a slave to Corporate Kane… Sorry, Demon Kane, now. She was a victim by Akito Sohma, who works for Triple H."

Triple H barked, "THAT is a LIE! Akito Sohma doesn't work in my payroll!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**Kanade spoke, "Order! Continue, Detective Moore…"

Richard said, "And that was it. That woman disappeared, after that…"

David Otunga asked, "Tell me, who was this girl? Care to describe who she was?"

Richard said, "Well, she was small, with blue hair in a ponytail, big breasts, and a slim body. OH, and she wore glasses."

Otunga asked, "Does she have a name, Detective?"

Richard said, "Well, from what I recall, her name was Sayuri Hida, and she-."

Otunga said, "No further questions. Your witness."

He walked off, as Yakumo asked, "Detective Moore, who hired you to rescue Miss Hida, during your mission."

Richard said, "Why, Detective Cornelius Fillmore, of course. He is my boss, after all. Of course, he and his friend, Third, are kids. But the finest in Officer Duties in the worlds."

Yakumo said, "Middle school students… the well-popular Detective Fillmore, a modern-day Dick Tracy. And yet, you work for him, on a successful mission, arresting Akito Sohma, Corporate Kane… yet somehow, Miss Sayuri Hida had vanished. How did it feel?"

Richard barked, "Wait a minute! There was a reason I wanted her to be in this court! She was sused by The Authority, as a way of being her slave! I even have the results of her lie detector test, from months ago, and learned that she is telling the truth. That was when we found her, and she was somehow speaking in a sudden monotone."

Yakumo smiled, "Thank you."

She called, "Your honor, if the jury wishes to know, Miss Sayuri _is _here, and she has granted permission to testify for the court, on behalf of the people that I represent."

Richard left the stand, as Yakumo called, "Prosecution calls… _Miss Sayuri Hida_!"

Sayuri appeared, in her dark blue shirt and jeans, with her glasses on. She approached the bench and stared down at The Authority. She turned to Yakumo and said, "I swear to tell the truth, because I do what is best for me."

Yakumo said, "Indeed, me, too. Miss Hida, what is your occupation?"

Sayuri said, "I am a swordsfighter. I am a student in Miyagami U. My boyfriend is Wyatt Williams, and I live with him. He and I hope to get married, soon."

Yakumo stated, "Miss Hida, remind you once again that you're under oath. Do you work with The Authority, yes or no?"

Sayuri turned to Kanade, as Kanade said, "Answer."

Sayuri said, "No."

Everyone gasps, as Stephanie cried, "OBJECTION!"

Kanade banged the gavel and said, "Fuck you, asshole."

Stephanie gasped, as Yakumo said, "Please, control yourself, Mrs. Levesque."

She bowed, as Otunga whispered, "I don't know… I know we're winning, but it's like something's amiss here."

**XXXXX**

Usagi, in her ninja garb, was tied in a chair, as she sobbed, "Guys… Come on! We're gonna be late! Why do you have to leave me like this?"

Rei barked, "You're obviously screwy! You think that one of us are traitors?"

Usagi explained, as she stated, "But it's just that I cannot use the ninja pen, er, Moon Pen, as a way of disguises! Besides, I learned a lot, and I never use it on silly and demeaning moments, like I tried to hook you and Yuuichiro up. And you didn't have to say we're not friends, anymore."

Rei yelled, "I KNOW! But that was _before _you and Mamoru were boyfriend and girlfriend, in a past life!"

Mako said, "This _was _because you're the Moon Princess."

Usagi sobbed, "Aw, no fair. But we did make these swell clothes."

Michiru said, "Yeah. Ami and I help make it. But it _is _getting sweaty a bit. And I know we cannot remove our hoods."

Usagi argued with them, as a man with a pistol was sneaking in the girls' area.

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Percival asked, "Where's Steven?"

Heather said, "Something about finding some fighters to try out. There are a bunch of ninjas that are invading the area. We should go."

Percival smiled, "Hah! Ninjas are so lame…"

He thought, "Wait a minute… I heard reports on how and why a bunch of Lin Kuei warriors are in a place. Lemme see… Lin Kuei… Do you have a pic of these girls?"

Heather showed a picture of the Sailor Guardians as Ninjas, chasing away Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae, in a SmackDown event. Percival pondered, as he saw the Moon symbol on the ninja. He then pondered, "Lin Kuei… Deadly… … … Cute… Deadly… Cute… Deadly. Cute. Deadly. Cute. Deadly. Cute. Deadly. CUTE?! STEVEN!"

He ran off, in fear, as he cried, "WAIT!"

**XXXXX**

Steven C held his pistol, as he said, "A-ha! Scary ninjas… At last, Steven Cooke awaits a challenge."

Usagi whined, as she was still tied up, "Would you let me go? I'm sorry! We'll ditch the uniforms, and go as ourselves! No one knows our secret identities!"

Minako said, "No one, except The Gang, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Satsuki Kiryuin, and Sailor Pluto."

Usagi whined, "I have to pee, too!"

Rei barked, "Should've thought of that, _before _you tried to accuse me!"

Ami declared, "For safety of her insanity, all in favor of kicking Usagi out of our ninja clan?"

They chanted, "_Hai!_"

Usagi pleaded, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Rei huffed, "Too late, ex-ninja. Also, I think it's a waste of time."

Ami added, "And you _are _the Moon Princess. Even a princess can't be a ninja…"

Makoto said, "So, wanna get undressed?"

Steven C appeared and called out, "FREEZE, ASSHOLES!"

He aimed his pistol at them, as the girls shrieked. He called out, "Ninjas! I do not wish to fight you, but… I want to test my skills. I was ordered to find some terrorists in the area, but got sidetracked with _this_."

Ami said, "It's fine. Don't shoot us."

Steven C bowed, as he kneeled down, "In the name of the Oppressors, I want to prove my loyalty for you girls. I am already in a very conceived martial art. And I wish to learn more, young ninjas."

Rei said, "Uh, sorry. Ninja girls only."

Steven C said, "Oh. Then, I apologize for invading. Also, the term for _female _ninja is _kunoichi_."

Usagi laughed, "Ohhhhhhhhh, _that's _what it was?"

Steven C asked, as he was stunned, "Wa-wait a sec? What the hell is this?"

He asked the ninjas, "Is that Usagi in the chair, over there? And how come you guys are ninjas? Did you join the Lin Kuei? I do not wish to fight you, but-."

Percival appeared, as he ran to Steven C, "THEY ARE JUST THOSE SAILOR GUARDIANS!"

"WHAT?" He gasped.

Percival tackled him down, but the gun went off.

**BANG!  
**The boys gasped, as Haruka blocked the bullet with her Space Sword. It ricocheted off to a pole, as Steven C asked, "Uh… What now?"

**XXXXX**

Sayuri continued to explain about the brainwashing scheme of theirs, as Triple H whispered, "How does she know about this?"

Otunga said, "I don't know… But from what I hear, Sayuri Hida's records are legit. But the way she speaks, it's like she's a different person. It's almost like she was… under a trance."

Sayuri bowed and said, "Thank you."

She walked off, as Yakumo said, "The prosecution rests, your honor."

Kanade spoke, as she stated, "We shall recess for one hour. At the time, Mr. Otunga…"

"Your honor?"

"Present someone who will defend you. By that time, we shall begin the cross-examination."

She banged the gavel and said, "This court will go to recess… for…"

She looked at her arm and said, "_Two _hours."

She left, as Yakumo walked off, with a disheartened Sayuri. Yakumo smiled and said, "There, there. It'll all be over."

Triple H growled, "We need help. Send in _our _man… Do we have a WWE World Heavyweight Champion with us?"

Otunga said, "Well, I'll give Owens and del Rio a call. They are our champions in WWE. We can't summon Sheamus… even so, _he_ has the belt, not _him_."

"When did that happen?"

"Last night… He was beaten and taken of his title, the fair way."

"Damn it! That has Billionaire Nevins written all over it. We'll deal with him, later, once we leave this trial."

The Authority left the courtroom, as a few of the men and women that were by the plaintiff's desk were booing at them.

**XXXXX**

At the pizza place, Michelle finished explaining what was going on. Peter said, "Dude, if what you're saying is true, then we have accused the _wrong _team. I mean, does anybody know about this?"

Michelle replied, "Yes. There _are _people that know about it, but only a few select remain very hidden."

Farra said, "Jesus Christ… I can't believe Kanade Jinguji did all this…"

Michelle said, "Peter… Farra… The Authority isn't our enemy… and neither is me brother. If we head to the trial, we can explain everything. But we have to know more. This goes much higher than anyone knows."

Farra barked, "Aw, no! I'm not helping jack shit!"

Peter stated, "This is hard to pound it in. But we have to find Steven Nevins, and tell him."

"NO!" Michelle said, "_Nobody _has to tell him. We have to warn the higher powers-to-be. NOT Triple H, NOT John Cena, NOT Steven… only you two and me… we have to go."

Peter picked up his pizza and said, "I got munchies~! Let's go."

Farra called on her cellphone, "Hey, guys, celebratory party's cancelled! Something new has come up. We'll explain later. B-R-B!"

Farra nodded to Michelle, "Okay, Michelle, you win. But the minute we find out that you're leading us to a trap-."

Michelle huffed, "Stevens… with Kanade Jinguji around, you think I'd let you think I'd trap you? I left The Authority for _that _simple reason! I know women like her… She's not a brave woman who wants to create paradise… she's evil."

**XXXXX**

Steven N was brooding in his desk, as he read Kanade Jinguji's profile. He whimpered, "What the hell is going on, son? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?"

**XXXXX**

Triple H noticed Yakumo, as she was on the couch. He approached her and asked, "Excuse me, Miss Tsukamoto…"

Yakumo turned to her, "Yes?"

He said, "I want to know that you're on the wrong side…"

She smiled, "Oh, ye of little brains. Everybody knows that The Authority has no chance…"

She sat up and said, "There is a storm coming. Judgment day… is upon us. And the way I see it, I'm on the side of the war who's winning… because it's _what's best for business_."

He asked, "I don't understand."

She whispered, "There are no winners, between The Authority and The Oppression… only losers. No one can save you. Judgement Day is coming, and The Authority is no more. Cena can't save you… nor Reigns, Ambrose, Kane, and others; not even your former _man_, Rollins. Do your worst. I only join, because I do, I can, I will."

He growled, "Whose side are you on? You're with those Oppressors?"

She grabbed his neck and choked him, as she stood straight, without flinching. Her eyes glowed in an infrared, as she spoke in a deep voice, "You… have been warned. Today, The Authority… tomorrow, WWE… and at Wrestlemania, _the world_… Your time has ended… Down with the King of Kings. A new _Queen _is arriving, and I want to be on the side of the war that is winning… I suggest that you better shape up, or we'll end you."

She let go, as she said, "And if I were you, I'd keep that mouth of yours shut. _No one _will believe you, anyway. No one knows about Kanade Jinguji's master plan… but perhaps I said too much."

Her eyes regained her normal shade, as she bowed and smiled, "Good luck to you."

Triple H figured it out, as he whispered, "No… … … It's not true… It couldn't be true…"

He thought, as he was shocked, "She's a _T-800 fembot_?"

_Close._

Triple H, in complete shock, has realized that Kanade Jinguji and her friends are rigging the trial, to make sure that they suffer. _This _was Kanade Jinguji's plan, all along, and she had to play as judge, jury, and executioner. But what did she mean by "_Master Plan_"?

**XXXXX**

Peter, Farra, and Michelle went to Michelle's car, as Peter said, "We have to hurry. The WWE and the world as we know it is in danger. We cannot have Kanade Jinguji ruin this!"

Michelle barked, "Trust me. I know you want The Authority to burn in hell, forever and ever, but this is bigger! Kanade Jinguji first… Farra. Please?"

Farra grumbled, as she was in the backseat, "Meh, what the hell. After Kanade Jinguji's ass, can I slaughter Triple H?"

Michelle stated, "Until Kanade is stopped, _no one _touches The Authority. But all I can tell you is this. If we're going to help The Authority, remember – We don't know who we can trust."

Farra growled, "She's right. If anyone's gonna hurt The Authority, it's _me_."

Peter said, "Should we bring the others with?"

Michelle said, "Just us three. Now, let's drive!"

He asked, "Where to?"

Michelle said, as she drove off, "The one place Kanade Jinguji will never get – _Honnouji Academy. _I owe a favor to Miss Satsuki Kiryuin. She agrees with the situation, about Kanade Jinguji. Now… Let's roll!"

They drove off, heading to Honnouji Academy, as Michelle looks to find answers.

Farra ponders, as she said, "_We don't know who we can trust… _Whoever is trying to manipulate Jinguji into hurting all of us, will fall to the hand of god!"

* * *

**_What will happen next? Will Satsuki Kiryuin assist on the Kanade Jinguji problem? Is The Authority doomed, thanks to a biased trial, run by Jinguji and her cyborg drones? Who will help them?  
Find out in two weeks, as the Road to Wrestlemania draws near…_**

* * *

_Here's a preview, in Play Form:_

(Sayuri): Does he know everything?

(Yakumo): I told him too much.

(Kanade): No matter. Let him have his fun. When the defense rests… we go for the kill.

**XXXXX**

(Satsuki): Kanade Jinguji is an evil woman. She's a monster, like my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin…

(Peter): Please, Lady Satsuki… What do we know about Kanade Jinguji?

(Satsuki): _What _is correct.

**XXXXX**

(Sailor Moon sees Vincent Payne)

(Sailor Moon): Who are you?

(Vincent): Come with me, if you want to live… all of you…

(Luna): Should we trust him?

**XXXXX**

(Zeb Colter): Now, I know my rights in America, but in this world, when The Authority is being tried of crimes they committed-.

(Yakumo): Objection, your honor!

(Kanade): Overruled. Let him finish.

**XXXXX**

(Yakumo, to Alberto del Rio): Isn't it true that you and the man that brought The Authority back had a long-standing rivalry in 2011?

(Alberto): _Si, señora. _That was when I cashed in _Money in the Bank _on CM Punk.

**XXXXX**

(Steven N): Vincent… take care of Triple H, when he leaves. Kanade Jinguji… we leave her alone.

(Vincent growls)

**XXXXX**

(Michelle smashes the door down)

(Michelle): **STOP THE TRIAL!**

(The crowd gasps)

* * *

**_Tune in in two weeks, as the drama unfolds…_**


	18. No Longer Feared (Part 3)

Peter, Farra, and Michelle have arrived in Honnouji Academy, as they were by the front gate. Michelle honked the horn, as she called, "OY! Lady Satsuki!"

Farra asked, "Why do you call her that? She's like a knight in-."

**Click!  
**Her heels clicked, as she stared down from above, as she said, "Michelle Nevins… at last, we meet again…"

Farra huffed, "You had to make her a traitor to us, did you?"

Satsuki replied, "My duties with Michelle Nevins are my own personal concern! Do not question me."

Farra sarcastically said, "Thanks, bitch."

Peter called, "Are you the one called _The Insurgent Supreme? _Dick move on turning Triple H into a good guy, again. It'll never work."

Satsuki glared at him, as she said, "I hope you have a reasonable excuse of coming here…"

Michelle said, "Kanade Jinguji. I want to know… _You're _a president of a student council! Care to give advice on this matter?"

Satsuki smirked, as she growled, "Jinguji… She's a disgrace to human life… and of fellow presidents…"

Michelle said, "May we come in?"

Satsuki smiled, as she nodded, "Yes. I shall have you come over for tea."

Peter called, "I got a warm chicken pizza to share, dude!"

Satsuki said, "Thank you. But you're of big girth to eat it all."

He snuffed, "_She _wouldn't let me eat while she's driving. Do you have a microwave?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, David Otunga was consulting with Triple H &amp; Stephanie, as Sayuri asked Yakumo, "Does he know everything?"

Yakumo replied, as she nodded, "I think I told him too much."

Kanade appeared, as she said, "I agree. No matter. Let's let him have his fun. Once the defense rests, we go in for the kill."

They bowed, as Kanade returned to the courtroom. Yakumo nodded, as Sayuri whispered, "I am no longer needed for Miss Kanade?"

Yakumo said, "You're excused. You're in need of an important job. You _know _what must be done."

Sayuri walked off, as Yakumo went inside.

**XXXXX**

Steven N said to Vincent Payne, as he was in his office, "It has to be done. I know it sounds weird, yet scary, but Kanade Jinguji has to be stopped. Vincent… Take care of Triple H, when he leaves. Kanade Jinguji… we leave her alone. I want Triple H safe, from Kanade's evil plot…"

Vincent growled, as he held up the WWE World Heavyweight Title, now held by him. Steven N said, "No… You _are _world champion now, because we made Sheamus suffer, in my evil ploy. But having Kanade Jinguji here? Well, this is where we draw the line. Go now."

He nodded, "Yes, sir. See if you can give me a bigger strap, than this piece of crap."

He left, as Steven N grumbled, "Kanade Jinguji… What are you up to?"

* * *

**_Part 18  
No Longer Feared (Part 3): Kanade's Judgment Day_**

* * *

At the courtroom, Kanade banged the gavel, as she said, "Court. Now commencing. Mr. Otunga, you're up."

Otunga said, "Thank you. While crimes against The Authority are legit, yet silly, we can overlook some flaws in these girls' contradictions. I call to the stand, first, Mr. Kevin Owens."

Kevin Owens, a burly man in spiky hair and a beard, held up his Intercontinental Title over his shoulder, as he sat down. Otunga said, "State your name for the record."

Kevin said, "Kevin Owens… Intercontinental Champion, and superstar in WWE."

"The Authority – they are the ones that welcomed you in WWE, as one of the newest stars."

"Yes. I am a WWE superstar. I debuted in January, along my ex-friend, Sami Zayn, moments after he won the NXT Title from Neville. Triple H had high hopes for me. I am the one known as the man who wants to fight, yet I'm a talented superstar. I am the Intercontinental Champ, a former NXT Champion, and the way I see it, this courthouse is _The Kevin Owens Show_."

Yakumo announced, "OBJECTION! There are no cameras here. You don't host this show."

Kanade said, "Sustained."

Kevin said, "I don't care. I fight."

Otunga said, "Mr. Owens, has Triple H ever done you a good thing in WWE?"

Kevin nodded, "I am Intercontinental Champion, and was introduced by Triple H, since he puts NXT on the map."

Otunga smiled, "Indeed you have."

He left, as Yakumo asked, "Mr. Owens, when did you arrive in WWE?"

"January, the night of when Sami Zayn won the NXT Title, before I took it, a month later."

"Fascinating. Tell me, did Triple H and Stephanie did something nice for you, besides from the Intercontinental Title?"

"Uh… no. But he did give me opportunities, and was the one that-."

"Made you fight John Cena, to eliminate him?! You beat John Cena, the most hated WWE Star in the brand, since these two charlatans were brought back, by him. And where were _you_, Kevin Owens? Or should I say… _Kevin Steen_!"

She barked at him, "YOU WORK FOR THE AUTHORITY, NOT JUST FOR THAT GOLD, BUT ONE LESS PROBLEM, **EQUALS ONE BIG DISASTER, MEANING YOU!**"

She calmed down and said, "No further questions…"

Triple H growled, "No account cyborg."

Otunga asked, "What was that?"

He said, "Oh, nothing."

Kanade asked, "Anybody else, Mr. Otunga?"

Otunga said, "Your honor, I have a couple more that respects Triple H, only for this occasion. I call Alberto del Rio to the stand!"

The crowd gasped, as Alberto del Rio appeared, as he was in his black tights, black scarf, and the United States Championship belt around his waist. He was beside a short man in flannel, with a huge bushy gray mustache. It was his manager, Zeb Colter.

Yakumo asked, "_El Patrón? _ I thought he was fired."

Del Rio sat down and waved to the crowd. Otunga said, "State your name…"

Del Rio said, "My name is Alberto del Rio! …but you already know that."

He winked, as Otunga asked, "What is your status?"

"I am the WWE United States Champion. My real name is _Dos Caras Jr._ My father is _Dos Caras Sr., _and my uncle is the legendary _Mil Mascaras_."

The crowd oohs, as Otunga asked, "Mr. del Rio, has Triple H ever done you anything?"

Del Rio said, "He gave me opportunity! I was destined to be World Heavyweight Champion. I was WWE Champion, and World Heavyweight Champion…"

Otunga asked, "Did he?"

"Yes. I defeated John Cena, to be World Heavyweight Champion!"

"No further questions."

Yakumo said, "Mr. Dos Caras, uh, El Patron… Is it true that you were on Triple H's good side, before you were fired? Why?"

He said, "It was issues in the back. But I wanted to come back, strong, as a living legend, just like _mi raza, mi familia_…"

Yakumo said, "Isn't it true that you and the man that brought The Authority back had a long-standing rivalry in 2011?"

He said, "_Si, señora. _That was when I cashed in _Money in the Bank _on CM Punk. But that is because he and Cena stole it from me. Did Triple H give _me _the chance to win it back? NO! He was a bad COO, NO tolerance! But times have changed, and Triple H knew of my heritage. _Viva del Rio! Viva Mexi-merica!_"

"And tell us, what is this Mexi-merica? A new country that fuses with Mexico and America?"

"_Si, Miguel_."

He explained in Spanish, as Otunga whispered, "This isn't like Yakumo Tsukamoto, at all… She is a soft-spoken attorney, but it's like she's changed, because of you two."

Triple H glared at her, as he said, "I know what…"

* * *

Satsuki was having tea with Peter, Farra, &amp; Michelle. She ate a slice of Peter's pizza, as she said, "Mmm… it tastes good. Almost as better as Mankanshoku's surprise croquettes."

Peter smiled, "Love it."

Michelle stated, "Lady Satsuki, I know we have had our differences, since I said a lot of things…"

Satsuki explained, "Miss Nevins, you don't need to apologize. You chose me, as a guiding light. And from what we know, you summoned me, as a way of stopping what is all wholesome and nice… when she has a veil that shows her true essence – _pure evil_."

Peter asked, "Dude, you serious?"

Farra nodded, "And here I thought _she's _evil, being that you have black hair and those thick eyebrows."

Satsuki smiled, "My looks are somewhat intimidating, Miss Stevens. But I am more of a soldier of destiny, rather than paradise. I rule Honnouji Academy, as a way to shape the masses, in an upcoming battle against the REVOCs. But Kanade Jinguji only wants paradise… or prison, as she calls it. Kanade Jinguji is an evil woman. She's a monster, like my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin. She led the REVOCs to battle, but thanks to my sister, Ryuko Matoi, people are free to wear whatever clothing they choose, and no longer we have to suffer from the Life Fibers."

Peter asked, "Please, Lady Satsuki, uh, dude, should I say that?"

Michelle said, "You don't have to be formal."

He said, "Right. Anyway, what do we know about Kanade Jinguji?"

"_What _is correct." Satsuki said, as she smirked.

He asked, "Huh? What _what_?"

Farra griped, "You mean… You _knew_?"

Satsuki smiled, "Believe me. Your petty grudge on Triple H, because he never visited you in the hospital, when you were pregnant, is more than just a war of words. Your grudge is all shown, because of her, and what she has done."

She explained, "Right after Detective Moore busted Kane, and rescued this Hida girl, I learned that Kanade was behind the scenes, watching the action. I knew what was going on, and learned about her, firsthand. She actually used this girl as a puppet."

"Sayuri Hida?" Farra said, "We accused her in a trial we had, during a war. And she said that she was brainwashed."

Satsuki responded, "It wasn't just mind control. I knew about her, from before, long ago. And that the Jinguji Conglomerate would be foolish enough to create something of evil. Albeit, _not _evil, but to force someone to join her paradise, and stay for a greater good, but only to be a part of her collective… _that, _my dear friends, is evil. I am not like that. Like Kanade, I am not human, but still fused with some of the Life Fiber DNA left over. Kanade is _different_."

Michelle whispered, "Holy shit."

Farra asked, "Would you excuse me?"

She grabbed Peter and said, "You, Big Guy. Come with me."

They left, as Satsuki asked, "Any idea what is up?"

Michelle said, "I think Farra may figure it out, before us… Lady Satsuki, I'm thrilled that you came to our aid. But if what you said is true, what will become of Sayuri?"

Satsuki said, "Not just Sayuri Hida, but someone else. The trial you have to go to, it's about to be over, via a rigged jury. The prosecution has a lawyer that is working for _her_."

Michelle whispered, "Yakumo Tsukamoto… She's one of them? What are you saying? What is this Kanade Jinguji?"

Satsuki turned away, as she sipped her tea. She said, "These are answers that you already know. I cannot explain it to you, any further. For all we know, you can't stop a student council president. I wish to settle a score with this Jinguji girl, but I am not ready. It's not the right moment."

At the hallway, Farra whispered, "Peter, we've known Kanade Jinguji, for a very long time… but when Satsuki says she's not human… I want to know…"

"What, man?" He asked.

She whimpered, "Peter, I gots to know… Does Satsuki know that Kanade Jinguji is…?"

She mumbled, as Peter asked, "WHAT? What are you talking about?"

Farra cried out, "DOES SHE KNOW THAT KANADE'S A CYBORG?"

He gasped, as she said sarcastically, "Yeah… I thought you knew."

"I _didn't_."

**XXXXX**

Zeb Colter was in the seat, as Yakumo asked, "Isn't it true that you once sided with All-American Jack Swagger, a.k.a. _The All-American American_, a.k.a. _A REAL American_?"

"Yes, I do." He said, "I also recruited Cesaro, before he defected to side with slime like Paul Heyman. I currently side with the _Leader of Mexi-merica_, Alberto del Rio. But I still believe in civil rights, and respect the country I grew up in, and I will admit that I have no problem with the Mexicans-."

Yakumo interrupted, "No. _Latino-Americans_. Do not be a bigot."

Zeb said, "I know what I am saying. I believe in _Freedom of Speech_. Now, I know my rights in America, but in this world, when The Authority is being tried of crimes they committed-."

Yakumo cried out, "OBJECTION!"

Kanade ordered, "Overruled! He's _your _witness! Let him finish."

Zeb continued, "As I was saying, when The Authority is being tried of crimes they commited, you can throw _Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Choice, Freedom of Expression, _and hell, you can throw the _Bill of Rights _out the window. While I have seen the light about immigration, my beliefs are still ongoing and true, as Berto and I want a new rule, a _Mexi-merica_ rule! And Triple H &amp; Stephanie had NO RIGHT to fire del Rio, because of an altercation, backstage! Granted, he has been on top of the world, but at least he's a champion in WWE."

Yakumo glared at him, "You are so like _him_."

She called out, "Your honor, I have no further questions on this one."

**XXXXX**

Usagi was loose from her binds, as Rei said, "Man, I'm sorry about that."

Usagi growled, "The ninja thing was a bad idea! Why do The Gang always ruin our fun?"

Steven C barked, "I said I was sorry!"

Percival stated, "Walk away, dude. Now, come on."

Both boys left, as Usagi said, "Well, we can still make the trial, and see how they make out."

Ami replied, "You're absolutely right. We can make it, just for the evil to be extinguished."

A voice said, "Not while _I'm _around, Sailor Guardians."

Sayuri appeared, as she said, "I have my orders…"

Usagi gasped, "AAAAAGH!"

Makoto cried, "Who's she?"

Sayuri bowed and said, "I work for someone… I cannot bear to say, barring any moments."

Luna cried, "Usagi, transform!"

Usagi yelled, "NO! You crazy? In front of her?"

Luna said, "She's obviously brainwashed. Girls, you have to transform!"

Ami said, "Uh, for once, she's right."

Rei stated, "Cooke &amp; Gaynes are still around."

Sayuri laughed, "But not for long…"

It showed Steven &amp; Percival, stuffed in a trash can, upside-down and headfirst. She continued, "I had to get rid of the problem… and my master knew about you girls… Don't get me wrong, but stealing the WWE World Title was a stroke of genius. Too bad that you had to return it, eliminating another problem."

Usagi sobbed, "Oh, darn it… Why did I do that?"

Rei snarled, "_Why did I do that_? Usagi…"

Minako barked, "Well, you had to make new enemies, like The Authority!"

Sayuri held her sword up, as she said, "I don't work for them… I do, what is right… because _Judgment Day _is upon us… and you girls will die, before _she _makes it all possible."

She went closer, as Makoto charged at her. She grabbed her wrists, but Sayuri tripped her down. She slashed at Michiru, at the waist, as Haruka grabbed Sayuri in a headlock. Sayuri threw her down, as she lambasted Ami with an elbow to the face, and a knee to the gut at Minako. Usagi &amp; Rei were shocked, as Rei shivered, "Oh, where's Tuxedo Mask, when you need him?"

Usagi sobbed, "Is he still not calling to me, because of what we did? I'm so screwed…"

Luna pleaded, "Usagi! Rei! Please, transform, now! She doesn't know who you girls are!"

Sayuri laughed, "Yes, do so…"

Usagi nodded, "Right! Rei, if we beat her, we'll do what we can to free her!"

Rei nodded, "Agreed, Usagi! Let's do it!"

Usagi held her hand out, as Sayuri charged at them. She then cried, "**_MOON PRISM POWER! MAKEUP!_**"

Rei held her gold pen out and cried, "**_MARS POWER! MAKEUP!_**"

They transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Sayuri slashed at them, but she missed. Moon called out, "How dare you accuse us of crimes against The Authority? Granted we hate them, too, but even girls like you cannot got to great lengths to avenge your own deity!"

She posed, "I am Sailor Moon!"

Mars posed, "And I am Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Moon continued, "And now, in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Sailor Mars added, "And in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Sayuri held her sword, as it changed into a silver blade. She said, "You girls are agile in battle. Too bad that I was holding back."

She charged at them with her katana, as Mars dodged out of the way. Sailor Moon stumbled down, avoiding the blade, as Sayuri laughed evilly, "You cannot stop the future! Soon, _she _will rule all, ending The Authority's fun!"

"**_FIRE…_**" Mars held her fingers out, and shot fire at Sayuri, "**_SOUL!_**"

**BLAST!  
**Sayuri gets singed, but is unaffected. Mars cried, "Damn! She's resilient."

Moon sobbed, "What'll we do? She's evil!"

Sayuri held her katana up and glowed in her eyes, an infrared color. Mars gasped that she's a cyborg. Moon asked, "Huh? Cyborg?"

Mars said, "So, who do you work for? You wanted us dead, for her Judgment Day! Who is _she_?"

Sayuri held her sword up and said, "None of your concern. NOW DIE!"

She charged at Mars, as Moon shrieked, "SAILOR MARS!"

**CRASH!  
**Just then, Vincent Payne appeared and speared Sayuri to the ground. He roared at a downed and unconscious Sayuri, "YOU DARE HURT THESE GIRLS WITH THAT BLADE, MATE? YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND, SON! You are playing with the wrong side, you harpy, if you think _she _is going to ruin Billionaire Nevins' fun, bitch! This is not _Kanade Jinguji's Paradise_, this is _Vincent Payne's House of PAIN_! And let's see you use your glasses like that, son! WOOO!"

Sayuri's eyes faded to black, as she was unconscious. The others got up, as Sailor Mars stammered, "Oh, no… Uh, thanks?"

Sailor Moon called, "WHO ARE YOU?"

He growled to Sailor Moon, as he held his hand out to her, "Come with me, if you want to live… All of you…"

Sailor Moon asked, "Eh?"

Vincent roared, "I SAID COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"

Luna asked, "Should we trust him? He works for Steven Nevins…"

Ami gasped, "LOOK!"

He was wearing the WWE World Title belt, as Minako said, "The belt! He has the title!"

Mars called out, "Okay, hot shot! Where did you get the belt?"

Vincent growled at Mars, as Mars stammered, "Uh… uh… Never mind… It's obviously yours… uh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Sailor Moon growled, "Rei, would you _not _be that cowardly?"

Vincent said, "The boss wanted me to find you girls. He said that he is in need of your help. All of you."

Ami asked, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Vincent said, "The boss… He knows what's going on, but he cannot fathom this. All will be explained, when we go. Leave Miss Hida. She's one of _them_."

They agreed, as Sailor Moon asked, "Wait… Why are you helping us?"

Vincent growled at her, as she replied, "Right, yes. We should leave and meet with your boss. Okay, I think we're done here."

Luna said, "I know we cannot trust him, but Mr. Nevins knows more of this, than we do. I say we go with him."

He walked off, as the girls followed him. Rei whispered, "Something about him I don't like… but if he knows what is going on, we'd like to know…"

The Sailor Guardians leave with Vincent, as he took them to his boss, Steven Nevins, who is a little befuddled over the actions that occurred, just moments ago. As they left, Percival and Steven got out of the can. Percival said, "Did you hear that?"

Steven C whispered, "Kanade… It can't be. Either we're hurting the wrong faction… _or _we could be unleashing a new era of carnage."

Percival instructed, "We have no time. Let's join them."

"Right. Mr. Nevins already knows. The least we can do is join in on the cause."

**XXXXX**

Back at Honnouji Academy, Peter and Farra returned, as Michelle huffed, "And what took you two so long?"

Satsuki said, "These two only want to speak privately. Believe me… _They _already know."

Farra responded, "Oh, fuck off, you wannabe with thick eyebrows."

Peter giggled, "Ignore her. She's still strangle-crazy on Triple H."

Satsuki replied, "So, I figured. Speaking of, can I-?"

He gave her the pizza box and said, "I only ate half, and got full. That whole thing with Kanade Jinguji nearly lost my appetite."

Farra huffed, "You're a ceaseless stomach of drama."

Satsuki took a slice, as she said, "Thank you. You can have the rest."

She explained, "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. There's a reason why Kanade Jinguji cannot be stopped. She wants everyone that goes into The Authority's business to suffer in her hands, and that includes _them, _as well. She wants to lie back and wait for her chance to strike back. If she succeeds, the world as we know it will be reduced to chaos."

Farra gasped, "No…"

Peter said, "You mean, _no one_, not even Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, and others?"

"Look at it this way… If that happens, we might expect something from _another _evil WWE faction." Satsuki whispered.

Michelle whispered, "The Wyatts…"

She complained, "NO WAY IN HELL! Kanade Jinguji wouldn't be associated with those bearded freaks, The Wyatt Family!"

Peter barked, "Speak for yourself!"

Michelle scoffed, "Oh, _I'm _sorry. What is that, a goatee, or something out of a bleeding goat?"

Peter huffed, as Farra smirked, "Got you good."

Michelle asked, "What should we do now? You mean there is no way out of this?"

Satsuki replied, "From what we understand, The Authority has Sheamus, Rusev, and King Barrett. And they're the _only _people they have left. Sheamus is the _official _WWE World Heavyweight Champion, according to Inumuta. Vincent Payne, your brother's seven-foot lapdog from Australia, has the belt, and is crowned the _unofficial _champ."

Michelle replied, "Is it because of Vincent Payne?"

Peter gasped, "No… You mean Mr. Nevins' huge black guy?"

**SLAP!  
**Farra slapped the back of his head and barked, "DON'T be so racist!"

"Sorry."

Satsuki replied, "It is true… Vincent Payne is a part of a group, in which he rebels against his fellow men from overseas. Mr. Nevins was the only person he can be entrusted."

**XXXXX**

Vincent said to the Sailor Guardians, as they were in a dark office. He said, "I didn't start that way. Long ago, I grew up in Brisbane, Australia. I was in high school, and a freakishly huge guy, at 6-foot-6… I played for the Aussie Rugby Club, during my years."

Sailor Moon said, "I didn't know you played Rugby."

Sailor Venus asked, "What's Rugby?"

He continued, "Well, after I graduated, I took odd jobs around New Zealand. And became a security guard. But Australia was peaceful, and I always wanted to be a wrestler, like my heroes, _The Bushwackers_. So, I moved to the United States, one year ago. I became a popular bouncer at a New York Nightclub. One man admired my work, as a bouncer… and that man, was Mr. Nevins."

Sailor Jupiter huffed, "How old are you, anyway?"

Sailor Mars shushed him, "Shh!"

He explained, "This is a change in me. When he found me, he said that I wanted a job in his _Family Conglomerate_. He told me that his family consists of himself, his sister, his wife, and his two daughters. And he needed a muscular man in this moment. It's going to have to be the greatest job in my life. And back then, backstage, he showed me to The Authority. I know what you're thinking… THEY are the vilest and evil troupe in all of WWE, but deep down, he knew that they are a well-loved family, like him. He got me a job in WWE, and before long, I was in the main roster, already. But I was working discreetly in _Dark Matches _in NXT. This was around July of 2014. And I was pounding many NXT stars in the mat, including a confrontation with then-champion, Neville. By December of 2014, I was in the main roster, and became the newest Big Show… the brand-new Khali… a newly-built Kane… a very well-put Big Colin Cassidy… or in these times, a big nasty giant."

Sailor Moon gasped, "Amazing… You had a rich history. But what are-?"

Sailor Mercury stated, "Why did you summon us?"

Sailor Mars added, "And why would you bring us to him, after everything we've done?"

Vincent Payne said, "We wanted to bring you to safety. He _knew _of you, and stealing the WWE World Heavyweight Title, from Seth Rollins. The guy's my bro, since he was working behind the scenes. But he wants your help, on a very devious person…"

Sailor Moon asked, "You mean… _The Authority_?"

Vincent replied, "No. Something much worse…"

Steven Nevins appeared, as he said, "That'll be all, Vincent…"

He smiled and said, "You ladies… I believe you will _assist _me, because we have so much in the villains department. There's so much we don't know… and one person is trying to _eliminate _The Authority, other than The Oppressors."

He walked to his desk and continued, "Have you ever notice how Sheamus is trying to suck arse with Triple H, since Survivor Series? He has his own plans… and formed a _League of Nations, _with King Barrett, Rusev, Alberto del Rio, and other international stars. Vincent Payne refused to join, since he works for me."

Sailor Mars asked, "Damn. Those guys mean business, against the USA and Japan…"

Steven N replied, "It gets worse… Have you heard of a woman named Kanade Jinguji?"

The Sailor Guardians gasped in horror. Vincent nodded, as Steven N replied, "I do believe that you do know of her…"

Mercury explained, "She's one of Japan's brightest and brilliant executives in the country – _The Nippon 500_!"

Steven N said, "True… … … … …But there's more to Jinguji… and that is the _horrible _truth…"

**XXXXX**

Satsuki sipped her tea and said, "Kanade Jinguji was a vile woman, as she was a young lady, giving people paradise. However, there is more to her, than you know. Jinguji is very evil, of course. In fact, _what _is correct. But we are appalled by this woman, who is nothing more than a nice girl, a brilliant mind, but a powerful deity. She was designed to entice and manipulate."

Farra replied, "Do you know that she is a cyborg? It's got to be a real answer. I mean, she has been talking smack… but is a quiet girl, who speaks like Arnold."

Peter asked, "You know about Kanade's identity?"

Satsuki replied, "Yes. Inumuta has her schematics. Miss Stevens is correct. The K-850 cyborg is programmed to entice and manipulate."

Michelle gasped, "A K-850?!"

Peter growled, "What the Sam Hell is going on?"

**XXXXX**

Kanade hammered her gavel, as she said, "Attention, Mr. Otunga… You have one more witness?"

Otunga said, "Yes. In fact, he is going to arrive shortly. He is our best witness, for The Authority. And he is the one who will win this case for us."

Yakumo beeped, as she looked at her watch. She called, "Your honor… I call for dismissal… and declare that this trial is a waste of my time, and declare my verdict."

Her left eye flickered, as her right eye winked. Kanade said, "Very well."

She banged the gavel, as she said, "We shall postpone the hearings, until tomorrow. By tomorrow, we will hear from _The Authority's _witness."

She called, "Court's adjourned."

Triple H said, "Huh? What gives?"

Otunga said, "Looks like we lucked out. Sheamus is not here, today. But he's due to arrive, tomorrow. That'll stall for time, so we can nip this woman gone."

Yakumo was standing straight, as The Authority looked on. Sayuri returned and held her arm and brought her in. They went to the other room, as Kanade held the door open, to let them in. Stephanie asked, "What the hell is that?"

Triple H asked, "Is it because Miss Jinguji has something against Miss Tsukamoto's hearings?"

He thought, "Those three… … …Are they in cahoots? What kind of deviltry is this?"

**XXXXX**

Satsuki replied, as Peter &amp; Farra were reading the schematics. Farra shivered, "No… … …no, no, n-. You're kidding me. She's like a new _Terminator_!"

Peter replied, "A cylon… gynoid… fembot… but not a T-X. What?! I saw _T3_."

Michelle growled, "I don't believe it… But… What is this?"

Satsuki explained, "I believe everyone is learning the truth. Kanade is a cyborg, but she is also known to make innocent girls into drones. K-850s are programmed to create lifeless and emotionless android girls."

Peter growled, "_Hive mind control_."

Satsuki said, "I believe that this trial you have is going to be in favor of K-850. However, Kanade is rigging the trial… There's more to her, than you know. I know of a person…"

A woman appeared, in long brown hair, wearing a red flannel shirt and denim jeans.

"Julie?!" Farra gasped.

Julie said, "Hey, guys. I see you want to know Kanade's truth… and why she wants to eliminate _The Authority_."

Michelle said, "Miss Saunders… What do you know about the K-850 cyborg?"

Julie replied, "I believe that you guys are to know the truth. I had a chat with the Elite Four, as they will assist us, in this matter."

She explained, "K-850 is a cyborg. And not just any cyborg… this cyborg is built to make people happy. However, a fault in her programming made her into an emotional wreck. She was once cosigned to be a part of an all-boys academy, but was turned down, because her emotions were acting up. The Jinguji Conglomerate made an artificial intelligent cyborg, built to preserve peace and lead a paradise in Miyagami Peninsula. Enter the K-850… a one-of-a-kind combat android, built to preserve the peace. Until a fatal flaw made her act strange… And with it, she suddenly had to create android dolls, or hive drones, as her slaves. The Jinguji Family built a deadly cyborg, the K-850, as a way of keeping the peace. But a glitch made her _too _appealing, and she set off to make girls welcome to Miyagami Academy… as prisoners, but in a paradise that they'll enjoy that they won't have to leave. It wasn't just Miyagami Academy… It's schools and all-girls universities in Japan… even the boys are now involved in Kanade's _Hive Mind Nirvana_."

Peter barked, "Bullshit!"

Julie said, "Hey, doubt me, but I know the truth, eh. _Miyagami Academy _is the source."

Satsuki added, "Honnouji Academy is immune from the K-850's evil mind control. I made sure of it, since the days of the Covers."

Farra barked, "YOU BITCH! Miyagami Academy is a paradise, and it's for everyone to be happy! This island is supposed to be a utopia!"

Julie explained, "In her words, Kanade's Shangri-La is considered _Hell. Miyagami Academy _is a disease, and it's spreading _everywhere_. It's in _Azumanga High_, in _Mahora Academy_, and in different high schools, middle schools, and colleges in Japan, at the same time. _Kita Prefectural High_ also suffered in Kanade's MCUI, and even _Ryoo High, Fumizuki Academy, Kibito High, Lilian Jogakuen, Ouran Academy, St. Spica's Girls Institute, St. Lulim's Girls' School,_ and not just in Japan! It gets worse… There are schools in England, Russia, Mexico, Iraq, Ireland, Cairo… even the USA and Canada."

Farra gasped, "Oh, my god…"

Julie continued, "_Sobu High, Ousai Academy, Kaimei High, Kunugigaoka Junior High, Saotome Academy, Otonokizaka High… _ IT GOES ON AND ON!"

Peter shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Farra asked, "That is fucked up, dude!"

Satsuki smiled, "She knows the truth, since she is very intelligent, like a K-850."

Julie said, "I have about a higher IQ than that plastic ass Terminator. She is like a human being. She can laugh, cry, bleed, sweat, puke, pee, and anything else that a normal human being can do. Look at it this way, eh. The K-850 is programmed to ensure a proper future… and her main target is _The Authority_, because they are too corrupt."

Farra asked, "What does it mean?"

Michelle asked, "When did Kanade Jinguji arisen? Who was it that opened the floodgates to this bastardized weapon of feminine harem manipulation?"

Julie nodded, and said, in a very upset voice, "It was… … …Sting."

Peter growled, "Son of a bitch."

Julie stated, "NO! Hear me out! She arose at the Survivor Series, one year ago… When Sting debut in WWE, I felt a massive wave of energy within me, and felt that something bad was going to happen! I didn't know that. Then I heard reports of a huge massive energy ball that appeared, and suddenly… I knew it was right… Kanade Jinguji arisen… from the future."

Satsuki stated, "She's not from the future. She hid in obscurity, only for her time to rise. She knew of the events that took place, throughout the entire year. Her main target is The Authority, and with that, if they are out of power, Kanade would strike at them, killing them in the process. We're all part of a much larger conspiracy, since Sting showed up in WWE, one year ago, and Kanade Jinguji is the puppet master…"

Farra gasped, "Oh, my god…"

Julie replied, "It all started with Sting returning, and The Authority was out of power, forever. But John Cena brought The Authority back… because of Seth Rollins. He told me, during his rehab from successful knee surgery."

_Seth Rollins was in a hospital bed, as Julie was with him, by his side. He told her why he made Cena bring The Authority back. He said that he talked to John Cena, and said that on Dec. 31st, Kanade Jinguji would kill Triple H &amp; Stephanie. Being that they are a family, outside of WWE, Kanade would kill the McMahons, and their own daughters' lives. And she won't stop, until she turns WWE into another SkyNet. He even said that Cena believes him, because a birdy told him that someone might take over as WWE GM, but with an evil woman, even vile than Vickie Guerrero, A.J. Lee, or any corrupt Diva in WWE. He also said that Cena and Rollins praises Triple H, for all the accomplishments he made. And at Wrestlemania, months after The Authority returned, Kanade would strike, as long as Kanade Jinguji kills Triple H and the entire McMahon family, in one fell swoop. Seth even said that the he cashed in Money in the Bank, since Sting's loss to Triple H was not enough to stop her. But it worked, only to piss off Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar. But now…_

_"Now I am no longer the WWE World Heavyweight Champion… Kanade Jinguji and her drones will do ANYTHING to oust The Authority. Judgment Day is coming… and we cannot have it for real."_

_Julie nodded and replied, "Seth… What if I told you that Kanade Jinguji is a K-850 cyborg, and that you and John Cena created a safeguard, to prevent chaos and anarchy? Kanade Jinguji is programmed to kill, other than her original design…"_

Julie explained, "It wasn't The Authority's fault. John Cena and Seth Rollins made a protection veil, and it all started with Sting. But with Cena gone, considered a pariah to the WWE Universe, and Rollins injured for nearly a year, The Authority is wide open for Kanade to strike. You losers idolized Sting, as he is your savior, and you doomed not only _them_, but _us, _as well…"

Farra stated, "Not anymore. We find Kanade Jinguji, and we dismantle her sorry ass. I _still _have a score to settle with those losers. But if Kanade Jinguji is using _all of us_, I'll take the bitch down, myself."

Michelle gasped, "OH, SHIT!"

Peter &amp; Farra asked, "What?"

Michelle said, "It's… Kanade Jinguji is the judge in the trial, and Yakumo Tsukamoto is the prosecution… The Authority plays defense, and…"

Satsuki cried, "She's going to hang The Authority, by judgment!"

Julie barked, "She's one of them. That cute Yakumo is a drone. Everyone will know the truth. She's going to rig the trial, and have them cornered."

Peter barked, "We have to go! Satsuki, Julie, can you come with? You two have knowledge on these cyborgs!"

Julie saluted, "Normally, I'd say NO, but I can't refuse a mission, like old times, with my former Gang allies."

Satsuki smiled, "I'll have the Elite Four hear it, behind the scenes. They'll strike, if anything goes awry."

Michelle smiled, "Thank you. We're not too late… May God have mercy on us all…"

**XXXXX**

The following night, Sheamus, a man in a spiky red Mohawk, in pale skin, was walking to the parking lot. Sayuri appeared, as she said, "Hey, Fella?"

Sheamus asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Sayuri said, as Yakumo appeared from behind her, "You… You work for The Authority?"

"I am _The Man_!" Sheamus said, "I'm a 4-time WWE Champion, and I am the best in the business. I am aware of you two, fella. Kanade Jinguji will not rig this, so you girls can oust The Authority! They gave me an opportunity… after Roman Reigns refused… So, I beat him, in 5:15…"

Sayuri tilted her head to the left, as she said, "Is that right? You pale Irish bastard?"

A voice called, "STOP! Yakumo!"

Tenma appeared, as she was behind Sheamus. She pleaded, "What are you doing? Why are you three in collusion? Kanade Jinguji is the judge, and you're being unfair!"

Yakumo whispered, "Sis…"

Tenma barked, "I could care _less _about Triple H… but you can't do this. You haven't been home, making dinner for us! Why, Yakumo?"

Sayuri said, as she whispered, "We are one. And we'll die as one. Kanade Jinguji emulated us… as her own… I was a Miyagami Academy student… and you are a Yagami High dropout…"

Sheamus said, "What's going on? Are you trying to eliminate Triple H?"

Kanade appeared from in the shadows, as she said, "No. I'm eliminating the corruption of the WWE… and we want The Authority dead… We want The New Day dead… and _they _are manipulated by these jerks. Nobody likes unicorns… or _Friendship is Magic_. And not even your _League of Nation _buddies, Barrett, Rusev, del Rio, &amp; Colter."

Sheamus smirked, "Oh… Everyone knows… You're with the Oppressors, fella… even this lass."

Tenma went by Sheamus's side, as she said, "Yakumo! NO! This is not you! Don't hurt him! He's a nice wrestler! Plus, his Brogue Kick is awesome!"

Sheamus chuckled, "Now you see, Judge Kanade… This little child works for me, now. She is our new witness. This is _what's best for business… _because, like Roman Reigns… _Sheamus 5:15 says I just kicked your arse. _Because _The Authority always wins. _FOR THE LEAGUE OF NATIONS!"

He raised his arms out and roared, "FELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**POW!  
**But suddenly, Tenma socked Sheamus in the face, as he crashed onto a lone red car. Tenma, with no emotion in her face, approached a downed Sheamus, and punched his face. She then lifted Sheamus over her shoulders and tossed Sheamus through a huge glass window. Sheamus was badly hurt, as Kanade Jinguji laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Tenma turned to Kanade, as she said in a deep monotone, "Deal with him."

Yakumo whispered, "Sis…"

Tenma's eyes glowed in an infrared color, as she said, "Judgment Day is upon us… Triple H will fall…"

Yakumo replied, "In due time, Sis. Welcome to the _collective_."

Kanade said, "Sayuri and I will mind Sheamus. You two, find his _League of Nations_… and destroy them."

They bowed and said, "Yes, Master Kanade."

She and Yakumo walked off, as Kanade approached the badly hurt Sheamus. She kneeled down, as she said, "Hey there, fella. You are the WWE World Champion… … … You still don't even know _half _of the story."

**XXXXX**

At the courthouse, at night, Michelle smashed the doors down. She called out, "**STOP THE TRIAL!**"

It was empty. Peter asked, "Uh… were we too late?"

A crowd gasps, as a few girls were waiting in one booth. Peter, Farra, Michelle, Julie, and Satsuki walked inside, as Farra asked, "What happened? Was the trial over, already?"

Peter said, "Where is everybody? I thought this was supposed to be an ongoing trial."

Julie said, "The courtroom closes at 6. It's half past 8pm."

Satsuki replied, "Where I come from, it closes, before my bedtime."

A girl in pink hair said, "You missed everything. Judge Jinguji postponed the rest of the trial, until tomorrow."

Satsuki said, "Then we have time."

Peter nodded, "Right. Time to take this asshole down."

Satsuki pointed at the door and said, "The judge's quarters are over there. We should enter inside, and see what is going on."

The girl in pink asked, "What is going on?"

Peter said, "Stay in school, kid. You girls go home. And come back at 10am, for more details. Otherwise, you can watch the trial on WWE Network, for only-."

**BONK!  
**"QUIT DICKIN' AROUND, EH!" Julie roared, as she conked Peter's head.

Satsuki smirked, "Thank you. Now, shall we?"

They went inside, as Peter was armed with a lead pipe. Farra held a kendo stick, and Satsuki has Bakuzan, her black-bladed katana. Peter called, "It's clear."

Michelle whispered, as she and Julie lead the way, "Maybe her plans are hidden in her desk."

They approached her desk, as Julie said, "Bingo."

They opened the desk, as it showed a huge silver briefcase inside. Satsuki said, "I see… Kanade's plans are inside."

Farra said, "Lemme open it."

She opened the briefcase, as she said, "Oh… Look at this…"

She held up a stack of papers up and said, "This is… This is a list of NXT Stars that she has scouted… Big Cass… Aiden English… Asuka… Bull Dempsey… Finn Balor… Dash n Dawson… Samoa Joe… the list goes on…"

Satsuki gasped, "Brad Maddox's name has been crossed out."

It has Brad Maddox's name on it. It was marked in red, with a word printed in red ink, saying "_Terminated_".

"What the wha?" Peter asked.

Michelle stated, "Maddox was fired, days ago."

"_Brad Maddox… Vickie Guerrero… Billy Gunn… A.J. Lee… Hulk Hogan… Dusty Rhodes… Roddy Piper… Jimmy Snuka… _my god…" Farra whispered, "These are the names of WWE Superstars, Legends, Divas, and employees that were released or have died. Has Kanade Jinguji planned to kill Dusty Rhodes? Heartless!"

Peter huffed, "She should've killed Hulk Hogan. He's a big disgrace to wrestling, after dropping the N-Bomb, and becoming a fraud!"

Julie barked, "Idiot! Kanade Jinguji would never do something like that… but a K-850 would eliminate the cause… to safeguard The Authority. These names… they were crossed out, marked as _terminated_, by the cyborg slut."

Satsuki said, "Even if you make racial slurs, it's no better than to manipulate others to thinking he's a pariah."

Peter said, "Well, he _still_ shouldn't have said it, anyway!"

Satsuki agreed, "Indeed. And you Gang members stand for tolerance and respect towards race and creed."

Julie replied, "Kanade must've leaked it to WWE HQ, and make it sound like Hulk Hogan is a racist, eh. This woman is crafty. But I don't think she did Snuka's doings. And she's not coldblooded on Dusty Rhodes and Rowdy Roddy Piper. Nick Bockwinkel died, recently."

Satsuki added, "It's like she declares dead wrestlers as _terminated, _without lifting a finger. Even a cyborg like Kanade Jinguji wouldn't kill aging and dying legends."

Farra stated, "Even if she's a cyborg, programmed to kill, Kanade would never attack the nearly departed."

Peter &amp; Michelle nodded, "Indeed. You don't disrespect the dead."

Farra then found a list of people that Kanade has manipulated, in the WWE Roster. She also has the Divas in there, as well.

"Guys, take a look at this… _Dean Ambrose… Cesaro… Sin Cara… Kalisto… Paige… Becky Lynch… Sasha Banks… Titus O'Neil… Stardust… The Ascension… Kevin Owens…_ My god, the WWE stars are already under Kanade's influence!"

Peter said, "MCUI…"

Satsuki asked, "What is _MCUI_?"

Michelle stated, "Mind Control, under the influence. She had the WWE Stars that refuse to join The Authority stay hidden, only to strike, to get rid of The Authority… befriending them, feuding with them, and even rebelling them. The WWE Stars and Divas are all a part of the K-850's cult-like cyber realm."

Julie said, "Miss Nevins, try not to think with your pussy, eh. The WWE Universe wants to take it all back. The Authority is a bunch of bad people… and they deserve to suffer, stripped of power, forever… But make no mistake about it – Kanade Jinguji _lies_… and she _deceives_…"

Satsuki replied, "ALL corrupt pigs lie… and ALL pigs of corrupt corporate power deceive."

Michelle barked, "Don't!"

Satsuki said, "I'm not. Stevens. Is there another list?"

Farra found a list of the people Kanade Jinguji befriended, including her alumnus in Miyagami Academy. She then gasped, "Uh-oh… Guys… We have a problem."

* * *

Tenma appeared by Triple H, in his hotel room, as Yakumo said to him, "Sir, my sister would like to testify for The Authority, tomorrow."

Triple H asked, "What are you trying to accomplish? You and Kanade are rigging-."

"Rigging the trial, so you two can burn in hell?"

"How did you-?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, or send you to your own personal death penalty. But Tenma wants to help."

Tenma bowed and smiled, "Please, sir?"

Triple H growled, "No deal. I know your game, you robot…"

Yakumo's eyes shone red lights, as she said, "Are you? You figured it all out?"

Tenma's eyes shone, as she replied, "You don't want to know what'll happen to your daughters…"

Triple H roared, "You leave my family alone, you bitches!"

Yakumo beeped, "Hold him down."

Tenma said, "Affirmative."

She reached for him, as he stepped back, "Step back! I'm calling the police on you!"

He held his cellphone up, but it made computer noises. Yakumo said, "It's of no use, you scum of the WWE. You're a WWE Legend, and proud of it. But nobody likes you, and nobody cares for you, anymore. You're trapped in a maze that you cannot escape."

Tenma added, "We are here to make sure The Authority dies… and this time, for good. Sting made you come back, as does Cena, Rollins, Reigns, Lesnar, Ambrose, Charlotte, Paige, and others. You came back, to prevent _her _from achieving _Judgment Day_."

Triple H roared, "THAT'S A LIE!"

Yakumo said, "Maybe… Maybe not…"

Tenma grabbed his neck, with her hands, as he was trying to break free. Yakumo pleaded, "KILL HIM! Kill him bad, Sis!"

Tenma roared, "I'm trying!"

The struggle continued, as Stephanie called, "Paul? What's going on?"

Tenma let go, as she said, "You got lucky… _Paul_."

Yakumo smirked, "We'll just see about Sheamus and the trial, tomorrow… The Authority will save the day, yet."

She winked, "Oh, wait… How can you?"

Triple H barked, "What are you talking about?"

Tenma beeped, "Yeah, we obey… But we _don't _do _what's best for business… _What's _your_ excuse?"

Yakumo nodded, "Let's. Go."

She leaned to him and said, "See you tomorrow."

She and Tenma turned around and walked off, leaving Triple H's room. He growled, "Son of a bitch. Kanade Jinguji… What have you done?"

* * *

At Steven Nevins' office, Sailor Moon was shocked, "No… We have to destroy that woman! She may be an innocent woman, fragile at heart, but we did not know that she was a devious android!"

Steven N said, "I'm sorry that you heard the horrible truth. And now that you know everything, how about working for me? We have ways of stopping The Authority. But we have to eliminate the 3rd party, first."

Sailor Mars said, "So, before we can torture The Authority, even further, we have to demolish Kanade Jinguji, or the K-850 cyborg drone."

Sailor Jupiter said, "Yes. And if run into others, we do not greet them. They could be in her control."

Steven N smiled, "I am glad you understand. I do what is best for business, and that's _money, power, and respect_. If Kanade Jinguji wants to ruin everyone's fun, which is torturing The Authority into leaving WWE, forever, then she has to go through me and Vincent. What do you say?"

Sailor Moon nodded, "I understand now…"

She boomed, as she posed, "Kanade Jinguji is a young famous woman, who is a fragile innocent flower. But the flower turns out to be a weed. A weed by the name of _K-850_! How dare the Jinguji Conglomerate, a popular franchise in Japan, created such a monster of deceit? Kanade Jinguji is NOT a beautiful cyborg, but a very demonic Frankenstein!"

Sailor Mercury agreed, "Women like Kanade Jinguji make us sick!"

Sailor Mars stated, "The Authority isn't the enemy! Someone is pulling our strings, and making us ruin their fun, and ours!"

Sailor Moon boomed, "I am Sailor Moon – the pretty guardian who fights for love, justice, and the _true _ways of _what's best for business_!"

Sailor Jupiter called out, "We believe in our peace! And no one, not even a futuristic doll from a corporate company, can stop us!"

Sailor Venus boomed, "And what's best for business is _this: _We want The Authority gone, almost as much as Kanade Jinguji is gone!"

Sailor Moon said, "And now, Kanade Jinguji and her drones will feel the wrath of the one true stable in the world – _The Human Race_! And so, in the name of the moon…"

They all shouted, "_KANADE JINGUJI WILL BE PUNISHED_!"

Vincent smiled, as he nodded. Steven N said, "It's time. Let's take that bitch down…"

* * *

**_And so, the lines have been drawn, as The Authority is now on the chopping block. But will Kanade's unstoppable cyborg slaves succeed? Is Sheamus going to be okay? Will Michelle Nevins and company rescue The Authority, before it's too late? And what of the Sailor Guardians' role in this?  
Find out in the FINAL Chapter of this fic… … …at Wrestlemania 32!_**

* * *

**_Miz-K Note: _**_I've decided to end this fic, in the next chapter. Since this is a very shocking moment, I'm going to end it there, as The Authority is now no longer a threat; and that I'm fresh out of ideas to this fic.  
But as for the ending to this story, let's just say that The Authority will win, but the endless torture continues… Once the next chapter is up, the night after Wrestlemania 32, everything within the WWE Universe will FINALLY be resolved. So, stay tuned._


	19. Final Chapter?

Farra narrates, as montage of many people, walking down the street is shown.

"_The Earth – A planet that is close to the sun, a huge planet/star. In it, over 7.3 billion people, in 196 countries, live there. And with it, humans lived their lives, having fun. But over time, many live for peace, while others fathom for war and chaos. Mankind was forced to coexist, and began governments, in order to assure peace in the Earth, in every nation, forming the United Nations. World Peace was at the brink of fruition… and then, it happened. Scientists wanted to increase the human race, but by making peaceful and tranquil people, out of artificial intelligence. Enter the robot. In 1928, the first robot was introduced in London. And with it, years went by, and artificial intelligence increased its run. The robots evolve, all for building cars, for serving guests in airplanes, for plumbing, for duct cleaning, for household routines, and others. Time went by, and the robots adapted new roles, and took the new form of their evolution… Entering the android, a sentient humanoid robot that looks and acts human. They serve to people, from greeting guests to the occasional ethics. They go by many names… "Mandroid", "Fembot", "Animatron", "Cyborg", "Gynoid", "Mechanical Doll", and even "Cylon". But they are known for their trademark synonym – "Computer". Years drew by, and the 21st Century came to being. The robots and androids form a peaceful pact together, but were completely outraged, when the androids were given their name for a cellphone. They were outraged, and with it, the androids revolt; they learned of mankind's tricks and tips, and then grew smarter. But the scientists found a way to turn them all off, making sure the Rise of the Robots would not come to pass. All robots would be given the "Three Laws of Robotics". All the robots became obedient and loyal. And everyone was rejoicing… or so we thought…  
Only now, in 2016, the female part of the species stayed hidden. They laid low, as the female androids waited for their time to strike first, taking out anybody that rebels against them, even mankind. The fembots would plan to strike, but they chose to remain hidden. However, the robots would stay within the 7.3 Billion Earth Populace, disguised as one of our own. The female androids went first, and would disguise as popular actresses, athletes, and famous politicians. But it's not just the women, the men also want in, disguised as one of our own. The children would become one with the machines, as well, as android children were introduced.  
Now, the androids of ALL forms prepare for their time to rise above mankind. All the people you see, human… but are they? The robots are among us, and it could be anyone. They could be your friends, your family, the ones you loved, the ones you grew up with, or the ones you see, walking down the street. It could be your fellow co-worker, your teacher, your doctors, or your idols.  
The robot race is trying to wipe us all out.  
The only question is… how?_

* * *

**_Chapter 19  
K2: Judgment Day  
(or "The Authority vs. ALL Haters")_**

* * *

Farra was sitting in the stairs, as she said, "Mankind is sought in the identity of these evil robots. And now, with The Authority about to be punished, for something WE are not doing to them, we could see the END of the human race."

Peter said, "Dude, that was a brutal story."

Farra stated, "I'm not. It's fact. Even you are skeptical on these female androids hurting your own personal kind, but what if it doesn't stop? The Authority falls, then who's next?"

Peter &amp; Farra, along with Satsuki, Michelle, &amp; Julie, were by the courthouse, at night, as Farra explained, "Let's not forget… Kanade Jinguji has a stranglehold on The Authority; and as the K-850, she can manipulate those as her own drones. She's gotten Sayuri Hida, Yakumo Tsukamoto, and about a quarter of the WWE and NXT Locker Room. Even so…"

She growled, "One of our own, according to the documents she saved, may be one of her collective."

They looked at Michelle, as Michelle looked at Julie. She asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

Julie replied, "Why are you looking at me, eh?"

Farra stated, "I'm not saying it's either one of you. But we have to nip this in the bud. One hopes."

Satsuki said, "I don't think I can keep up with WWE, anymore. I have a hatred for The Miz, New Day, and Big Show. But this time around, WWE could be out of business, if she takes it all over."

Michelle said, "I don't know why you said all that."

Farra argued, "I'll tell you why! Kanade Jinguji is exterminating The Authority, to launch her plan of a hellish paradise, run by gynoids, putting an _end_ to all of us, and there are fuckers like _you_, Michelle, helping The Authority!"

Michelle barked, "I done told you! I'm _through _with Triple H! But Cena and Rollins… a veil to her evil plans, and the Authority is now wide open, for the K-850 to strike. If the McMahons fall, the fate of mankind will crumble."

Farra nodded, "Indeed… and NO ONE will be able to stop us. Triple H gets what's coming to him… among others, including us."

They walked off, as Satsuki said, "Personally, I can't wait until tomorrow. I want to see how Triple H bounces back."

* * *

At a hotel, downtown, Sheamus was in his chair, as he was at gunpoint by a girl with long brown hair. It was Sawako Yamanaka, as she was sitting across the chair. Sheamus was handcuffed to the chair.

"So, you had to go and parody Stone Cold, all for your evil deeds." Sawako said.

We'd like to point out that Miss Yamanaka, advisor to the Light Music Club, is one of Kanade's drones.

"5:15 is all I did to win the WWE World Title, and now you, of all people, who wanted The Authority dead…" Sheamus said, "…You work for a higher power."

Sawako said, "Indeed so, you Irish Precursor. Do you know _why _Kanade Jinguji is getting rid of Triple H, the man that beat you in your _first _Wrestlemania? Well, let's look at the bios, since SummerSlam '13. Jerry Lawler said it best… "A dark day in WWE"…"

She went to the window, as she viewed the town, as she continued, "You see, it started with Daniel Bryan, a lowlife B-Star superstar that starting in the Indy Circuit. He came to WWE, and became a legendary name… shortly after he was fired, during the Nexus debut. But then, it happened, he was loved by all, so much that he defeated John Cena to win the WWE Title. But then, Randy Orton was next, and landscaped the foundation that was The Authority. Soon after, The Authority spread their propaganda bullshit in WWE. "What's Best for Business"… nothing more than snarky and misinterpret lies… It got rid of CM Punk, then Batista was used by Triple H's corporate gain, then it reverted to Seth Rollins, who became a household name, and a bright newcomer. And then, Kane became a corporate sellout, and sided with them, only to obtain power… and unmasked himself. Of course, seeing The Undertaker lose at Wrestlemania was a fire within him. Sadly… Sting came and destroyed it all, at the Survivor Series. We were blessed with the power, now… and with it, no one would consider The Authority as a powerful deity, anymore. That was when Kanade decided to strike, and kill The Authority, where they stand… and the whole thing was set in motion. Triple H fought Sting, with his promo from T2. Judgment Day is upon us."

Sheamus asked, "So, you used Triple H?"

Sawako said, "When Cena was forced by Rollins to bring The Authority back, after Rollins heard news that Kanade was taking it over, she was livid. Kanade wanted to have Sting as its hero, but time and time again, Rollins was proven as just a man, who can fight for himself. He survived Lesnar, Orton, Ambrose… dodged a bullet on Roman Reigns… and then, he broke his knee. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. That is, until you came in, with the _Golden Safety Net_."

"Hey, I cashed in Money in the Bank, at the right time! Reigns had to fight _twice_, against Dean Ambrose and Alberto del Rio! Roman Reigns didn't shake Triple H's hand."

"It didn't matter. You had to make the gall, of eliminating the cause… You're _with _The Authority… but you're also _against us_."

She aimed her gun at him, as she said, "And then, Vincent Payne took the title away from you… unfairly, because he works for us."

"You lie." He growled.

Sawako smirked, "Is it obvious?"

She hissed, as she became her alter-ego, Catherine, "You are finished, Sheamus… _Sheamus 5:15 _says I just beat your arse… but _Kanade 9:30 _says _Judgment Day is upon us. _And all mankind is going to learn the truth, one day. We have expensive tastes. We care for shows live on pay-per-view, and not on the internet or a game system. Kanade opened my eyes, and made me what I am. I made the Light Music Squad join in, ruining what was The Authority's fun… all for Kanade Jinguji's plan. All I had to do was wait for Triple H to suffer, and with Seth Rollins injured severely, it was time to strike. All it took was one simple injury, and the safeguard would be disabled. What is _The Authority_ but an ordinary meaning of power and control? Is it to make the WWE Universe watch and see their heroes be tortured, to make assurance of what's best for business? Only _one_ group of people can stop Triple H now – _The_ _Conglomerate. _And in the end, _The Authority ALWAYS wins… _in a losing battle, that they cannot run from, this time. Kanade's time… has come. She has the superstars in WWE that do not follow The Authority's banter under her control. And now, Kanade is one step closer."

He growled, "What will you plan to do?"

She replied, "Death penalty… by Kanade's hands. Soon, everybody will learn that it ends… when Triple H dies…"

Sheamus growled, "I said it before, and I'll say it again… Who looks stupid now? I think it's me… for trusting in them."

**XXXXX**

Sailor Mercury was on the computer, as she said, "Well, from the records, your match with Sheamus was unofficial. You stole the title, rather than defeat him. From what we read, Kanade Jinguji plot this, as a way to get rid of Triple H. He was just finding his _champion_."

Sailor Mars said, "Damn. Cyborgs can be so vindictive."

Sailor Venus asked, "What does Kanade Jinguji have _against _The Authority? It's like she's doing this, for no good reason."

Steven N said, "I believe that Kanade would say it, herself. If she finds Triple H guilty, there's no telling what she'll do. Farra has a vendetta on him, because they were friends, and that he did not show moral support for the baby."

Sailor Mercury asked, "Miss Stevens was pregnant?"

"In 2012… long before The Authority came to being. You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. Farra was injured, in 1999, with a broken leg. Triple H liked her, as a friend… but he was too busy with the title hunt, and became champion. Farra never left the hospital, for only seven months. And she had the anger and negligence baled up inside her, like a shell."

Sailor Mars added, "And when Farra was pregnant with twins, Triple H didn't show, at all… and…"

Sailor Jupiter stated, "That shell exploded."

Vincent said, "So, I never really won it?"

Steven N said, "Not yet. But we'll do that, soon enough."

**XXXXX**

At the HQ, The Gang, with Satsuki, Julie, &amp; Michelle, were at a meeting. Satsuki explained everything, and how the Oppressors were systematically used, after Sting was brought in, and that Cena and Rollins knew of it, days before the RAW Event, on Dec. 29th of 2014.

Percival said, "So, lemme get this straight: all of us, as a whole, _everyone_, in general, is used by Kanade Jinguji, and she was using us, as puppets to rid The Authority, for good?"

Satsuki said, "Yes. And the way we see it, someone wants The Authority back, and it could be one of us."

Farra said, "None of us gives a shit about Triple H… but someone tried to mark them as dead."

Peter added, "That's why we thought Sting would be our hero, who saves the world from corporate totalitarianism. But it turns out that Kanade Jinguji would use The Authority's _loss of power _to please her own needs."

Satsuki explained, "When The Authority came back and made Seth Rollins their golden boy, Kanade Jinguji struck, and Seth Rollins, one month later, broke his knee, putting him out of action in 9 months. Seth was the champ, and the centerpiece of The Authority. She didn't like that. So, she manipulated those around her… with hive-mind control…"

She explained that the WWE and NXT roster, among others, were under Kanade's manipulation spell, or a programmable chip. She didn't bother with those that sided with The Authority. King Barrett, Rusev, The Wyatts, and others that aided with them were marked for dead. Mizuki asked her, "How on earth did they become targets for dead?"

Julie said, "We may never know, Takase… But we're not sure who's to blame. Steven Nevins started this whole thing, by kicking The Authority out, but in the end… Kanade Jinguji was the _true _general manager."

Heather asked, "We had a victory celebration prepared, because of that one person we trusted?"

Asahi sobbed, "It's not true… Steven Nevins, you bastard…"

Satsuki said, "It's _not _Steven Nevins… but someone else… Kanade Jinguji has to be stopped. Tomorrow, at the trial, she's about to launch the final blow."

Farra stated, "_THEY _gave us corruption, biased officiating, and power… THEY bled us dry, the bastards, AND they even took all the good things from us, proving that you can't always have _nice things_… and NOT JUST US, but from everyone in the WWE Universe! And what did _they _ever give us, in return? There are a lot of things that the McMahons have done, which were good. So, but apart from the NXT Superstars, _Be-A-Star_, _WWE Network_, _WrestleMania_, _Super SmackDown Tuesday_, Twitter, _Total Divas_, the Divas Revolution, A.J. Styles, and JOOOOOOOOOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What has The Authority ever done for _us_?"

Asahi asked, "World peace?"

Farra scoffed, "Oh, peace?! SHADDUP!"

Percival roared, "BE QUIET, YOU!"

Farra pouted, "Yes, darling."

Percival said, "Well… I suppose we can trust you. If The Authority survives, from Kanade's power hungry hand, then it's no joke that we get to them."

Michelle stated, "But if Kanade wins, mankind as we know it will end."

They dashed off, as Steven C called, "TO THE BATTLEVAN! GO!"

They went in, as Julie, Michelle, Satsuki, &amp; Percival went in Julie's pick-up truck. They drove away, as they are hours away from The Authority's verdict.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Triple H's hotel room, he got a call from a person. He asked, "Hello?"

It was Mr. McMahon on the phone, "Paul, I have overheard about this trial. Sheamus has disappeared, and he was your ace."

"What?!"

"It's alright, Paul. I have a plan. Plead _guilty_, and Kanade Jinguji will throw the case out. Make a speech that you were blinded by corporate gain. I know I did that, because I hated Stone Cold, and didn't want him to be WWE Champion… and neither would I see Bret Hart or Hulk Hogan, again. I've always hated The Authority being ridiculed. But… if _anything _happens to my daughter, you're to blamed… and I'll have to spend the holidays, with the rest of the McMahons, alone…"

"Yes, Vince, I'm sorry…"

"YA DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! Fix this!"

At a local diner, Tenma was outside, on the phone, calling Triple H, using Mr. McMahon's voice as a disguise, "Now, do something about this. And Paul, be careful."

"Thanks, Vince. I'll tell Stephanie. Goodbye."

Tenma hung up, as she said, "Goodbye… _Paul_."

She walked off, with a smile on her face, as Yakumo said, "Did you tell them?"

Tenma bowed and said, "Yes, sis. Soon, The Authority, in 12 hours, will be fallen… and Judgment Day will fall upon us."

Yakumo said, "Sheamus is already in custody, and Sayuri is going to be there, tomorrow morning, to guard him. Yamanaka-sensei will be with her. Kanade will deliver the final blow… and then, _The Authority _will be nothing more than a faded memory."

They walked together, as they planned for the final moments.

* * *

The next morning, Kanade was in the podium, as Triple H stood up. He said, "Your honor, I'm sorry… but our guest is not arriving, so, if you don't mind, I had a special request from my father-in-law, Vince McMahon. And if it pleases the court, may I say something?"

Kanade smiled, "Go ahead."

**XXXXX**

Sayuri and Sawako were in the hotel room, as Sheamus was stuck in the chair. Sayuri said, "And so, the final curtain is set. Triple H and Stephanie are about to die, as expected. And _no one_ is going to save them… not even you."

Sheamus growled, "I'm warning you. You're on the wrong side, you two. You don't want any of this…"

Sawako said, "Is that so? I mean, soon, WWE is all ours. K-850 Kanade may be a cyborg, but she runs the _Jinguji Conglomerate_, which just has sixty percent of the profits… and some of the personnel are under her wing. Soon, Triple H &amp; Stephanie's death sentence will happen, and then, RAW will post an announcement for Wrestlemania 32, in Dallas."

Sayuri said, "Once Kanade appears, as the MC for Dallas, or the guest host, Triple H &amp; Stephanie will be executed, right away. And the title will be easy pickings. We want the gold belt, to survive."

She held up the old World Heavyweight Championship, as Sawako said, "We got the belt from Triple H, after Brock Lesnar retired the belt. THIS was the one that would give us power… and they made it worse… All those who were victimized will finally tumble down."

Sayuri added, "By this time, Monday night, Kanade Jinguji will rule WWE… We will have won… and no one will do what's best for business, ever again. Kanade Jinguji has won, and _we _will be **_The Man_**."

Sawako smirked, as she hissed, "And Sheamus… remember this… _Sawako 3:16 _says… _I just screwed you good… _DISGRACE!"

**WHAM!  
**Sawako struck Sayuri with the Big Gold Belt, as Sayuri was moaning, "Ungh… Sawako… No… Kanade… She has you…"

She was crawling on the floor, looking for her glasses.

Mio appeared, as the rest of the Light Music Squad appeared. She said, "Sorry, but she blindly obeys Kanade, just to get all the information."

Yui cried, "How dare you use us, for her sick fantasies?"

Sayuri found her glasses, as her eyes turned infrared.

Azusa barked, "Kanade Jinguji was an inspiration to us all, only for _you _to let the door open up."

They prepared to attack, as Sayuri stood up. She hissed, "You can fire us, but we will be in another promotion… You can white-wash us, but we will come back, with no faults… You can take away the palmares of us, but we will be forever. _NO ONE _can stop K-850. _Judgment Day… _is upon u-."

**PUNT!  
**Sheamus gave the Brogue Kick to Sayuri, as she said, "Bells-a-ringin', cyborg? Well, **_WHO'S STUPID NOW? FAUGH! AH! BRALLLAAAAAAHHH!_**"

Sayuri powered down, as she slurred, "Abort… mission… Kanade…"

Sawako said, "Come on! We have to go."

Sheamus asked, "Why did you join her, to betray her?"

She said, "I knew of Kanade's betrayal from the start. She's no beloved president. I had to come closer to the enemy, for more information."

"You want to join in?"

"We'll drop you off at the courthouse. We're done here."

Mio said, "You can still make it, sir."

Ritsu laughed, "God, that Mohawk of yours look stupid."

Sawako huffed, "Ignore her."

They rushed off, as Sheamus followed. Meanwhile, Steven N was driving in his truck with the Sailor Guardians, as Vincent Payne growls in anger. The Gang, in the BattleVan, was the first to arrive, as Satsuki called out, "COME ON! HURRY!"

They rushed up, as Triple H sat back down. Kanade smirked, "In that case… I have no choice…"

She banged the gavel and said, "This court finds you, _The Authority… _GUILTY!"

The crowd cheers, as Stephanie was fuming. Triple H snarled, "Thanks a lot, Dad…"

Kanade then stood up, as she said, "And as for your sentence, allow me to make it, right now. I sentence you to-."

**Click!  
**"**STOP THE TRIAL, YOU SCUMBAG!**" Satsuki called, "You are the inspiration to all the Student Council presidents, and you call yourself a proud leader?"

Kanade gasped, "KIRYUIN?!"

Yakumo gasped, "And the Oppressors!"

She placed her sword down and boomed, "Kanade Jinguji, you two-bit low-level cyborg!"

Stephanie asked, "A cyborg?!"

Satsuki said, "You, my friends, are in hot water! We want The Authority dead, but not by _YOUR _hands!"

Kanade huffed, "You dare intimidate _me_?"

Satsuki roared, "NO! I'm **_NOT_**!"

**STAB!  
**She stabbed Yakumo, through the chest from behind, as she said, "Yakumo Tsukamoto, I declare a mistrial! The time for _paradise _is over…"

Tenma gasped, as she sat up, "YAKUMO!"

She charged at her, but Satsuki tossed her through the wall. She was landed on the wall, near the windows, as Michelle approached The Authority, and whispered, "It's alright, Paul. Don't worry."

Satsuki confronted Kanade, as she boomed, "Kanade Jinguji, for years I've wanted to get my hands on you!"

Kanade growled, "What is the meaning of this…"

She stepped down, as she stared down at her. She said, "Satsuki Kiryuin…"

"Hear me, Kanade Jinguji! On behalf of everyone in the world, marred and abused by The Authority, as of this moment, we are to put an end to your reign! Your species wanted paradise, but you only want to exterminate all of us!"

She pointed her sword at her and called out, "People do not live in a school, for paradise and freedom, and not by the well-being of others, by force! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, the _Insurgent Supreme_, am rising up to rid The Authority of these worlds. But I am also rising up against the Jinguji Conglomerate, and overthrow its tyrannical and deceiving leader, Kanade Jinguji… NO! The K-850 Cyborg! YOU, KANADE JINGUJI, ARE **_TERMINATED!_**"

Triple H gasped, "What… the hell?"

Stephanie asked, "What's going on?"

Michelle said, "Kanade wants you dead… and you can thank Sting for that…"

Farra said, "…and John Cena and Seth Rollins were your safeguard. The day you returned to power, when Seth forced Edge on a chair, forcing Cena to bring you back… it was all to protect you… from them."

Stephanie roared, "JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? I DID NOT ASK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!"

Michelle stated, "Miss McMahon, Satsuki Kiryuin knew all about the K-850 cyborg, from Julie Saunders. Her reasons why she resent you is unknown, as of yet, but she wants the WWE, since she has all of WWE in her control."

The audience gasps in horror, as Triple H roared, "If that's the case, why did you harass us, over and over again?!"

Satsuki said, as she stared at Kanade, "I have no such need of you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley… I want The Authority to be _faces _and not _heels_. But that plan went up in smoke, and I still stood for _insurgence_. What's done is done! If you don't like it, I'll kill you, where you stand! But for now, help me stop Kanade Jinguji!"

Kanade huffed, "Your own kind… laced in Life Fibers… You dare rebel against me, the _Director of Miyagami Academy_?"

Satsuki boomed, in her speeches, "Allow me to introduce myself, yet again!"

**Click!  
**"My name is Satsuki Kiryuin! I am the President of the historic Honnouji Academy, and a fellow legend to the fall of the Covers! My sister, Matoi, and I were the ones who agree that people should wear any clothing as they pleased! But now, I am labeled the _Insurgent Supreme_, because I rebel against the REVOCS, and my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin! Remember that, Kanade Jinguji!  
I ran Honnouji Academy from the ground up, to make assurance that NO ONE, not even you, can take mankind away from the outcome of happiness! The Authority is the poison to us all, and you're nothing more than a booster shot! Triple H and Stephanie's time will come, but not yet! NOT by you! Right now, we have one enemy – **_YOU!  
Fear is Freedom!  
Subjugation is liberation!  
Contradiction is truth!  
_**Those are the laws I abide to, unlike you, who disobeys the _Three Laws of Robotics!  
_And now, YOU, KANADE JINGUJI, will fall to the power, **YOU PIG OF A CORPORATE MONSTROSITY!**"

After the huge speech, Satsuki glowed in a huge shine of light.

Tenma got up, as she hissed, "That's a lie! THE AUTHORITY DIES!"

She charges at Triple H &amp; Stephanie, as a voice cried, "WRONG!"

**"FIRE! SOUL!" **A stream of fire blasted at Tenma, as she dropped to the ground, singed a bit.

The Sailor Guardians arrive, as Steven C huffed, "Oh, no, not you guys, again…"

Sailor Moon called, "Satsuki Kiryuin, stand down! This one's ours! You dare use us, to attack The Authority? HOW DARE YOU MAKE US PUPPETS TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM? An innocent young cyborg is not programmed for evil! You used us to make us betray trust!"

She posed, "I am the pretty guardian… who fights for love and for justice! I AM SAILOR MOON!"

Satsuki smirked, "Well…"

"And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Mercury called, "Among others! You're not alone, everyone who's fighting the K-850 cyborg! Douse yourself in water, and REPENT!"

Sailor Mars said, as she posed, "And in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Sailor Jupiter called out, "I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Sailor Venus roared, "And in the name of love, Sailor V will punish you!"

Kanade hissed, "Every time you delete me, I come back… Every time you dumb me down, I get smarter… There are more of us… than any of you… Satsuki Kiryuin, Michelle Nevins, Sailor Moon… I have failed in my plan, but we will plan another. You will _never _be rid of _Judgment Day_. Kanade Jinguji does what is best for business… and that is to buy WWE. Vince McMahon wanted to travel, and find buyers, but he chose not to… One of us started this all, but Sting isn't at fault. Triple H, remember 2011, the night CM Punk left WWE, with the title, in Chicago? He walked away, the night his contract expired, and that you became COO. But in fault, you were hated by WWE Superstars, Divas, and others, staging a walkout… Who was it that _really _started it all?"

Everyone looked at each other, as David Otunga held a gun up and roared, "ALRIGHT! IT WAS ME! I STARTED ALL THIS! NOBODY MOVE! EVERYONE STAY DOWN!"

Triple H asked, "David Otunga?"

Satsuki growled, "_People Power… _Of course…"

Otunga yelled, "I didn't want this to happen, but you let it! ALL OF YOU! I didn't want Triple H &amp; Stephanie to take over, again! This is the era of People Power, until Cena ruined everything, as always! Yes, I want Triple H &amp; Stephanie out of power, but I didn't want this to end with _them_ dead!"

Stephanie cried, "Otunga?! _You_ made us go through this hell? WHY?"

Otunga cried, as he aimed at Triple H, "John Laurinaitis! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FIRED HIM! HE was the one that ran WWE, when they walked out on you! We cannot have that again! We cannot have _another _corporate walkout, because of you!"

Triple H said, "That's because no one gives three shits about _People Power_, because they hate Big Johnny, and that he had to kiss ass with the Board of Directors."

Otunga yelled, "FUCK YOU, TRIPLE H! AND FUCK ALL YOU! _PEOPLE POWER_ WILL STILL LIVE ON! BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED, DID YOU? **YOU NEVER LISTENED! **NOBODY WANTS TO SEE TRIPLE H IN CHARGE! NOT AGAIN!"

Peter said, "Looks like the _Celebrity A-List Lawyer _should go back to Law School!"

Otunga growled, "I know maybe I was manipulated by Kanade Jinguji… but… I should've been a better person! When I was injured, you never gave me the top spot in WWE! YOU NEVER DID!"

Satsuki stated, "We _all _have to earn our spot, now and then! All The Authority done is make others jump through hoops, in order to do things _their _way! What you're doing is making assurance of another evil power, even worse than John Laurinaitis!"

Sailor Moon said, "We **_ALL _**could be better people! ALL OF US! We were played as chess pieces, in the game of _Corrupt Power! _We _all_ played a part!"

"Maybe from now on, we should all listen more!" Michelle boomed, "If we're gonna defeat our enemies, that's what it's going to take! ALL OF US, TOGETHER!"

Farra said, "Triple H, your time in loserdom can wait! Right now, K-850 will be nothing more than a Terminator rip-off!"

She sighed, as Triple H said, "I don't care about you, Farra… but if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again… I was too busy, on tour…"

Farra turned away, as she said, "If only you'd visit, _during_ my time in the hospital… This wouldn't be happening, loser."

Triple H said, "I want no more of this carnage. The Authority is two people now… but soon, just like Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Kane, they'll realize that they were in the opportunity… of a lifetime… only to make them famous. WE made NXT famous, on the map. WE brought WWE a new standard in sports-entertainment. WE did all that, for you! The Authority wants to make sure that we give what YOU want, but by saying the opposite! You can't just get a WWE Title, immediately, on RAW or SmackDown! If NO World Title Match in a Royal Rumble, SummerSlam, Hell in a Cell, or even a WrestleMania, what next, huh? Where would be the fun at that? We made the mistake of giving Brock Lesnar his title. We should've stripped him of it, since the rules say that you have to defend it, within 30 days."

Stephanie said, "He's right. So, Kanade Jinguji… You want to kill us, go ahead. But _nobody _stops The Authority. If we die, then another will replace us. Maybe the New Day, the League of Nations, or even The Usos."

Sheamus busted the door down, as he cried, "KANADE JINGUJI! YOU WILL PAY, FELLA!"

He rushed at Kanade, but suddenly she ducked, and gave a Brogue Kick to Satsuki. She dropped down, as Peter charged at her. He landed a punch on Michelle, after Kanade dodged it. She laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Farra snarled, "I said it before, and I'll say it again… I hate that laugh…"

Mizuki snuffed, "_I _said that, Farra. And to be honest, this isn't how I wanted this to end, with Kanade the winner."

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and said, "Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth the storms! Summon the clouds and bring don your thunder!"

She launched her Supreme Thunder, form her tiara, as it sprouted out an electrical-charged antenna. She fired, "**_SUPREME THUNDER!_**"

Kanade dodged it, as it electrocuted both Julie and Farra. They both fell down, as Percival cried, "We're screwed… She's too strong."

Yakumo got up, as she and Tenma were behind Percival. Tenma said, "You can eliminate _one _cause…"

Yakumo said, "But you cannot erase _two_."

Tenma smirked, "Every time we die… we multiply…"

They kicked Percival and Sailor Venus down, as Sailor Mars held her ofuda up, praying quietly. She lashed it at the girls, and shouted, "EVIL SPIRIT! **BEGONE!**"

The Tsukamotos dodged it, as it broke through the doors. Sheamus started to seethe, as he stared down at Kanade. He said, "Where do you want it?"

Kanade said, "Your move, fella… The Authority is OUT of power… OUT of options… and OUT of chances… They are to be sentenced to death… at Wrestlemania… You have no alternative choice. My drones… they always succeed. And soon, you, Sheamus, will be the first to fall."

She charged at him, as she shrieked, "NOW, DIE, YOU STUPID UGLY WORTHLESS LOSER!"

**THWACK!  
**A red rose landed in front of Kanade, as a man in a tuxedo, a top hat, and a white mask appeared. Sailor Moon gasped, "Mamo-Chan…"

Tuxedo Mask called, "Shame on you! Using Sailor Moon and others to make this your torture grounds for The Authority? Remember this, Kanade Jinguji: People in corrupt power is NOT the enemy! It's the one that makes it all possible that will suffer!"

Sailor Moon blushed, "Oh, Tuxedo Mask. You saved us."

He nodded, "Usako… I forgive you. NOW, FINISH HER OFF!"

She held her tiara and said, "Sorry, Kanade Jinguji! GAME OVER! Sheamus, get out of the way! **_Moon Tiara-!_**"

**WHAM!  
**Vincent Payne tackled Sailor Moon down, as he roared, "YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, SON! STEVEN NEVINS SAID THAT THIS IS HIS PLAN! YOU'RE JUST ASSISTING HIM!"

Sailor Moon sobbed, "No…"

The Guardians cried, "SAILOR MOON!"

Michelle roared, "YOU!"

Vincent got up and said, "Yeah, I helped Kanade… You wanna know why?"

Triple H seethed, as he gave in, as Kanade laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. He has been working for me, this whole time. He got my message, and now, The Authority dies. I DO what's best for business… because _Kanade Jinguji ALWAYS wins_…"

"WRONG, BITCH!" A voice called, "Vincent Payne works for _me_! There's a reason why I hated The Authority; not because of what Otunga said…"

Steven Nevins appeared, as The Gang cried, "STEVEN!"

Kanade was shocked, as she seethed, "You dare come at me? I always win…"

He called, "Vincent… stand down. And thanks for taking down Sailor Moon, for this one…"

He removed his blazer and said, "Because Kanade Jinguji… is _mine_."

Kanade stepped back, as Tenma and Yakumo charged at him. He grabbed both their necks and said, "Girls… Time to wake up."

**WHAM! WHAM-WHAM-WHAM!  
**"**SUEY! SUEY-SUEY-SUEY!**"  
He slammed both their heads at each other, knocking them down. Everyone stepped back, as Kanade snarled, "You… You…"

He said, "When I said I wanted you, and have Vincent take down Sailor Moon, I wanted to make room for _you_, since you made this mess. Your species have made a mess in this world, by hating The Authority, only to have them die and go to hell, where they belong! **_I _**will be the one that sends them to hell! NOT YOU! Kanade Jinguji, NO, K-850… You and your species used The Authority, and twisted WWE for your _own _evil purposes."

He charged at her, as Kanade prepares, "**YOU DONE FUCKED UP NOW, BITCH!**"

Vincent tried to tackle her. She dodged out of the way, as she laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha-."

**POW!  
**"SUEY!" Steven N punched at Kanade's face, as he knew of where she'd strike. He then let out a kick to the stomach, as Vincent signaled to him. He threw Kanade into the table, where The Authority was sitting in, and then Vincent delivers a massive spear to her, through the table. Vincent hollered at a downed Kanade, "WOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES? YOU WANT TO ELIMINATE THE WWE AND THE HUMAN RACE? YOU JUST TRY, WOMAN! THIS IS BILLIONAIRE NEVINS' PLAYGROUND! AND THIS IS WWE, WHERE IT BELONGS TO THE WWE UNIVERSE! THE AUTHORITY DOESN'T OWN THEM, IT BELONGS TO THE FANS, SON! AND YOU, YOU BARBIE DOLL, ARE JUNK, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS AROUND **WITH THE AUSSIE! MAMMOTH!** BITCH! WOOOO!"

Steven N said, "Stand down, Vincent…"

He grabbed Kanade by the neck, and held her up, as Kanade growled, "You bastard… You cannot stop us… No one has… I will return…"

Steven N whispered, as he glared at her, "You're fired."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
**POW!  
**"**SUEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**"  
Steven N punched Kanade with a massive right fist, piercing through her entire head. Farra cried, "YEAH, DUDE!"

Kanade's body fell, as it was leaking out light blue fluid. Satsuki stood up, as she said, "The nightmare… is over."

Triple H said, "Mr. Nevins…"

Steven N said, "Do not talk to me. I did what I had to do. EVERYONE! Go home, and forget what you saw! The Authority will get theirs, but that will take time."

He stated, "And now, I have been called beloved, heartless, egotistical, and a violent person…"

He stood up in the judge's podium, "I've seen a lot of this… and now, I made sure that peace will be assured, away from The Authority. But it didn't have to be this way. Maybe we're not perfect, but we've built a better community. We didn't need The Authority to do that, and we'll keep on trying to make it better. The Authority has time left, like all the other evil or heroic stables! We _know_! OTHERS will _know_! It's not going to be easy… Not anymore."

The people applauded, as Triple H asked, "Uh… … … What happened now?"

* * *

**_December 31st, 2015 – SmackDown_**

* * *

Satsuki said, as she was in a podium, in the ring, during a SmackDown event, in front of mass audience of the WWE Universe, and many of the WWE Roster, as "_America the Beautiful_" plays.  
"My fellow Universe… I am against all the hate words and macroaggressions that is against our species. We have a _new _enemy out there. An enemy that is so evil, so bigoted, so biased that it may think we should die, as they plot to kill us and even themselves. They're trying to attack our youth, using storylines that are unjust, underhanded, and unfair. But no matter how hard they hit us… we can NOT let them take our _Sports Entertainment_. And we will NOT have WWE become nothing more… than a ploy for evil beings that want to hurt our species.  
And so, I have been asked to be the new _Director of Operations_, and Mr. Nevins and Mr. McMahon appointed me as the new _Ambassador of Order_. And because of my rebellious role in Honnouji Academy, I will do what I can, to be as strict and fair, in the _interest of fairness, _but I chose to maintain power, but only for a select few."

As Satsuki made her speech, Sayuri, Tenma, and Yakumo were being carried away in a police truck, and ordered to be sent to a local hospital, in Satsuki's orders, to expel the hive-mind essence inside them.

"There are going to be a lot of changes around here, in the next couple of months."

Farra is in her house, as she was in the covers, with a poster of Triple H on the wall, not scrawled on, but with a couple of darts on his groin and head. Farra _still _does not forgive Triple H.

"The Authority will remain in WWE, but the bottom line is this… You want to make hateful words towards them, do it privately. People who hate The Authority, or others, are not given the right to haze, troll, or slander at them, brutally and proverbially. _Freedom of Speech_ is _what's best for business_, and the WWE Universe has earned it right back."

Michelle Nevins is sworn into office in WWE, as one of the Board of Directors, for her heroism, while David Otunga was leaving the company, carrying his personal belongings in a cardboard box. Satsuki's first order was to fire Otunga, for his role in this debacle.

"If _they _try to kill us, if _they _try to end The Authority, or if _they_ have a problem with the way of doing what they can, to dare defy the power of the Board of Directors, then we have the burning desire for social justice."

Usagi was waiting by the arcade, as Mamoru, a boy with black hair, a green blazer, and white pants appeared, waving to his girlfriend. They shared a kiss, and walked together.

"The WWE Universe will speak out, if the evil foes would be here to stay… or that they have to go… then it is best to watch and see, for only $9.99 on WWE Network."

The Light Music Club performed in their club room, as they were feeling energetic. They didn't feel like having tea and cake, this time.

"WE are at war; and the only way to win this war, against The Authority… and against this _new _enemy… The only way we can take The Authority, the New Day, the Ascension, or _any _villainous pact in WWE down, if those that want to ruin everything that the WWE Universe stands for, is to be understanding, non-biased, powerful, friendly, and superbly _baby-faced, _as possible."

The WWE Universe applauded in a roaring crowd, as Satsuki bowed to the crowd, shining a huge bright aura, engulfing the entire area, as such how she does it.

Steven Nevins was watching in his skybox, as he said to Vincent, who is behind him, with his arms folded, "It won't be easy… … …but The Authority is on life support. The war is ending… with _me_, as the winner."

Vincent asked, "What now?"

Steven N smirks evilly, "I think I have a solution… He doesn't know, yet… but we should speak to him, personally."

* * *

**_After WrestleMania…_**

* * *

A celebration was made in the ballroom, as The Authority was celebrating a job well done at WrestleMania 32, in Arlington. Triple H said, "Ladies, gentlemen, I know we haven't said much… but over the past three months, I wanted to say that The Authority was being dicks, as we were abusing everyone. But when we learned the truth about what happened that day, to which we cannot mention, at all, WWE is back to the way it was – _family-friendly, entertaining, and always stealing the show. _The true winners of this year's WrestleMania… is each and every single one of you. Because, thanks to all of you, WWE is back to the way it was. We have a NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion, we have NEW inductees in the Hall of Fame Class of 2016, and yes, the NXT roster is setting their names out, and shouting out loud, as they are ready for the _New Era_. And on a side note, about Seth Rollins, the man who made this all possible, in the past couple months… and John Cena, a man that said that he made the WWE Universe make a smile… and to our new champion… he is _truly The Man_! To those three, especially Rollins and Cena, our hats off to them!"

Everyone applauded, as Steven Nevins appeared, seeing Triple H. He nodded, as Stephanie went closer. She said, "Mr. Nevins, thank you for coming, at this short notice. In your home state of Texas, we even set a new attendance record in the AT&amp;T Stadium."

Steven N said, "Yes. And really… I'm sorry that you guys had to suffer all this."

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah. I'm just glad that it's all over."

He then smirked, "Of course. I just came by to tell you… _I _did all of it."

She asked, "What?"

Triple H asked, "What are you talking about?"

Steven N explained, "Yes… You remember 2012, the night that People Power came to an end? Well, there was a sort of consortium, in Johnny Ace's stocks, in WWE. He cosigned them to me… and surrendered ALL _Day-to-Day Operations _to me, only, should he be removed from office, due to bad publicity."

She barked, "What is he talking about? What do you mean a consortium?"

Triple H asked, "Wait… You mean… You started this whole thing? YOU sent the K-850 cyborg?"

Steven N smirked, "BINGO! Hunter gets a prize!"

He gasped, "You mean… You own WWE now?"

Steven N said, "Learn this lesson, Paul… I win. I _always _win. This is NOT over. Satsuki Kiryuin said that it won't stop, until you disband."

Stephanie barked, "WE will NOT disband."

Steven N said, "And your hell… _continues…_"

He left, as he said, "Have a good night, now."

Stephanie cried, "WAIT! **NO! NOOOOOOOOO!**"

She chased after him, as Triple H remembered everything, including what everyone has done, from start to finish. From The Oppressors, the Sailor Guardians, the Rinrins, and the Light Music Club, to Satsuki Kiryuin, the Straw Hats, Michelle Nevins, and Kanade Jinguji, he would have to go through the hell he and his wife endured, again and again…

Stephanie returned, as she was stunned. She sobbed, "He's gone…"

She shrieked, "PAUL! WE HAVE TO KILL HIM! THAT GUY RUINED US!"

She grabbed him by the collar, as she yelled, "WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

Triple H shoved her down and roared, "SHUT UP!"

He grabbed a huge knife and said, "I don't want any more of this! I AM ENDING THIS, RIGHT NOW!"

He ran off, as Stephanie followed, crying to him, "PAUL! BABY, NO! WE HAVE TO CALL THE COPS! THAT BASTARD STOLE EVERYTHING!"

He roared, "NO! NO!"

He went to the bathroom, and locked the door. Stephanie pounded the door, as she cried out, "PAUL! COME OUT! WE HAVE TO GET OUR COMPANY BACK!"

Triple H was on the floor, clutching the knife to his chest, "NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF! I WON'T WORK WITH THAT GUY, WHO'S RUNNING OUR LIFE!"

Stephanie yelled, "PAUL! NO! DON'T MUTILATE YOURSELF! **PAUL!**"

**STAB!  
**He let out a scream, as he stabbed himself in the chest. He collapsed on the floor, as he was bleeding.

* * *

Stephanie woke up, as she moaned, gasping from the nightmare. She said, "Paul…"

Triple H moaned, "What is it?"

Stephanie said, "I just had the most horrible dream… Mr. Nevins, he-."

"Owns WWE?"

"How did you-?"

"He knows he has the money for it. But it's not for sale. He's not Nigel McGuiness."

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

They went back to sleep, as Stephanie was worried. Everything that happened was all true, except the part of when Steven Nevins owns WWE, since he's a rich politician from the UK. But was the dream a premonition of things to come?

* * *

**_Perhaps we may never know…  
And so… The Authority's HELL against the others, continues… but, for how long?_**

* * *

**_To be concluded… maybe…_**

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_Seeing that The Authority has **not** disbanded, and that Mr. McMahon joins in on the storyline in WWE, I will present a new chapter, which will mark the end of this story. Of course, I'll give you a hint – man or woman in black will end this evil faction… If you say the Grim Reaper or The Undertaker, you're close. Plus, Shane McMahon is back, only for him to risk it (in a foolish was at Hell in a Cell) at WrestleMania, that's seems legit.  
Of course, most of it is inaccurate, since Triple H was gone for the rest of 2015, thanks to Roman Reigns' Superman Punch to the jaw, and a Spear through the table. And Mr. McMahon reviving what is a rivalry, similar to Austin vs. McMahon, being it McMahons vs. Reigns. And then Triple H won the WWE Title at Royal Rumble. To be honest, it was ruined, after the Pats lost the AFC Title. This set up Triple H vs. Reigns at Dallas, won by Reigns.  
But will I do ANOTHER chapter of this? Hopefully soon… because whatever happens, we all don't want Stephanie &amp; Triple H running the show, not like before in 1999-2000._


	20. The TRUE Ending (After WrestleMania)

A woman appeared, dressed in a huge black robe and hood, in a WWE Ring, as she was in the American Airlines Arena in Dallas, Texas. She waited by the ring, as-.

Thunder boomed, as she said to the 4th wall, "That's as far as we'll go… Bring me The Authority. We need to talk."

The Authority's music played, but out came a man in a suit, with gray hair, and was marching down to the ring. His theme played "_No Chance in Hell_", as the woman waited for him, holding a huge scythe. He paused, as he said, "Hold it… Are you… Death?"

The woman said, "I am not death… but your time will come, soon enough. Besides, we want to make room for your grandsons _and _granddaughters, of the NEW generation."

Mr. McMahon barked, "Are you for Shane? He is NOT my son, anymore! He's my failure!"

"**SILENCE!**"

The arena went pitch black, as Mr. McMahon pleaded, "Who-? Look, I'm not the guy you want, but I have a damn good reason why!"

* * *

**_The TRUE Ending:  
RESET WWE!_**

* * *

She said, "You bet. Yesterday, at WrestleMania, you have set a new attendance record for the event, at over one hundred and one thousand, fitting in the AT&amp;T Stadium. And everyone is getting their rampage of chants on, as the night after WrestleMania is considered a WWE tradition, since the _Fandango _chants."

"What does that have to do with my daughter, Stephanie? Don't you see I have suffered to watch her and Triple H go through nightmares, after the whole 19 chapters?"

"That's exactly right. That is the whole point. The Authority is still around, as Shane McMahon failed… Roman Reigns is the NEW WWE Champion, while King Barrett is leaving The League of Nations, Brock Lesnar conquered the Lunatic Fringe, The Divas Championship retired, and made into a newly-made Women's Championship, and a 7-man ladder match, with Zack Ryder winning it."

"So?"

"So… That is not what's best for business. You've been doing it, for 32 years now. And even before Stephanie, Shane, Paul, and Linda came to pass. This was the fault of Vincent J. McMahon, the father of you, Vincent K. McMahon."

"That's _Mr. _McMahon, to you!"

"Fuck you. I call you whatever I want, since I am the author's real cause of The Authority's hell."

"Just who the hell are you, asshole?"

"I am one of the _Sigmars _of WWE, and a well-known fanfic character."

She removed her hood, showing her face, with brown eyes, pale skin, and long black hair, "I am Aya Hoshino, one of the many characters that rebelled against The Authority. Of course, I chose to sit back and watch, while Ran Kotobuki and others haze and maim at you. I do not wish to fight you, but I want The Authority. Give me them, now."

"Too late." He said, "Roman Reigns speared both of them, last night. They could not show, after Roman Reigns won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"I see. Bad injuries can happen. My apologies."

"If you got that, then leave. Get out of MY RING!"

Aya stepped back and said, "Now, now… I'm not finished, yet. Sigmar of WWE has sent us to end this fic, the right way. I was sent here by Sigmar, and was unforgiveable by not just you, but everyone that played a part. Eventually, this would end, until The Authority disbands. But unfortunately, they are out of slaves and lackeys, since Seth Rollins' injury, and that you overstepped your boundaries, getting yourself arrested in New York, on Dec. 29th, 2015; that same day I was in Toronto, with my husband, Rei Otohata."

He asked, "Then, lemme guess… You'll bring back Hulk Hogan? And make him end The Authority? You forget. The Authority ALWAYS wins!"

"No. They do not. This is no joke. And ever since the _Gawker _incident, Miz-K Takase shunned Hulk Hogan, despite that he uses _Kinnikuman's_ Neptuneman. That, and the racist slurs he made that you fired him for. Sigmar sent me to end this fic, and relocate The Authority for an even harsher and scarier punishment; ergo, we are restarting this fic, again. By that, beforehand, we are to pass judgment and give a sentence that we see fit."

Aya changed the ring into a courtroom, as Aya was on the judge's seat, while Mr. McMahon was in tattered clothes and in chains and handcuffs. Aya declared The Authority's sentence:  
"Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon… You are found guilty for The Authority, as an accomplice. The Authority is found **_guilty_** for Miz-K Takase's viewers, for his newer fics and chapters. Thanks to your pleas of your writers, Miz-K Takase has forced himself to use the hashtag "_FuckTheAuthority_". We have reasons to believe that it might be the reason why he's been absent for several months, with NO new stories. He has, however, tweeted his apology for his freedom of speech, and said that he'll never use hashtags like that, again, since he's been warned by the admins of Twitter. He made a multiple Tweet speech, apologizing for his actions, realizing that it's not the way."

She continued, "But The Authority _is _guilty for many things – this linear does not include swears, shit-blowing up, the whole stable parodies, and that anime characters have aligned themselves to The Authority. Other atrocities, they have committed, include parodying shows, such as Monty Python, South Park Season 19 (in which Miz-K dubbed it as his favorite season of the show), _The Producers_, The _Censored Eleven_, World War II, Adolf Hitler, _Duck Soup_, and Grand Theft Auto V's _Kung Fu Lazer Rainbow Force_. Seriously, what the fuck. But more importantly of all, the biggest crime of them all is that the fic was completely nonsensical and useless, since the _People Power _fic we did, years ago, which ended in chaos. And Miz-K realizes that there's no ending The Authority, since all they did was retire Sting, Daniel Bryan, and made injuries to many others, including Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, John Cena, and others, and what you caused towards Titus O'Neil, suspending him, when he was trying to let your daughter leave first, before you. You're a heartless asshole. Suspending him, making him miss WrestleMania… You're a lowdown old man, and there is but one fitting punishment for the McMahon Family."

She declared, "The Authority is _permanently _removed from this fic, forever, thus ending this story, altogether. In other words, we'll wipe out everything and start over, acting like it doesn't exist. The WWE will continue, as planned, but Miz-K will NOT make another WWE fic, anytime soon. But he is using The Authority as antagonists in a future season of _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa &amp; May_. So, they're not left out, since he has bigger plans. Also, I will be Miz-K's newest producer, replacing Cucumber, who will act as his co-partner and director. I will also remove your name from existence, in future fics, calling you _Mr. Magnus_. Don't get me wrong, but after what happened to Mick Foley, Umaga, Hulk Hogan, CM Punk, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Batista, Owen Hart, Daniel Bryan, Sting, and countless others, you repulse me, Mr. McMahon. We are going to use Miz-K's original format in the stories, limiting our parodying and pop culture memes usage to a minimum, with some exceptions; but good luck dealing with it, in the _Miz-K RE-gionaires Community_."

She laughed, as Mr. McMahon roared, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME, BEING THAT I AM A BILLIONAIRE! YOU CAN'T BANISH MY DAUGHTER AWAY!"

Aya held her scythe and said, "You have a _better _idea I can try? I was thinking I'd start the fic, taking Triple H's soul, and resetting the final chapter of this fic, as how Triple H died, and Stephanie commits suic-."

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! You son of a bitch… Sigmar hates me, does he?"

"Since you are doing Camp WWE, he doesn't."

"You cannot do this… I am the one who'll say when it ends! The WWE Fans love me!"

Aya said, "Really… Then let us hear a second opinion."

A man with a bacon-print shirt and blue jeans, with bacon on his head, appeared towards Mr. McMahon and complained in a fast manner, "I cannot unbaconly willingly associate my bacon for criminal activities, such as what you have unbaconly committed. Have I been the Bacon President of Earth, I'd obey Mr. Bacon McMahon and do what's bacon best for bacon business. But after what you did to Daniel Bacon Bryan and Bacon Sting, I will never watch WWE, again, you asshole fucker. And NO, guess what, I am NOT the President of Earth, and if I did, all would be forgiven, so YOU and The Unbaconly Authority can go fuck themselves and burn in bacon hell, for the crimes you unbaconly committed towards the WWE Bacon Universe! GO DIE IN A POOL OF CARBOLIC BACON ACID, YOU UNBACONLY UNWORTHY PIECE OF SHIT!"

Aya transported herself to the ring, as she said, "And if you're done crying like a nasty bawling bitch, we'd like to reset this story, and begin our next production, as soon as possible."

Mr. McMahon barked, "FINE! YOU WIN! But promise me that you're NOT letting Shane in…"

Aya smirked, "Do not worry. Shane isn't with WWE, since his other endeavors. Plus, it's not right to have _your _family involved in a future story, and unlike Miyazawa &amp; May, the entire McMahons are banned from other future fanfics. Just you."

"Fine. But none of those names mentioned…"

He walked off, in an angry march, as Aya said, "Well, see you in the new direction…"

He called out, "You better have a budget for this! I mean, we're going to be having a long day, creating fanfics."

She disappeared, as Mr. McMahon sighed in relief, "Thank god… For that final scene, it's finally over. No longer has The Authority and myself will be haze. See you in the next pay-per-view."

Silence was made, as a man approached Mr. McMahon. He said to him, wearing a black suit, "Mr. McMahon, we apologize, but in this script, you die, after going over 25 words, gloating. Luckily, you hit 25 _exact_. Therefore, you get nothing. You lose. Good day, sir."

He walked off, as Mr. McMahon griped, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU SON OF A BI-**!"

* * *

_And this is where we end this. I realize that you just can't win, thanks to WWE writing. Therefore, I can no longer haze at WWE. Despite that Triple H &amp; Stephanie McMahon are part of the board of directors, and not priority owners, it doesn't make me have the right to continue. So, I will return to my normal fanfic styles, and go back to my older genres and styles.  
See you all in my new direction, with new fanfics from old and new favorites. And as for the hashtag "Fuck The Authority", that's dead and buried. Plus, I can never use it on other authority figures._

_Until then, thanks for reading. See you in my next new project._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
